The One I Love
by Natesgo
Summary: UA/ Sora se entera que el hombre que ama tiene el triste destino de perder la vista. ¿Qué le gustaría mostrarle antes de que se quede ciego? Esta historia trata de humanidad, sentimientos, coraje y amor. Preparen los pañuelos.
1. El amor es algo por lo que seguir luchan

**Disclaimers: **los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y la historia es una adaptación.

**Argumento: **UA/ Sora se entera que el hombre que ama tiene el triste destino de perder la vista. ¿Qué le gustaría mostrarle antes de que se quede ciego? Esta historia trata de humanidad, sentimientos, coraje y amor. Preparen los pañuelos.

Antes de empezar con la historia, la letra en cursiva son pensamientos de Sora, excepto flashbacks, notas de alguien, mensajes telefónicos, poemas, canciones y ese tipo de cosas, pero se notará lo que es. Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia.

**THE ONE I LOVE.**

**Capítulo 1. El amor es algo por lo que seguir luchando.**

Las campanas de la Basílica de Oura de Nagasaki, también conocida como la de los Veintiséis Santos Mártires, repicaban esa mañana. Se trataba de un templo católico que a pesar de ser de estilo gótico, era muy luminoso gracias a sus coloridas vidrieras que construyeron los occidentales a mediados del siglo XIX tras el fin del aislamiento político al que estaba sometido Japón. Era uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de Nagasaki, ciudad a la que habían llegado tres amigos inseparables. En la estación de tren, Sora Takenouchi, una chica pelirroja de pelo no demasiado largo, Taichi Yagami, un chico alto de pelo castaño oscuro y Mimí Tachikawa, una chica muy mona de pelo largo castaño claro entraban a toda prisa a los baños mientras un grifo solitario goteaba en el lavabo de la estación. Acababan de cambiarse de ropa a un negro riguroso después de viajar desde Tokio. Una vez cambiados, salieron de las cabinas de los retretes y las chicas empezaron a aplicarse algo de maquillaje delante del espejo.

_El verano pasado, alguien me planteó esta pregunta: "Si recibieras una llamada de la persona que amas, la cual está en un avión que está a punto de estrellarse, ¿qué le dirías?¿Qué le dirías a alguien que está a punto de encontrarse con la muerte en cuestión de minutos?" _

Una vez maquillada, Sora cogió una fotografía donde aparecían unos sonrientes Taichi, Mimí, Takeru Ishida y ella misma. Takeru y Taichi sostenían un mismo balón de baloncesto.

_Sinceramente, fui incapaz de encontrar una respuesta._

–Sora. –dijo Mimí mientras acababa de maquillarse.

–¿Sí? –preguntó Sora tras haber sido sacada de su ensimismamiento por su amiga.

–Todavía tienes la etiqueta puesta. –avisó Mimí. Sora enseguida llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera del cuello de la chaqueta del vestido y efectivamente, tenía puesta la etiqueta. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrancó.

_Dije: "No puedo decir nada. ¿Qué puedo contestar a eso?". Y entonces, alguien dijo estas palabras…_

Las chicas salieron por fin del baño. Taichi las estaba esperando sentado en una pequeña repisa mientras se abanicaba con un cartón. El mes de agosto no era la mejor época para llevar traje y vestir de negro riguroso. Las chicharras eran la banda sonora de la ciudad.

–¡Habéis tardado un montón! –se quejó Taichi al ver salir a las chicas.

–¡Lo sentimos! –dijeron las chicas. Después de las disculpas, los tres se pusieron a correr hacia su destino vestidos de negro y cargados cada uno con un bolso donde llevaban su ropa de cambio. Pese a las prisas, llegaron a tiempo para coger el tranvía que les acercaría a donde tenían que ir. Ya sentados, Sora miraba el paisaje de la ciudad de Nagasaki, una ciudad portuaria rodeada de montañas, por lo que muchas casas se encontraban en zonas altas a las que se accedía por empinadas cuestas o escaleras. En una de esas casas se encontraba la de Takeru.

* * *

Un joven rubio muy guapo bajaba por los escalones de su barrio vestido con traje y corbata negra y con una cámara de fotos colgada de su hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Mimí, Taichi y Sora subían por una pronunciada cuesta una vez que habían bajado del tranvía.

–Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo que Takeru nos dio un bizcocho diciendo que era de su ciudad natal. ¿Creéis que deberíamos comprar uno antes de volver? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Sabes dónde lo compró? –preguntó Mimí.

–Podríamos preguntarle a algún familiar de suyo. –sugirió el castaño.

–¿Su padre no había muerto? Y su madre debe de estar demasiado triste. No podría preguntarle algo así. –razonó Mimí.

–Pues a su hermano mayor. –sugirió el chico. –¿No hablaba a menudo de su hermano mayor?

–¡Es cierto! –recordó Sora con una sonrisa. –Decía que adoraba a su hermano y que siempre le seguía desde que era niño.

–¿Puedes preguntar tú? –preguntó Taichi, que llevaba la chaqueta colgada del brazo debido al calor.

–¿Cómo le voy a preguntar algo así? –se negó Sora.

–Pues preguntemos a Takeru. –dijo Taichi.

–¡Eso es! –dijo Mimí.

–Parad ya. –dijo Sora intentando poner algo de cordura.

–Incluso así, ¿no sentís como si fuera a coger el teléfono si llamamos? –dijo Taichi, que había sacado su teléfono decidido a llamar.

–Es cierto. –dijo Sora. –Siento como si hubiera venido aquí a saludarnos con su animada sonrisa. –Los tres amigos sonrieron con una sonrisa melancólica.

–Oye Takeru, –dijo Taichi después de haber buscado el número de Takeru en sus contactos. –¿Dónde compraste aquel bizcocho…?

–_El número marcado no existe. Asegúrese de haber marcado el número correctamente. _–dijo la voz femenina de la operadora. Esto entristeció a Taichi. ¿Cómo iba a contestar? Era imposible. Todavía no habían asimilado que su amigo no podría volver a contestar al teléfono.

Los tres amigos por fin llegaron a las pronunciadas escaleras que les llevarían a casa de su amigo. Después de un gran esfuerzo, llegaron a un mirador de la ciudad donde también había un tobogán y unos columpios. Decidieron descansar un poco antes de seguir subiendo. Era una bonita vista de la bahía, con montañas al fondo. El trío de amigos se acercó a la baranda para poder respirar un poco de aire puro. Mientras tomaban algo de aire, el chico rubio bajaba por las escaleras del fondo. El chico pasó de largo del mirador y siguió bajando. A Sora le llamó la atención, puesto que esa cabellera rubia le recordaba a su amigo Takeru, hasta que Taichi rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Seguimos? –Los tres amigos continuaron su marcha. Cada vez a un ritmo más lento. Por fin, encontraron colgados unos típicos farolillos blancos japoneses con unos kanjis negros que decían _Familia Ishida._ También encontraron un cartel vertical que ponía _Funeral de Takeru Ishida. _ El trío se miró serio antes de entrar en la residencia Ishida.

Una vez dentro, los tres amigos se dirigieron al típico altar japonés que las familias dedican a sus seres queridos. Los tres amigos, con las manos juntas, se inclinaron ante la foto de un sonriente Takeru.

–No nos dijo nada de su enfermedad. –dijo una triste Natsuko Ishida a los tres amigos de su hijo unos minutos después. Era una mujer que estaba vestida con un kimono negro para funerales. Aunque no era mayor, ya se le empezaba a notar los signos de la edad. Tenía un rostro amable a pesar de su tristeza. Los tres amigos se encontraban arrodillados en cojines frente a la madre de su amigo.

–Nosotros tampoco teníamos idea de nada. –reconoció Taichi.

–¿Entonces, Takeru murió en Tokio estando solo? –preguntó Sora.

–Takeru hablaba de vosotros a menudo. Dijo que había hecho amistades para toda la vida en su universidad. Muchísimas gracias. –dijo la madre de Takeru.

–En absoluto. –se apresuró a decir Sora. –Nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

A pesar de haber puesto varios ventiladores, el trío se situó cerca de una ventana que daba al patio para intentar estar algo más fresquitos. Mientras, Sora se abanicaba con un paipái, Taichi servía algo de té helado de una jarra. Cerca de ellos, había varios niños sentados en un sofá. Tenían demasiado calor como para ponerse a jugar.

–¿Dónde está Yamato? –preguntó una voz masculina. –Es el funeral de su hermano pequeño y el dándose un garbeo por ahí otra vez.

Los tres amigos miraron al origen de esa voz. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba con otros familiares del fallecido arrodillados alrededor de una mesa baja.

–Yamato no ha hecho nada bueno en Tokio. –dijo otro hombre llegando a la mesa y dejando en el suelo una revista con fotos de mujeres ligeras de ropa, firmadas por Yamato Ishida. –Es la vergüenza de la familia.

El trío de amigos se sintió algo incomodado ante lo que estaban diciendo y la revista que habían dejado en el suelo, y que estaba a la vista de los hijos de esos mismos hombres. Sora, rápidamente, cerró la revista para que no estuviera a la vista de esos inocentes niños.

–Takeru estudiaba derecho, ¿verdad? –preguntó uno de los hombres a los tres amigos.

–Sí. –respondió Sora.

–El trabajador hermano pequeño muere y el hermano mayor, que es un bueno para nada aún sigue aquí. –dijo el mismo hombre, mientras comía sandía. –¿Qué clase de injusticia es esta?

Por suerte, Natsuko no se encontraba en esa sala para escuchar todas las barbaridades que estaban diciendo de su hijo mayor.

–Deberíais tener cuidado. –dijo el otro hombre dirigiéndose a las chicas. –Yamato se mueve rápido en cuanto a mujeres se refiere.

Un rato después, Taichi y Mimí bajaron hacia el mirador al que habían llegado antes de llegar a casa de su amigo.

–Mira esto. –dijo Taichi, mirando una vieja canasta mientras Mimí se acercaba. –No había hablado con él en un tiempo y pensaba en llamarle.

–Yo también. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Dónde está Sora? –preguntó Taichi, percatándose de la ausencia de la pelirroja.

–Creo que quería estar asolas un rato. –contestó Mimí.

–¿Y eso?

–Lo vio en las canastas del parque Kamazawa antes de morir. –contestó Mimí.

–Ya veo. ¿Te ha dicho de qué hablaron? –preguntó Taichi preocupado.

–Por lo visto iba con prisa y no habló con él.

–Ella no podría haber sabido lo que iba a ocurrir.

–Pero se arrepiente. Dice que si hubiera hablado con él en ese momento le podría haber escuchado y animarlo de alguna manera. –explicó Mimí.

* * *

Sora había llegado hasta la orilla de la playa. Tras mirar al horizonte, volvió a sacar la fotografía donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos. Entonces recordó la última vez que lo vio echando unas canastas en el parque Kamazawa, a pesar de ir con pantalón de vestir y camisa. Ella se había montado en un taxi y esa fue la última vez que lo vio lanzar la pelota.

Entonces, escuchó los clics de una cámara de fotos. A su derecha había un tipo rubio vestido con traje negro echándole fotos. No le veía la cara puesto que se la tapaba la cámara, pero no parecía cortarse ni un pelo a la hora de apuntarle con su objetivo.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Sora. Entonces, el desconocido bajó la cámara, dejando ver unos bonitos ojos azules.

–Le enviaré las fotos. –dijo el rubio. –Sólo dígame dónde.

–Deme el carrete o la tarjeta de memoria, o lo que sea que use la cámara. –ordenó Sora, que no sabía qué tipo de cámara llevaba el rubio.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el chico.

–Tomar fotos sin consentimiento es de mala educación. –dijo Sora. Entonces, se fijó en que ese chico se parecía mucho a su malogrado amigo. –¿De casualidad es usted el hermano mayor de Takeru?

El chico, que había visto que la pelirroja tenía una foto en su mano, fue hacia ella y cogió la foto para mirarla.

–¿Quién es usted, la novia de Takeru?

–No.

–Oh, entonces sólo se acostaba con él. –dijo el rubio. Sora le cogió la foto y dijo:

–No era ese tipo de relación.

–¿Entonces qué tipo de relación era? –preguntó enseguida.

–Estudiábamos en la misma universidad, aunque en diferentes carreras. Era su amiga. –explicó la chica.

–¿Su amiga? No puede haber amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Él no era como usted! –dijo Sora indignada mientras Yamato sonreía.

–Es usted muy interesante.

–No soy interesante.

–No hay muchas oportunidades para que una chica como usted sea fotografiada por mí. Sólo olvídelo y deme su número de teléfono.

–Si me disculpa. –dijo Sora girándose para irse.

–Me pregunto por qué murió solo. –soltó Yamato entonces mientras la chica se alejaba. Obviamente, eso la hizo detenerse y girarse. Vio a Yamato mirar al horizonte. –¿Por qué murió sin decírselo a nadie?

–El servicio funerario empezará pronto. –se limitó a decir Sora tras una pausa. Observó que el semblante del chico había cambiado.

* * *

La noche había llegado. Era un día de los tantos Matsuri o fiestas tradicionales que se dan en la época estival por todo Japón. La gente encendía sus linternas de papel y los iba colocando en el agua del río, iluminando todo su curso y creando una atmósfera ensoñadora. Esta fiesta trata de dedicar unas oraciones a aquellos que han muerto y agradecer la visita de los espíritus de los seres queridos. Con los farolillos, los vivos tratan de proteger el retorno de los espíritus de sus seres queridos al lugar al que pertenecen. Natsuko bajaba la escalera lentamente con una gran linterna.

–Wow. –dijo Mimí desde el puente. –Parece la vía láctea.

Entonces Sora, vio a un solitario Yamato apoyado contra el muro del puente, sin hacer demasiado caso a la procesión de farolillos. Parecía hablar por teléfono y la chica se dirigió hacia él. Cuando la vio llegar, el chico apartó el teléfono de su oído y cortó la llamada.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Sora.

–Hablaba con mi chica. –dijo Yamato.

–Van a lanzar la linterna de Takeru.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Quiere ir a comer katsudon*? –preguntó Yamato tranquilamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora que no se esperaba esa salida.

–Katsudon.

–¿Cómo puede decir eso en un momento como este? –preguntó Sora, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Yamato sonriendo.

–¿Cómo que por qué? –dijo Sora enfadándose. –¿Por qué debería ir a comer con alguien a quien acabo de conocer?

–No hace falta que ponga tanta distancia entre nosotros. –dijo Yamato.

–No lo hago. –se defendió Sora.

–Claro que sí. Si estuviéramos en la línea Yamanote del metro, sería como la distancia entre Shibuya y Uguishudani*.

–¿De verdad es usted el hermano mayor de Takeru? –preguntó Sora, que si no fuera por su rasgos, el azul de sus ojos y el rubio de su pelo, empezaría a dudar que ese tipo tan desagradable pudiera ser familiar de alguien tan amable como su amigo.

–En líneas generales. –se limitó a decir Yamato.

–El hermano mayor del que hablaba Takeru no era una persona como usted. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué quiere decir con "una persona como usted"?

–Una persona cuyo hermano acaba de morir… –entonces Sora paró de hablar. –No importa.

Cuando Sora se giró para marcharse, comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y se detuvo a mirarlos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la belleza del espectáculo.

–Si de repente un día, por ejemplo estás con un amigo tranquilamente mientras comes una comida de 880 yenes y te suena el teléfono… –empezó a decir Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora.

–En ese momento, la persona que amas está en un avión que va a estrellarse. Sabe que va a morir y quiere hablar contigo durante los últimos segundos de su vida. ¿Qué le diría?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Sora que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

–No hay más tiempo. –dijo Yamato.

–Espere un segundo. –dijo Sora que no sabía qué decir.

–El teléfono se apagó. No ha sido capaz de decir nada. –Yamato pasó por delante de Sora para marcharse caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. La chica se giró.

–¿Qué debería de haber dicho? –preguntó Sora. Pero el chico bajó del puente sin haber respondido la pregunta. Sora simplemente lo vio alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Natsuko, que había llegado a la orilla del río y llegó su turno, dejó la linterna de Takeru en el agua mientras ella, el resto de familiares y los tres amigos de Takeru la veían alejarse junto con el resto de farolillos.

Ya de vuelta en la residencia Ishida, los tres amigos se levantaron cuando vieron entrar a Natsuko en la estancia en la que estaban. Todos se hicieron una reverencia mostrando sus respetos. Entonces entró la que parecía ser la hermana de Natsuko con una caja de zapatos roja.

–Estamos dejando a la gente que se lleve algunas pertenencias de Takeru. –dijo la mujer. –Aunque esto parece más basura que otra cosa. No creo que os interese.

–Yo no cogeré nada. –rechazó Taichi.

–Yo tampoco, pero muchas gracias. –se sumó Mimí.

–Eso pensaba. –dijo la mujer, que estaba cerrando la caja.

–Perdone, ¿puedo coger algo? –pidió Sora. Entonces, la señora, sonriendo, volvió a abrir la caja y se la mostró a la pelirroja. Dentro había lo que parecían ser antiguos juguetes como una pistola de agua, un kendama* entre otros trastos. Sora cogió un silbato que parecía el silbato de un empleado de una estación de tren. Emocionada, hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento a la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Yamato miraba la oscura bahía mientras recordaba momentos con su hermano, como cuando iban caminando cargado de mochilas y el pequeño le cogía la mano mientras tocaba un silbato.

Un rato después, cuando ya no quedaban más invitados en su casa, Yamato llegó y entró después de dejar sus zapatos en el genkan*. Su madre se encontraba arrodillada frente al altar dedicado a su hijo pequeño y su marido Hiroaki.

–Ya sólo quedamos nosotros dos. –dijo Natsuko de manera triste.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Después será mi turno. –dijo la mujer.

–No digas esas cosas. –dijo Yamato sentándose detrás de su madre.

–Claro que sí. –insistió Natsuko. Después se giró hacia su hijo. –¿O es que piensas dejarme la última? –tras un suspiro y mirando hacia la foto de Takeru continuó hablando. –Debería verle pronto y darle un buen escarmiento y decirle que al menos tenía derecho a ser un poco egoísta y causarle preocupación a los demás. Ha muerto solo. ¿Cómo ha podido?

–Así es como funciona. –dijo Yamato. –Los que trabajan duro, los que no quieres ver morir, siempre se van primero.

–Yamato…

–Mamá. ¿Por qué no te vienes a Tokio? –sugirió Yamato. –Encontraré un buen sitio para vivir. ¿Qué te parece? –Yamato ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su madre para contestar, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana abierta que daba paso al patio, quedándose allí de pie. Su madre le siguió y se arrodilló al lado de la mesa baja, mirando a su hijo.

–Aunque llegue Año Nuevo, ya no podremos escuchar las campanas a medianoche los tres juntos. –dijo Natsuko. –Cuando llegaba el año nuevo siempre veníais los dos, nos sentábamos al calor del kotatsu*, comíamos mandarinas y veíamos el programa de año nuevo en la tele. Después escuchábamos la campana una vez, dos veces… –la voz de Natsuko se apagó. Tras una pausa continuó. –Eso ya no volverá a pasar. Tokio, ¿eh? Lo pensaré.

Yamato se giró para ver a su madre. Incluso en un momento como ese, le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Los tres amigos por fin habían llegado a Tokio. Todavía vestían de negro. Iban caminando por las calles dirigiéndose a casa cuando pasaron por el parque Kamazawa y que solían frecuentar con Takeru. No pudieron evitar detenerse. Había un solitario balón. Como si alguien lo hubiera dejado ahí para esperarlos. Se miraron y tras asentir, se pusieron a echar unas canastas mientras recordaban la alegría con la que Takeru solía jugar.

* * *

La primavera había llegado a la ciudad de Tokio. Los cerezos estaban floreciendo, creando un bonito paisaje rosa en las partes de la ciudad donde había este árbol.

Mimí se encontraba trabajando en una floristería, sacando macetas y atendiendo a clientes.

Mientras tanto, Taichi cocinaba en un ajetreado restaurante pelando zanahorias.

–¡Taichi! –llamaba el chef.

–¿Sí?

–¡Cuando acabes lo que estás haciendo pica la carne!

–¡Oído!

Por su parte, Sora Takenouchi iba trotando por los pasillos del hospital con un montón de carpetas y otras cosas, pero tuvo que pararse porque se le había caído el Manual del Médico Residente. Después de cogerlo, continuó su camino hacia el área de consultas pediátricas. Cuando llegó, se encontró la zona saturada con niños y bebés llorando a pleno pulmón.

–¡Perdone, hemos estado esperando durante una hora! –dijo una madre a Sora con su bebé en brazos al verla vestida con el pijama y la bata de hospital.

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Sora. –¿Puede darle esto al Doctor Aiko? –le dijo Sora a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí, dándole el montón de carpetas que llevaba encima, excepto su manual. Una vez que liberó sus brazos se puso a atender a los niños allí mismo. –¿Puedes abrir la boquita para mí? –preguntó al niño de no más de un año.

Un rato después, por fin había acabado de atender a todos los niños y se metió en el ascensor. Después de marcar la octava planta, no pudo evitar ponerse en cuclillas del cansancio. No obstante, enseguida se puso en pie al ver entrar al Doctor Kido en la siguiente planta. Éste no pareció hacerle mucho caso. Era un hombre moreno con gafas y parecía estar leyendo unos informes.

–Doctor Kido. –el doctor, de mediana edad, se giró a ver quién hablaba. –Soy Sora Takenouchi, la médico residente que empezó a trabajar aquí la semana pasada.

–Encantado de conocerla. –dijo el doctor sin más y volviendo a sus papeles. La puerta del ascensor se abrió. –Venga conmigo un momento.

–Sí, señor. –dijo Sora viéndolo salir. Estaban en la planta de pediatría, dirigiéndose a la sala de observación pediátrica.

–Esta es la sala que se le ha asignado. –informó el doctor, que era el jefe del servicio de pediatría. –¿Puede decirme cuál de estos niños sufre la enfermedad más grave? –preguntó el médico. Sora se dispuso a entrar para observar bien y poder contestar la pregunta.

–¡Lo tengo! –gritó uno de los niños, que se encontraba jugando a las cartas con otros tres niños alrededor de una de las camas. Uno de ellos llevaba un gorro azul claro.

–Sería genial que pudieras volver a casa pronto. –dijo una enfermera que estaba cambiando a Agu Kenta, que llevaba un guante de béisbol en la mano y jugaba con una pelota. Otro de los niños, que llevaba un vendaje en la frente se encontraba acostado de lado leyendo un manga. Una niña leía un cuento.

–¿Es ese niño? –preguntó Sora refiriéndose al niño que leía el manga.

–Ese es Ryusuke Matsuo. Tiene una fractura y será dado de alta en tres semanas.

Sora entró y vio como el niño del gorro azul se dirigió sonriente un momento hacia su cama para coger una chaqueta y ponérsela.

–Ese que parece tan feliz es Gabu Kawane, tiene una leucemia aguda del hueso medular. No tendrá una vida larga y él lo sabe. Incluso así, trata de hacer reír a sus amigos y es el alma del grupo. Sólo intenta hacer la vida aquí lo más placentera posible. Pues esto es el departamento pediátrico.

Unos minutos después, la pelirroja se encontraba en el control de enfermería, donde Hikari, una amable enfermera le explicaba cosas.

–Esa sala tiene muchos niños que han estado aquí durante mucho tiempo y algunos tienen más problemas que en cualquier otra habitación del hospital.

–Por lo visto hoy Biyo Shoko no ha hablado con nadie. –añadió otra enfermera que respondía al nombre de Miyako Inoe.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sora suspirando, cayendo en la cuenta de que quizás su residencia en pediatría sería más complicada de lo que a priori pensaba.

–He oído que te han asignado la sala de los problemas. –dijo Shin, otro pediatra residente que entraba en el control pero que llevaba más tiempo que Sora. –¿Has hecho algo para molestar al Doctor Kido?

–¡Claro que no! –se defendió Sora.

–Es un poco raro. –dijo Shin. –Bueno, serán tres meses y después ya no tendrás que preocuparte más. No tienes intenciones de ser pediatra, ¿verdad? Es un área en la que incluso a mí no me gusta estar.

* * *

Después del ajetreado día de trabajo, Mimí, Sora y Taichi se encontraron en un restaurante para hablar de su día.

–Supongo que del hospital te invitarán a algún goukon* de vez en cuando. –dijo Mimí a Sora.

–Las enfermeras son las que normalmente se llevan la atención de los chicos. –dijo Sora. –Así que los chicos suspiran por las enfermeras. Pero cuando les dices que tratas de ser médico algo se desmorona y retroceden. De todas formas, como me han asignado el departamento de pediatría no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

–Venga Taichi, deberías presentarle a un buen chico. –animó Mimí.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi, que no daba crédito.

–No te preocupes. –le tranquilizó Sora por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

–Tenemos 26 años. –argumentó Mimí. –Sin novio ¿crees que podemos tener sueños? ¿Crees que podemos ir a los juegos olímpicos?

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntaron Taichi y Sora riéndose, al percibir el tono de broma de su amiga.

–No seas retrógrada Mimí. Tampoco creo que vayamos a los juegos olímpicos. ¿Cuántos años tiene Pal ya? –preguntó Sora cambiando de tema, al ver a la hija de Mimí en una foto de la carcasa del móvil de su amiga.

–Tres. Me pregunto si ya estará en casa. Voy a llamarla para comprobarlo. –dijo la castaña cogiendo el móvil y levantándose para llamar más tranquilamente.

–Deberíamos reunirnos así más a menudo. –comentó Sora a Taichi.

–¿Todavía te arrepientes? –preguntó Taichi seriamente. Sora le miró sin saber de qué hablaba. –Por el hecho de no haberte parado a hablar con Takeru la última vez que lo viste.

–Sólo es que no puedo parar de ver su cara esa última vez. –reconoció Sora.

Después de salir del restaurante, el trío se dirigió a su barrio. Se dirigían a casa de Sora, que hacía esquina.

–Oye, si compro arroz, ¿me lo llevarías? –preguntó Mimí, puesto que el padre de Sora regentaba una tienda de arroz.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! –dijo Taichi como si entrara en su casa.

–Perdonad que esté todo tan desordenado. –se disculpó Sora. Para entrar pasaban por la tienda. Estaba todo lleno de sacos de arroz.

–Huele muy bien. –dijo Mimí.

–Hace tiempo que no veo a tu viejo. –dijo Taichi. De repente, los tres amigos se sobresaltaron del susto.

–¡Los que no comen arroz no pueden llevar el negocio! –gritó la voz de un hombre al que ya se le notaba que estaba entrando en años, mientras empujaba a un chico castaño que estaría en sus últimos años de adolescencia.

–¡No quiero llevar este estúpido negocio! –gritó el chico, de nombre Daisuke. –¡Simplemente desherédame!

Sora intentaba poner paz entre su padre, que se llamaba Haruhiko y su hermano.

–¿Te piensas que puedes llenar tu estómago de esto? –siguió gritando el padre intentado coger alguna chuchería que por lo visto ofendía a su negocio.

–¡Sí puedo! –gritó el más joven.

–¡Parad, parad! –gritó Sora.

–¡Hermana, cuando me ha dicho el viejo que no había nada para cenar me ha dicho que coma arroz itakomachi!

–¿Y? –preguntó Sora que no entendía el problema.

–¡Pues que dice que coma arroz itakomachi como acompañamiento al arroz koshihikari! ¡No se puede comer arroz acompañando al arroz, estúpido!

–¡Cómetelo! –insistió el hombre, que a pesar de que en su juventud tuvo una gran cabellera, con el paso de los años fue perdiendo el pelo.

–¡No puedo!

–¡Así es como crece la gente en la industria del arroz! –gritó Haruhiko.

–¡Yo no sé una mierda de eso! –contestaba Daisuke forcejeando con su padre.

–¡Parad ya los dos!¡Tenemos invitados! –gritó Sora avergonzada.

–Buenas tardes. –dijeron Taichi y Mimí entrando en la estancia que hacía las funciones de sala de estar. Había una mesa baja donde la familia solía comer. Pegado a la pared, también había un altar dedicado a Toshiko, la fallecida madre de Sora y Daisuke. Era una bonita y sonriente mujer.

–Vaya, pero si son Taichi y Mimí. –dijo Haruhiko más calmado. –Mimí, te has convertido en una mujer muy guapa.

–Querían saludarte, papá. –informó Sora.

–¿Saludarme? Entonces ya ha llegado el momento. –dijo Haruhiko, imaginándose cosas que no era. –Taichi, es indigna como hija, pero por favor, cuida de ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntaba Taichi. Los tres amigos se miraron con los ojos como platos.

–Muchísimas gracias. –dijo Haruhiko inclinándose mostrando sus respetos.

–¿Qué? Papá, estás malinterpretando las cosas. –se apresuró a decir Sora al ver que su padre había confundido un saludo con un compromiso de matrimonio.

Unos minutos después, Sora y su familia acompañaron a Taichi y Mimí hasta la calle.

–Taichi, así que estás viviendo por tu cuenta. Debe ser duro hacerte las comidas. Estás en el vecindario, así que piensa en nosotros como tu familia y ven siempre que quieras. –dijo Haruhiko, que seguía intentando juntar a su hija con él.

–Lo haré, gracias. –dijo Taichi.

–Papá, ya es suficiente. Chicos, deberíais iros antes de que mi padre siga hablando y empiece a pedirnos nietos. –aconsejó Sora.

–Adiós. –se despidieron unos sonrientes Taichi y Mimí.

–No hay forma de que Taichi se case con Sora. –dijo Daisuke entrando en casa. Se sentaron a la mesa baja –Y papá, si Sora dijera que se casa intentarías pararla entre lágrimas.

–Si fuera Taichi podría asegurarme la continuidad del negocio del arroz. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, así que me voy ya a dormir. –dijo Sora, que no tenía más ganas de que siguieran hablando de su estado civil.

–Yo también. –se sumó Daisuke.

–¡Eh! No olvides darle las buenas noches a mamá. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¡Buenas noches, mamá! –gritó Daisuke mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

–¡Eh, espera!¡Qué forma es esa! –gritó el cabeza de familia indignado.

–Déjale. Daisuke era muy pequeño y no se acuerda de mamá. –le justificó Sora, que estaba arrodillada frente al altar de su madre.

–Has estado trabajando día y noche y no has tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente, ¿me equivoco? Siempre te esfuerzas mucho en todo. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Por supuesto. –dijo Sora girándose hacia su padre.

–Sólo porque te conviertas en médico con el dinero del seguro de tu madre no tienes por qué sobrecargarte. –dijo el padre.

–Sólo intento encontrar algo que olvidé. –dijo Sora.

–¿Algo que olvidaste?

–La vida que perdió mamá. Mamá murió de manera abrupta, pero debió de haber algo que quería hacer y que no pudo. –explicó Sora. –Así que lo voy a averiguar por ella. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches. –se despidió Haruhiko.

* * *

En la sala de pediatría, Sora cogió una pegatina redonda de color dorado con una corona dibujada.

–Tento, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó Sora.

–¡No lo toques! –dijo el niño tumbado en su cama. Tento Masami tendría unos siete años. –Es la medalla de un rey.

–¿La medalla de un rey? –preguntó Sora.

–¿La quieres? Si la quieres… –empezó a decir Tento, pero Hikari les interrumpió.

–La aguja está preparada. –dijo la enfermera dejándole una bandeja a Sora.

–Muy bien, vamos a sacar un poquito de sangre. –dijo Sora. Cuando la chica fue a cogerle el brazo a Tento, éste lo apartó.

–¿Tento?

* * *

Por fin había acabado su turno. Ya vestida con la ropa de calle, Sora caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la entrada. Por allí se cruzó con un tipo rubio. El chico se paró y se giró porque le resultó familiar. A Sora le pasó lo mismo.

–Usted es la amiga de Takeru, ¿verdad? –dijo Yamato reconociéndola. Sólo se vieron aquel día de verano hacía meses en el que se celebró el funeral de su hermano. Sora asintió.

–¿Así que tiene un hijo? –preguntó Yamato, al ver que la pelirroja venía de la sección de pediatría.

–Soy médico residente aquí. –dijo Sora.

–Tengo un favor que pedirle. –dijo Yamato al saber que trabajaba en el hospital.

–Dígame. –accedió Sora.

–Este no es el lugar apropiado, así que, ¿por qué no vamos a comer katsudon?

–Siempre el katsudon, ¿eh? –recordando que cuando lo conoció también le ofreció ir a comer katsudon. –Estoy servida, gracias. –Sora se dio la vuelta y echó a andar. Entonces la enfermera Inoe salía corriendo detrás de Tento Masami.

–¡Tento, espera! –el niño iba corriendo y se chocó con Yamato. El rubio detuvo al niño para que no cayera.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Sora volviendo sobre sus pasos al ver el alboroto.

–No me deja pincharle. –reconoció la enfermera. Sora se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño.

–Tento, tienes que dejar que te pinchen o no te recuperarás. –intentó convencer Sora.

–Habían tres mandarinas en una cesta. –empezó a decir el niño.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no sabía a qué se refería el niño.

–Es un acertijo, para el rey de los acertijos. Si respondes correctamente, dejaré que me pinchen.

–Está bien. –accedió Sora.

–Habían tres mandarinas en una cesta. Vinieron tres niños y cogieron una cada uno. Pero cuando se fueron, quedaba una mandarina en el cesto. ¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Sora descolocada cuando el niño acabó de plantear el acertijo. Yamato sólo miraba divertido la escena.

–Ah, ya sé. –dijo Sora. –La mandarina tenía un bebé y por eso había una más en la cesta.

–¿Crees que puedes engañarme con una respuesta tan idiota como esa? –dijo Tento.

–Estoy de acuerdo con él. –añadió Yamato sonriendo.

–No hay nada que hacer contigo. –dijo Sora incorporándose y cogiendo al niño de la mano harta de la situación. –Vamos.

–¡No quiero! –gritó Tento mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de Sora. Con los intentos, el niño iba a caer al suelo pero Yamato se interpuso y se puso a su altura. Aprovechó la situación para decirle algo al oído. –¡Bingo! Es correcto.

–Genial. Entonces ve y deja que te pongan la inyección. –dijo Yamato.

–Vale. –dijo el niño alegremente. Antes de irse, cogió una de las tiras de pegatinas con corona que tenía guardadas y se la puso a Yamato en el dedo. –Toma, esto es para ti. Es la medalla del rey del acertijo. Adiós.

–Adiós. –se despidió Yamato sonriente. Una vez que el niño se fue acompañado de la enfermera, Yamato se incorporó y pegó la pegatina en la cara de Sora. –Esto ayudará a iluminar esa triste cara que llevas. –Dicho eso, Yamato empezó a caminar. Sora se quitó la pegatina y vio la corona dibujada.

–Espere. –dijo Sora. –¿Cuál es la respuesta del acertijo?

* * *

Finalmente, Sora y Yamato no acabaron yendo a comer katsudon, pero sí a tomar una copa a un bar en el que sonaba jazz de fondo.

–El tercer niño se llevó su mandarina en la cesta. –explicó Yamato. Estaban sentados en la barra.

–Ah. –comprendió Sora. Yamato intentó acercarse a Sora una vez que le explicó la solución, mientras que la pelirroja intentó alejarse.

–No se acerque tanto a mí. –dijo Sora, cogiendo su bebida para acercársela.

–Está lejos. –dijo el chico.

–Es la distancia entre Shibuya y Sugamo*. –dijo Sora, utilizando la misma técnica que él uso cuando se conocieron.

–Veo que estoy más cerca que el verano pasado. –dijo Yamato.

–No quiero ni oír hablar del verano pasado. –reprendió Sora. –Lo hace sonar como si hubiera sido un recuerdo maravilloso entre los dos.

Yamato sólo sonrió. Incluso Sora se contagió de la sonrisa del rubio.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo un tipo con pinta chulesca. Venía acompañado de una despampanante mujer. –He oído que vas a fotografiar a Ritsuko. Sólo tú podías hacer que se quitara la ropa para ti. –Yamato ni le miraba y seguía tomando su bebida. Pero el chico se apoyó en la barra para hablarle directo a la cara. –¿Qué le dices para que lo haga? ¿Lo has hecho ya con ella como con las otras?

Entonces Sora, que quería que se la tragara la tierra, recordó la revista de la casa de su amigo Takeru.

–Esto sí que es noticia. Estás con una chica del montón. –dijo el chico. –¿Le estás sacando el dinero y jugando con ella? Si digo que vienes, todas las tías buenas vendrán en bandada. ¿Qué me dices, vienes?

–Paso. –dijo Yamato.

–Qué lástima. –dijo el tipo marchándose con su compañía.

–Oye, hay algo que quiero enseñarle. –dijo Yamato a la pelirroja, intentando olvidar el mal rato que aquel idiota les había hecho pasar a los dos. Cogió una carpeta negra de piel de su mochila. En la parte inferior derecha venía grabado el apellido Ishida con letras amarillas. –Son fotos que he tomado. Si le gustan, me gustaría tener su permiso para tomar algunas como estas. Aunque es raro preguntárselo.

Sora simplemente se lo devolvió sin abrirlo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–No voy a comentar nada sobre la clase de trabajo que tiene, pero…

–¿Qué quiere decir con mi "clase de trabajo"? –interrumpió Yamato.

–Ya sabe, las fotos de gente desnuda. –dijo Sora.

–Ahh, ya veo. ¿Quiere que le saque algunas? –preguntó Yamato para chincharla.

–Yo no he dicho eso. –dijo Sora indignada.

–¿De casualidad…? –empezó a preguntar Yamato.

–¿Por qué cuando fuimos a dejar la linterna de Takeru en el río estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba hablando con alguien? –interrumpió Sora. Todavía no podía creer que se dedicara a hablar por teléfono en un momento tan delicado para su familia, especialmente para su madre. ¿Acaso no tenía ningún respeto por su hermano?

–Eso fue… –empezó a decir Yamato, pero Sora le volvió a interrumpir.

–Takeru siempre decía que quería a su hermano mayor. Cuando le vi a usted, empecé a sentir pena por Takeru.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Yamato. Sora no se esperaba que el chico lo admitiera.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó ella, considerando que quizás se había pasado con lo que había dicho. –Si me disculpa. –Tras excusarse, Sora se fue, dejando a un Yamato serio en la barra. Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, a Yamato, sin ni siquiera percatarse le fueron apareciendo unas pequeñas erupciones en el costado del cuello.

* * *

Sora caminaba de camino a casa después de salir del bar cuando alguien la llamaba por teléfono. Lo sacó del bolso y vio que era Mimí.

–Hola. –saludó Sora alegremente. –¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tras escuchar la voz preocupada de Mimí.

* * *

–No creo que le suba la fiebre, pero por si acaso, llévala mañana al hospital. –dijo Sora mientras revisaba a Pal, la hija de tres años de Mimí.

–Vale. Muchas gracias. –dijo Mimí preocupada.

–Todavía me siento medio estudiante. –reconoció Sora después de haber dejado a la niña durmiendo. –Pero tú estás trabajando y criando una niña. Siento como si hubieras madurado y me hubieses dejado atrás.

–En absoluto. –dijo Mimí terminando de remover su té. –Si Pal no hubiera nacido, probablemente estaría trabajando en una oficina y yendo a goukons* como una loca.

Lo que dijo su amiga la hizo reír. Sora se puso a mirar los dibujos de la pared que Pal había hecho. En ellos, con los trazos infantiles de Pal, estaban las que se suponían que eran Mimí y su hija. Después, giró la cabeza y vio una revista abierta con la foto de un hombre que Sora reconoció como el padre de la niña.

–¿Has tenido contacto con el padre de Pal? –preguntó Sora a Mimí, que se encontraba doblando ropa y metiéndola en la cajonera.

–No desde que supo de la existencia de Pal. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Alguna vez te has sentido tentada a pedirle ayuda? –preguntó Sora.

–Ya sabía con quién iba a elegir casarse por el bien de su empresa. Hubo gente que me dijo que utilizara a la niña para conseguir dinero, pero eso no está bien. Educaré a Pal de la manera correcta por mí misma. –dijo Mimí con orgullo. Sora también sonrió orgullosa de su amiga.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Sora entrando. La chica no se esperaba tantos platos encima de la mesa.

–Bienvenida a casa. –dijo Taichi alegremente saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y un plato en cada mano.

–Le dije que viniera a cenar, y al final ha acabado cocinando para nosotros. –dijo Haruhiko, que estaba sentado preparado para degustar la cena preparada por el castaño. –Mira esto. Es impresionante. No es de extrañar que sea chef.

–Nah, todavía estoy en prácticas. –dijo Taichi dejando en la mesa los platos que llevaba y acomodándose él también. –Adelante.

–¡A comer! –dijo el mayor de los hombres emocionado. Daisuke se lanzó como un loco a comer como si hubiera caminado durante horas por el desierto y encontrara un oasis.

–Cálmate Daisuke. –le llamó Sora la atención.

Después de una de las mejores cenas que había probado la familia en mucho tiempo, Taichi y Sora se tomaban un té mientras charlaban, aprovechando que Daisuke y Haruhiko se habían retirado a sus habitaciones.

–Incluso Mimí, que solía jugar siempre por aquí es ahora una buena madre. –dijo Taichi.

–Sí. La respeto mucho. –dijo Sora con admiración hacia su amiga. No debía ser fácil criar sola a una niña.

–Tú también te mereces respeto. Antepones tu vida en beneficio de los hijos de otras personas. –dijo Taichi.

–No estoy anteponiendo nada. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–Sí lo haces. –insistió Taichi. –Incluso con Takeru.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Quizás no lo hayas notado, pero a Takeru le gustabas un poco. –confesó Taichi.

–Déjate de bromas. –dijo Sora.

–Es cierto. –insistió Taichi.

–Pero nunca me dijo nada. –dijo Sora.

–Eso fue porque estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos y de alguna manera, nos contuvimos. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué quieres decir con tus sentimientos? –preguntó Sora, que no se esperaba aquello.

–Bueno, pues… –empezó a decir Taichi de manera nerviosa. –Significa que también me gustas.

–Sí, seguro. Buena broma. –dijo Sora que no se creía ni una palabra.

–Sí, una broma. –Taichi decidió dejarlo estar, aunque en el fondo no era ninguna broma. De repente, con el silencio, Sora escuchó algo. Se giró y abrió la puerta corredera, de la que cayeron su padre y su hermano.

–¿Pero qué hacéis? –preguntó Sora.

–¡Idiota! –dijo Haruhiko dándole calbotes a Daisuke.

–Iba al baño. –dijo Daisuke huyendo casi despavorido.

–¡Papá! –riñó Sora.

–La pasta... –dijo el hombre intentando buscar una excusa que no se creería nadie. –Quería agradecerle a Taichi el haber cocinado esa pasta tan deliciosa.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el Estudio Artwave. Salía del plató número 3 y cogió una lata de refresco de la mesa con bebidas que había allí para los trabajadores.

–Señor Ishida. El jefe quiere verle arriba. –dijo Nishijima Daigo, que corría con un bolso deportivo detrás de Yamato. Daigo siempre vestía con una camisa nada discreta y una gorra. –Yamato metió la mano en el bolsillo del bolso y extrajo un par de fotos de una modelo en bikini.

–Toma. Dijo que la llamaras. –dijo Yamato dándole el número de la modelo.

–¿Qué? ¿No era para ti? –preguntó Daigo sorprendido.

–Si quieres ser un profesional de verdad, no te emociones con cosas como estas. –aconsejó Yamato mientras rompía las fotos de la modelo y las tiraba delante de sus ojos. –Haz que te muestren lo real poco a poco. –Yamato se dispuso a subir hasta el despacho de su jefe. Por el camino, todo el mundo le saludaba.

–Hey, Ishida. Estas son muy buenas. Me gustan–dijo Ken Ichijouji mostrándole las muestras de las fotos que había sacado en una de sus últimas sesiones.

–Gracias. –agradeció Yamato.

–¿Cómo te han ido las cosas últimamente?¿Tienes a la princesa contenta? –preguntó su jefe.

–Ella está bien. –dijo cogiendo las muestras de fotos y yendo hacia su mesa.

–Trátala bien. Es gracias a su padre que…

–Lo sé, lo sé. –interrumpió Yamato. Ken cogió la carpeta negra de Yamato y miró las fotografías que había dentro.

–¿Por qué traes estas fotos viejas? –preguntó Ken. Yamato le quitó la carpeta y la cerró llevándosela consigo.

–Que tengas un buen día. –dijo Yamato.

–Tú también. –respondió Ken.

* * *

El Doctor Jou Kido presionaba en la zona abdominal de Tento mientras daba algunos golpecitos.

–Inhala un poquito... –ordenó el doctor con la mano en la zona abdominal. –y exhala. Muy bien. Estás bien. Ahora la Doctora Takenouchi te revisará. –Cuando Sora fue a ocupar el lugar de Jou, el niño se bajó la camiseta para impedir que Sora la revisara.

–Tento, ¿me dejas que revise tu estómago? –preguntó Sora, pero el niño no decía nada.

–¿Te ha hecho perder confianza? –preguntó después Jou a Sora en el pasillo mientras miraban por una puerta acristalada a varios pacientes. –Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. En comparación con nosotros, estos niños tienen demasiado con lo que lidiar en sus vidas. Sin embargo, por más que hagas por ellos, hay niños a los que no podrás ayudar. Hay veces en las que no importa lo que hagas o las veces que lo intentes, su enfermedad no se curará. Tienen que combatir esa injusta realidad cada día.

–¡Doctor, doctor, mire esto! –dijeron una niña y dos niños, enseñándole a Jou los dibujos que habían hecho.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Jou mientras se agachaba a la altura de los niños y miraba los dibujos. –Guau, son muy bonitos. Os daré una recompensa por el esfuerzo.

* * *

–El doctor Kido no habla mucho y a menudo tiene esa cara de temor, pero por algún motivo los niños le adoran. –explicaba Miyako a Sora en el control de enfermería de la sección e pediatría.

–Doctora Takenouchi, tiene una visita. –dijo Hikari entrando al control.

–¿Una visita? –dijo Sora, que no esperaba que la visitara nadie.

–Es muy guapo y lleva una cámara. –informó Hikari.

–¿Puedes decirle que ahora estoy muy ocupada? –pidió Sora, imaginándose quién podía ser.

* * *

Sora salió y se dirigió a una zona común donde había una gran cristalera e incluso sombrillas de terraza debido al sol que daba allí. Era un lugar donde tanto trabajadores como visitantes solían utilizar para relajarse un poco. Desde allí, vio como Yamato salía del hospital. ¿Tanto tiempo había esperado?

* * *

–Te ha dejado esto. –dijo Hikari, mostrándole la carpeta negra con el apellido Ishida. Sora la reconoció porque ya la rechazó una vez. –Me pregunto que será.

–Será mejor que no lo abras. –advirtió Sora al ver que Hikari iba a abrir la carpeta. –Ese tipo es un pervertido.

–¿Lo dices en serio? A mí no me ha dado esa impresión. –dijo Hikari. Finalmente, Hikari se puso a mirar el contenido de la carpeta. –¿Qué hay de pervertido en estas fotos?

Entonces Sora, que no podía creer lo que oía, cogió la carpeta. Era un álbum con fotos. Algunas eran en blanco y negro y otras en color. El denominador común era que en todas salían niños de diferentes lugares del mundo. Se notaba que estaban sacadas con una cámara analógica.

–Mira sus caras felices. –dijo Hikari mientras Sora también sonreía. –Deben de confiar mucho en el fotógrafo para salir así de contentos.

En la última página del álbum venía un mensaje de Yamato.

_Me gustaría tomar fotos a los niños del hospital. ¿Podríamos hablarlo?_

* * *

–¿Sólo traes este equipaje? –preguntó Yamato a su madre, dejando un bolso sobre una silla.

–Sólo estaré dos o tres días. –dijo Natsuko.

–Deberías quedarte más tiempo. Aquí están todas las cosas de Takeru. –dijo Yamato abriendo la puerta de una habitación. Dentro había un montón de cajas. –Después de haber pagado el alquiler, me las dejó aquí.

Natsuko miró con nostalgia al recordar a su hijo menor. Entonces el móvil de Yamato sonó.

–Espera. –dijo Yamato saliendo. –Hola. Ah, eres tú. No, yo tampoco. Claro, no me importa.

Mientras su hijo hablaba, Natsuko entró a la habitación y empezó a mirar las cajas donde su hijo pequeño había guardado sus pertenencias.

* * *

Yamato llegó al parque donde le esperaba Sora sentada en un banco. Las flores de cerezo caían debido a la época en la que estaban. La pelirroja se levantó nada más verlo llegar y se inclinó mostrando su arrepentimiento por haberlo tratado como a un pervertido.

–Retiro mis palabras. Retiro todo lo que dije sobre lo de que sentía pena por Takeru. –Sora sacó el álbum de su bolso. –Siento como si Takeru estuviera en estas fotos. Le he visto sonreír como en estas fotos muchas veces. –dijo Sora abriendo el álbum. –Su sonrisa siempre nos animaba muchísimo. Lo malentendí todo por lo que escuché de sus familiares. Después de todo erais hermanos.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Yamato sonriendo.

–Pero, ¿por qué en el momento de las linternas en el río…? –empezó a preguntar Sora.

–Eso fue…Estaba hablando con Takeru. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Sora, que no le veía ni pies ni cabeza a lo que estaba diciendo el chico. No podía ser. Takeru estaba muerto.

–Hubo una vez en la que tuve que ir al extranjero por trabajo y escuché este mensaje mientras estaba en el aeropuerto. –dijo Yamato buscando el mensaje en su móvil mientras se acercaba a Sora para dejárselo. –No he sido capaz de borrarlo.

Sora se puso el teléfono en la oreja para escuchar el mensaje de Takeru. Abrió la boca al reconocer la voz de su amigo.

_¿Hermano? Soy yo, Takeru. Ahora mismo estoy ingresado en el hospital. Parece que tengo una enfermedad con la que no hay nada que hacer. Apesta. Tengo que comer unas insípidas gachas de arroz todos los días. Hermano, me apetece comer katsudon._

Sora miró a Yamato al empezar a comprender por qué siempre le ofrecía ir a comer katsudon. Yamato tenía los ojos cerrados mientras las flores de cerezo caían.

_¿Recuerdas cuando murió papá? Escuchamos cómo nuestros familiares discutían sobre quién se quedaría con la custodia de cada uno de nosotros. Y aunque mamá estuviera en contra de esa idea, nosotros no lo sabíamos y nos escapamos de casa porque no queríamos que nos separaran. Pero al tercer día un policía nos encontró. Supongo que fue mi culpa por ir tocando el silbato. Cuando lloraba en comisaría nos dieron comida. El katsudon que nos dieron estaba riquísimo. Quiero comerlo contigo una vez más. Últimamente he soñado mucho contigo, hermano. Cuando sueño contigo viajando alrededor del mundo, siento como si viajara contigo yo también. Cuando sueño que mi hermano vive como quiere, siento como si yo también fuera libre. En mi próxima vida, quiero vivir como tú, hermano. En mi próxima vida…Perdona. Estoy hablando demasiado y sólo es un contestador. Te llamo luego. Buenas noches._

Sora bajó el teléfono lentamente.

–Esa fue su última llamada. –dijo Yamato al ver que el mensaje había finalizado. –No tenía ni idea de la gravedad de su enfermedad, así que simplemente subí al avión. Cuando volví, él ya no podía ni hablar y, por supuesto, no había manera de que pudiera comer katsudon. –Yamato agachó la cabeza, recordando cuando lo visitó en el hospital. Takeru estaba intubado. –Cuando cogí su mano, apretó la mía ligeramente. Sentí como si me estuviera diciendo adiós. Pensé que debía decirle algo, pero no pude decir nada. No supe qué decirle a mi moribundo hermano pequeño. Al final, lo último que comió fue las insípidas gachas de arroz. No pude hacer nada por él. –Yamato se giró. No era capaz ni de mirar a Sora a la cara. Entonces, escuchó un silbato que le resultó familiar y se giró. Sora tenía el silbato de su hermano.

–Yo también. –dijo Sora. –Yo también tengo remordimientos. Por haber estado tan ocupada y no quedar con él. Fui incapaz de estar con él una última vez. Por eso decidí llevarme esto. –dijo Sora mostrándole el silbato. –Para no olvidar lo que él quería conseguir; para no olvidar lo que soñaba: la vida no va a esperarte, así que nadie sabe la respuesta a preguntas como "¿qué habría hecho en ese momento"? o "¿qué es lo correcto hacer en un momento así?". Sólo podemos vivir el presente como un regalo, haciéndolo lo mejor posible.

–Pero él no pudo vivir. –dijo Yamato. Sora negó con la cabeza.

–Cuando vi a Takeru por última vez, estaba riendo. Se alegró porque había encestado la pelota en la canasta. Alguien que se ha rendido en la vida no podría sonreír por algo tan trivial como eso. Puede que hubiese creído que volvería a ver a su madre, a su hermano y a todos otra vez. Por eso no dijo nada a nadie. Takeru debe haber intentado vivir hasta el final.

–Tal vez. –dijo Yamato, sonriendo a Sora. Sora volvió a hacer sonar el silbato. Después se acercó a Yamato y le devolvió el teléfono, el cual metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

–Eh, si le parece bien, ¿le gustaría ir a comer katsudon? –preguntó Sora sonriendo con timidez.

–Claro. Vamos. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole de vuelta.

* * *

–Gracias por la espera. –dijo la camarera del restaurante donde fueron a comer el katsudon. Yamato puso los palillos atravesados en el cuenco que habría sido el de Takeru.

–Si estuviéramos en la línea Yamanote, ¿dónde estaríamos ahora? –preguntó Yamato mientras comían.

–Quizás de Shibuya llegando a Shinjuku*. –contestó Sora.

–Entonces es poco. –comentó Yamato.

–¿Cómo? Pero si son sólo unas cuantas estaciones. –dijo Sora. –Está Yoyogi, después Harajuku, oh, y Shibuya. ¿Qué? –preguntó Sora al verle sonreír. Pero Yamato no dijo nada. El móvil del chico empezó a sonar. Dejó el cuenco, lo sacó de su chaqueta y miró el mensaje que le había llegado.

_¿Puedes recogerme en el Hotel Grande? Maki._

–Lo siento. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré. –dijo Yamato levantándose no sin antes ir a la barra a pagar.

* * *

Yamato conducía un todoterreno por las carreteras de Tokio. Acababa de recoger a Maki Himekawa.

–Ha sido una fiesta muy aburrida. –comentó la chica somnolienta mientras se quitaba los pendientes.

–¿Qué se le va a hacer? Estás ahí para evitar que otros hombres se aburran. –dijo Yamato.

–Me pregunto por qué siguen intentando hablar conmigo si saben que estoy comprometida contigo. –dijo la guapa chica.

–Quizás piensen que un simple fotógrafo no es lo bastante bueno para ti.

–Qué grosería.

–No es una grosería. Si tu padre no estuviera tan interesado en la fotografía no habría… –de repente Yamato vio una luz que le deslumbraba y frenó de golpe. Apoyo la cabeza en el volante porque tampoco se encontraba demasiado bien.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la chica. Yamato la miró y aunque sabía que se estaba quitando el cinturón, veía borroso. Varios segundos después, volvió a recuperar la nitidez de su vista y apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas, intentando recuperarse del susto. –Ojalá hubieras parado en un lugar con mejor vista. –dijo Maki de manera provocadora hasta darle un beso en los labios. No obstante, Yamato no tenía la mente en el beso precisamente. No después del susto que se había dado.

Unos minutos después, llegaron con el coche a la casa de Maki.

–¿Quieres entrar a ver a mi padre antes de irte? –preguntó Maki.

–Esta noche no. Es tarde. –dijo Yamato.

–Como quieras. Buenas noches. –se despidió Maki.

Pese a que la chica ya había entrado en casa, Yamato no emprendió el camino a casa todavía. Se llevó la mano a los ojos, después encendió la luz interior y miró sus ojos por el retrovisor. Lo que vio lo dejó preocupado. La parte inferior de la pupila se volvió blanca.

* * *

Pese a lo tarde que era ya, Jou Kido se encontraba en su oficina del departamento de pediatría hablando por teléfono.

–Sí. Su hija está trabajando duro. –dijo Jou.

–¿De verdad? Muchas gracias. –dijo Haruhiko al otro lado del teléfono.

–No importa. Lo único que puedo hacer es echarle un ojo. –dijo el médico. –No hay nada más que pueda hacer para compensar a su familia.

–¡Estoy en casa! –dijo Sora al llegar a casa.

–Mi hija ha llegado. Si me disculpa voy a colgar. Muchas gracias. –dijo Haruhiko. –Bienvenida a casa.

Unos minutos después, padre e hija jugaban una partida al ajedrez mientras Daisuke se encontraba tumbado leyendo un manga.

–Papá. –dijo Sora. –¿Cuál es la comida que te gustaría comer si fuera la última?

–¿Qué me gustaría comer en mi última comida? –preguntó su padre, que no se esperaba una pregunta así. –Veamos, quizás lenguado o algún otro pescado.

–¡No mientas! –gritó Daisuke incorporándose.

–Cállate tú. –dijo el hombre mientras Sora se reía.

–Quizás me gustaría comer el ochazuke* que preparaba tu madre.

–¿El ochazuke de mamá? –preguntó Sora.

–Cuando llegaba a casa borracho, ella ponía una cara que daba miedo, y sin decir nada, dejaba preparado en la mesa para que lo tomara.

* * *

Yamato llegó a su apartamento y dejó los zapatos en el genkan.

–Bienvenido a casa. –dijo Natsuko en cuento escuchó la puerta.

–¿Por qué estás despierta todavía? –preguntó Yamato.

–Me pregunto si Takeru se enfadaría conmigo por mirar en sus cosas sin permiso. –dijo Natsuko haciendo caso omiso a lo que había preguntado su hijo. La mujer había abierto alguna caja revisando algunas de las pertenencias de su hijo pequeño.

–Supongo que no importa. Eres su madre. –dijo Yamato.

–Por más que miro y miro no entiendo las cosas, –dijo Natsuko cerrando una revista de baloncesto. –pero cuando pienso que es algo que ha dejado atrás no puedo evitar leer.

Yamato se sentó junto a su madre y abrió otra revista de baloncesto.

–Mira, esta página está marcada. –dijo la mujer mostrándoselo a su hijo. –Debía gustarle este jugador. –Natsuko pasó unas cuantas páginas más. –Oh, mira, aquí hay una mancha. Debía haber derramado café.

Yamato dejó la revista y fue a abrir otra caja mientras su madre sostenía un balón de baloncesto. De la caja extrajo un bolso grande. En el bolso, Yamato encontró algo que llamó su atención.

–Mamá. Es un billete de avión a Nagasaki. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué?

–La fecha es de justo después de que fuera hospitalizado. Planeaba volver a casa a verte. –Yamato siguió buscando en el bolso y sacó un neceser de baño. –Parece la maleta que iba a usar. Quizás pusiera todas sus pertenencias juntas para volver a casa, pero su condición debió empeorar de repente.

La madre de Yamato veía el billete que habría llevado a su hijo a casa de no ser por esa fatídica enfermedad. El rubio encontró un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. No dudó en abrirlo.

–Es un regalo para ti, mamá. –dijo Yamato, dándole la caja a su madre. Dentro había una rebeca de color rosa palo. Natsuko se llevó la rebeca a la cara y empezó a llorar.

–Bienvenido a casa, hijo. –dijo Natsuko, como haciendo saber a Takeru que ha recibido el regalo que le iba a dar.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en un pequeño combini* que había en el hospital ojeando unas revistas. Sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. Un librito de acertijos.

–Mi cara y mi culo son rojos. Soy un maestro subiendo a los árboles. ¿Qué soy? –preguntó Sora a Tento, que estaba comiendo en su cama y no contestaba. El doctor Kido les observaba desde fuera. –¿No los has visto nunca, Tento? Están en el zoo. Quizás sea demasiado difícil.

* * *

Yamato acompañó a su madre al aeropuerto. La mujer llevaba puesta la rebeca que le habría regalado Takeru.

–Hasta aquí está bien. –dijo Natsuko a su hijo frente a las puertas por las que sólo podían entrar los pasajeros.

–Cuídate. –dijo Yamato. Después le dio el bolso y una bolsa que llevaba para que la mujer no llevara todo el peso.

–Gracias. –Natsuko se giró y entró a la zona de pasajeros mientras Yamato la veía irse

–¡Lo siento! –gritó Yamato de repente. La mujer se giró al escucharle pedirle perdón. –¿Por qué tuve que ser yo quien se quedara viviendo?

Natsuko dejó su equipaje en el suelo y fue rápidamente hacia su hijo pellizcándole en la cara.

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo, tonto? –dijo Natsuko indignada.

–Mamá.

–Si vuelves a decir algo como eso no lo soportaré. –le riñó Natsuko. –¿Lo entiendes? –Yamato asintió con la cabeza mientras su madre le sonreía. La mujer volvió a coger su equipaje y Yamato la vio irse por segunda vez.

* * *

Sora le colocó una vía a Tento y después le reguló el gotero.

–Tengo la respuesta del acertijo de la última vez. –dijo Sora sentándose al borde de la cama de Tento. –La respuesta es el tercer elfo. –Ve pensando en otro acertijo. –le animó Sora al ver que el niño asentía ante la respuesta de un acertijo que le planteó el día anterior. Sora se giró para revisar al niño que estaba en la cama siguiente a la de Tento. El niño miró a Sora.

Después de revisar a los niños, Sora andaba por la planta baja del hospital. Allí vio a Yamato, que parecía buscar algo. Yamato retomó su camino y cuando Sora iba a llamarle, su compañero Shin la llamó a ella.

–Doctora Takenouchi. –Sora se giró y se dirigió hacia su compañero. –Tiene algo en la espalda.

Sora pasó su mano por varios sitios de su espalda hasta que despegó algo. Era una pegatina del rey de los acertijos. Sora sonrió y la pegó en su carpeta. Después recordó que había visto a Yamato y se giró, pero el chico ya no estaba.

* * *

El doctor Koshiro Izumi revisaba la vista de Yamato en un aparato en el que el paciente tenía que apoyar la barbilla.

–Ahora que lo pienso, el otro día, el fondo de la pupila tomó forma de una luna creciente blanquecina. –dijo Yamato después de haber revisado la vista en la máquina.

–¿Tenía esta forma? –preguntó el doctor enseñándole una foto de un ojo.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato. Tras decirle eso, el doctor le revisó la boca.

–¿Qué es?

–Hay una posibilidad de que sea la enfermedad de Behçet. –contestó el doctor.

–¿Behçet?

–Hay muchos síntomas, pero en tu caso, hay una inflamación ocular. Es el más obvio de los síntomas. En el peor de los casos, perderás la vista.

* * *

_En la vida hay veces en las que no podemos cumplir nuestras promesas. Hay veces en las que el amor no florece. Hay veces en la que los sueños no se hacen realidad. Vivimos la vida a tientas, intentando resolver un enigma que no tiene respuesta. Si mañana alguien que amas fuera a morir, ¿qué comida deberías darle por última vez? Si mañana alguien que amas fuera a perder su voz, ¿qué palabras te gustaría escucharle decir por última vez?_

Sora salió de la zona de pediatría después de haber atendido a todos los niños. Al salir, vio bajar por las escaleras mecánicas a Yamato, que se dirigía hacia la salida.

_Si mañana alguien que amas fuera a perder la vista, ¿cuál debería ser el último reflejo en sus ojos?_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Se os ha escapado alguna lagrimilla? Esta historia va a tener momentos muy emotivos. Personalmente, me encanta la escena en la que Sora escucha el mensaje telefónico de Takeru. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Dejadme comentarios.

Aquí pongo el significado de algunas cosas, por si las dudas:

***Katsudon:** plato típico japonés.

***Línea Yamanote: **esta línea es la circular del metro de Tokio. Si algún día vais a Tokio y os perdéis, coged esa línea que seguro para en algún lugar cercano al que vayáis. Después del consejo y retomando la historia, la distancia entre Shibuya y Uguishudani a la que se refieren es de unos 15km.

***Kendama**: juguete japonés que consiste en un martillo con extremos planos y una bola de madera unidas por un hilo. Se trata de que la bola acabe en un extremo del martillo sin que se caiga.

***Genkan:** entrada japonesa donde se dejan los zapatos antes de entrar.

***Kotatsu:** es un marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cual se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero o estufa que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

***Goukon:** es una fiesta donde suele ir el mismo número de chicos y chicas para cenar y conocer gente y ligar.

***Distancia entre Shibuya y Sugamo:** unos 11km.

***Distancia entre Shibuya y Shinjuku:** unos 5km.

***Ochazuke:** es un cuenco de arroz con acompañamiento por encima, como algas. También contiene té verde.

***Combini:** tienda de conveniencia, parecida a una tienda 24 horas donde vende comida, refrescos, revistas, etc.


	2. Las fotos olvidadas

**Capítulo 2. Las fotos olvidadas.**

Un nuevo día había llegado. Sora se preparaba para marcharse al hospital. Mientras preparaba su bolso, no podía dejar de pensar en el mensaje telefónico que había dejado Takeru a su hermano, en el que le confesaba que si volviera a nacer, querría vivir como él. Encima de su escritorio, se encontraba el álbum de fotos con el nombre del rubio. Lo volvió a abrir para ver las fotos de los niños y no pudo evitar pensar en la persona que realizó esas fotos, sobre todo cuando le confesó que fue incapaz de decirle nada a su moribundo hermano. Mientras pasaba las páginas, cogió un pétalo de flor de cerezo que se había colado en el álbum aquella noche en el parque.

–¡Hey, Sora, el desayuno está listo! –avisó Haruhiko a su hija.

–¡Voy! –Sora volvió a dejar el pétalo donde lo había encontrado y cerró el álbum.

* * *

Yamato despertó sobresaltado y empapado en sudor al tener una pesadilla. La pesadilla que había tenido tenía relación con el posible diagnóstico que le había dado el doctor Koushiro Izumi: la enfermedad de Behçet.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maki a su novio entrando a la habitación al escuchar el grito del rubio.

–Nada. –dijo Yamato todavía intentando recuperar el aliento. –Te llevaré a casa.

–No importa. Mi padre me volverá a regañar por molestarte. –dijo Maki. Cuando ésta apartó la cortina, la luz deslumbró a Yamato y le molestó un poco.

–No hay problema. –dijo Yamato intentando quitarle importancia.

–Tienes unos bultitos en la parte trasera del cuello. Debe ser el estrés por mis egoístas demandas –dijo Maki realizando su propio diagnóstico. Yamato se llevó una de las manos al cuello automáticamente. Efectivamente, notaba unas pequeñas protuberancias. –Hasta luego.

Una vez que su novia se hubo ido, Yamato se levantó, salió al salón y cuando fue a coger el móvil, erró al cogerlo, dándose cuenta al instante que el teléfono estaba justo al lado.

* * *

Yamato entraba en el estudio fotográfico seguido de su discípulo Nishijima Daigo.

–¿A qué hora es la sesión? –preguntó Yamato.

–A las once. –contestó Daigo.

* * *

En el hospital, a Yamato le realizaban un análisis de sangre.

–Quiero saber la dimensión del problema. –dijo el doctor. Una vez que le sacaron sangre, el doctor empezó a hacerle otra prueba. –Coloca la barbilla y la frente en estos soportes.

–¿Habremos acabado a mediodía? –preguntó Yamato.

–Mire al fondo derecho diagonalmente. –indicó el doctor sin contestar. Tras esa prueba, el doctor Izumi iluminó el ojo de Yamato con una pequeña linterna para revisarlo. Después de lo que a Yamato le pareció un rato interminable, el doctor concluyó con las pruebas médicas.

–Después de todas las pruebas, le puedo confirmar que se trata de la enfermedad de Behçet.

–Enfermedad de Behçet. –dijo Yamato pensativo. –Ni siquiera puedo recordar ese nombre.

–Rara vez nos cruzamos con una enfermedad como esta. –confesó Koushiro. –Los principales síntomas son aftas bucales y algún problema dermatológico como le ha ocurrido a usted. Puede haber otros síntomas que en principio parece que no se han manifestado.

Yamato recordó algunas llagas que tenía en el interior de su boca y también los bultitos del cuello.

–Habrá una hemorragia en la zona de la base del ojo y una vez que estos síntomas se muestren, el tejido se inflamará en esta área en la que se extienden los vasos sanguíneos alrededor del ojo. –explicó el doctor mostrándole una foto de un ojo que solía usar el doctor para explicar las cosas a sus pacientes. –La inflamación irá acompañada de la hemorragia y su visión se deteriorará al destruir la retina. Al final, podría perder la visión.

–¿En serio? –dijo Yamato mirando su reloj. Si el doctor no acababa llegaría tarde a la sesión fotográfica.

–En su caso, señor Ishida, al observar la evolución de la inflamación…

–¿Se puede curar, verdad? –interrumpió Yamato, preocupado por llegar tarde a la sesión de fotos.

–Es una enfermedad rara. El virus se calmará en cuanto destruya los ojos. En otras palabras, en el momento en el que ya no pueda ver.

–¿Puedo irme ya? Tengo trabajo que hacer esta tarde. –preguntó Yamato después de una larga pausa.

–Comprendo. Venga mañana. –dijo el médico.

–¿Podría venir mejor en dos semanas? –preguntó Yamato. Pero el médico le echó una mirada casi fulminante. Al doctor le sorprendía que su paciente estuviera más preocupado por su trabajo que por su salud, sobre todo después de decirle que se iba a quedar ciego.

–Señor Ishida. No quiero que suene a amenaza, pero ¿podría tomarse su enfermedad más en serio?

–Pienso en ello. –dijo Yamato.

–Para la semana que viene puede ser que ya no vea más. –dijo el doctor duramente.

* * *

Una vez que preparó la cámara, Yamato daba indicaciones a las modelos para ser fotografiadas bajo la atenta mirada de su discípulo.

–Acércalo a sus ojos. –ordenó Yamato a los de iluminación.

–Sí señor.

–Que alguien rellene ese hueco. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Sí! –dijeron dos encargados del decorado. Por fin, pusieron música para realizar las fotos.

–¡Mirad a cámara! –dijo Yamato indicando a las modelos lo que tenía que hacer. –¡Moveos alrededor! Genial.

–El señor Ishida parece muy entusiasmado. –dijo Daigo a Ken Ichijouji, que observaban la sesión fotográfica.

–Sí, parece que lo está haciendo muy bien.

Yamato dejó la cámara del trípode y cogió otra con la que él se pudiera mover y sacar fotos más dinámicas desde otros ángulos.

–¿Qué pasa con aquella sesión de la portada de la chaqueta de la que hablamos? –preguntó Yamato una vez finalizada la sesión de fotos. Se encontraba con Ken en la planta de arriba, donde ambos tenían sus mesas.

–Parece que tu horario se ha saturado un poco, así que había pensado en aligerarlo asignándoselo a otro fotógrafo. –explicó su jefe.

–No me importa. Sea lo que sea, resérvamelo. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Vaya! Es bastante inusual que te enrolles tanto. –dio Ken sorprendido.

–Sacaré fotos de hasta bodas rancias, si quieres. –dijo Yamato cogiendo su mochila para marcharse.

* * *

Sora iba montada en el autobús hacia su lugar de trabajo. Después de unos minutos, la pelirroja bajó en la parada y subió las escaleras hacia un puente que debía cruzar.

_Hay un término llamado "dolor fantasma". Es una ilusión en la que a menudo suelen caer las personas a las que les amputan una pierna. Sienten dolor y picor donde deberían tener la pierna. No tiene remedio, pero sienten que su pierna sigue ahí. Supongo que nadie quiere creer en la desgracia que les sobreviene._

Cuando llegaba al otro lado del puente, vio a Yamato que parecía volver del hospital, pero iba subiendo las escaleras con los ojos cerrados para cruzar el puente torpemente. Vio que dos personas que bajaban intentaron apartarse, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

_Nuestros corazones no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para aceptar fácilmente un presente que es diferente de ayer, un mañana que es diferente de hoy._

Yamato, a tientas, se había chocado con una persona que lo miró con mala cara porque no entendía que hacía ese lunático subiendo la escalera con los ojos cerrados. Pese a ello, el rubio no abrió los ojos, se recolocó la mochila que casi se le cae en el hombro y siguió subiendo la escalera. Cuando llegaba al final, Yamato dejó demasiado pie fuera del último peldaño y fue a caer, pero alguien le sostuvo. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sora.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó confusa.

–Practicar. –dijo Yamato después de una pausa, ya que no se esperaba encontrarse con ella.

–¿Practicar? –preguntó todavía más confusa mientras Yamato se recolocaba su mochila.

_Somos los únicos seres de la Tierra que temen al mañana._

Yamato y Sora se fueron hacia el hospital del que volvía Yamato. Se encontraban tomando algo en la zona de descanso del centro.

–Los fotógrafos cultivamos nuestros sentidos así. –dijo Yamato, que no había encontrado mejor excusa que decirle a Sora.

–¿Has venido a visitarme, verdad? –preguntó Sora.

–Vaya, eso es muy atrevido por tu parte. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Pero qué dices? La última vez dijiste que querías fotografiar el departamento de pediatría, así que pensé que habías venido por eso.

–Es cierto. –dijo él.

–Deberías preguntarle al jefe de departamento en lugar de a mí. –dijo Sora.

–No, ya tengo permiso del hospital. Siempre que a los pacientes no les importe puedo fotografiarles. –dijo Yamato. –Pero el jefe responsable de pediatría parece estar en contra.

–Es el doctor Kido. –dijo Sora. –Es mi supervisor.

–¿En serio? Ni siquiera quiso reunirse conmigo diciendo que no puede dejar entrar a nadie que no esté relacionado con los pacientes. –dijo Yamato.

–Si te conoce, creo que te rechazará todavía más. –dijo la pelirroja.

–¿Podrías pedírselo por mí? –preguntó el rubio.

–Eso es imposible. –dijo Sora, que casi se ahoga mientras bebía y escuchaba esa ocurrencia.

–Venga, es ahí donde puedes usar algo de tu belleza y encanto. –dijo el fotógrafo.

–Tengo que ir a atender a los pacientes externos. –dijo Sora levantándose.

–Pero estamos en medio de la charla. –se quejó Yamato.

–Tú mismo la dejaste a medias la última vez. –se defendió Sora, refiriéndose al día en que fueron a comer katsudon.

–Ya, ¿por eso estás enfadada? –preguntó Yamato.

–No estoy enfadada.

–Lo siento mucho, pero mi novia me llamó. –se justificó Yamato. –Bueno, es más medio trabajo más que una novia.

–Pero acabas de decir que es tu novia.

–Bueno, supongo que es medio novia, más que trabajo. –intentó rectificar Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no entendía nada.

–Para que lo entiendas, es la hija del mayor patrocinador en mi trabajo.

–¿Entonces no te gusta?

–Por eso es "medio". –dijo Yamato.

–No lo entiendo.

–¿Tan difícil es de entender?

–No lo entiendo. Es absurdo, una pareja que es mitad trabajo, mitad amor.

–Le ocurre a todo el mundo continuamente. –dijo Yamato. –Podría ser medio matrimonio, medio amor o mitad pena, mitad amor.

–Si pones leche en el café, ya no es café, es café latte, ¿no?

–Puede ser café con leche.

–Bueno, no me importa cómo lo llames, pero si es una mitad, no creo que sea una relación. –sentenció Sora.

–¿Entonces puedes decir que has estado en una relación que no era latte?

–Tengo que ir a las consultas. Si me disculpas. –dijo Sora dando por finalizada la conversación.

–¡Espera! –pero Sora hizo caso omiso.

* * *

En uno de los ascensores del hospital se encontraba el doctor Jou Kido, que no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para revisar informes y otro doctor del área de oftalmología. En una de las paradas que realizaba el ascensor, subió el doctor Koushiro Izumi.

–Hola. –saludó Koushiro.

–Hola. –devolvió el saludo el doctor compañero de Izumi.

–Por cierto, el paciente que revisamos, el señor Ishida, tiene la enfermedad de Behçet después de todo. –informó Koushiro a su colega.

–¿De verdad? Es bastante inusual. –comentó el colega de Koushiro. El diagnóstico llamó la atención de Jou, que levantó la vista de sus papeles.

–Si ese fotógrafo pierde la vista, probablemente no pueda volver a trabajar. –dijo Koushiro. Jou se movió incómodo. ¿Podría ser que se refiriera al mismo fotógrafo que había intentado pedir permiso para realizar fotografías en su departamento?

* * *

–El nabe* está realmente rico. –dijo Haruhiko. –Comer esto da alegría a la casa.

–Es cierto. –dijo Taichi, que se encontraba cenando con la familia Takenouchi y también con Mimí y su hija Pal.

–Pal. ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Haruhiko a la niña. La niña asintió con la cabeza. –Cómete también el cangrejo.

–Por cangrejo, ¿te refieres a esta imitación de carne de cangrejo? –preguntó Daisuke.

–Lo he hecho para ti, Pal. –dijo Haruhiko, haciendo caso omiso a su hijo. –Ya sabes, desde que esta hija mía…

–¿Qué pasa con esta hija tuya, papá? –preguntó Sora interrumpiendo a su padre.

–Bueno, pensaba que a la larga, acabarías así. –explicó el hombre señalando con la cabeza a Mimí y a la niña. En otras palabras, con hijos.

–Espera un segundo. –dijo Sora boquiabierta.

–Pal, quizás debería convertirme en la mujer de esta casa. –bromeó Mimí.

–No digas esas cosas o mi padre se lo tomará en serio. –le dijo Sora a su amiga.

–¡No! –dijo Pal.

–¿No? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Pal? –preguntó Haruhiko de manera cariñosa.

–Tu peinado. –soltó la niña sin tapujos, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

–Pal, su peinado no es un pequeño problema. Es un gran problema porque ya no tiene pelo. –dijo Daisuke levantándose e intentando tocar la cabeza de su padre.

–¡Cállate! –riñó el hombre a su hijo. –¡No te burles de la gente cuando está disfrutando un buen nabe! ¡Y no comas si vas a hablar así! –padre e hijo se pusieron a forcejear, llegando a romper un plato.

–¿Por qué tengo que fregar los platos? –dijo Daisuke después de cenar.

–Por causar alboroto. –dijo su padre, que se encontraba secando platos.

–Fuiste tú quién rompió el plato. –se defendió Daisuke.

–Cállate ya. –dijo el padre.

–Ahh. –suspiró Mimí en la estancia de al lado. Sostenía a una durmiente Pal en sus brazos –Taichi, podrías independizarte ya y convertirte en un gran chef.

–Eso es imposible. No tengo dinero para montar mi propio negocio. –dijo Taichi.

–Primero debes encontrar un patrocinador. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Un patrocinador? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí, ya sabes, como una vieja rica. –dijo Mimí. Esto le hizo recordar a Sora lo que le dijo Yamato sobre su media novia, o lo que fuera lo que tuviesen esos dos.

–Entonces tendría que sacar a relucir todos mis encantos. –bromeó Taichi.

–Así es. –dijo Mimí siguiéndole la broma.

–Taichi, ¿serías capaz de salir con una mujer por una razón como esa? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Por trabajo? –preguntó Taichi. –Imposible.

–Eso pensaba yo. –dijo Sora.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?¿Conoces a alguien que sí? –preguntó Taichi.

–No, no es eso. –negó Sora que no quería entrar en detalles. –Pero está mal hacerlo.

–¿Tan raro es? –preguntó Mimí entonces.

–¿Qué?¿Eres ese tipo de persona? –preguntó Taichi.

–Creo que si eres un hombre, a veces puedes pensar así. –opinó Mimí.

–¿Hablas desde tu propia experiencia? –preguntó Taichi.

–Quizás. Él se casó por su empresa. –explicó Mimí refiriéndose al padre de Pal mientras le acariciaba la cara a la niña.

–¿No estás enfadado con él? –preguntó Sora.

–Bueno, él sabía mejor que nadie la tristeza que ese tipo de vida le iba a traer, y pese a todo la eligió. –dijo Mimí.

–Eres muy madura, Mimí. –dijo Taichi con admiración.

* * *

–¿No pesa mucho? –preguntó Mimí a Taichi, que cargaba a la niña a sus espaldas una vez que se iban a sus respectivas casas.

–¿Cómo?

–Ya sabes, cuando se queda durmiendo parece que pese el doble. –explicó Mimí.

–Lo dices como si fuera la carga de tu vida. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Mimí un poco enfadada.

–Cada día de duro trabajo, esta niña crece más y más. Sólo pensaba en que la gente puede medir sus vidas de esa forma. –explicó Taichi.

–Entonces es una vida de 16 kilos y 800 gramos. –dijo Mimí más tranquila. –Taichi, ¿no hay ninguna chica que te guste?

–¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? –preguntó Taichi.

–No hay razón para que lo escondas. –dijo Mimí, que era muy intuitiva. –¿Sí o no?

–Sí, pero no es correspondido. –dijo Taichi.

–Ya veo. –dijo Mimí, que no quería agobiar más a su amigo. –Espero que funcione algún día.

* * *

Yamato y Maki se encontraban en un bar de apariencia elegante y luz tenue tomando unas copas en la barra. De fondo sonaba la tranquila melodía de un piano.

–¿Qué pasaría si no pudiera seguir trabajando en lo que hago ahora? –preguntó Yamato. –¿Qué harías?

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Maki, que no entendía a qué venía esa pregunta tan enigmática.

–Si hubiera alguna razón que me impidiera seguir haciendo lo que hago.

–Ni siquiera me lo imagino. –contestó Maki sonriendo. –Porque si no fueras fotógrafo, ya no serías tú.

–Eso es cierto. –dijo Yamato pensativo.

–Significaría que todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora, se desvanecería. –continuó Maki.

–¿También se desvanecería el compromiso de matrimonio? –preguntó Yamato.

–Bueno, supongo que mi padre al menos se opondría a la boda. –dijo Maki.

–Probablemente. –dijo un pensativo Yamato antes de dar un trago a su bebida.

* * *

El plató fotográfico estaba decorado con una cortina roja al fondo. Había un sofá rojo oscuro y junto a él un árbol sin hojas.

–Pon un filtro rojo a ese foco. –dio instrucciones Yamato. –Vamos a potenciar el rojo. ¡Tanaka! ¿Puedes deslizar ese foco de forma más diagonal? ¡Bien, ahí!

Tras dar las instrucciones pertinentes, fue a mirar por la cámara que estaba en el trípode para ver cómo quedaba el conjunto del decorado. Al mirar, justo en el respaldo del sofá, Yamato vio una mancha blanquecina. Cogió un paño y limpió la lente. Pero cuando fue a mirar de nuevo, la mancha seguía ahí. Se incorporó y se llevó una mano a los ojos al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ninguna mancha de la lente de la cámara.

–¿Qué hago con este foco? –preguntó Daigo con un foco que enfocaba directamente hacia la cámara.

–Ahí está bien. –dijo Yamato en tono cansado al quitarse la mano de los ojos.

–Pero aquí reflejará. –dijo Daigo extrañado. Es algo que sabría cualquier principiante en fotografía. Yamato miró al foco para colocarlo él mismo. Parecía enfadado. De repente, se tropezó con una caja y cayó al suelo, tirando con él un trípode. –¿Estás bien?¡Señor Ishida, ¿qué ocurre?!

* * *

Aunque vivían en un mundo de fotos digitales, a Yamato de vez en cuando le gustaba sacar fotos a la antigua usanza. Después de recuperarse un poco del desvanecimiento que había sufrido en el plató, se encerró en una sala de revelado a tranquilizarse, aunque en vez de tranquilizarse, parecía más preocupado que antes.

* * *

En la sala de observación pediátrica, los niños pasaban otro monótono día más. Miyako le cambiaba el vendaje a Matsuo. Shin y Sora entraron para echar un vistazo a los niños.

–Parece que te encuentras mucho mejor. –dijo Sora a Matsuo.

–¡No tiene sentido hablarle! –dijo Gabu, el niño del gorro azul, que tenía la cama justo al lado de Matsuo. –Es un pelmazo.

–Gabu. –le llamó Sora la atención. Después de las revisiones, Sora se dirigió al control de enfermería.

–Tienes una visita. –le informó Hikari. –Es el mismo chico de la última vez. ¿Es tu novio?

–Ni hablar. –dijo Sora. Sora se dirigió a la zona donde estuvo la última vez con el rubio y se sentó.

–Siento decirte esto después de que hayas venido tan a menudo, pero no es posible. –dijo Sora.

–Por favor, realmente tengo que fotografiarles. –imploró Yamato.

–Quizás puedas intentarlo en otro hospital…

–¡No tengo tiempo! –gritó Yamato, incluso asustando a Sora. No entendía por qué estaba tan desesperado y nervioso.

–Es imposible. –dijo Sora, tras una pausa.

–Ya. Entiendo, gracias. –dijo Yamato abatido. Se levantó y cogió su mochila. Sora también se levantó.

–Siento no haber sido de ayuda. –se disculpó Sora.

–Iré con el médico ese directamente. –dijo Yamato emprendiendo su camino.

–¡Espera! –dijo Sora.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte. No diré tu nombre. –dijo Yamato antes de girarse hacia la pelirroja.

–No es eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Vas a aprovecharte de esos niños? –preguntó Sora ante la mirada sorprendida de Yamato. –¿Vas a utilizarlos para impulsar tu carrera? Ya sabes, como hiciste con…tu novia. Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora tras una pausa. Quizás se había pasado al decir eso, y se marchó, ante la seria mirada del rubio.

* * *

Después de acabar su turno, Sora subía la escalera para cruzar el puente. Arriba vio como Yamato parecía esperarla apoyado. Sora pasó por su lado decidida a ignorarle.

–Takeru me elogió... –dijo Yamato, haciendo que Sora se girara ante la sorpresa y la mención de su amigo. –cuando le enseñé las fotos que te enseñé a ti. A Takeru le solían gustar ese tipo de fotos. Siempre me pedía que sacara ese tipo de fotos.

El rubio y la pelirroja se fueron a un lugar más tranquilo. Acabaron en una zona de césped con pendiente. Más abajo, dos niños y una niña intentaban volar unas cometas. Yamato se sentó mirando al horizonte, pero Sora permaneció de pie mirándolo a él.

–Cuando estás vivo, no todo es bueno. Hay momentos malos y lugares tristes. La gente pasa malos momentos en lugares tristes. Pero no es todo lo que hay en esos lugares. Creo que hay algo como la esperanza. Quiero encontrar esa pequeña luz que existe incluso en un lugar tan oscuro como ese. Quiero tomar fotos que sirvan de guía en momentos de oscuridad. Quiero tomar fotos que sean como cartas de ánimo que escribirías a alguien. Después de que muriera Takeru es lo único en lo que podía pensar. Quiero sacar el tipo de fotos que le gustaban a mi hermano una vez más. Pero siento haberte puesto en el compromiso. Como dijiste antes, puede que haya gente que piense que estoy utilizando a los niños.

–Yamato, ¿alguna vez te has sentido triste? –dijo Sora acercándose al rubio.

–¿Qué?

–Le dije a mis amigos que conozco a alguien que sale con una persona por motivos laborales.

–Eso es horrible.

–Mi amiga dijo que entonces esa persona está triste. –explicó Sora.

–Es una buena amiga. –opinó Yamato. –¿Por qué no me la presentas?

–No lo entiendo. –sonriendo ante la ocurrencia del rubio y sentándose cerca de él. –¿Por qué te exiges tanto a ti mismo?

–Porque ya no seré yo. –contestó Yamato ante la mirada atónita de Sora. –Si dejo la fotografía, ya no seré yo.

–Yo no lo creo. –opinó Sora. –A pesar de lo que hagas o no, eres quien eres. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó Sora ante la mirada de Yamato.

–Gracias. –se limitó a decir Yamato sonriendo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora confusa.

–Nada. –Yamato miró a los niños que intentaban volar las cometas. –Son muy malos.

Entonces el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Sora vio cómo el rubio cogía una de las cometas de uno de los niños y le enseñó a volarla. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Entonces el rubio se giró y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Sora le hizo caso.

–Sujétala fuerte, y déjala ir con el viento. –indicó Yamato a uno de los niños, al cual le ayudaba por detrás. –Eso es.

Sora se encontraba con la niña, intentando volar la cometa. Al ver que Sora iba a perder el control del hilo, Yamato se acercó rápidamente por detrás y la ayudó a sostenerlo.

–Espera, espera. Ahí. –dijo Yamato retomando el control de la cometa.

–Mañana intentaré hablar con el doctor Kido sobre las fotos. –dijo Sora mientras miraban la cometa que sostenían juntos. Entonces se miraron. –Creo que entiendo lo que me has dicho antes. Hace mucho tiempo hice una promesa a alguien.

–¿Una promesa? –preguntó Yamato. Pero la cometa demandaba su atención, haciendo que sus manos se tocasen. –Suelta un poco más de hilo.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Sora. Esa tarde lo había pasado muy bien con las cometas y con cierto rubio.

–¡Bienvenida a casa! –dijo Taichi con la boca llena y pasándole un plato a Daisuke. –Ya estoy cenando aquí otra vez.

–Si sigues así, estos de aquí te harán su criado. –dijo Sora refiriéndose a su padre y a su hermano.

–Jajaja, hace un rato papá le obligó a aprender a usar la arrocera. –dijo Daisuke. Haruhiko se unió a las risas de su hijo.

–Pero fue muy interesante. –añadió Taichi.

–¿Ah, sí? Entonces, de ahora en adelante deberías usar un delantal cuando cocines. –bromeó Daisuke.

–¿Ves? La persona con la que te cases debe tener un trabajo estable. –dijo Haruhiko a Sora de repente.

–¿Y por trabajo estable te refieres a la tienda de arroz? –preguntó Sora, que ya se empezaba a oler por dónde iban los tiros de su padre.

–O quizás un cocinero también estaría bien. –Taichi y Sora se miraron.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó Sora.

–Ya sabes. A las mujeres que trabajan todo el tiempo se la juegan hombres de buen aspecto pero poco fondo. Es mejor que no acabes con uno de esos –dijo su padre.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Contigo no hay manera. –dijo Sora dándose por vencida por las ideas de su padre. –Si tuviera tiempo para esas cosas preferiría descansar. Incluso así, tengo que tratar algo con el doctor Kido mañana. –esto último lo dijo más para sí que para los demás, pero lo suficientemente alto.

–¿Qué quieres tratar con él? –preguntó su padre muy interesado.

–Papá, no tiene nada que ver contigo. –dijo Sora sin querer dar explicaciones.

–Esta muchacha se ha desviado del camino. –se lamentó Haruhiko, viendo cómo su hija se levantaba para marcharse a su cuarto. Entonces se giró hacia el altar de su mujer. –Mamá, ¿has oído eso? ¿Qué hago?

* * *

–Hay algo sospechoso sobre ese tío de las fotos. –dijo Taichi mientras caminaba con Sora por la calle después de cenar. Taichi le acompañaba a un combini porque ella tenía que comprar algunas cosas y como le pillaba de camino a casa, fueron paseando hasta la tienda.

–No vende fotos. Es fotógrafo. –dijo Sora, que le había dicho las intenciones de Yamato en fotografiar a los niños.

–¿Estás segura de que no tiene una cremallera en su espalda? –preguntó Taichi haciendo reír a Sora.

–¿Una cremallera? ¿Y qué habría dentro?

–Un lobo. –dijo Taichi.

–No es esa clase de persona. –dijo Sora defendiendo al rubio. Jamás se habría imaginado que acabaría defendiéndolo en una conversación. A Taichi le cambió la cara al escuchar la defensa de su amiga. –Ojalá pudiera conseguir el permiso, pero no las tengo todas conmigo y el doctor Kido a veces tiene una cara que asusta.

Los dos amigos llegaron a la tienda.

–Bueno, hasta luego. –se despidió Sora.

–¿Te gusta? –preguntó Taichi abiertamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

–El fotógrafo.

–¿Pero qué dices? No es eso. –dijo Sora.

–Oh, mierda. –se lamentó Taichi.

–¿Taichi? –dijo Sora preocupada por la cara que puso su amigo.

–Esto me saca de quicio. –siguió lamentándose el castaño.

–¿El qué?¿He dicho algo que te moleste? –preguntó Sora ingenuamente.

–Sólo estoy enfadado conmigo mismo, por no poder decirte que me gustas. –soltó Taichi. Sora se quedó paralizada. Pero de repente volvió a reír.

–Bromeas de nuevo. –dijo Sora. Pero esta vez, el castaño no le siguió la corriente como la última vez que intentó confesarle sus sentimientos. A Sora le cambió la cara al ver que Taichi no estaba de broma. Sin más, Taichi siguió su camino, ante la mirada sorprendida de Sora. Taichi giró la esquina y Sora le perdió de vista. Unos cuantos segundos después, Taichi volvió corriendo.

–¿Has visto un tipo aquí plantado con esta cara de idiota? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Qué?

–¡Un chico con una cara como esta! –dijo Taichi señalándose su propia cara.

–Taichi, eras tú. –dijo Sora, que no sabía a qué estaba jugando su amigo.

–Tonta, era mi disfraz. Era mi impostor. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Qué?

–¡Todo lo que dije era mentira!¿Entendido? –dijo Taichi, ya que no era capaz de poner a Sora en ese compromiso. –¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

–Sí. –asintió Sora.

–Pues arreglado. Ten cuidado de camino a casa. Adiós. –se despidió el castaño antes de irse corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Sora. Después de correr un par de calles, Taichi se paró y siguió caminando, lamentándose de ser incapaz de hacer que Sora se fijara en él como algo más que su amigo.

* * *

Yamato llegó agotado a su apartamento. Dejó la mochila en una silla y se sentó en el sofá. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir. Respiraba entre nervioso y preocupado. Se sentía tan solo que decidió llamar a su madre por teléfono.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando fui a la tienda de la esquina y rompí todos los huevos? –preguntó Yamato a su madre. –Aquella tarde pensé que te enfadarías y no volví a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó Yamato ante la ausencia de feedback de su madre.

–Claro que te estoy escuchando. –dijo su madre desde Nagasaki.

–No lo parecía. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Natsuko, que intuía que algo no iba bien.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Yamato después de una pausa.

–No es propio de ti hablar tanto. –dijo Natsuko.

–Claro que no. –mintió Yamato.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo, verdad? –insistió Natsuko, que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que había dicho su hijo.

–Es sólo que he cometido un error en el trabajo. –volvió a mentir Yamato.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Natsuko más tranquila.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Te parece bien que pierda mi trabajo?

–Podría ser algo bueno. –dijo Natsuko para animar a su hijo, que parecía que se había creído esa excusa.

–Eres muy fría. –dijo Yamato sonriendo mientras su madre reía.

–Mientras estés bien, hagas lo que hagas me parece bien. –dijo Natsuko. Yamato no decía nada. Evidentemente, su madre había hecho ese comentario sin saber la enfermedad que se estaba apoderando de su hijo mayor. –¿Yamato?

–Estoy bien. –dijo Yamato para no preocupar a su madre.

–Entonces todo estará bien. –dijo su madre. Pero la mujer no sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad de Tokio. Otro rutinario día en la sala donde permanecían bien atendidos unos pequeños pacientes. Todos estaban acostados en sus camas. Gabu giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirando a Matsuo. Entonces, todos los niños se levantaron de sus camas y se pusieron alrededor de la cama de Matsuo. Sora, que llegaba en ese momento, se quedó mirando tras la puerta acristalada.

–Mañana te vas a casa. –dijo Gabu. –Felicidades.

–¡Felicidades! –dijeron el resto de los niños, extendiéndole alguna chuchería y algún dibujo.

–¡Gracias! –dijo Matsuo alegre e incorporándose.

–Esto son encantamientos que he atesorado siempre. Te protegerán. –dijo Gabu, dándole lo que parecían unas piedras de colores vivos.

–Este es mi llavero favorito. Cuídalo. –dijo Agu Kenta, que era un gran aficionado al béisbol, ofreciéndole un llavero en cuya anilla llevaba un bate y una pelota de béisbol. Él era el mayor de todos los niños.

–He hecho este dibujo para ti, espero que te guste. –dijo una niña.

–Yo también he intentado hacerte un dibujo. –dijo otro de los niños.

–Se parece a ti. –comentaron los otros.

–Cuando esto se rompa, tus deseos se harán realidad. –dijo otro.

–Y yo te regalo este libro, y también esta pegatina. –dijo Tento.

–¡Gracias! –dijo Matsuo. Después de ver esa tierna escena entre los niños, Sora encontró el valor para buscar a su supervisor, al cual encontró en un pasillo.

–¡Doctor! –entonces Jou se giró. –Tengo un favor que pedirle. –Sora abrió el álbum de Yamato. –Estoy segura que ya lo habrá oído, pero ¿cree que los niños podrían conocer al fotógrafo que realizó estas fotos?

–Ya rechacé esa propuesta. –dijo Jou. –¿Por qué me trae esto?

–Es por…

–¿Qué tiene que ver con usted? –preguntó el doctor.

–Quiero hacer un álbum de fotos para los niños. –dijo Sora.

–¿Un álbum?

–Sí. Durante el tiempo que permanecen sin ir al colegio, hacen amigos aquí. Y aunque no pueden merodear por ahí, hablan mucho entre ellos. Sólo quiero capturar esos momentos en un álbum para ellos. Por supuesto, si alguno de los niños no quiere, no lo haríamos.

–No hay necesidad. –dijo Jou metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. –Además, eso no forma parte de su trabajo…

–Yo también lo pensaba. –dijo Sora interrumpiendo a su jefe. –¿Pero en un hospital sólo hay sufrimiento, tristeza y dolor? He visto sus sonrisas muchas veces. He visto que no olvidan sonreír mientras luchan contra la enfermedad. Quiero que cuando miren atrás, no sólo recuerden los malos momentos, sino que también hicieron buenos amigos con los que animaban. ¡Se lo ruego! –Sora cerró el álbum y se lo ofreció a Jou. Entonces, el doctor miró el apellido que venía en el álbum y se le hizo familiar. ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? Entonces recordó que fue en el ascensor, de boca del doctor Izumi. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin coger el álbum.

–Doctor… –le llamó Sora inútilmente, sorprendida de la frialdad que estaba mostrando su jefe. El doctor Kido se dirigió directamente al departamento de oftalmología y entró en la consulta del Koushiro Izumi.

–¿Tienes un momento? –preguntó Jou.

–Claro. –respondió Koushiro.

–Es sobre el paciente con la enfermedad de Behçet del que hablabas el otro día.

–Sí, el fotógrafo.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Yamato Ishida. –respondió Koushiro consultándolo con el ordenador. –¿Hay algún problema con él?

–No. Gracias. –dijo Jou antes de abandonar la consulta.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba esperando a Mimí y a Pal.

–¡Gracias por esperar! –gritaron Pal y Mimí llegando con prisa y cogidas de la mano.

–Perdón por invitaros con tan poca antelación. –se disculpó Taichi.

–¿Dónde está Sora? –preguntó Mimí. –¿No la has invitado?¿Está ocupada?

–Puede que no sea capaz de invitarla más. –confesó Taichi.

–¿Y eso?

–No creo que pueda volver a ser su amigo. –dijo Taichi sin entrar en detalles. Mimí puso una cara seria.

–Así que es eso. –dijo la castaña entendiéndolo todo. A Mimí no le hacía falta una gran explicación para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo. –Tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a comer?

–¿Adónde quieres ir? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿A un restaurante familiar? –sugirió Mimí sonriendo.

–Claro. –aceptó Taichi.

–Comeremos hamburguesas y camarones mientras te animamos. –dijo Mimí emprendiendo la marcha.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo Taichi.

–Invitas tú. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué? –dijo Taichi con una voz que le salió una octava más aguda. Entonces cogió a la niña en brazos mientras reía. –Dice tu madre que invite yo.

* * *

En uno de los tantos diminutos restaurantes de ramen que había por la ciudad de Tokio entró Haruhiko. Se dirigió hacia la barra, donde se encontraba el doctor Jou Kido y se sentó.

–¡Bienvenido! –dijo el camarero, que hacía las veces de cocinero.

–La cerveza de siempre y fideos udon. –pidió Haruhiko al cocinero. –¿Qué ha hecho la idiota de mi hija?

–Nada, lo está haciendo muy bien. –dijo Jou mientras comía su ramen. El camarero puso la comida y la bebida a Haruhiko.

–Qué coincidencia que acabara trabajando bajo tus órdenes. –dijo Haruhiko. –Debe de ser algo como el destino. Y ya lo sabes. Te lo dije la última vez. No nos tienes que compensar de ninguna manera. La muerte de mi esposa no fue tu culpa. El único culpable fue aquel medicucho que salió a beber cuando se suponía que estaba de guardia cuando la llevaron al hospital. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso para ser un recién estrenado médico residente.

–Si hubiera tenido más habilidad, podría haberla salvado. –se lamentó Jou.

–No intentes jugar esa carta. Mi mujer vivió su vida lo mejor que pudo dentro de sus posibilidades.

–Si realmente me hubiera sentido responsable por ello, no sería médico. Sólo soy un cobarde.

–Entonces bebe esto. –dijo Haruhiko ofreciéndole cerveza. –Tienes permiso para bebértela. –insistió levantando su vaso. –No has hecho nada malo, así que bébetela. Además, es de mala educación venir a un restaurante de fideos y no beber.

–Estoy bien así. –dijo Jou. Entonces fue el padre de Sora el que dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

–Respecto a Sora, quiero que esperes antes de contárselo todo. Todavía es muy joven y cuando piensa en una dirección, no es capaz de ver nada más. –pidió Haruhiko.

–Debe haberlo sacado de ti. –dijo Jou con ironía. Haruhiko sólo rió antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.

–Está cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su madre. –explicó el padre de Sora, que empezó a recordar cuando ingresaron a su mujer. En la cama estaba su ya débil Toshiko. Él permanecía detrás de su hija Sora que tendría unos 12 años. En pie, apartado en la habitación, un joven Jou Kido en el cual Sora ni se fijó.

–Sora. –llamaba Toshiko ya muy débil. Con el apoyo de su padre, se acercó a la cama de su madre. –No llores, sonríe para mí. –Sora negaba con la cabeza a punto de llorar. –Mamá siempre te estará mirando, Sora, así que, sonríe, por favor. Muéstrame tu sonrisa. –Por fin, aunque con mucho dolor, Sora le mostró su sonrisa más bonita. –Eso es, prométeme que sonreirás siempre así.

* * *

Sora, que tenía guardia esa noche, al estar todo tranquilo se puso a mirar el álbum de Yamato. No paraba de sonreír viendo esas fotos. Miró la hora y cerró el álbum. Era hora de hacer la ronda y comprobar que todo estaba bien en la sala donde estaban los niños ingresados.

Por su parte, el doctor Kido entraba al hospital mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Sora. La joven médico llegó a la sala de los niños pero algo no cuadraba. La sala estaba abierta. Allí se encontró con el doctor Kido. Mientras tanto, los niños dormían tranquilamente.

–Doctor Kido. –dijo Sora, que no esperaba encontrárselo allí. –¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–Mañana Ryusuke Matsuo dejará el hospital. –dijo el médico, mirando todos los regalos que había recibido de los otros niños.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Estos niños llevan poco tiempo aquí y quizá lo olviden en el futuro. Pero ahora mismo son amigos. –el doctor se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Mañana, podríamos tomarnos una foto de recuerdo. Necesitamos un fotógrafo. ¿Conoces a alguno?

–¡Sí! –asintió Sora. Jou le indicó a Sora que callara con el dedo. Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja había alzado la voz y podría haber despertado a los niños. –Lo siento.

–Pero esto no significa que haya permitido las fotografías. –advirtió Jou. –Vamos a ver cómo funciona mañana y a partir de ahí ya discutiremos sobre el tema.

–¡Sí, muchísimas…! –Jou volvió a indicarle que callara. Sin darse cuenta, Sora había vuelto a alzar la voz de la emoción. –gracias. –diciendo esto susurrando. –Si me disculpa.

El doctor vio cómo Sora sonreía, tal y como le había prometido a su madre.

* * *

Después de su encuentro nocturno con su jefe, Sora se fue directamente al teléfono del control de enfermería del departamento.

–No puedo decirte nada oficialmente, pero ¿podrías venir mañana a hacer una fotografía? –preguntó Sora.

En el apartamento de Yamato, un vaso con un cubito permanecía volcado, mientras las gotas caían por el borde de la mesa hacia el suelo.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato con voz débil y cansada. –Allí estaré. Gracias.

Yamato colgó. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo apoyado en la parte baja del sofá.

* * *

–Siento que nos tengas que acompañar a casa. –dijo Mimí a Taichi.

–No puedo dejar que dos frágiles señoritas se vayan solas a casa a estas horas. –dijo Taichi, refiriéndose a su amiga y a Pal.

–¿Quieres tomar un té? –ofreció Mimí. –No es la gran cosa, pero puedo hervir agua.

–¿Pero qué dices? –dijo Taichi riendo. Entonces, a Mimí se le borró la sonrisa de la cara al ver quién la observaba desde un coche oscuro. A Taichi también se le borró la sonrisa al ver el cambio brusco que sufrió Mimí. Mimí miró a su hija, que miraba seria a aquel señor que las observaba desde el coche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras recogía las cosas de su hijo, la madre de Matsuo daba las gracias a Shin por las atenciones que había recibido.

–Doctora, muchas gracias por sus cuidados. –volvió a dar las gracias cuando entró Sora.

–Me alegro de que se haya recuperado. Felicidades. –contestó Sora restándole importancia.

–¿Es cierto que nos van a sacar una foto? –preguntó Matsuo, que todavía llevaba la venda en la cabeza y unas muletas que le ayudaban a caminar. –Me tenéis que enviar una copia.

–Cuenta con ello. El fotógrafo vendrá pronto, así que tenéis que mostrar vuestra mejor sonrisa, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Sí! –gritaron animados todos los niños.

* * *

Yamato llegaba en ese momento al hospital, cargando una mochila donde llevaba su cámara. Se detuvo junto al cartel que indicaba la dirección del departamento de pediatría. El rubio estaba muy serio y pensativo.

–Señor Ishida. –escuchó entonces como el doctor Izumi le llamaba.

* * *

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpaba Sora con la madre de Matsuo, que esperaba pacientemente a que llegara el fotógrafo. –Por favor, espere un poco más. Creo que llegará pronto.

–Está bien. –dijo la madre de Matsuo. Por suerte era una mujer muy amable.

–¿Todavía no ha llegado? –preguntó Miyako a Sora mientras portaba dos soportes con ruedas para goteros.

–Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo. –dijo Sora.

* * *

–Ocurrirá en unos tres meses. –dijo Koushiro a Yamato en su consulta de oftalmología. –Tener esta enfermedad no significa que tenga que perder la visión necesariamente. Pero los que la pierden, algunos la pierden inmediatamente, mientras que otros pueden tardar incluso veinte años en perderla totalmente. Es una cuestión de probabilidad. No obstante, en su caso, debido a la inflamación severa, en el peor de los casos perderá la visión en unos tres meses aproximadamente.

Yamato miraba de manera ausente. Cada cosa que decía el médico era como puñaladas que lo debilitaban más y más.

–Los tratamientos no parecen que funcionen demasiado bien. –admitió Koushiro. –Le prescribiré algunos medicamentos con inmunotoxinas. Puede que tenga algunos efectos secundarios, pero reducirá el número de ataques.

–Si tomo eso, ¿me curaré, verdad? –preguntó Yamato con esperanza, ya que era a lo único a la que se podía agarrar en ese momento.

–Sólo servirá para contener los síntomas. –dijo el doctor tras una pausa, consciente de que había aniquilado todas las esperanzas que tenía su paciente. Esta era la parte que menos le gustaba de su trabajo.

–¡Entonces vuelvan a examinarme! –gritó Yamato enfadado. –Debe haber alguna posibilidad de que se haya equivocado en el diagnóstico. ¡Examíneme una vez más!

–Señor Ishida... –dijo Koushiro manteniendo la calma, consciente de lo difícil que es de aceptar una noticia así.

–¿Tres meses? Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? –interrumpió Yamato con desesperación. –¡No tiene sentido! Debe haber alguna manera de curarme.

–Por desgracia, hay muchas limitaciones en el tratamiento de esta enfermedad. –informó Koushiro.

–¿No puede hacer nada con cirugía? –preguntó Yamato. El doctor se limitó a negar con la cabeza. –Esto es ridículo.

* * *

–¡Adiós! –se despedía Matsuo ya vestido con su ropa de calle y sus muleta. El resto de niños y el equipo que le atendió se despidieron de él en el pasillo.

–Volvamos a la habitación. –dijo Miyako una vez que perdieron a Matsuo de vista.

–A final no ha venido. –dijo Hikari a Sora y Miyako.

–Las personas que trabajan en esos campos tienden a ser descuidados e impresentables. –dijo Miyako.

Después de la marcha de Matuo, Sora se disponía a bajar a tomar un descanso. Entonces, vio en la planta baja a un cabizbajo Yamato que andaba con paso lento hacia la salida. Sora trató de seguirlo, llegando a salir al exterior del centro hospitalario. El hecho de que ella estuviera en el piso de arriba le había dado ventaja al rubio para desaparecer.

_Todos hemos comprado un billete para ser pasajeros de un tren que va hacia los sueños._

Sora fue corriendo hasta llegar al puente que solía cruzar todos los días. Entonces vio que Yamato estaba llegando al final de la escalera para cruzar el puente. Seguía cabizbajo, hasta tal punto que su bolso donde llevaba la cámara cayó de su hombro. Pero al rubio pareció no importarle.

–Se le ha caído algo. –dijo un hombre que se disponía a bajar la escalera.

_Pero cuando la línea de tren termina, en la vida a veces debemos hacer trasbordo. _

Sora fue corriendo hacia el bolso, cogió la cámara y el bolso y subió la escalera para alcanzar al rubio.

–¡Yamato! –llamó Sora mientras este cruzaba el puente. Yamato se detuvo sin mirarla. –Se te ha caído esto. Siento haberte pedido lo de la foto tan tarde. Parece que no pudiste llegar a tiempo. Al final sacamos la foto de recuerdo con la cámara mala de un móvil, no te preocupes. Sobre el álbum, el doctor Kido dijo que lo hablaríamos más tarde, así que cuando te venga bien... –entonces Sora vio a Yamato negar con la cabeza.

–Olvida la conversación. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora confusa. Yamato empezó a caminar de nuevo. –¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué quieres decir con que me olvide? –preguntó Sora poniéndose delante de él.

–No voy a sacarles las fotos. –se limitó a decir Yamato.

–No hay ningún permiso formal, pero parece que el doctor lo está reconsiderando. –dijo Sora. –No sé mucho de fotografía pero me gustan las fotos que sacas. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento celos de tus ojos. Pienso que aunque los dos seamos humanos, tienes unos ojos realmente puros y que el mundo debe parecer muy bonito a través de ellos. Quiero ver lo que tú ves en esos niños a través de tus fotos. Así que, no digas que no sacarás las fotos. No te rindas.

–No es que me haya rendido. –dijo Yamato con voz débil.

–¿Qué?

–Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que no tiene sentido hacer un trabajo que no va a producir ningún beneficio. –dijo el rubio sonriendo. –No merece la pena. –entonces, Yamato le cogió el bolso de la cámara y siguió su camino, dejando a una Sora helada. No se esperaba unas palabras tan frías como esas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba Sora, que no podía asimilar lo que dijo Yamato. Sora se giró y vio como Yamato ya había bajado las escaleras del puente. Iba con paso más decidido que antes, no parecía la persona abatida que había visto antes.

_En la estación de tren de hoy, pasamos del tren de ayer al tren de mañana. Pero si perdemos ese tren…_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **hola de nuevo. Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo la historia, pero por desgracia, la vida me ha dado un par de reveses prácticamente de manera simultánea y no he podido dedicarme a la historia. Ahora que ya he medio puesto las cosas en orden, espero poder ir actualizando más a menudo.

En cuanto al capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Yamato intenta asimilar la noticia de su enfermedad y aunque está abatido, intenta mostrarse frío ante Sora, haciéndole ver lo que no es y dejándola sin comprender nada. No debe ser fácil que te digan que tu vista tiene fecha de caducidad. No sé si a estas alturas os habréis dado cuenta de que los niños tienen los nombres de los digimon pero acortados, sería demasiado extraño que todos tuvieran el -mon al final del nombre. No olvidéis dejar comentarios.

Nos leemos en el tercer capítulo.

***Nabe o nabemono:** es un guiso japonés con verduras y marisco o carne.


	3. El destino de un amor demasiado doloroso

**Capítulo 3. El destino de un amor demasiado doloroso.**

Mimí y Sora se encontraban preparando algo de cena en casa de la segunda. Mimí quitó la tapa de la cazuela para remover la comida, mientras Sora cortaba algo de verdura.

–¿Has sabido algo de Taichi desde el incidente? –preguntó Mimí, refiriéndose a la noche en que Taichi, en "broma" le confesó a Sora sus sentimientos. –Me apuesto lo que quieras a que está recluido y deprimido en su casa. No es propio de él.

–Olvídate de eso. –dijo Sora, que no le apetecía hablar del tema. –¿Puedes meter esto?

–Sí, señora. –dijo Mimí, cogiendo las verduras que había cortado Sora y metiéndolas en la cazuela. Después, Mimí miró a su espalda y vio que en la estancia dónde comían, su hija Pal parecía jugar a ser boxeadora con Haruhiko. Después Mimí cogió la cazuela y la llevó a la mesa para poder servirla.

–Lo siento mucho. Pensé que terminaría de trabajar para la tarde. –dijo Mimí, disculpándose, ya que se les había hecho un poco tarde para cenar y Haruhiko se había quedado cuidando a Pal.

–No importa. Tengo mucho tiempo. –dijo Haruhiko restándole importancia. Le tenía mucho aprecio a la amiga de su hija, y por extensión, también a Pal. –Si quieres hasta te podríamos adoptar, Mimí.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Mimí, riendo.

–Dice esas estupideces desde que se levanta. –dijo Sora entrando y colocando un cuenco en la mesa.

–Señor, ¿qué es esto? –preguntó Pal, que había cogido lo que parecía una carpeta sin cierre de algún sitio.

–Oh, no deberías ver esto. –se apresuró el hombre a quitárselo de las manos de la niña, poniéndoselo detrás, como si al hacerlo de repente desapareciera.

–¿Qué has escondido? –preguntó Sora dirigiéndose hacia él para quitárselo. Haruhiko fue de espaldas hacia atrás, sin percatarse de que su hijo bajaba las escaleras apresurado y se lo arrebató de sus manos.

–¡Es una foto para un matrimonio arreglado! –dijo Daisuke con sorpresa, mientras su padre intentaba forcejear con él para quitárselo de las manos.

–¿Un matrimonio arreglado? –dijo Sora.

–Tiene que serlo, mira. –dijo Daisuke, ante los intentos infructuosos de su padre. Finalmente, Daisuke se lo pasó a Mimí, que ya se había colocado de rodillas frente a la mesa con Pal en su regazo. –Parece una piedra y lleva un traje. –Mimí empezó a reír ante la foto de un hombre rechoncho, serio, que ya perdía pelo y con un traje gris.

–No os riáis. –dijo Haruhiko. –Es un respetado funcionario público del estado.

–Supongo que los pedruscos también pueden ser funcionarios. –dijo Daisuke, que ya se había colocado frente a Mimí para cenar.

–No se trata de apariencia, sino de estabilidad. –se defendió Haruhiko.

–En eso tiene razón. –dijo Mimí en tono de broma. –Este pedrusco te daría estabilidad.

–No voy a quedar con nadie para un matrimonio arreglado*. –dijo Sora mirando medio seria, medio enfadada a su padre, que puso cara de esta chica no tiene remedio.

* * *

Otro día llegó en el hospital. Sora caminaba por los pasillos hacia el despacho de su supervisor cuando recordó lo que pasó con Yamato en el puente. No podía creer que le dijera que olvidara lo de las fotos. Con todo lo que insistió para hacer el álbum, ¿Por qué de repente resultó ser una pérdida de tiempo que no producía ningún beneficio?

–Lo siento mucho. –dijo Sora inclinándose, disculpándose por el hecho de que al final, el fotógrafo no apareciera.

–Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Tendremos que esperar hasta que decida si quiere sacar las fotos. –dijo Jou, sin mirar a Sora, mientras escribía algo al ordenador.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora sorprendida por el cambio de actitud que había tenido su jefe ante el tema de las fotos.

–¿No puede ser otra persona, verdad? –preguntó Jou, que había dejado de escribir para centrarse en la conversación.

–No, pero no creo que tenga sentido esperar. No es la clase de persona que pensaba.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Jou.

–Pensé que era una persona que comprendía la soledad de los niños, pero la única soledad que comprende es la suya propia. –dijo Sora. Hizo una inclinación y salió del despacho. Una vez que Sora salió, Jou abrió el primer cajón de su mesa y sacó una copia del informe médico de Yamato, como si quisiera comprobar que el diagnóstico que tenía el rubio había cambiado por arte de magia. Por desgracia, el diagnóstico seguía ahí: enfermedad de Behçet.

* * *

Yamato estaba en una librería. Se encontraba en la sección de ciencia y medicina, donde cogió un libro. Buscó la enfermedad de Behçet. Ponía que es una enfermedad también conocida como la de la "ruta de la seda". Entre la relación de síntomas que leyó se encontraba la pérdida de visión. Yamato quería encontrar una esperanza de que lo que le dijo el doctor Izumi no fuera cierto, pero en todos los libros que había consultado el resultado siempre era el mismo: la pérdida de visión. Ante tal panorama, Yamato sólo se fue y se sentó en un parque.

–_Tiene catorce mensajes nuevos. _–dijo la voz femenina del buzón de voz de su teléfono.

–_Ishida, ¿dónde te has metido? ¡La sesión de fotos está a punto de empezar! –_dijo Ken apurado en su mensaje.

–_¡Ishida, llámame cuando oigas el mensaje! –_volvía a insistir Ken en el siguiente mensaje.

–_Los mensajes han sido borrados. No hay más mensajes. _–volvió a decir la voz del buzón de voz una vez que habían salido todos los mensajes.

Después de haber eliminado todos los mensajes, Yamato cerró los ojos y recordó el día en que decidió que quería ser fotógrafo. Aquel día, como todos, volvía del colegio, pasando por la puerta de una tienda en cuyo escaparate había una cámara Nikomat de 35 mil yenes. En cuanto la vio se enamoró de ella. Evidentemente, un niño de su edad no tenía tal cantidad de dinero para comprarla.

* * *

Sora se encontró con un doctor por los pasillos del hospital, recogiendo unas pruebas. Cuando reemprendía la marcha hacia su departamento, se encontró de frente con Yamato, que bajaba por la escalera automática desde el tercer piso. El chico se había dirigido allí después de haber estado en el parque. Yamato sólo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha hacia la salida.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Sora, que no entendía que hacía allí si había decidido que no iba a sacar las fotos. El rubio se detuvo y se giró.

–He causado muchos problemas. –dijo Yamato.

–Pues en vez de disculparte, mantén tu promesa. –dijo Sora, pensando que el chico había ido a disculparse con su jefe. –Has sido muy egoísta.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Yamato.

–¿De casualidad hay algo que te preocupa? –preguntó Sora, que no entendía la actitud del rubio. ¿A qué se debían tantos vaivenes?

–Qué va. Sólo he venido a visitar a un conocido que está ingresado. –mintió Yamato después de sonreír. Yamato volvió a reemprender su marcha. Sora sólo lo vio alejarse.

_Cuando cierro los ojos hay una escena que veo._

Sora se giró y de frente se encontró con el doctor Izumi, que bajaba por la escalera mecánica. Sora ignoró el cartel informativo, que prácticamente indicaba que Yamato había bajado de la tercera planta, donde se encontraba el departamento de oftalmología.

_Me veo de niña, abandonada en un hospital por las manos de mi padre. Entonces, el médico pone sus manos en mis mejillas y me dice que todo está bien. Sonríe y me dice que la fiebre parece haber desaparecido de repente. Entonces pienso que su mano es una mano mágica. _

Por su parte, Yamato andaba ausente por las calles de la ciudad, cuando pasó por el escaparate de una tienda de fotografía, como ocurrió cuando era un niño. No pudo evitar mirar.

_Los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana se reflejan en su bata blanca, cegándome con la luz._

Después del encuentro con Yamato, Sora se puso a pasar las consultas externas. Allí le revisaba la garganta a una niña. Después de tirar el depresor, le cogió las mejillas a su paciente, al igual que en el sueño de Sora.

_¿Recuerdas el momento en el que empezaron tus sueños?_

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en su mesa seleccionando fotos de una sesión. Ken Ichijouji se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

–El cliente de la anterior sesión no volverá a trabajar con nosotros. –dijo Ken.

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Yamato, al saberse culpable por no haber asistido a la sesión fotográfica.

–Tienes que calmarte. Es un momento crucial. –dijo Ken, dejándole en la mesa una noticia. –La revista _New York Days _te ha nominado como uno de los mejores fotógrafos del año. La gente de todo el mundo verá tus fotos. –Yamato vio sorprendido su nombre entre otros grandes fotógrafos de otros países. –¿Estás tan emocionado que no te sale ni la voz?

Yamato sonrió. Por fin recibía una buena noticia. Se levantaron y se dieron la mano efusivamente.

–¡Lo has conseguido! Ahora esfuérzate. Esto no es sólo un sueño. –dijo Ken. –Incluso tu compromiso con Maki depende de esto.

–Lo sé. –dijo Yamato.

–La semana que viene presentaremos las fotos finales. –informó Ken. –Hasta entonces, céntrate en eso.

* * *

Sora se encontraba con Hikari revisándole el oído a una de las niñas de la sala.

–¡Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que venir más! ¡Vete a casa! –gritaba Agu Kenta a su madre, que había ido a visitarle. Ante los gritos, Sora se giró a ver qué pasaba. Vio a Agu lanzándole revistas a su madre, e incluso su apreciado guante de béisbol. –¡Vete a casa!

Sora, Shin y Hikari se acercaron a calmar al niño, de unos 12 años.

–¡No le digas esas cosas a tu madre!¡Ha venido a verte! –le reprendió Sora. El niño simplemente se cubrió con sus mantas hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda a todos. Sora se dirigió a la madre de Agu. –¿Ha ocurrido algo?

–No lo sé. –dijo la mujer preocupada. –Últimamente no para de decirme que no venga a visitarle más.

–Debe de estar preocupado por la operación. –opinó Shin, mientras el resto de niños miraban entre curiosos y preocupados.

–Siento mucho las molestias. –se disculpó la madre inclinándose. Entonces, la mujer se desplomó.

–¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? –dijeron los trabajadores, que enseguida se pusieron a reanimarla. Agu giró la cabeza al haber escuchado el alboroto.

–¿Puede levantarse? –preguntaron los médicos.

Después del susto, la madre de Agu se encontraba echada en una camilla de la sala de consultas externas. Parecía que las preocupaciones y el estrés le habían jugado una mala pasada. Cuando la mujer se recuperó, se quitó la sábana para levantarse. Allí se encontraba Sora haciendo papeleo. Al verla incorporarse, Sora se levantó para calmarla.

–Parece un poco cansada. Quizás deba descansar un poco más. –recomendó Sora.

–He dejado a mis hijos pequeños en una guardería. Tengo que ir a recogerlos. –dijo la mujer apurada.

–¿Y su marido? –preguntó Sora.

–Trabaja horas extras para poder pagar los gastos médicos y la guardería. No llega a casa hasta muy tarde. –explicó la mujer, que al intentar levantarse, todavía seguía mareada. Sora la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla.

–¿Quiere que los recoja yo? –se ofreció Sora ante al apuro de la mujer, que vio iba a colapsar si seguía así.

–¿Cómo?

–Yo puedo recogerlos.

Tal y como le dijo a la madre de Agu, Sora recogió a los niños de la guardería y los llevó a casa. Agu tenía una hermana y un hermano más pequeños. Cuando entraron, la niña y el niño se fueron derechos a la tele, cogiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas que había por ahí abierta. La casa parecía un desastre, estaba todo bastante desordenado y con ropa colgada secándose por todas partes. El sitio era bastante pequeño. Era evidente que el descuido en la casa se debía a la cantidad de horas que la madre de Agu se pasaba en el hospital.

–¿Por qué no jugáis conmigo hasta que venga vuestra madre? –preguntó Sora intentando romper el hielo, mientras cogía ropa que empezó a doblar. –¿Qué hacéis para divertiros? ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó al ver al niño comer patatas fritas. –Cocinaré algo.

Cuando Sora fue hacia la nevera, vio que estaba prácticamente vacía.

–¡Quiero ver a mamá! –empezó entonces a llorar el niño.

–¡Ya te dije que tienes que contenerte! –le riñó la niña.

–Que Agu esté enfermo no es mi culpa. –seguía llorando el niño.

–¡Cállate! –le gritó su hermana, que le había contagiado el llanto. Al ver la escena, Sora cerró la nevera y se puso entre los dos, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a cada uno.

–Todo estará bien. Mamá volverá pronto, ¿de acuerdo? –intentó tranquilizarles la pelirroja. –Vuestro hermano se está esforzando mucho para curarse. –A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sora, los niños seguían llorando. Entonces vio el motivo por el que el niño empezó a llorar. En el suelo había una foto en un marco. En ella, aparecía toda la familia en un parque mientras disfrutaban de un picnic, mostrando orgullosos y contentos sus bolas de arroz.

* * *

En un elegante restaurante con música clásica de fondo, cenaban Yamato y enfrente, su prometida Maki junto a su poderoso padre, el señor Himekawa.

–Puedo darle dinero y posición. –decía el padre de Maki. –Pero honor, eso es algo sobre lo que no puedo hacer nada.

–Papá, estás bebiendo demasiado. –dijo Maki a su padre al ver que se rellenaba la copa con vino.

–Para alguien como yo, que ha escalado desde lo más bajo a lo más alto en el mundo de los negocios, no comprendía nada de lo que decía la gente de negocios sobre el arte, y de hecho viví experiencias bastante embarazosas para mí. No quiero que mi hija pase por eso.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato antes de dar un sorbo a su copa, bastante harto de la perorata de su suegro.

–Contigo veo que merece la pena invertir tanto dinero. –dijo el hombre riendo.

–No es como si ya estuviera decidido. –dijo Maki, refiriéndose a la nominación del rubio a mejor fotógrafo.

–Pero se decidirá. –dijo el hombre confiado. –Y si no es así, tendremos un problema. Es por honor, ya sabes. Toma. –dijo el hombre ofreciéndole más vino a Yamato, un poco incómodo de seguir la corriente al hombre.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato, pero cuando fue a poner la copa bajo la botella, la puso varios centímetros a la derecha de donde debía caer el vino. El señor Himekawa miró a Yamato extrañado. Entonces, se percató de que había errado con la copa. Enseguida puso la copa más a la izquierda y su futuro suegro le sirvió el vino.

–¿Tú quieres? –preguntó el hombre a su hija, mientras Yamato miraba fijamente la copa, que todavía sostenía en su mano, antes de beber.

–No, todavía tengo. –rechazó Maki.

–Yo beberé un poco más. –dijo el hombre.

* * *

Después de que llegara la madre de los niños a casa, Sora fue inmediatamente al hospital, especialmente después de haber recibido una llamada urgente.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –llegó Sora corriendo y preguntándole a Shin y a Jou, que permanecían en el pasillo. Shin llevaba una linterna en las manos.

–Los niños estaban despiertos después de haber apagado las luces. –explicó Shin. –Podría ser que estén inquietos después del alboroto que ha montado Agu.

–¿Ha vuelto a casa su madre? –preguntó Jou a Sora.

–Sí. –contestó Sora. –Si no recuerdo mal, Agu está ingresado desde hace tres meses, ¿verdad?

–Puede que esté pasando por el momento más duro. –dijo Jou.

–Sobre todo por sus hermanos pequeños. –añadió Sora.

–Bueno, cuando hay un niño enfermo, toda la atención la acapara él. –dijo Shin,

–Las enfermedades también pueden romper familias. –dijo Sora, con la mente puesta en lo que había visto en casa de Agu.

–Quizás deba decirle a Agu que deje de comportarse de forma tan egoísta. –dijo Shin cabizbajo.

–¿Egoísta? –preguntó Jou. –¿Lo que decía te sonaba egoísta?

–No, lo siento. –se disculpó Shin.

–No le digas nada como eso a Agu. –reprendió Jou antes de marcharse.

* * *

Después de la cena en el restaurante, Yamato llegó a su apartamento. Mientras giraba la llave, se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y cerró los ojos. Entró y a tientas encendió la luz.

–¿Qué hago? No tengo que encender la luz. –se reprendió a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de ello no las apagó. Después de quitarse el calzado, fue a subir el escalón del genkan pero calculó mal, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, tirando cosas que había encima de un mueble. Como pudo, se levantó todavía con los ojos cerrados. Llegó hasta la nevera, la abrió pero tiró un montón de cosas que había en la puerta de la nevera, al intentar coger la botella de té torpemente. Dejando la puerta del frigorífico abierta, cogió un vaso de entre los cacharros y empezó a llenarlo. Pero cuando el vaso no daba más de sí, el líquido empezó a derramarse. Al final se le cayó la botella y el vaso. Con furia, cerró la puerta del frigorífico. Al intentar llegar a la salita, su brazo chocó con una pila de libros que cayeron, cayendo él también. Yamato empezó a reír. Pero no era una risa de alegría, sino de impotencia.

–Esto es imposible.

Allí acostado, abrió los ojos y empezó a recordar escenas de su infancia. Empezó a recordar cómo por las cuestas de su barrio de Nagasaki, tiraba de una bicicleta que era más grande que él, con una cesta llena de periódicos que iba repartiendo por todo el vecindario. Se buscó ese trabajo sólo para comprarse la cámara de fotos que tanto anhelaba y que miraba con deseo cada vez que pasaba por el escaparate.

Después de recordar eso, ya incorporado, pero sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada, Yamato sostuvo una pluma estilográfica, cuya punta colocó mirando hacia él y se la acercó a su ojo izquierdo. Quería acabar con ese sufrimiento. La mano le temblaba, pero no se atrevió. Finalmente, bajó la pluma.

* * *

Mimí y Taichi cenaban en un restaurante de temática country. La camarera, vestida con falda y camisas vaqueras, botas altas y sombrero vaquero les sirvió su comanda.

–¿Para qué crees que vino? –preguntó Mimí un poco nerviosa.

–¿Quién?

–El hombre de la otra noche, el que se nos quedó mirando. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Ese era el padre de Pal, verdad? –preguntó Taichi. Mimí asintió con la cabeza. –Llegados a este punto, ¿por qué no le dejas que asuma su responsabilidad? Es rico, puede hacerse cargo de muchos gastos.

–¿Pretendes que le enseñe a Pal su dinero y que le diga que es de su padre? –preguntó Mimí indignada.

–Pero ¿no es difícil arreglártelas sin dinero? –preguntó Taichi.

–Sí, es muy difícil. –admitió Mimí. –Pero puedo probar algo como esto. –dijo la castaña cogiendo una revista de su bolso y enseñársela a Taichi por la página que había estado viendo.

–¡Pero esto es de una casa de citas*! –dijo Taichi alarmado, al ver el anuncio de trabajo.

–De día, florista, por las noches, el único lugar en el que parece que las mujeres podemos trabajar. –dijo Mimí de mala gana. A Taichi no le convencía nada aquella idea.

* * *

Yamato estaba en la consulta del doctor Izumi. Estaba realizándose una nueva revisión. El doctor apartó la máquina y encendió la luz.

–De ahora en adelante, notarás que en ocasiones tu visión irá y vendrá. –dijo Koushiro mientras apuntaba parámetros en el informe. –Te trataremos con inmunotoxinas e inyecciones de esteroides. En la próxima visita…

–Esta será la última vez que venga. –dijo Yamato interrumpiendo a Koushiro.

–¿Va a verle otro médico? –preguntó Koushiro.

–No. No tiene sentido realizar más tratamientos si de todas formas voy a perder la vista. –razonó Yamato.

–Pero, señor Ishida… –intentó decir Koushiro. Pero Yamato se había levantado.

–Gracias por todo. –dijo Yamato. Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la consulta. Cuando bajaba por la escalera mecánica, Yamato escuchó a un niño. Recordó que en la segunda planta se encontraba el área de pediatría. Entonces Yamato sonrió.

–¡Eh, señor! –gritó Tento al reconocer al rubio. Fue corriendo hacia Yamato con la percha donde llevaba su gotero. Detrás de Tento le seguía Agu, que también llevaba una percha con su gotero.

–¡Hey! ¿Cómo está el rey de los acertijos? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Quieres retarme? –preguntó Tento.

–Claro. –entonces vio la cara seria de Agu. Los tres fueron al área donde la gente solía ir a desconectar de las habitaciones.

–¿Cómo es perro bueno en el dialecto de Kansai? –preguntó Tento.

–¿Con acento de Kansai? –preguntó Yamato. El niño asintió con la cabeza –Ah, lo tengo: Chow-chow.

–¡No es justo! Lo sabes todo. –dijo Tento sonriendo y despegando una de sus pegatinas para dársela a Yamato, mientras éste sonreía.

–Agu, ¿a ti que te gusta? –preguntó Yamato al verlo cabizbajo.

–A Agu lo van a operar muy pronto, por eso está tan triste. –explicó Tento.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Agu.

–Señor, ¿en qué trabajas? –preguntó Tento cambiando de tema.

–Soy fotógrafo. –respondió Yamato.

–¿Fotógrafo? ¿En serio? ¡Suena genial! –dijo Agu, que parecía que eso había captado su atención y le había hecho olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

–Agu, ¿te gustan las cámaras? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí, pero no tengo ninguna. –dijo Agu.

–Es normal. Yo conseguí mi primera cámara cuando tenía más o menos tu edad. –contó el rubio.

–Oye, ¿de casualidad haces fotos eróticas? –preguntó Agu susurrando con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato también susurrando y sonriendo para seguirle el juego.

–¡¿En serio?! –dijeron Agu y Tento alzando la voz.

–¿Qué tipo de fotos sacas? –preguntó Agu que quería entrar en detalles. Pero por el fondo llegaba Sora, que había notado que le faltaban dos de sus pequeños pacientes.

–Así que estabais aquí. Vamos a hacer la ronda de revisiones, así que volved a la habitación. –dijo Sora, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Yamato hasta que terminó de dar las órdenes. La pelirroja no esperaba encontrárselo allí. Entonces a Sora se le fue la sonrisa. También a Yamato, que veía como Agu volvía a estar cabizbajo.

–Sí. –dijo Tento.

–¿Tan enfermos están esos niños? –preguntó Yamato a Sora una vez que los niños habían vuelto al cuarto.

–Sí. Especialmente Agu. Va a ser operado del corazón muy pronto. –dijo Sora.

–Entiendo.

–Siento haber sido tan dura el otro día. –se disculpó Sora. –Sé que tienes tus propias razones y no es algo sobre lo que yo deba opinar. Me pregunto por qué dije todas esas cosas.

–¡Doctora Takenouchi! –interrumpió Hikari yendo hacia ellos. –¡Es Agu!

* * *

Sora y la madre de Agu caminaban apuradas por los pasillos del hospital buscando al niño.

–Me han llamado de la guardería diciendo que mi hija se ha hecho daño. –dijo la madre de Agu. –Mi marido fue a por mí, pero Agu nos escuchó y se fue de la habitación.

Por su parte, Yamato también recorría el hospital buscando a Agu. Decidió ir al último piso. Allí, por una cristalera con puertas que daban acceso a la terraza vio a Agu de pie junto a una banca. Yamato salió a la terraza y se acercó al niño.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó el niño llorando. –Es mi culpa. Por estar enfermo. Por mí, Rina y Dai están tristes. Por mi culpa mi madre está cada vez más delgada. Por mi culpa, mi familia está perdiendo todos los ahorros. Siento causar tantos problemas. Lo siento.

–No es tu culpa. –dijo Yamato abrazándolo por detrás. –Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Sora y la madre de Agu llegaron en ese momento corriendo, sintiéndose más tranquilas al ver que el niño había aparecido.

* * *

La noche había llegado al hospital. Miyako y Sora andaban por los pasillos haciendo ronda.

–Hemos trasladado a Agu a una unidad más tranquila para antes de la operación. –informó Miyako. Cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto de los niños, todos se taparon rápidamente fingiendo que estaban durmiendo. –¡¿Qué pasa aquí? Estoy muy decepcionada. Os he dicho muchas veces que la lectura y la charla sólo durante el día! ¡Venga, a dormir!

Entonces Sora vio una grulla de papel al pie de la cama de Agu. Al cogerla, vio que de debajo de las sábanas asomaban más papeles. Sora apartó la sábana y allí había un montón de grullas de papel de colores.

–¿Dónde está Agu? –preguntó Gabu. –¿Va a estar bien?

–Él está bien. Se recuperará, lo prometo. –dijo Sora. –¿Es esto para Agu?

Gabu asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Son mil grullas!* –dijo Biyo, alzando las suyas con las manos.

–¿Es esto lo que hacéis todas las noches? –preguntó Miyako.

–Pero no sabemos si hay suficientes para antes de la operación. –dijo Meiko, la niña más mayor, también de la edad de Agu.

–¿Cuántas más necesitáis? –preguntó Sora.

–Ciento ochenta. –respondió Gabu, también con un montón de grullas en la mano. Entonces, Sora fue hacia la puerta y encendió la luz.

–Me ocuparé de los otros médicos. –los niños entonces sonrieron. –Pero no hagáis de más.

Los niños, Miyako y Sora se pasaron un buen rato haciendo grullas.

* * *

–¡Buenas tardes! –dijo Mimí entrando a la casa de los Takenouchi. –Siento llegar tarde.

Pal se encontraba tapada durmiendo sobre el tatami. Sora, que también había terminado tarde, cenaba algo después de haber terminado tarde su turno.

–Hola, bienvenida. –dijeron Daisuke y Haruhiko. Taichi asomaba la cabeza desde la entrada.

–Gracias por cuidarla. –dijo Mimí.

–Taichi, ¿qué haces ahí? Ven aquí. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó Taichi a Sora.

–Hola. –saludó Sora, que había echado mucho de menos a su amigo. Los tres amigos prepararon té y se pusieron a charlar un poco.

–¿Una casa de citas? –preguntó Sora.

–Exacto. –dijo Taichi después de ponerla al día. –Intenta convencerla de que es una locura.

–¿Tan mal están las cosas, Mimí? –preguntó Sora.

–No hay forma de que pueda pagar el alquiler de este mes. –dijo la castaña.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sora.

–No es un problema tan serio. –dijo Mimí intentando quitarle importancia.

–¿Qué? Claro que es serio.

–¿Ah, sí? –decía Mimí, que no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

–Si eso no es serio, ¿entonces qué es? –preguntó Taichi.

–Por ejemplo, que te rechace una amiga después de confesarle tus sentimientos. –contestó Mimí lanzándole un puñal traicionero a Taichi. Taichi y Sora se miraron automáticamente. –Sólo bromeaba. Mientras Pal esté sana no hay ningún problema serio.

–Sólo estás intentando desviar la atención. –dijo Taichi.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Mimí.

–Pues claro que lo creo. –dijo Taichi mientras Sora reía.

–Oye, ¿por qué no os mudáis aquí? –sugirió Sora. –Mi padre es un fastidio pero os adora.

–Mmmm.

–¿Por qué finges duda? –preguntó Taichi.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Mimí. Taichi y Sora rieron.

–Bueno, si llegáramos a ese punto, supongo que te pediría ayuda. –admitió Mimí.

–Claro, en cualquier momento. –dijo Sora. Taichi se veía mucho más relajado ahora que Mimí se dejaría ayudar.

–Por cierto. ¿Qué ha pasado con el funcionario? –preguntó Mimí.

–Oh, no. No voy a consentir ningún matrimonio arreglado. –contestó Sora.

–¿Matrimonio arreglado? –preguntó Taichi, que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese funcionario.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, sobre todo si el tipo ese es un completo pedrusco.

–¿Un pedrusco? –preguntó Taichi todavía más perdido.

–Ese no es el problema. –rió Sora.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji, Nishijima Daigo, Yamato Ishida y varios miembros más del equipo se encontraban en la empresa sentados en una mesa intentando decidir qué fotos seleccionarían para la fase final que decidiría quién sería el mejor fotógrafo del mundo según la revista _Days of New York._

–¿Qué os parece esta? –preguntó Yamato.

–No está mal, pero eso… es sólo un "no está mal". –dijo Ken.

–Parece que a todas les falte algo. –dijo Daigo.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Ken. –Necesitas un tema central, ¿comprendes?

Entonces, Yamato recordó cuando por fin consiguió comprar su ansiada cámara cuando tan sólo era un niño. Lo primero que fue a fotografiar fueron unas preciosas prímulas.

–Prímulas. –dijo Yamato pensativo. –¿Puedes conseguir unas prímulas?

–¿Prímulas? –preguntó Daigo.

–Sí. –confirmó el rubio.

–Daigo, estás a cargo de conseguir unas prímulas.

–De acuerdo. –dijo el pupilo de Yamato.

–Os dejo el resto a vosotros. –dijo Yamato levantándose.

–De acuerdo. Si Yamato gana también necesitaremos una oficina en Nueva York. –dijo Ken.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó Daigo.

–Si ese fuera el caso, tú tendrías que ir con él. –le dijo Ken a Daigo.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Yamato, trabaja duro en esta foto! –animó Daigo deseoso de ir a Nueva York. Yamato se paró y le sonrió.

–Dalo por hecho. –dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Agu estaba acostado en la cama de una habitación individual. Su madre permanecía junto a él. En el cuarto también había dos enfermeras alrededor de un carrito donde solían llevar la medicación de los enfermos, así como material médico variado. Sora llamó a la puerta y entró.

–Está bastante tranquilo. –informó una de las enfermeras hablando bajo y entregándole a Sora el informe donde iban anotando todas los parámetros y la medicación que se le daba al paciente.

–Sí, aunque normalmente se ponen nerviosos antes de una operación. –añadió la otra enfermera.

–Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dai. –dijo Agu mirando a su madre.

–Lo sé, pero… –dijo su madre.

–Estoy bien. –interrumpió Agu. –No estoy asustado. Así que vete ya a casa. –Agu se giró.

–Que pases buena noche. –dijo la sufrida madre. –Cuídenle bien, por favor.

Cuando la madre de Agu salió por la puerta, Sora se acercó a Agu y se sentó al borde de la cama. Entonces vio que el niño sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza y estaba temblando. Sora le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. En realidad, al contrario de lo que le dijo a su madre, estaba muerto de miedo.

Mientras tanto, la madre de Agu se dirigía a la salida. A los pies de la escalera mecánica, se encontró con Yamato.

–Gracias por lo del otro día. –agradeció la mujer.

–No se preocupe. –le quitó importancia el rubio.

Sora seguía en la habitación de Agu. Esta vez, el niño se había puesto boca arriba y Sora no le soltaba las manos, haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete ya a casa! Rina y Dai… –empezó a quejarse el niño, pero se calló al ver que entraba Yamato tras ella. Sora se levantó al no esperar la visita y Yamato se acercó a la cama.

–Agu, ¿te parece bien si fuera yo al cumpleaños de tu hermano en lugar de tu madre? –preguntó Yamato al haber oído la historia por su madre.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el niño, que al igual que Sora, no se esperaba esa propuesta.

–Así tu madre podría quedarse contigo. –explicó el fotógrafo.

–¿Te parece bien que me quede esta noche? –preguntó su madre acercándose y cogiéndolo de la mano.

–No tienes que ocultarlo. –intervino Sora. –Sólo dinos lo que realmente quieres.

–Quiero estar con mi madre. –se sinceró Agu.

–Muy bien. Pues trato hecho. –dijo Yamato. –Oye, sería raro que sólo fuera yo. ¿Por qué no vienes tú también?

–De acuerdo. –accedió Sora. Entonces Yamato apoyó su mochila en la silla y de ahí sacó algo envuelto en un paño.

–Esta es mi cámara. Te la regalo. –dijo Yamato, desenvolviéndola con cuidado. Era la primera cámara que se compró el rubio gracias al trabajo como repartidor de periódicos. El niño la sostuvo mirándola como si fuera de cristal. –Es un poco vieja pero la he cuidado como un tesoro, así que todavía debería de funcionar bien.

Yamato y Sora dejaron al niño y su madre mientras el pequeño seguía admirando la cámara.

–Estaré lista en un momento. –dijo la doctora yendo hacia el control de enfermería para cambiarse de ropa. Entonces, Jou giró la esquina, encontrándose con Yamato.

–Señor Ishida. Soy el doctor Jou Kido, del departamento de pediatría.

–Siento lo del otro día. –se disculpó Yamato refiriéndose al plantón que les dio a los niños.

–No se preocupe. Entiendo que tendrá sus razones. –le quitó importancia, conocedor de lo que estaría viviendo el rubio. –He oído que ha estado yendo al departamento de oftalmología. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto por Agu?

–Probablemente, pronto no pueda hacer nada. –dijo Yamato, dándose cuenta que ese médico sabía más de lo que parecía. –Posiblemente no me pueda casar, ni tener hijos.

–Señor Ishida, aunque entiendo cómo se siente, la pérdida de visión es…

–Ya no podré usar una cámara. –interrumpió Yamato. –Si no puedo sostener una copa, o leer un periódico, puedo seguir viviendo, pero si no puedo sacar fotos… –Yamato se interrumpió a sí mismo. No quería incomodar al médico al acabar la frase. –Desde que recibí el diagnóstico, no he parado de temblar. Cuando encontré a Agu, mis manos también temblaban.

* * *

Yamato y Sora fueron a la guardería a recoger a los hermanos de Agu. Por suerte, a Sora ya la conocían.

–Croa, croa. –escuchó el hermano de Agu.

–Hermana, mira eso. –dijo el niño para que su hermana se girara. En la ventana del aula que daba al pasillo, alguien llevaba en la mano una marioneta de una rana con ojos saltones.

–Croa, croa. –volvió a decir la rana. De repente, apareció una marioneta de un cerdo con voz de mujer. En la boca llevaba un folio doblado.

–Oink, oink, oink. –dijo la cerdita. Entonces, la rana dio con su cabeza a la del cerdo para hacerle saber que debía entregar el folio. La cerdita lo dejó caer y Dai lo recogió y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de su hermana. Sora y Yamato se asomaron por la ventana sonriendo para ver la reacción de los niños. En el folio había dibujado un mapa del tesoro y en una esquina una mariquita. El mapa contenía una pista que decía que la mariquita se lo había comido todo.

Los niños llegaron corriendo a un parque cercano a la guardería donde había una marquita gigante que era un tobogán y que estaba junto a un arenero, tal y como indicaba el mapa. Andando detrás de ellos les seguían Yamato y Sora. Los niños subieron hasta la mariquita para seguir buscando su tesoro, seguidos de los adultos. Entonces, Dai se metió dentro de la mariquita y allí encontró un regalo. Al abrir la caja encontró una tarta.

–¡Es una tarta! –dijo la niña con la misma ilusión que su hermano pequeño.

–Y tiene un león. –dijo el niño.

–Pone tu nombre. –dijo la niña, ante la mirada de los adultos, que miraban desde el exterior de la mariquita.

–También lleva fresas. –dijo el niño. Sora y Yamato se sonrieron ante la felicidad de los niños.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se fueron a un restaurante familiar donde poder disfrutar de la tarta tranquilamente.

–El león es genial. –dijo el niño mientras Yamato encendía las velas con una cerilla.

–Bien, tienes que soplarlas todas de una vez. –dijo Yamato.

–Vale, pero Rina también. –dijo el niño incluyendo a su hermana.

–Vale. –dijo ésta. –Una, dos y…

–¡Disculpen! –interrumpió un camarero. –Pero no está permitido traer comida de fuera.

–Oh, lo siento. Tiene razón. –se disculpó Sora.

–¿Puede esperar hasta que el niño sople las velas? –pidió Yamato. –Por favor, se lo ruego.

El camarero se retiró sin decir nada.

–Qué se le va a hacer. Supongo que nos la tendremos que comer fuera. –dijo Yamato que iba a apagar las velas, pero antes de que lo hiciera, las luces del restaurante se atenuaron. Yamato miró hacia donde se había ido el camarero y vio que había bajado la intensidad de las luces. Sora y Yamato se lo agradecieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían. –Bien, a soplar.

–¿Preparado? ¡Ahora! –dijo Rina. Los hermanos soplaron las velas, aunque lo hicieron en dos soplidos. Al acabar aplaudieron.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –felicitó Yamato.

–Feliz cumpleaños. –se le unió Sora. –¿Por qué no les sacamos una foto? –Sora sacó su móvil y se lo pasó a Yamato para que sacara la foto. Ya que tenía un fotógrafo al lado, que la sacara él, aunque la cámara fuera mala.

–Bien, aquí va. –dijo Yamato.

–Juntaos un poco más. –dijo Sora. –Rina, tienes que sonreír un poco más.

–Creo que deberías hacerla tú. –dijo Yamato devolviéndole el móvil a Sora, después de mirar a través de la pantalla.

–Está bien. –dijo un poco extrañada. Los hermanos posaron con sus dedos en forma de uve y con la tarta delante. Mientras Yamato se quedó un poco ausente. –Dai, sonríe un poco más.

Por fin, Sora sacó la foto.

–Voy a llamar un momento al hospital. –dijo Sora mientras los cuatro disfrutaban de la tarta. La pelirroja se levantó y se apartó para llamar.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el chocolate? –preguntó Yamato al niño, que vio que se había dejado la parte de chocolate en la que venía la inscripción de feliz cumpleaños, junto con el muñequito del león.

* * *

Sora y Yamato habían dejado ya a los hermanos en su casa con su padre. Cuando se dirigían a casa, empezó a llover. Por suerte, los dos llevaban paraguas en sus bolsos. Sora desenvolvió lo que había dentro de la servilleta que le había dado Yamato. Era el león de la tarta.

–Dai me dijo que se lo diera a su hermano. Se ha esforzado mucho para no comérselo. –explicó Yamato. Sora sonrió ante el detalle del niño. –¿Puedes dárselo a Agu?

–Claro. –dijo Sora guardando el león. –Me da la impresión que hay dos Yamatos.

–¿Qué?

–El Yamato bueno y el Yamato malo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con lo del Yamato malo? –preguntó el rubio curioso.

–Que a veces me dan ganas de abofetearte. –se sinceró Sora.

–¿Entonces hay otras veces en las que tienes ganas de tenerme cerca? –preguntó Yamato.

–No, eso no lo siento. –dijo Sora que le entró la risa. –Supongo que es como si estuvieras enfermo y me apetece pelarte una manzana.

Entonces Yamato empezó a toser. Evidentemente, era una tos falsa.

–¡Mira, ahí está el Yamato malo! –dijo Sora riéndose. –Yamato bueno, gracias por lo de hoy, incluso por darle tu cámara a Agu.

–Esa fue la primera cámara que compré. Cuando era niño la vi en un escaparate y siempre pegaba mi cara al cristal para mirarla cuando volvía del colegio. –explicó Yamato. –Era como decir "eso es mi sueño". Repartí periódicos para poder pagarla.

–Entonces trabajaste duro. –dijo Sora.

–Sí. Cuando por fin la tuve en mis manos era un poco pesada para un niño de mi edad, pero sentí como si tuviera una máquina mágica.

–¿A qué le sacabas fotos? –preguntó Sora.

–A las prímulas. –dijo Yamato. –Solíamos tener algunas en el jardín de mi casa. Y saqué fotos de las prímulas de lavanda húmedas por el rocío de la mañana. Les decía que se esforzaran por salir bien en la foto. Es raro decirle eso a unas flores, pero incluso hoy, cuando saco una foto digo "esfuérzate". Supongo que me lo digo a mí mismo.

–¿Te parece bien haberle regalado una cámara que valoras tanto? –preguntó Sora. Hacía varios segundos que se habían detenido.

–Ya no la necesito. –dijo Yamato reemprendiendo la marcha.

–Entiendo. Supongo que ahora tendrás montones de cámaras buenas. –supuso Sora.

–En realidad… –entonces, cerca de ellos pasó un coche que deslumbró a Yamato con las luces, hasta el punto de intentar protegerse los ojos con la mano. Al ver que Yamato seguía con las manos en los ojos y quejándose un poco se preocupó.

–¿Le pasa algo a tus ojos? –preguntó Sora, que no tenía ni idea de la enfermedad del rubio. Por fin, Yamato se quitó la mano de la cara.

–Estoy bien. –dijo él. El chico empezó a andar, pero Sora se había quedado extrañada de que el coche le hubiera deslumbrado tanto. El coche no llevaba las luces largas como para tener una reacción tan exagerada.

* * *

Sora por fin llegó a casa. Cuando llegó, encontró a su padre durmiendo sobre el tatami. En la mesa había algún plato, una botella de sake y un vaso.

–Ya estoy en casa, mamá. –dijo Sora a la foto del altar de su madre y después intentó despertar a su padre. –Papá, vas pescar un resfriado. Levanta.

–Oh, he tenido una pesadilla. –dijo Haruhiko aún con los ojos medio pegados.

–¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó Sora mientras recogía un poco la mesa.

–Sí. Te casabas con un mal hombre que te hacía infeliz. –contó el hombre mientras se sobaba el ojo con el dedo.

–Sólo me dices eso para que acepte el matrimonio arreglado. –dijo Sora, que tenía muy calado a su padre. –No haré tal cosa.

–Entonces prométeme una cosa. –dijo Haruhiko y deteniendo a su hija antes de que se llevara los platos a la cocina. –Prométeme que te casarás con un hombre que te haga completamente feliz. Sólo así te daré mi total bendición.

–Entiendo. No me casaré con un hombre que no te guste. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mimí se encontraba trabajando en la floristería. Estaba colocando unas plantas en la entrada para que les diera el sol, cuando apareció Taichi tirando de una moto de tipo scooter vestido con la chaquetilla de cocinero. En una cesta llevaba una bolsa de papel, por lo que seguro que su jefe le había mandado a comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante.

–Hola. –saludó Taichi.

–Hola. –le devolvió Mimí el saludo.

–Toma. –dijo Taichi cogiendo una naranja de la bolsa y lanzándosela a Mimí, que la cogió al vuelo.

–Gracias. ¿Comprando suministros? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sí. Es duro estar de prácticas. Tengo que irme. –dijo Taichi, que empezó a tirar de la moto.

–¿Puede ponerme un ramo? –Taichi se giró para ver quién era el cliente antes de seguir su camino. Allí vio a un hombre vestido con traje gris y corbata.

–Claro. –dijo Mimí al cliente sin mirar. Cuando Mimí se giró, también conoció a la persona que pidió el ramo, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa anterior.

–¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo, verdad? –dijo el hombre. Era el padre de Pal.

–¿De qué tamaño quiere el ramo? –preguntó Mimí intentando mantener las distancias con el hombre. El hombre se sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y sacó un cheque de 50 millones de yenes. Mimí lo cogió.

–¿Con ese dinero puedes devolverme a mi hija? –preguntó el hombre. Mimí y Taichi, que presenciaba la escena lo miraron anonadados. ¿Pretendía comprar a su hija? A Mimí se le cayó la naranja que le había regalado Taichi.

* * *

Las grullas de papel de diversos colores presidían la habitación en la que se recuperaba Agu de la operación. Estaban todas unidas y colgadas cerca de la cama. A su lado, se encontraba la cámara de fotos que Yamato le había regalado.

–Me alegro de que la operación haya sido un éxito. –dijo Sora a la madre de Agu, que permanecía al lado de su hijo. Agu estaba durmiendo con una máscara de oxígeno.

–Muchas gracias. –agradeció la madre.

Al salir del cuarto, Sora pasó por las escaleras mecánicas, de las cuáles bajaba Koushiro Izumi. Se saludaron respetuosamente y entonces recordó que el otro día Yamato bajaba de la tercera planta y se encontró con ella en ese mismo lugar. Se fijó entonces en el cartel que indicaba que en la tercera planta se encontraba el departamento de oftalmología. Después recordó cómo el coche deslumbró a Yamato la noche anterior. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien en Yamato. Había algo que no cuadraba.

El doctor Jou Kido se encontraba tomando un descanso en la zona donde se encontraba la cafetería. Allí vio a Sora trotar hacia el doctor Izumi, que estaba sentado en una de las mesas tomando algo y leyendo una revista.

–Doctor Izumi. –dijo Sora. –¿Tiene usted un paciente llamado Yamato Ishida?

Al verla, Jou decidió intervenir y la interrumpió para hablar con ella y no poner a Koushiro en un compromiso. Una vez a solas, Jou empezó a explicarle.

–Su enfermedad se llama Behçet. –informó Jou.

–¿Behçet? –preguntó Sora.

–Es el peor escenario en el que el señor Ishida se puede encontrar. Perderá la vista en unos tres meses.

Sora comprendió entonces por qué le pedía con tanto ímpetu fotografiar a los niños. No era sólo porque ese tipo de fotos le gustaran a su fallecido hermano, sino porque temía no poder hacerlo a tiempo. Por eso le gritó que no tenía tiempo y se mostraba tan nervioso. Por eso le dijo también que olvidara lo del álbum. Aquel día le mintió al decirle que no generaría ningún beneficio fotografiar a los niños. Simplemente se había rendido. Por eso le dijo que no iba a necesitar más su vieja cámara. Ahora todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza.

Sora volvió al control de enfermería de pediatría todavía en shock de saber la verdad sobre Yamato.

–Sora. –le llamó una enfermera que estaba al teléfono. –Sora. –volvió a llamarla la enfermera al ver que esta no respondía. Por fin giró la cabeza. –Tienes una llamada por la línea tres.

Sora cogió el teléfono.

–¿Hola? Soy la doctora Takenouchi.

–Soy Yamato. ¿Cómo ha ido la operación de Agu?

–Fue bien. –informó ella, que todavía estaba conmocionada por la noticia, y más al estar hablando con el rubio.

–¿En serio? Eso es genial. –celebró el chico. –Bueno, tengo que seguir trabajando.

–Espera. –pidió Sora.

–¿Sí?

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó la chica.

–Te llamaré en otro momento. –dijo él.

–¿Estás…? –pero el chico había colgado antes de que ella terminara la pregunta.

* * *

Ya estaba todo preparado en el plató fotográfico. Una modelo con un kimono. Algo de decoración puramente japonesa y un gran centro de prímulas rosas. Yamato se colocó la cámara en los ojos, pero la bajó poco a poco mirando detenidamente las prímulas.

–Parece un poco nervioso. –dijo Ken al equipo y algunos ejecutivos de la empresa. Al fin y al cabo, eran las fotos para la final que decidiría al mejor fotógrafo del mundo. Sólo la nominación daba gran prestigio a la empresa. Si Yamato ganaba sería una gran publicidad. –Así que será mejor que se marchen.

No pusieron objeción alguna, quedándose tan sólo Ken y Daigo. Mientras tanto, Yamato siguió mirando las prímulas mientras recordaba el día que desembaló la cámara de su plástico de burbujas en el patio de su casa. Al igual que aquel lejano día, se llevó la cámara a los ojos para enfocar y dijo en susurros:

–Esfuérzate. Esfuérzate. Esfuérzate. –Pero al contrario que aquel día con su primera cámara, algo le impedía disparar. Las prímulas se tornaban borrosas y con una mancha blanca.

–Yamato. –dijo Ken, que intuía que algo no iba bien. Daigo tenía la misma sensación. De los ojos de Yamato cayó una lágrima. Yamato bajó su cámara.

* * *

Sora se encontraba velando por la recuperación de Agu sentada junto a su cama, sin quitar la vista de la vieja cámara de su ahora ex-dueño Yamato.

_No necesito sueños, porque puedo seguir viviendo sin sueños. No necesito sueños. ¿Recuerdas el momento en el que tus sueños terminaron?_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **ya hemos llegado al capítulo 3. Sora ya se ha enterado de lo que le pasa Yamato. Ahora a ver cómo reacciona ante su enfermedad. El pobre Yamato lo está pasando realmente mal, aunque intente ocultarlo. Y el padre de Pal ha aparecido para dar la lata. Quiere comprar a su hija. ¿Qué hará Mimí? Espero sus comentarios. Besis.

Y ahora os dejo con un poquillo de cultura japonesa que aparece en el capítulo:

***Matrimonios concertados (Omiai): **incluso todavía hoy, en Japón el tema de los matrimonios concertados están a la orden del día. Es una práctica que se llama omiai. En realidad, las familias, con los "novios", que no se conocen, se reúnen en una comida o cena para conocerse con la idea del matrimonio. Por lo general, son ellos los que deciden si continuar con la relación o no.

***Casa de citas:** son los conocidos Hostess club. No es un trabajo de prostitutas. Sólo acompañan a los clientes a beber, les dan conversación y flirtean, pero no llegan a la relación sexual.

***Las mil grullas de papel:** los niños intentan hacer mil grullas de papel con la técnica del origami. Se basan en la historia de Sadako y las mil grullas de papel que tuvo lugar durante la segunda guerra mundial. Sadako fue una niña herida en una de las bombas de Hirohima. De una de sus compañeras de hospital escuchó una leyenda que decía que si hacía mil grullas de papel se le cumpliría un deseo del corazón. Murió cuando llevaba hechas unas 644 grullas.


	4. Lluvia de lágrimas

**Capítulo 4. Lluvia de lágrimas.**

Sora caminaba deprisa por el hospital en dirección al área de oftalmología. No podía dejar de pensar en el diagnóstico del rubio. Por fin encontró a quien buscaba. Estaba hablando con un colega.

–Doctor Izumi. –llamó Sora una vez que el oftalmólogo acabó de hablar con su compañero. Intuyendo de qué quería hablar la pelirroja, la invitó a ir al área de descanso. Era un lugar en el que tanto médicos como pacientes podían ir a desconectar de sus rutinas.

–Supongo que quiere hablar del señor Ishida, ¿me equivoco? –dijo Koushiro, sentado a una de las mesas y bebiendo una lata de café, mientras que Sora decidió permanecer de pie. –No ha vuelto desde la última vez.

–¿De verdad piensa que está bien dejarle sin tratamiento? –preguntó Sora sentándose. –Al fin y al cabo, dependiendo de la persona, podría haber alguna posibilidad de que no se quede ciego.

–Es cierto, cada persona es diferente. –admitió Koushiro. No obstante, el que no quería el tratamiento era su paciente.

–Doctor, ¿qué piensa de que Yamato busque otro tratamiento? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué intenta decirme? –preguntó Koushiro con curiosidad.

* * *

–He recibido una queja del doctor Izumi. –informó Jou a su discípula. –Parece que le ha sugerido que el señor Ishida debería buscar una segunda opinión.

–Sí, lo siento. –se disculpó Sora, mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

–Al llegar tan lejos, me veo en la obligación de preguntarle cuál es su relación con el señor Ishida.

–Es el hermano mayor de un amigo de la universidad. –contestó Sora. –Quiero ayudarle, pero no sé cómo.

–¿Todavía no le ha dicho a nadie lo de su enfermedad? –preguntó Jou.

–Probablemente.

–Si se relaciona con él como médico, debería compadecerse sólo hasta el punto en el que no intervenga en su trabajo; pero si lo hace como conocido, puede que no quiera que se meta en sus asuntos. Debería pensar bien en lo que él quiere. –aconsejó Jou antes de entrar a su despacho.

* * *

Al llegar a su apartamento, Yamato sacó su móvil y comprobó si tenía algún mensaje en el buzón de voz. Mientras dejaba su mochila y abría el frigorífico para coger algo de beber, comprobó que tenía un mensaje de Ken.

–_Yamato, nos han dicho que las fotos para el New York Days no son lo suficientemente buenas. Reconocen tu talento y dicen que tienen un gran nivel. Así que están dispuestos a darte otra oportunidad. Llámame a la oficina._

Una vez que acabó el mensaje, se sentó en el sofá mientras bebía y se puso a escuchar un segundo mensaje.

–_Soy Maki. ¿Otra vez el buzón de voz? Si esto continúa así creo que me voy a hacer amiga de la operadora. Quiero saber cómo te fue la última sesión de fotos. Estoy un poco preocupada por ti._

Yamato se levantó y abrió un cajón, de donde sacó un anillo que miró durante varios segundos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Ya era tarde. Los niños dormían en sus respectivas camas. Sora comprobaba el gotero de Tento, que estaba acostado en su cama.

–Doctora, ¿cuándo va a venir ese chico otra vez? –preguntó Tento somnoliento refiriéndose a Yamato.

–Debe de estar ocupado con su trabajo. –dijo Sora concentrada en el gotero. –¿Te gusta pasar el rato con él?

–Sí. Deberíais casaros. –dijo el niño inocentemente mientras Sora se reía.

–No haré tal cosa. –dijo Sora sentándose al borde de la cama mientras miraba a Tento.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?

–Sí que me gusta, pero no es ese tipo gusto. –dijo Sora.

–¿Qué quieres decir con ese tipo de gusto?

–El tipo de gusto de cuando quieres hacer algo por esa persona o cuando piensas en ella durante todo el día. –explicó Sora pensativa.

–Me pregunto si volverá otra vez. –dijo Tento mientras Sora le sonreía.

–Sí, sería genial que viniera otra vez. –dijo Sora. Tento al final se quedó dormido. Sora le tapó adecuadamente para que no cogiera frío. Por último, apagó las luces y salió de la habitación.

* * *

–¿Esto va arriba? –preguntó Daisuke. –Es muy difícil subirlo si no se vacían las cosas.

Daisuke y Taichi intentaban subir una cajonera a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Mimí y Pal se estaban mudando a casa de los Takenouchi. Su situación financiera le había obligado finalmente a aceptar la ayuda que un día le ofreció su mejor amiga.

–¡Dejad de quejaros! –reprendió Haruhiko a los chicos. Entonces vio a Pal y a Mimí entrar con una caja. –Oh, Mimí, no te preocupes. Déjala ahí. Pal, ven, mira, esto es para ti.

–¡Es flan! –dijo la niña entusiasmada al ver que Haruhiko dejaba varias tarrinas de flan en la mesa.

–Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos y cuidarnos durante un tiempo. –dijo Mimí, que empezaba a considerar a ese hombre como un padre.

–¿Pero qué dices de un tiempo? –entonces, giró la foto de su mujer que había en el altar como si así no escuchara lo que iba a decir. –Podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que queráis. Podemos echar a los idiotas de mis hijos y vivir aquí los tres felizmente.

Mimí abrió uno de los flanes.

–Papá, di _ahhh. –_dijo Mimí dándole una cucharada de flan a Haruhiko. Sora bajaba de pasar la aspiradora por el cuarto donde se quedarían madre e hija.

–Está delicioso. –dijo el hombre.

–¿No deberías de estar ayudando tú también? –preguntó Sora riñendo a su padre.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó cabizbajo Haruhiko.

Un rato después de acabar de subir las cosas más pesadas, Taichi, Sora y Mimí comían algo mientras que Daisuke y Haruhiko jugaban a perseguir a la niña por toda la casa.

–¡Tened cuidado! –les advirtió Mimí.

–Yo creo que le dejaste marca. –dijo Taichi mientras hablaban de cuando el padre de Pal le entregó el cheque a Mimí. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo había roto delante de sus narices y se lo tiró a la cara. Y de propina, le arreó una bofetada. –Juzgando por su manera de actuar, creo que volverá.

–La próxima vez que venga le daré un puñetazo. –dijo Mimí enérgica.

–Eres muy fuerte Mimí. –dijo Sora riendo.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ocurre con el chico del que nos hablaste? –preguntó Mimí, ya que Sora ya les había puesto al corriente de la enfermedad de Yamato

–Nada más. De todas formas he estado muy ocupada en el hospital.

–Perder a su hermano pequeño y ahora perder la vista. Vaya panorama. –comentó Taichi.

–Pero creo que lo que dijo tu supervisor, el doctor Kido, es cierto. –añadió Mimí. –Si un extraño intenta ayudar, se puede ver como una intromisión innecesaria.

–Lo sé. –dijo Sora.

* * *

–La sesión de fotos no fue bien, ¿verdad? –preguntó Maki a Yamato mientras tomaban un refresco en una terraza.

–¿Lo sabías?

–Mi padre lo escuchó por la agencia. Pero a veces esas cosas pasan. No te preocupes. Sigue intentándolo.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato no muy animado.

–Deberíamos empezar a hablar un poco más de nuestra boda. –dijo Maki. –Al final, tendrás que trabajar en el extranjero, ¿no? Así que tendré que dejar mi trabajo, es mejor empezar a preparar ya las cosas, ¿no lo crees?

Yamato sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía a Maki, pero internamente, el rubio se sentía atormentado.

* * *

–Koro, ¿cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Sora a una de las niñas, mientras preparaba un gotero.

–Mmm, me siento como una ola. –respondió ésta, que estaba acostada en su cama.

–¿Una ola? Suenas como una anguila asada. –dijo Sora riendo. Después fue a colgarlo en la percha de Agu, que estaba incorporado inspeccionando la cámara de fotos que le regaló Yamato. –¿Cómo van las cosas, Agu? ¿Has podido sacar alguna foto?

–¿Sabes hacia dónde debo girar la rueda? –le preguntó Agu. Sora le cogió la cámara.

–Creo que va…¿así? –dijo ella dudando, pero girando la rueda del objetivo, aunque aparatosamente.

–¡Eh, lo vas a romper! Quiero preguntarle a Yamato. Doctora, ¿puedes llamarle? –pidió el niño.

Tras realizar sus tareas dentro de la habitación de los niños, Sora se salió para llamar a Yamato acompañada de Agu. No le podía negar eso al niño. Además, todos parecían querer verle. Tras varios tonos, Yamato contestó.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yamato, que esperaba a Maki en la puerta de una tienda de ropa de un centro comercial.

–Hola, soy Sora. –la pelirroja le contó lo que pasaba con la cámara.

–¿Qué Agu quiere qué? Ah, ya veo. Bueno, intentaré dejarme caer por allí en un rato y le enseñaré en persona. –dijo Yamato al ver que Maki salía de la tienda.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora.

–¿Va a venir? –preguntó Agu intrigado en cuanto vio que Sora colgó el teléfono. Sora asintió con la cabeza. –¡Bien!

Yamato y Maki esperaban en la recepción del hospital a que llegara Sora.

–¡Yamato! –dijo Sora que trotaba hacia ellos. No esperaba encontrarse con esa chica tan guapa y sofisticada allí.

–¿Cómo está Agu? –preguntó Yamato interesado.

–Bien. –se limitó a contestar Sora. Tras un silencio incómodo Yamato se percató de que tenía a alguien a quien presentar.

–Esta es Maki Himekawa. Esta es la mitad trabajo, mitad novia de la que te hablé. –dijo Yamato sin disimular. Las chicas hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza.

–¿Todavía le cuentas a la gente esas cosas? –preguntó Maki sonriendo. Maki conocía muy bien la naturaleza de su relación y no se lo tomó a mal. Sora se percató que esos dos se llevaban muy bien.

–Ella es Sora Takenouchi. Es… de aquí. –dijo Yamato en una pobre presentación.

–¿Qué es de aquí? ¿Qué clase de presentación es esa? –riñó Maki a su chico.

–Ella era amiga de mi hermano y, supongo que ahora también es mi amiga. –dijo Yamato intentando arreglar la presentación.

–Encantada de conocerla. –dijo Sora.

Una vez realizadas las presentaciones, los tres se marcharon al área de descanso, donde les esperaba Agu y Tento. Después de los saludos, Yamato se puso a explicarle al niño cómo funcionaba la cámara ante la atenta mirada de Sora y Tento. Maki no parecía muy interesada y se puso a mirar su teléfono.

–Esto es una rueda de exposición. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Cuando sacas fotos en exteriores puedes ajustarla. Y cuando sacas fotos en el interior, lo cambias desde aquí. –explicó Yamato.

–¿Me disculpáis un segundo? –se excusó Maki marchándose a un lugar donde hablar más tranquila.

–Y así es cómo se hace. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

–Sí, gracias. –asintió Agu. Después, los niños se marcharon a sus habitaciones.

–Gracias por desviarte y pasar por aquí. –dijo Sora dándole una lata de refresco.

–No te preocupes, sólo iba de sombra de Maki mientras hacía compras. –dijo mientras abría la lata.

–Parece una buena novia. No sabía qué esperar después de que me dijeras que era mitad trabajo.

–Al principio era así. ¿Sabes cuánto le costó el monedero que lleva?

–No entiendo de esas cosas. A ver, ¿120 mil yenes? –aventuró Sora, ya que parecía ser una chica a la que le gustaban las cosas caras.

–Un millón doscientos mil. –dijo Yamato. –¿Y el anillo? Es un anillo de compromiso que hace de pareja con el mío.

–Eh, ¿sobre dos millones?

–1800 yenes. –dijo Yamato sonriendo.

–¡¿Qué?! –¿le estaba diciendo que el monedero le costaba muchísimo más que los dos anillos de compromiso?

–¿No crees que es raro? Tiene un monedero de un millón doscientos mil yenes y un anillo de 1800. Aunque es algo que le compré yo. Viene de una familia muy rica y le encantan las marcas. Estaba aterrorizado por el precio del anillo que me pediría, pero un día, paseando por la calle, vimos a un vendedor callejero y me indicó que quería uno de esos anillos. A pesar de las grandes fiestas a las que va, nunca se lo quita. Aunque veas sólo apariencia, tiene ese lado.

–¿En serio? ¿Y vais a casaros? –Yamato lo pensó un momento mientras bajaba su bebida.

–No lo sé. –dijo el chico evitando la mirada de Sora. –Hay algo que le estoy ocultando.

–No sé qué le ocultas, –mintió Sora. –pero está mal ocultarle cosas a una novia tan preciada. No te preocupes…Probablemente lo entenderá.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole. Yamato no le quitó la vista de encima mientras ella bebía de su lata. Cuando Maki llegó de realizar su llamada de teléfono, se despidieron de la joven doctora.

* * *

–Entonces su novia probablemente le apoye. –opinó Mimí una vez que Sora les contó lo que pasó en el hospital. Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Mimí compartiendo una botella de cerveza. Pal ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente ajena a todo.

–Sí, eso pienso yo. Por fin me he quitado ese peso de mis hombros. –dijo Sora.

–Pues yo estoy un poco decepcionada. –dijo Mimí levantándose.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Sora, mientras bebía de su vaso.

–Ya sabes. ¿No dicen que a menudo los médicos se casan con sus pacientes? Mientras les atienden, los sentimientos empiezan a florecer entre los dos hasta convertirse en amor. –dijo de manera algo teatral.

–Eso no es así. –dijo Sora sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

–¿Ah no?

–No. Eso tiene más pinta de película romántica.

–¿De película romántica? –preguntó Mimí dejando una revista que había cogido del escritorio y volviendo a sentarse.

–Sí, como cuando los personajes principales acaban juntos y enamorados. Al final te alegras por ellos y aplaudes de corazón. No sientes la amargura de decir "¿por qué no me pasa a mí?"

–Así que ese tipo es como el personaje de una película.

–Exacto. Simplemente le animo y quiero que sea feliz desde mi butaca.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el baño del restaurante, con las manos apoyadas en el lavabo y mirándose en el espejo, pensando en cómo se tomaría su prometida la noticia. Volvió a la barra, donde Maki se encontraba pidiendo algo de cena.

–También tomaré croquetas. –pidió Maki.

–Lo siento, no nos quedan. –se disculpó el camarero.

–Dice que no quedan croquetas. –dijo Maki al ver que su novio se sentaba. Parecía cansado.

–¿Por qué no pides alitas de pollo, entonces? –sugirió Yamato.

–Está bien. Pónganos unas alitas de pollo. –volvió Maki a dirigirse al camarero.

–Muy bien.

–¿Quieres que pida más bebida? Mañana estás libre del trabajo, ¿no? –preguntó Maki.

–No, gracias. –rechazó Yamato la bebida. –A partir de ahora siempre estaré libre.

–¿Qué quieres decir con siempre? –preguntó Maki. –¿Puede ponerme otra cerveza?

–Por supuesto. –contestó el camarero.

–Lo que intento decir es que no puedo seguir con mi trabajo. –contestó Yamato.

–¿Pero qué dices? Sólo cometiste un pequeño error.

–No lo vi venir, así que fracasé. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué no lo viste venir? Creo que pediré un poco de shochu*. ¡Perdone! ¿puede ponerme una botella de shochu?

–En seguida. –contestó el camarero.

–Maki.

–¿Quieres umewari*? –preguntó Maki mirando detenidamente la carta.

–Pronto, mis ojos ya no volverán a ver. –confesó Yamato. Maki apartó la vista de la carta para posarla sobre Yamato, que le miraba fijamente. –Voy a perder la vista. Es cierto, pidamos un poco de umewari. ¡Perdone, pónganos un poco de umewari!

Maki, perdió la capacidad de habla repentinamente. Después de cenar, se marcharon para hablar en un lugar más tranquilo.

–¿Ves esa mancha blanca que va creciendo? –preguntó Yamato a Maki una vez en el apartamento del chico. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Maki asintió con la cabeza. Toda la alegría que hasta ahora sentía, parecía haberse esfumado. –Es de risa, ¿verdad? Una enfermedad como Behçet, de la que nunca he oído hablar me hará…

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó Maki interrumpiendo a su novio.

–En unos tres meses. En unos tres meses mis ojos dejarán de funcionar y sólo servirán para decorar mi cuerpo.

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? –preguntó Maki haciéndole una pequeña caricia en la cara.

–Porque pensé que desaparecerías de mi vida. –dijo el rubio, aunque bastante tenía él que todavía intentaba asumir su enfermedad.

–¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? –preguntó Maki todavía afectada por lo que le estaba contando su novio.

–¿Acerca de mí o de ti?

–Acerca de ambos. –dijo Maki cogiéndole el brazo. Entonces soltó su brazo y se levantó. –Lo siento. Me iré por esta noche. Necesito tiempo para calmarme y pensar.

–De acuerdo. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole. Maki cogió su chaqueta y se giró. Yamato también se había levantado.

–¿Estás asustado?

–Sí. –admitió el rubio. La chica se giró y se fue hacia la puerta. Yamato la siguió. –La próxima vez, estaría bien que tuvieran croquetas.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Maki se giró y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras varios segundos, abrió la puerta y se fue.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en casa mirando el álbum de fotos de Yamato. Cuando terminó de verlo, lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio. Entonces, le sonó el teléfono y vio que era Yamato. Sora se salió al balcón para no despertar a Mimí y a Pal, que dormían juntas en la misma cama.

–Hola.

–¿Estabas durmiendo?

–Estaba… –empezó a decir Sora dudosa, que no sabía si decirle que se encontraba viendo su álbum.

–Lo siento. Te llamaré mañana.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

–¿Sólo puedo llamar si algo va mal? Sólo sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien. –dijo Yamato. –¿A veces no te sientes así?

–Sí, pero…vivo en una casa en la que siempre está o mi padre o mi hermano.

–Ya veo. Suena divertido. –dijo Yamato sonriendo.

–¿Está tu madre en Nagasaki? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí. Siempre me envía verduras y otras cosas pero no cocino, así que siempre se me echa todo a perder. –dijo Yamato mirando la última gran caja de alimentos que le había enviado su madre.

–Eso es horrible. –rió Sora. Ambos se pasaron horas hablando. El tiempo se les pasó volando hablando de cosas triviales. Entonces Sora se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. –Creo que debería colgar ya.

–Sí, es cierto. –dijo Yamato mirándose el reloj.

–Oye, si no tienes planes, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a cenar con mi familia el domingo? –sugirió Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato, que no se esperaba ese ofrecimiento.

–Trae la comida que te ha enviado tu madre. Es una pena que se desperdicie tanta comida y hay mucha gente en casa. ¿Por qué no traes también a tu novia?

–¿Te parece bien que sólo vaya yo?

–Sí, pero, ¿os habéis peleado o algo?

–No, no es eso. Pero hoy le he contado lo que le he estado ocultando.

–¿Y cómo fue? –preguntó Sora tras unos segundos.

–Tal y como dijiste, lo comprendió.

–Eso es genial. Me alegro. –dijo Sora sonriendo aliviada, ya que el chico no pasaría sólo por el trance de la enfermedad.

* * *

En Nagasaki, Natsuko se encontraba en casa con la visita de una amiga y su nieto de varios meses.

–Es adorable. Y se ve que le quieres mucho. –dijo Natsuko entrando a la estancia con una bandeja con té.

–Por supuesto. Es mi primer nieto. Pronto también querrás un nieto. –dijo la amiga de Natsuko. –Yamato está en una buena edad para casarse.

–Dice que está prometido con una persona y que me la presentará algún día, pero ya sabes cómo es. –dijo Natsuko. Entonces se dirigió al niño –¿Te vienes conmigo? Ojalá pronto yo también tuviera mi propio nieto.

* * *

En la casa de los Takenouchi, Daisuke, Taichi, Mimí y Pal, que se encontraba en el regazo de Mimí, jugaban a cartas. De repente, Haruhiko entró acelerado y nervioso.

–¡So…So… Sora ha traído un chico a casa!

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Daisuke. Los demás también pusieron cara de sorpresa, pero no les salió la voz.

–¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo Sora entrando. Yamato apareció por detrás, llevando una gran caja. –¿Qué pasa?

–Encantado de conoceros. He oído que a menudo cuidabais de Takeru. Gracias. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Haruhiko, que no entendía qué tenía que ver ese chico con el amigo de su hija.

–Yamato es el hermano mayor de Takeru. –dijo Sora. Una vez superada la sorpresa inicial y cocinados los alimentos que llevó Yamato, se pusieron todos a cenar.

–Cuando Takeru y Taichi eran unos pobres universitarios solían venir aquí a comer con nosotros. –dijo Haruhiko. Sora y Mimí se encontraban en la cocina, que estaba justo al lado del sitio donde comían siempre, terminando de preparar algunas cosas.

–Haruhiko siempre nos daba un gran saco de arroz de regalo y lo teníamos que llevar a casa entre los dos. –dijo Taichi recordando aquella época.

–Takeru siempre me ayudaba con mis estudios. –dijo Daisuke.

–¿Qué dices de tus estudios? –le reprendió su padre. –Le pedías que te introdujera a hurtadillas en esas fiestas en grupo para conseguir citas con universitarias.

–¿Y quién era el que se me pegaba como una lapa? –intentó devolvérsela a su padre.

–¡Eso es porque soy padre y me preocupo por mis hijos! –contestó Haruhiko. Yamato se lo estaba pasando muy bien escuchando todas esas anécdotas sobre su hermano.

–Oye, sobre su enfermedad… –empezó a decir Mimí.

–Por favor, no saques el tema. Si mi padre se entera el ambiente se volverá incómodo. –le pidió Sora.

–Está bien. –accedió Mimí.

–Eh, Sora, trae más cerveza. –le pidió su padre mientras ella llevaba un plato más a la mesa.

–No nos queda más. –respondió ésta.

–¿Cómo?

–No pensé que empezaras a beber por la mañana.

–Va, Daisuke, ve a comprar más cerveza. –le ordenó a su hijo.

–¿Qué? –dijo Daisuke indignado, ya que se tendría que dejar la cena a medias.

–¡Que vayas a comprar! –repitió su padre.

–¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy!

–Esto me trae recuerdos. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Cuando Sora iba a la universidad era así casi todos los días. –explicó Haruhiko. –Es una pena que Takeru…

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Cómo lo está llevando tu madre? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Está en Nagasaki. –contestó Yamato.

–Tienes que asegurarte de no preocuparla. –dijo Haruhiko ignorando completamente la enfermedad de Yamato. –Hagas lo que hagas, ten cuidado con la salud.

–Sí. –se limitó a decir Yamato.

–Papá, no hables de esas cosas. –dijo Sora, consciente de que el tema ponía nervioso a Yamato.

–Lo siento. Es cierto. Parece que el ambiente se haya ensombrecido. –reconoció Haruhiko. –Es mi culpa. Lo siento. ¡Taichi, canta una canción!

–¿Una canción? –Taichi no entendía por qué tenía que ser él el que debiera alegrar la velada.

–¡Venga, yo también cantaré! –dijo el hombre levantándose y con una botella en la mano, empezó a cantar. –¡Eres la última mujer para mí…!

–Hay alguien que quiere ver a Mimí. –dijo Daisuke entrando mientras Mimí reía de la actuación. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ir a comprar. –Dice que se llama Michael.

La alegría se esfumó de la cara de Mimí. Por lo visto, era tanto su poder que había investigado dónde estaba viviendo.

* * *

Daisuke y Sora se habían subido a Pal a la habitación.

–No bajes. –ordenó Sora a su hermano para que se estuviera con la niña.

–No te preocupes, la protegeré con mi vida. –dijo Daisuke decidido. Mientras tanto, Mimí estaba reunida abajo con el padre de su hija. Los demás asomaban las cabezas por donde empezaban las escaleras.

–Por supuesto, es verdad que te dejé para casarme con otra mujer. –decía Michael.

–Michael, parece que no lo entiendes. No me importa con quién acabaras casándote. –dijo Mimí. Entonces, Michael sacó la cartera de su bolsillo interior del la chaqueta y volvió a extender otro cheque, al igual que hizo la última vez.

–Mira que eres prepotente. –dijo Mimí. Seguía intentando comprar a su hija, ya que dinero era lo único que tenía ese hombre. –Vete a casa, por favor.

–Sólo he venido a salvar a mi hija. –dijo él.

–¿Pero qué dices? –dijo Mimí indignada.

–Tener que mudarte a una casa como esta, y además, la casa de otra persona… Debes de estar pasando por muchos problemas económicos. –dijo Michael echando una mirada despectiva al lugar. –Si se viniera a vivir conmigo sería mucho más feliz. Hay niñeras y tutores. Un niño puede educarse sin una madre hoy en día. Lo que es necesario es el poder y el dinero de un padre para proporcionarle el mejor ambiente. Una persona como tú, que no tiene nada, no tiene derecho a criar un hijo. Aunque esté aquí contigo, nuestra hija no será feliz. –con cada palabra que decía, Mimí parecía empequeñecerse más y más.

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –salió Haruhiko saliendo de su escondite, indignado por lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo. Taichi intentó detenerlo pero logró zafarse y se fue directo a él, seguido de Taichi, Sora y Yamato. –¡Bastardo, dilo otra vez si te atreves!

–¡Papá! –cogió Sora por un brazo mientras Taichi evitaba que Haruhiko golpeara a ese indeseable, agarrándolo por detrás.

–¡¿Poder?!¡¿Dinero?! –gritaba Haruhiko. –¡Los hijos no se hacen con eso! ¡Por cosas muy caras que les des de comer, si no les das corazón, no se quedarán satisfechos!¡No se sentirán saciados, pedazo de idiota!¡Por un techo muy grande que les proporciones, sin corazón no los podrás proteger! ¡A lo que tiene derecho un padre es a encender una luz cuando el hijo se siente perdido! ¡Un padre es la luz en el corazón de su hijo!¡¿Lo entiendes?!¡Vete a casa!

–Te olvidas de esto. –dijo Mimí levantándose y devolviéndole el cheque a Michael. Sin más, se fue por donde vino.

–¡No hagas caso a lo que te ha dicho! –dijo Taichi ante las lágrimas de Mimí. –Eres una madre respetable.

Daisuke y Pal bajaron en ese momento. En cuanto vio a su hija, que extendía sus bracitos, Mimí se limpió las lágrimas y se fue directamente a abrazarla.

* * *

–Siento lo que ha pasado. –se disculpó Sora mientras caminaba con Yamato después de la aparatosa cena que habían vivido. –Todo se ha vuelto un caos.

–Me he divertido. –dijo Yamato. –Al conocer a tu genial padre entiendo por qué te has convertido en la persona que eres.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? –preguntó Sora, que no sabía si era bueno o malo.

–Si fueras una mujer…

–¡Soy una mujer! –interrumpió Sora.

–…serías Chiemi.

–¿Quién es esa?

–Mi primer amor.

–Bueno… pues gracias, supongo. –dijo Sora que seguía sin estar segura de si era bueno malo.

–Dale las gracias a todos de mi parte. –pidió Yamato.

–Por supuesto. Dale las gracias a tu madre por la comida. –dijo Sora. –El pescado estaba delicioso.

–Muy bien. Nos vemos. –se despidió Yamato una vez que llegaron a una calle en la que el rubio podía pedir un taxi. El chico levantó la mano y un taxi paró. –Gracias.

–¿Qué?

–Gracias. –volvió a repetir Yamato antes de subirse al coche. Cuando se subió, Sora vio cómo el taxi se alejaba.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora llevaba unos expedientes cuando vio bajar de la tercera planta a Maki bastante sumida en sus pensamientos.

–Perdone. –dijo Sora. Maki se giró y Sora se acercó a ella. –Soy "la de aquí". –dijo haciendo referencia a cómo la presentó Yamato el otro día.

–Oh, gracias por lo del otro día. –dijo Maki recordándola. Parecía bastante triste.

–¿Hay algo que la preocupa? –preguntó la pelirroja.

–He ido al oftalmólogo a preguntar por la enfermedad de Yamato. Como médico, tiene la obligación de mantener la confidencialidad de sus pacientes, así que no me ha dicho nada. Señorita Takenouchi, ¿usted sabe algo?

–No. –dijo Sora.

–Entiendo. Por favor, si averigua algo, dígamelo. –pidió Maki entregándole una tarjeta con su número. Entonces, Sora le vio el anillo de 1800 yenes del que le habló Yamato.

–Su anillo… es muy bonito. –comentó Sora.

–Siento que ya no me queda bien. –dijo Maki con tristeza. Ante la cara que puso Sora, Maki pidió ir a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo y se subieron a uno de los bancos que había en la terraza. –Pensé que no sólo le querría por su incipiente fama como fotógrafo y por su talento; pensé que no era esa clase de mujer; que le amo como hombre. Pensé que podría seguirle pasara lo que pasara. Eso es lo que creía, por eso mantuve el anillo en mi dedo. Pero…

–¿Pero…? –escuchaba Sora atentamente.

–Quizás sí sea esa clase de mujer. No tengo la confianza para apoyarle una vez que se quede ciego. –confesó Maki con lágrimas en los ojos. –Soy lo peor.

Sora no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con la cabeza. No debía de ser fácil estar en su situación. Una vez que terminaron de hablar, Sora volvía a su planta mientras recordaba lo que le contó Yamato sobre el monedero y el anillo. También que le dijo a su novia lo de la enfermedad y que ella lo entendió. Parece ser que Yamato se iba a volver a llevar otro mazazo.

Decidida a que eso no ocurriera, Sora decidió empezar a hacer algo por él. Tras unas pesquisas, se fue directamente al teléfono del control de enfermería.

–He oído que tienen un número de teléfono de afectados por la enfermedad de Behçet. –decía Sora al teléfono. –Sí, si es posible, me gustaría visitarle y aprender un poco más sobre la enfermedad. ¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias.

Tras colgar el teléfono, tenía que pedirle un favor a Shin después de explicarle la situación a grandes rasgos.

–Me han dicho que sólo pueden hablar conmigo mañana.

–No te preocupes. Tú siempre estás cubriéndome los turnos a mí, así que te tengo que devolver el favor de vez en cuando. –dijo Shin sin poner ninguna pega.

–Gracias.

Al día siguiente, Sora se marcho al Centro de Tratamientos Médicos Ibaragi.

–Nuestras instalaciones no son diferentes a las de cualquier otra clínica. Simplemente proporcionamos tratamientos efectivos para la visión. –explicaba uno de los responsables a Sora. Además, si quiere puede hablar con nuestros pacientes.

Sora se pasó casi todo el día recabando información de los pacientes y de otros médicos.

–Puedo darle todo tipo de consejos, pero lo mejor sería que pudiera venir y que le echemos un vistazo. –dijo el médico antes de despedir a Sora.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, cinco de los niños ingresados miraban entre asustados y curiosos cómo Shin, Hikari y Miyako atendían a Koro, que portaba una mascarilla de oxígeno y que parecía que había tenido una crisis respiratoria. Rápidamente, entró Jou.

–¿Nivel de saturación? –preguntó el médico.

–Está al 91%. –contestó Shin.

–¿Ha inhalado ya con el ventolín? –volvió a preguntar Jou.

–Sí, pero hace dos horas.

–Prepara otra dosis de inhalación inmediatamente. –ordenó Jou a una de las enfermeras.

–Enseguida. –contestó una de ellas. Jou se quito el estetoscopio que llevaba siempre colgado para auscultar a la niña, pero parecía que ella quería decirle algo. Jou situó su oído muy cerca de la boca de la niña, que ya de por sí tenía dificultades para hablar con la mascarilla puesta.

–Sora. –dijo la niña.

Una vez que controlaron la crisis, Shin y Jou salieron al pasillo.

–Creía que Takenouchi estaba a cargo de Koro. –dijo Jou mientras se volvía a poner el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. –¿Por qué estabas tú en su lugar?

–Verá, es que… últimamente ha trabajado muchas horas extras. –justificó Shin.

* * *

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Sora en el despacho de Jou.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Jou.

–Viendo a un oftalmólogo en Ibaragi. –dijo Sora.

–¿Dejando sólo a un paciente aquí? –preguntó seriamente. –Koro te llamaba desesperadamente mientras sufría la crisis. Creo que debería pensar bien quién la necesita realmente.

Tras salir del despacho después de recibir la reprimenda de su jefe, Sora se fue a la habitación de los niños y se sentó junto a Koro, que todavía tenía la mascarilla puesta y dormía entre molestas toses.

–Doctora, no ha dormido nada. –dijo Miyako. –Ya me quedaré yo en su lugar. Por favor, vaya a descansar.

Pero Sora negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien. Me quedaré aquí con ella. –dijo Sora.

Y así lo hizo. Se quedó toda la noche junto a Koro. Al ver la mejoría de la niña, Sora le quitó la mascarilla y la auscultó.

–Doctora. Buenos días. –dijo Koro con voz somnolienta.

–Koro, ¿cómo te encuentras?

–Especialmente bien. –dijo la niña bastante entusiasmada. Sora se alegró mucho le acarició la cabeza.

Después, Sora se fue al control de enfermería para hacer papeleo, cuando entró el doctor Koushiro Izumi, dejándole un sobre encima de la mesa.

–En Kanagawa hay algunos oftalmólogos que conocen muy bien la enfermedad de Behçet. –dijo Koushiro. –Ahí vienen los datos de los especialistas con los informes del señor Ishida. Ya se lo he dicho, pero es extremadamente difícil prevenir la ceguera del señor Ishida. No obstante, si acude allí, le proporcionarán cuidados adecuados y estará en el mejor ambiente posible.

–Muchísimas gracias. –agradeció Sora.

–Si quiere agradecérselo a alguien, agradézcaselo a su supervisor. –dijo Koushiro.

–¿Al doctor Kido? –preguntó Sora, que no se esperaba aquello de su jefe.

–Jou me pidió este favor. –dijo Koushiro. Al saberlo, Sora se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

–Soy Takenouchi. –dijo Sora después de tocar.

–Entre. –dijo Jou, que se encontraba guardando unos papeles.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda. –dijo Sora con el sobre que le había entregado Koushiro.

–Le da pena el señor Ishida, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo?

–Los niños ingresados tienen las mismas esperanzas que los niños sanos que van al colegio. Así que, nadie puede juzgar quién es más feliz, los videntes o los que no pueden ver. Quien decide eso es él mismo. Hagas lo que hagas, no olvides eso. –dijo Jou antes de salir del despacho.

–Sí.

Con todo lo que había acontecido, Sora fue al control de enfermería, sacó la tarjeta de Maki Himekawa y marcó su número.

–Soy Sora Takenouchi, del Hospital Bunkyou Chuuwa.

–Ah, hola. –contestó Maki.

–Tengo algo que darle relacionado con la enfermedad de Yamato. Es una derivación formal a otro hospital. –contestó Sora.

–¿Puede entregárselo a él directamente? –dijo Maki.

–Creo que sería mejor si usted…

–Lo siento. –dijo Maki antes de colgar.

* * *

Por la tarde, ya sin luz solar, se puso a llover. Yamato volvía a casa de comprar algo en el supermercado protegido por un paraguas. Entonces, se detuvo cuando vio al padre de Maki esperándolo en la puerta de su edificio, también cubriéndose de la lluvia con un paraguas. Cuando el hombre se giró, se quedó mirándolo seriamente. Yamato intuyó que aquello no era una visita de cortesía.

Después de la sorpresa de encontrarse allí con su futuro suegro, subieron al apartamento del rubio. El señor Himekawa se sentó en el sofá mientras que Yamato se sentó en la butaca.

–Maki es mi única hija. –comenzó a decir el señor Himekawa. –Cuando escuché a un amigo sobre cómo jugaba a la pelota con su hijo, sentí envidia. Así que cuando bebía sake contigo, sentí como si yo también tuviera un hijo y me hacía feliz. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo haré. Sé que eres un hombre orgulloso y quizá encuentre resistencia por tu parte, pero quiero hacerme cargo. De algún modo, con tu compromiso con Maki, se puede decir que planeábamos convertirnos en algo así como padre e hijo. Maki está luchando consigo misma ahora mismo. Aunque no lo aparente, es una mujer muy amable y gentil, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a alguien dependiente. Le duele porque no puede traicionarte. Por favor, rompe con mi hija. –dijo el hombre poniéndose de rodillas.

Yamato nunca pensó que vería a un hombre tan poderoso rogándole algo. Básicamente le estaba pidiendo que rompiera con su hija a cambio de mantenerlo económicamente. Quería que fuera él quien rompiera la relación con su hija porque no veía a su propia hija capaz de hacerlo porque ella sentiría que lo traicionaría. Quería ahorrarle ese mal trago a su hija, aunque la situación de por sí ya era un mal trago.

–Perdí a mi padre hace mucho tiempo. –comenzó a decir Yamato. –Señor Himekawa, yo también he disfrutado bebiendo con usted. Gracias por haberme cuidado durante tanto tiempo.

–Perdóname. –pidió el señor Himekawa al ver que Yamato también se arrodilló mostrando sus respetos.

Más tarde, una vez que el señor Himekawa se marchó, Yamato recibió una llamada de su madre al teléfono de su apartamento.

–Mi amiga Yoriko tiene un nieto. De vez en cuando se pasan por aquí para jugar. –explicó Natsuko a su hijo. –¡Es tan adorable!

–Ya veo. –dijo Yamato con voz cansada.

–Así que pronto me tendrás que dar un nieto. –dijo Natsuko. Yamato no dijo nada. –Bueno, supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para pedirte eso, si ni siquiera he conocido a tu novia todavía. Pero últimamente, eso es lo que he estado deseando.

–¡No me presiones! –dijo Yamato irritado, que lamentaba no poder darle lo que quería a su madre.

–¿Qué?

–Que… le estoy dando muchas vueltas, así que no te preocupes. –intentó tranquilizar a su madre.

–Tienes razón. No tiene sentido hablar de esto ahora. –dijo Natsuko.

–Mamá.

–¿Qué?

–Estoy pensando en volver a casa. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Has podido coger unos días libres? ¿No estás demasiado ocupado?

–No. Creo que voy a cogerme más tiempo de lo usual.

Entonces su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Yamato se levantó y vio que le llamaba Maki.

–Mamá, te llamaré luego. –dijo antes de colgar.

* * *

Yamato salió a la calle corriendo. Había olvidado el paraguas, pero no parecía el único. Allí, encontró a Maki empapada bajo la lluvia. Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro. Maki cogió la mano de Yamato y depositó el anillo de compromiso.

–Aquel día, la razón por la que quería este anillo era porque una amiga le compró un anillo al mismo vendedor y tiene un matrimonio feliz. –decía Maki llorando. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia. –Yo también quería ser así de feliz contigo.

Maki, se giró para marcharse cabizbaja. Yamato, se quedó allí plantado recordando el día que la conoció. Fue en una cita a ciegas organizada por el señor Himekawa. Él la esperaba en el restaurante y de repente, escuchó su voz.

–Encantado de conocerle, señor Ishida. –dijo Maki elegantemente vestida. Entonces, Maki no se mostró nada tímida. –Mi padre me dijo que cenaría con usted. Parece que es usted mi tipo.

Entonces, Yamato no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Desde el primer momento congeniaron bastante bien. Después de recordar aquello, Yamato, empapado por la lluvia recordó otros momentos felices con ella. Igual cenaban en los sitios más elegantes que compraban comida en la calle y la comían allí mismo. Después de estar un rato bajo la lluvia, el rubio emprendió la marcha. Unos minutos después, por fin dejó de llover y, sin saber cómo, sus pies le llevaron hasta el hospital. Con paso decidido, entró.

–Doctor Izumi, hay un paciente que insiste en verle. –dijo una enfermera al médico. Antes de que el médico pudiera darle instrucciones a la enfermera, Yamato entró.

–Señor Ishida. –dijo Koushiro sorprendido.

–Siento venir tan tarde. –dijo Yamato.

–Me alegro de ver que… –pero el oftalmólogo ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase.

–¡Por favor, cúreme! –pidió Yamato.

–¿Cómo?

–¡Cure mis ojos!

–Señor Ishida. –empezó a decir Koushiro levantándose e intentando poner un poco de cordura.

–¡Por favor! –dijo Yamato desesperado y agarrando al médico de los hombros. –¡Se lo ruego! ¡Por favor!

–Intentaré todo lo que esté en mi mano, pero ya le aviso que será inútil. –dijo el médico.

* * *

Sora cogió el teléfono.

–Sí, es el departamento de pediatría… Doctor Izumi, sí, soy Takenouchi. Gracias por lo de esta mañana… Sí. Entiendo. Gracias por decírmelo. –a Sora le había cambiado el semblante con lo que le había dicho el doctor.

Sora cogió la información que había estado recabando y echó a correr por los pasillos del hospital hacia la salida. Sora vio pasar a Yamato a paso lento. Estaba medio empapado.

_En un instante, descubres que no dejas de pensar en una persona todo el día. Piensas durante todo el día en qué puedes hacer por ella. Sé cómo la gente lo llama. Pero la razón de no llamarlo "amor" es porque me da miedo que me hagan daño. La razón por la que no lo llamo "amor" es porque si es algo diferente, __será como perder algo tan preciado como la amistad._

–¡Yamato! –llamó Sora corriendo hacia él. El chico se detuvo y se giró, no esperando encontrar a Sora. La chica le pasó los documentos con la información. Yamato le echó un vistazo por encima.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Si te parece bien, iré contigo por todos los hospitales. –se ofreció Sora. –Antes que nada, necesitamos una segunda opinión.

–Así que lo sabes. –dijo Yamato, percatándose de que aquella pelirroja sabía lo de su enfermedad.

–Si sigues el tratamiento adecuado, podría ser que no te quedes ciego. –dijo Sora. –Hay otras personas con tu enfermedad…

–¿Cuándo te he pedido que hicieras algo como esto? –interrumpió Yamato fríamente. –¿Te doy lástima? –Sora negó con la cabeza. –¿Todo este tiempo sentías pena por mí?

–No es lo que piensas. –dijo Sora.

–¡Y una mierda! –gritó Yamato cabreado y tirando los papeles al suelo. Se giró y se fue hacia la puerta principal del hospital. No obstante, Sora no se rindió y tras pensarlo unos minutos, fue corriendo tras él. Yamato andaba más deprisa de lo que parecía porque en muy poco tiempo había llegado al puente, aunque estuviera muy cerca del hospital. Sora subió los escalones.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó gritando mientras llegaba hasta él al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento del esfuerzo. El chico por fin se detuvo, aunque sin girarse. –¡Por favor, ve al hospital adecuado!

–¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! No eres de mi familia, ni mi pareja… ¡Sólo eres una extraña! No necesito a mi lado una persona que me tenga lástima.

–No es pena. Tienes razón. Es raro llegar a tanto sin ni siquiera ser un familiar. Yo también lo pienso. Lo he estado pensando todo el tiempo. Pero no hay otras palabras para explicarlo, pero… creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

Ante la confesión de la pelirroja, Yamato se giró, ya que no esperaba que le dijera eso.

_La razón por la que no lo llamo "amor" es porque es algo que algún día se esfumará._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **en primer lugar, una gran aplauso para Haruhiko, por esa defensa a ultranza que ha hecho sobre lo que es ser un buen padre/madre. Al final el padre de Pal se ha tenido que ir con el rabo entre las piernas al no tener argumentos para rebatir. Como vemos, una vez que Maki se ha enterado de la enfermedad de su novio ha tenido que librar su propia lucha, pero al final ha decidido dejar al rubio. Y el pobre ha acudido de nuevo a Koushiro desesperado. Y Natsuko metiendo prisa a Yamato con los nietos, ajena a todo. Si es que se le ha juntado todo. Qué mal se ha tomado Yamato que Sora tome la iniciativa con su enfermedad. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Dejadlo en los comentarios. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

***Shochu:** bebida alcohólica japonesa.

***Umewari: **es un licor japonés.


	5. Hacia Nagasaki

**Capítulo 5. Hacia Nagasaki.**

Sora caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Tokio recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Cuando Sora le dijo que podría estar enamorada de él, Yamato se giró y se acercó a ella lentamente. Tras mirarse a los ojos durante varios segundos, él la había abrazado.

–¡Sora! –al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, Sora salió de su ensimismamiento y se giró, viendo como Taichi le saludaba desde su ciclomotor. Le sonrió saludándole de vuelta. Taichi se bajó de la moto y llevándola de los manillares, acompañó a Sora caminando. –Hoy comeremos pasta con brócoli y anchoas. ¿A tu padre y a tu hermano les gustan las anchoas?

–Ellos se comerían cualquier cosa que les quepa en la boca. –contestó Sora animada.

–¿Van las cosas bien en el hospital? –preguntó el castaño. –Pareces tensa.

–Todo va bien. –dijo la chica sonriendo.

–Si tú lo dices. –dijo el chico, que no se lo acababa de creer mucho. Sora no pudo evitar recordar el abrazo de la noche anterior, así como lo que pasó después.

**Flashback.**

_–Yo también te amo. –dijo Yamato mientras la abrazaba. –¿Te haría feliz si te dijera eso?_

_–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora que no se esperaba eso. Entonces Yamato rompió el abrazo y suspiró._

_–No entiendes nada. El Yamato Ishida que conoces se ha ido. –dijo Yamato con pesar._

_–Yamato Ishida es Yamato Ishida. –dijo Sora negando con la cabeza, consciente de la pesadilla que debía estar viviendo el chico. El chico negó con la cabeza._

_–Una cámara con el objetivo roto deja de ser una cámara. –dijo Yamato, aunque en realidad hablaba de sí mismo._

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

–¡Buen provecho! –dijeron todos.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué pones tanta salsa?! –preguntó Sora al ver la cantidad que se estaba poniendo.

–La salsa le da más sabor. –contestó éste.

–Taichi se ha esforzado mucho para cocinar como para estropearlo con tanta salsa. ¡No le pongas mayonesa a eso! –siguió después riñendo a su hermano.

–¡Así está bueno! –contestó Daisuke.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Mimí, que cogió el bote de la mayonesa para echarse ella también en su plato, al de su hija y también al de Sora.

–¿Tú también, Mimí? –preguntó Sora, como si ésta le hubiera traicionado. –Es imposible que sepa bien.

Entonces Sora lo probó, encantada con el sabor.

–¡Está buenísimo! –dijo Sora sorprendida, que no se esperaba que esa combinación funcionara.

–Pero… –Taichi los miraba como si hubieran profanado sus platos.

–Pruébalo tú también, Taichi. –le animó Daisuke.

A Sora le venía bien distraerse con estas anécdotas y pequeñas riñas familiares. Sobre todo después de haber recibido el rechazo de Yamato. A pesar de las distracciones, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo después de haberle dicho que una cámara sin objetivo ya no es una cámara.

**Flashback.**

_–Lo siento, pero no pienso en ti de esa manera. –le había contestado Yamato._

_–Lo sé… –empezó a decir Sora. –Lo sé, pero sólo quería… –entonces Yamato le dio la espalda._

_–Aunque digas que me amas, sólo serías un obstáculo para mí._

**Fin del flashback.**

Una vez en el cuarto y con Pal dormida, Sora le había contado a Mimí lo que pasó con Yamato.

–Eso significa… –empezó a decir Mimí.

–Que me ha rechazado. –finalizó Sora.

–A pesar de haberte rechazado te veo muy animada. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Y qué voy a hacer? –dijo Sora.

–Pero después de todo lo que has hecho por él ha sido muy bruto. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Tú crees?

–Un bruto. –sentenció Mimí.

–Bueno. –dijo Sora resignada, aunque en realidad, le dolió verle alejarse en el puente.

Una vez acabada la charla con Mimí, Sora sacó de su bolso la información que había recopilado, recordando la mala reacción que había tenido el rubio cuando se la había entregado.

Al día siguiente, Sora caminaba junto a Jou por uno de los pasillos con cristaleras del hospital.

–Los síntomas de la enfermedad de Behçet no se limitan sólo a la pérdida de visión. –comentaba Jou tras decirle Sora lo mal que reaccionó el rubio cuando le dio la información que había recopilado. –A veces también pueden darse úlceras en el estómago y los intestinos; también pueden sufrir migrañas y afectar a la memoria. Si sigue así, antes de perder la vista puede que se pierda a sí mismo. Ahora lo que más necesita no son medicinas ni medicamentos. Lo que necesita es que alguien le apoye psicológicamente y disipe sus miedos.

–Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser yo. –dijo Sora deteniéndose.

–Entiendo.

Entonces, la chica vio que Biyo se encontraba en el jardín. Sora no sabía que estaba haciendo la niña allí agachada porque casi la tapaban unos rosales.

–Es Biyo. –dijo el doctor.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Sora.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en un punto limpio donde la gente iba a tirar libros y revistas que ya no querían para que las reciclaran. En uno de los paquetes había un gran número de revistas de fotografía que el chico había guardado siempre como un tesoro. Una vez que dejó allí parte de su vida, volvió a casa y llamó a su madre.

–El lunes de la semana que viene volveré a casa. –informó Yamato mientras metía cosas en una caja con la mano con la que no sostenía el teléfono.

–¿De verdad? –dijo su madre. Natsuko, que tenía un calendario delante, rodeó el lunes 17. –¿Volverás a Tokio otra vez?

–No. Esta vez me quedaré allí bastante tiempo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿En serio? –dijo Natsuko contenta de saber que podría pasar más tiempo con su hijo.

–Quiero ir a ver a mis antiguos maestros de primaria. –dijo Yamato mientras se dirigía a un estante donde se había quedado un libro de bolsillo olvidado.

–Tu escuela hace tiempo que la derruyeron. –dijo Natsuko mientras Yamato ojeaba el libro.

–¿Qué? –dijo Yamato, que no tenía ni idea de que su escuela ya no existiera.

–Ya han pasado catorce años desde que te trasladaste a Tokio. –dijo Natsuko.

–Catorce años… –repitió Yamato, que por alguna razón quizás pensara que el tiempo no pasaría por su ciudad natal. –Ha sido como un parpadeo.

Entonces, entre las páginas del libro encontró una foto de la torre de Tokio.

–Quiero tomarme un gran descanso y relajarme. –dijo Yamato. –¿Quieres que te lleve algo de Tokio?

* * *

Sora bajó del piso en el que estaba y se dirigía hacia el jardín del hospital.

_¿Adónde han ido tus sueños? Fui a su ciudad con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Adónde han ido las lágrimas? Se convirtieron en lluvia y volvieron a la tierra._

Sora llegó donde había estado Biyo. Allí se percató de que la niña había removido la tierra, como si hubiera enterrado algo. La niña había hecho una tumba. Incluso tenía una tabla de madera clavada en la tierra que ponía Biyo Sadai. Sora se dio cuenta de que de la tierra sobresalía un lazo. Entonces tiró de él y salieron unas zapatillas de ballet.

–¡No las toques! –escuchó Sora de una voz infantil. Sora se giró y se incorporó, encontrándose con una niña de no más de ocho años.

–Biyo.

–¡No toques mi tumba! –le gritó la niña.

–¿Cómo?

La niña se dirigió hacia Sora y le arrebató las zapatillas, volviendo a enterrarlas y volviendo a colocar la inscripción.

_Una flor creció en la tierra y creó una tumba. El sueño estaba enterrado ahí._

* * *

Una rato más tarde, mientras algunos de los niños jugaban a cartas o se distraían, Biyo se encontraba triste acostada en su cama.

* * *

–Quizás esté así porque no se ve capaz de hacer la pirueta. –dijo la madre Biyo a Sora y Jou. Habían citado a los padres de la niña al haberse percatado del cambio de actitud de una niña que, a pesar de su dolencia, siempre se había mostrado muy alegre durante su estancia en el hospital.

–¿La pirueta? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí, un tipo de vuelta en ballet. Para la próxima actuación ensayó muchísimo hasta que fue capaz de hacerla. Pero ayer intentó hacerla en el pasillo y no le salió por más que lo intentaba. Dijo que nunca conseguiría la medalla de oro.

–Pero eso no significa que deba de hacer una tumba. No tiene gracia. –añadió el padre de Biyo preocupado y nervioso.

–Gracias al ballet, se sentía con fuerzas para luchar contra su enfermedad. –dijo la madre rompiendo a llorar. –Pero si ya no puede bailar, entonces…

La madre de Biyo ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase debido al llanto.

Tras la reunión con los padres de Biyo, Jou se puso a revisar las piernas de la niña.

–Dime si te duele, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el médico a la niña poniendo sus manos en diferentes puntos de sus piernas.

–No duele. –dijo la niña con voz apagada y bajo la atenta mirada de Sora y los padres de la niña.

–¿Y aquí? –preguntó Jou poniendo las manos en otro punto cercano a la rodilla.

–Un poco. –contestó la niña.

–Muy bien. –dijo el doctor antes de tapar a la niña con las sábanas.

–Doctor Kido. –dijo la niña. –Ya las puedes cortar.

Lo que dijo la niña, no sólo causó la sorpresa de los dos doctores y de los padres, sino también del resto de niños, que interrumpieron sus actividades para mirar a Biyo.

–Si me corta las piernas mejoraré con mi enfermedad, ¿no? –dijo la niña, que ni siquiera conocía el término "amputar".

–Biyo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para no tener que hacer eso. –explicó Jou.

–Pero ya no las necesito.

* * *

–Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas. –dijo Ken Ichijouji a Yamato mientras éste colocaba sus cosas en una caja. –¿No será esto otro de tus cambios de humor? Estás intentando volver a hacer esas fotos de niños que no dan ningún beneficio, ¿verdad?

–No puedo ver más. –se limitó a contestar Yamato mientras seguía recogiendo.

–Pero ahora mismo estás viendo. –dijo Daigo.

–Tengo ataques. Y cada vez son más frecuentes. –explicó Yamato. –Probablemente me quede ciego antes de que pasen tres meses.

El jefe de Yamato y su pupilo abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. Yamato se giró.

–No pongáis esa cara. Ya me he hecho a la idea de dejarlo todo y ahora mismo no me encuentro demasiado mal. –tras decir eso, Yamato cogió la caja donde había estado depositando sus cosas y salió del cuarto.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó Ken. Yamato se detuvo y se giró mirando a Ken.

–¿Quién sabe? –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Jou iba a visitar a su amigo Koushiro a su consulta. Cuando llegaba, vio salir a su amigo acompañado de Yamato. Vio como se despidieron y fue hacia su amigo.

–¿Ha decidido tratarse de nuevo contigo? –preguntó Jou viendo como Yamato se alejaba.

–Sólo ha venido a darme las gracias. –contestó Koushiro.

* * *

Sora comprobaba la temperatura de Meiko, una de las niñas. Era la más mayor de allí junto a Agu. Cuando terminó, se giró a ver la cama vacía pero deshecha de Biyo.

–Me parece que ha ido al quiosco. –dijo Hikari tras preguntarle Sora por Biyo.

–Doctora Takenouchi, ¿qué tipo de bañador usas? –preguntó Meiko.

–No tengo bañadores. –contestó Sora. –No he ido a la playa en unos cinco años.

–¿Qué? ¿Entonces no vas a la playa con tu novio? –preguntó la niña.

–Bueno, estoy demasiado ocupada como para tener novio. –dijo Sora saciando la curiosidad de Meiko.

–Pues deberías cogerte unas vacaciones. –dijo Shin incorporándose a la conversación mientras revisaba a otro niño. –Los demás y yo nos hemos tomado tantos permisos que el supervisor no nos quita ojo.

–Entonces trabajas tanto porque no tienes novio. –dijo Meiko sacando sus propias conclusiones. –Qué pena.

–¡Oye! –dijo Sora medio en broma, medio indignada.

–Doctora Takenouchi, tienes visita. –dijo Miyako entrando a la sala. Gracias a la interrupción de la enfermera, Sora se libró del tercer grado al que la estaba sometiendo Meiko y se dirigió al punto de encuentro donde la gente se reunía a tomar algo. Al entrar, vio a Yamato sentado en una de las mesas con una lata. Sora se dirigió allí y se sentó frente a él.

–Vengo del departamento de oftalmología. –explicó el chico.

–¿Has decidido continuar con el tratamiento? –preguntó Sora esperanzada.

–Sólo quería venir a darte las gracias a ti también. –dijo él, borrando las esperanzas de Sora de un plumazo.

–¿Qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? –preguntó seria. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Todo el mundo me pregunta eso. Pero no tengo ni idea.

–¿Por qué no consideras el tratamiento desde una perspectiva más positiva? –preguntó Sora.

–¿No te lo dije ya? –preguntó Yamato un poco harto de la idea del tratamiento. –Aunque mejore, no tiene sentido si no puedo ver.

–En el ala de pediatría hay una niña que dice exactamente lo mismo que tú. –dijo Sora recordando a Biyo. Entonces, Sora fue con Yamato al jardín a enseñarle la tumba de Biyo.

–¿Una tumba? –dijo Yamato mientras Sora le ponía en antecedentes.

–Tiene la lesión de Osgood*. –dijo Sora. –En el peor de los casos, y sólo si fuera algo extremo podrían amputarle la pierna.

Llegando a la tumba, vieron sentada a la niña, mirando su tumba.

–Es Biyo. –dijo Sora al ver a la niña. Entonces, la niña se levantó, se quitó las zapatillas, puso los brazos y los pies en posición e intentó la pirueta, pero la niña perdió el equilibrio. Volvió a intentarlo y esta vez cayó al suelo. Yamato se dirigió hacia la niña. Cuando Sora iba a seguirle apareció Jou y pidió a Sora que los dejara solos. Al fin y al cabo, si alguien podía comprender a Biyo en ese momento, era Yamato. Los dos estaban perdiendo algo preciado para ellos. Así que, simplemente se quedaron mirando a ver qué ocurría. Yamato llegó y se acuclilló junto a Biyo.

–¿Es esta tu tumba? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí. –contestó la niña.

–¿Puedo hacer mi tumba junto a la tuya? –preguntó Yamato.

–¿Tu también necesitas una tumba? –preguntó Biyo.

–Sí. Bueno, vamos allá. –dijo Yamato cogiendo un palo de madera que había allí y poniéndose a escavar un agujero junto a la tumba de Biyo. Tras hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande, sacó el libro que encontró en el estante cuando hablaba con su madre por teléfono y lo enterró, clavando el palo con el que había cavado en posición vertical. –Ya está.

–Quedan bien. –dijo la niña sonriendo.

–Tienes razón. Cuando hiciste tu tumba, ¿fuiste capaz de dejar el ballet? –preguntó Yamato. –En secreto, ¿todavía quieres bailar?

–Quiero bailar. –reconoció la niña. Yamato le pasó la mano por la espalda.

–No te preocupes. Ya encontrarás otra cosa que quieras hacer. –dijo Yamato. –Hay otro tú que puedes descubrir.

–¿Tú has sido capaz de encontrar algo? –preguntó Biyo.

–Sí. He encontrado algo. –dijo Yamato.

–Entonces quizás pueda encontrar algo yo también. –dijo la niña más animada.

–Estoy seguro que lo harás. De ahora en adelante hay muchas cosas buenas que te pasarán. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó la niña.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato sonriendo a la niña. Entonces Jou y Sora se acercaron. Yamato se incorporó.

–Señor Ishida. –empezó a decir Jou. –¿Podría echarle unas fotos a Biyo? –Yamato y Sora miraron sorprendidos al médico. Siempre había sido algo reacio a las fotos. –Se suponía que pasado mañana iba a ser su actuación.

Yamato giró la cabeza para ver a la niña mirando su tumba. Entonces se volvió hacia la niña y se volvió a acuclillar.

–Biyo. ¿Me dejas sacarte unas fotos bailando? –preguntó Yamato. –Se las enseñaremos a tus padres, a tus amigos, a los médicos… y a tu nueva tú. –la niña asintió con la cabeza tras pensarlo unos segundos. –Muy bien. Entonces tienes que sacar las zapatillas de ballet de ahí.

Yamato ayudó a la niña a quitar la tierra de encima y sacó las zapatillas de ballet. Yamato hizo lo mismo con el libro que había enterrado. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Una vez convencida la niña, Sora y Yamato se encontraban en la parte exterior del hospital. La pelirroja acompañaba al fotógrafo hasta la salida del recinto.

–¿Qué le dijiste a Biyo para animarla? –preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

–Le mentí. –contestó Yamato. Entonces Sora se detuvo.

–¿Qué?

–Te veo pasado mañana. –dijo Yamato despidiéndose y quedando para sacarle las fotos a la niña.

–Gracias por tu ayuda. –dijo Sora, aunque muy sorprendida todavía por la respuesta que le había dado el rubio.

* * *

Al anochecer, cuando Sora llegó a casa se encontró a su familia y a sus amigos cenando.

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Sora bastante cansada.

–¡Hola! –dijeron todos.

–Rápido, siéntate a cenar. –dijo Daisuke.

–Hoy he puesto mayonesa en la salsa. –dijo Taichi con emoción.

–Hoy paso. –dijo Sora arrodillándose frente al altar de su madre para mostrar sus respetos.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás estreñida? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–No creo que el estreñimiento tenga nada que ver. –dijo Daisuke.

–Simplemente no tengo hambre. –dijo Sora.

–¡No es justo! –dijo Daisuke. –Seguro que has comido comida real antes de volver a casa.

–¡¿Cómo?! –gritó Taichi con indignación una octava más aguda. –¿Me estás diciendo que mi comida no es real?

–Yo creo que hay algo que te preocupa. –dijo Haruhiko. –¿Quieres que escuche?

–En serio, no es nada en absoluto. –dijo Sora, zanjando la conversación. Se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto. Mimí y Taichi se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaba. Sabían que Haruhiko no iba desencaminado y que a su amiga le preocupaba algo.

Después de cenar y una vez que Pal y los Takenouchi se retiraron, Taichi y Mimí hicieron bajar a Sora para que les contara lo que le preocupaba.

–¿Bromeas? ¿Han roto su compromiso? –Mimí se sorprendió con lo que le había contado su amiga.

–Eso parece. –dijo Sora.

–Bueno, es comprensible. –opinó Mimí. –Seguro que la mujer con la que estaba comprometido no se sentiría bien en esa situación tan repentina.

–O más bien, probablemente Yamato no quiera hacerle pasar por todo eso. –opinó Taichi.

–Sora, quizás lo mejor sea que te haya rechazado a ti también. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Cómo? –dijo Taichi con sorpresa, que parecía no tener ni idea de los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

–Mimí. –le llamó Sora la atención al ver cómo metía la pata. Mimí dijo lo siento con la mirada y se creó un silencio incómodo entre los tres.

* * *

Dos días después, Sora trotaba con prisa por los pasillos del hospital. Gabu, con su gorro azul le esperaba en la puerta.

–¡Llegas tarde! –le recriminó el niño, cogiéndola de la mano.

–¡Lo siento! –se disculpó la doctora. Juntos entraron a la sala de los niños. Habían apartado las camas y habían puesto unas sillas. Los niños habían hecho una pancarta de cartulina que habían puesto en un biombo en la que se podía leer "¡Puedes hacerlo, Biyo!". Los padres de Biyo, los niños y todo el equipo de pediatría ya se encontraban sentados expectantes por la actuación de Biyo.

–¡Venga doctora, siéntese aquí! –dijo Gabu haciendo las funciones de acomodador y sentando a Sora en primera fila junto a Jou.

–Siento llegar tarde. –se disculpó Sora con el resto de espectadores. Yamato se encontraba en última fila esperando a que saliera la niña para hacer las fotos.

De detrás del biombo, apareció Biyo vestida para bailar. Llevaba la rodilla izquierda vendada y sus zapatillas de ballet puestas. Cuando la vieron aparecer, el público aplaudió. Enseguida, Yamato se levantó y empezó a hacer fotos con su cámara analógica.

Biyo se puso en posición y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Shin para que pusiera la música. En cuanto empezó a sonar la música, la niña se puso a dar pasos de ballet. Mientras tanto Yamato se iba agachando y colocándose en diferentes ángulos mientras sacaba las fotos prometidas. El momento final se acercaba, era el momento de realizar la pirueta. La niña consiguió dar la vuelta completa mientras Yamato capturaba el momento. Al terminar la pirueta, la niña sonrió y los espectadores aplaudieron.

–¡Muy bien! –gritaron algunos adultos.

–¡Bravo! –jaleaban los niños. Todos se pusieron en pie mientras aplaudían, consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado la niña y lo que le había costado realizar ese movimiento.

–Biyo, has sido capaz de realizar el giro. –dijo Sora emocionada. Sus compañeros de sala la rodearon.

–¡Lo conseguí! –dijo la niña muy contenta.

–Doctora, tome. –dijo Agu pasándole una medalla de "oro" realizada por los niños con cartulinas. Sora le puso la medalla a la niña alrededor del cuello.

–¡Felicidades! –gritaron los niños mientras le volvían a aplaudir. Los padres de Biyo también aplaudían emocionados. Entonces, Jou vio como Yamato salió a toda prisa de la sala. Se levantó y fue tras él, encontrándolo en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared y con la mano sobre el entrecejo y con la otra sosteniendo su cámara.

–Señor Ishida, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó Jou preocupado. –Puedo llamar al doctor Izumi.

–No hace falta. –dijo Yamato girándose cuando Jou empezaba a dirigirse a oftalmología. Desde la sala todavía se escuchaban los aplausos que daban a Biyo. –¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dijo Yamato un poco más recuperado mientras se agachaba para dejar la cámara en su mochila.

–Claro. –dijo Jou.

–Si mi vista no va a mejorar, ¿por qué todo el mundo me pide que me trate? –preguntó Yamato.

–Pues… –empezó a decir Jou.

–Si es por compasión o por apoyo, no lo necesito. –dijo el rubio levantándose una vez que guardó la cámara. –Ya me he rendido. Este ha sido mi último trabajo. Espero que las fotos hayan quedado bien.

–Hace un tiempo hicimos una encuesta sobre el cáncer. –empezó a decir Jou tras una pausa. –La gran mayoría prefería ser informado si tenían cáncer. Pero también dijeron que preferían no informar a las familias de su enfermedad. Pueden aceptar su dolor, pero para ellos el dolor de otros es incluso peor. Lo que temes no es perder la vista, ¿verdad? Lo que realmente temes es…

Mientras tanto, en la sala, los niños seguían felicitando a Biyo mientras Sora y el resto del equipo recogían las sillas.

–¿Has hecho esto para mí, Koro? –preguntaba Biyo sosteniendo su medalla.

–No, lo hicimos entre todos. –respondió Koro.

–¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –preguntó la niña.

Entonces Sora se percató que ni su jefe ni Yamato se encontraban ya en la sala. Cuando fue a salir, justo en ese momento pasaba una auxiliar con un carro con el que casi se choca.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora.

Allí, uno frente a otro, vio a su jefe y al fotógrafo. El doctor se giró al escuchar el casi accidente. Yamato estaba de frente y se miraron. Parecía que había interrumpido una conversación seria por sus caras. Tras una larga pausa, el rubio reaccionó.

–Cuando revele las fotos las traeré. –dijo Yamato rompiendo la tensión, que todavía se palpaba en el aire.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Jou antes de volver a la sala.

–Gracias por hacer las fotos. –agradeció Sora acercándose al chico. –Creo que lo de hoy se convertirá en un bonito recuerdo para Biyo.

–Eso espero. –dijo Yamato.

–Por supuesto. Le vas a regalar un bonito recuerdo para su memoria. –dijo Sora.

–Un recuerdo, ¿eh? –dijo Yamato. –Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver el mar?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no esperaba esa propuesta tan repentina.

–Desde que nos conocemos, prácticamente sólo nos hemos reunido aquí en el hospital y apenas tenemos bonitos recuerdos juntos.

Sora seguía impactada por la repentina amabilidad del rubio.

–¿No? –preguntó el rubio al ver que Sora no decía nada. –Supongo que en realidad era pena.

Entonces Sora comprendió a qué se refería Yamato. Se refería a la confesión de amor que le hizo Sora en el puente.

* * *

Aunque ya era tarde, Yamato se dirigió a la empresa para la que había estado trabajando. Se metió en la sala de revelado y se puso a revelar las fotos que había sacado en el hospital. Con unas pinzas, sacó una de las fotos del líquido de revelado y vio a Biyo en pleno giro. No pudo evitar sonreír. Seguro que a la niña le gustaría esa foto.

Tras revelar las fotos, Yamato fue a una sala de trabajadores del estudio y se dirigió a su taquilla, donde había una cámara de fotos y varios objetivos. Le estaba costando mucho abandonar la que había sido su pasión durante prácticamente toda su vida. Entonces, quitó la etiqueta en la que ponía su nombre de la taquilla. Cuando se disponía a salir, se abrió la puerta, apareciendo Nishijima Daigo con una escalera colgada al hombro.

–Oh, Yamato. –saludó el pupilo de Yamato, que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Vestía con su habitual camisa alegre rojo chillón y una gorra roja.

–¿Vienes de una sesión en el exterior? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí. He sido el asistente de Hayashibara. –informó Daigo mientras guardaba lo que traía en un armario. –Es un pesado. Lo que dice está totalmente fuera de lugar.

Tras dejar las cosas y quejarse, Daigo se puso serio.

–¿De verdad vas a dejar la fotografía? –preguntó Daigo, que no parecía creerse lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su maestro.

–Te regalo mis cámaras. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Cómo? Pero son… –empezó a decir Daigo con sorpresa.

–A cambio… –interrumpió Yamato. –tengo un favor que pedirte.

* * *

Unos días después, en el hospital, todos los niños se reunieron alrededor de la cama de Biyo bajo la atenta mirada de Sora y Yamato. En la mesa móvil que se usan en las camas, la niña tenía un álbum de color naranja. Cuando la niña lo abrió, los niños reaccionaron con sorpresa al ver las fotos de Biyo bailando.

–¡Guau!¡Son geniales. –dijeron los niños.

–Gracias. –dijo Biyo a Yamato. Sora se acercó a la cama.

–Biyo, sales muy bien. –comentó Sora. Mientras veían las fotos, Biyo se percató de que Yamato se dio la vuelta para salir.

–Señor fotógrafo, ¿ya te vas? –preguntó Biyo. Yamato se detuvo en el resquicio de la puerta y se giró.

–Sí. –dijo sonriéndole a la niña.

–¿Cuándo vas a volver? –preguntó Meiko.

–No estoy seguro. –respondió Yamato más serio. Pensaba que era demasiado cruel decirles a los niños que no volvería. –Si vengo tanto sólo seré una molestia.

–¡No es molestia! –gritó Tento, que no entendía por qué pensaba que era una molestia.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Agu. –¿Por qué dices eso?

–¿Estás ocupado en el trabajo? –preguntó Koro.

–No es eso. –dijo el rubio. –Quizás venga de vez en cuando a saludar.

–Entonces, ¿volverás otra vez? –preguntó Tento.

–¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Koro.

–Lo prometo. –dijo el rubio.

–¡Bien! –celebraron los niños.

Después de dejar a los niños contentos, Sora acompañaba a Yamato por los pasillos hacia la salida.

–Por favor, ven a visitarlos de nuevo. –pidió Sora.

–Bien. –dijo Yamato, aunque no tenía intención alguna de volver a pesar de la promesa que le hizo a los niños.

–¿Qué enterraste el otro día con Biyo? –preguntó Sora curiosa sobre la tumba de Yamato. Entonces, el fotógrafo sacó de su mochila el libro que había enterrado.

–Esto. –dijo Yamato entregándoselo a la chica. Sora leyó el título del libro: _Colección poética de Kenji Miyazawa. _

–¿Kenji Miyazawa?

–_Sin dejarme vencer por la lluvia, sin dejarme vencer por el viento. _–recitó Yamato. –Lo traje conmigo cuando vine a Tokio hace catorce años.

–¿Enterraste esto?

–Lo leí en el tren durante todo el viaje para venir aquí. Entonces me preguntaba de qué sería capaz; quería saber cuál era mi límite. –explicó Yamato apoyándose en una baranda por la que podía mirar a la entrada del hospital. –Cuando vine a Tokio tenía un sueño ingenuo. Nunca volví a abrir el libro después de ese viaje. Es un recuerdo embarazoso de cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Sora negó con la cabeza. Mientras ojeaba el libro, en una página vio una foto de la torre de Tokio. Sora preguntó con la mirada.

–La fecha que está escrita es el día que llegué a Tokio. Es un poco hortera que haya sacado una foto de la torre de Tokio nada más llegar.

–Yamato. –dijo Sora. –¿Por qué no vamos a verla, la torre de Tokio?

Tras acabar el turno de Sora, ambos se dirigieron a la torre de Tokio y subieron al mirador. Aunque no era tarde, sí que había anochecido.

–Tu casa estará por allí. –dijo Yamato mientras miraba por uno de los prismáticos instalados en la torre. –Oh, allí está. Dice tienda de arroz Takenouchi.

–¿Puedes verla desde aquí? –preguntó Sora con ingenuidad.

–Vaya, allí está tu padre. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Bromeas? ¡Déjame ver, déjame ver! –dijo Sora emocionada como una niña pequeña. Yamato se apartó y cuando se puso a mirar, Sora vio el cartel de un gimnasio con hombres cachas ligeros de ropa y enseñando músculo que decía _Body Soul. Transforma tu cuerpo para el verano._ Cuando Yamato vio la reacción de Sora Yamato no pudo evitar reír.

–Estás babeando. –dijo Yamato cuando la chica le miró.

–No tienes remedio. –dijo empezando a reír ella también por la broma.

Tras visitar el mirador de la torre de Tokio, fueron a la tienda de regalos.

–Vamos a comprar esto. –dijo Sora mirando un cartel bastante hortera.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Yamato. –Parecemos unos niños de excursión.

–¿Y qué más da? Se verá bien en tu habitación. –dijo Sora.

–Nadie pondría esto en su habitación. –dijo Yamato sin percatarse que la encargada de la tienda pasaba justo por detrás de él. Ante la mirada de Sora, intuyó que había metido la pata y se giró para ver la cara de la encargada. –Oh, compraré esto. –dijo Yamato cogiendo un llavero de la torre de Tokio para disimular.

Una vez fuera de la tienda de regalos, se sentaron un momento a descansar en el mirador de la torre. Yamato miró el llavero.

–¿Lo quieres de recuerdo? –se lo ofreció Yamato.

–Claro que no. –rechazó Sora. –Tienes que ser responsable de tus actos.

–Vale. –dijo Yamato como si hubiera sido regañado por su madre, aunque ambos reían. –Pero a cambio… –empezó a decir Yamato sacando su cámara analógica de la mochila. –sólo queda un disparo. Te la daré de regalo. Mi última foto. Mi primera foto fueron unas prímulas… y la última serás tú.

–Me halagas, pero no, gracias. –dijo Sora que no esperaba ese cambio en el ambiente.

–Te sacaré una foto con la que cualquier millonario se enamoraría de ti sólo de verla. –intentó convencerla Yamato haciendo reír a Sora.

–Deberías hacer una foto de algo con mucho más valor. –dijo Sora.

–¿Algo con más valor?

–Ya sabes, algo como el templo de Todaiji,… o unas cataratas. –explicó Sora.

–No, tú estás bien. Venga, vamos. –dijo Yamato cogiéndola del brazo para que se levantara. Al final Sora le hizo caso y se levantó. –¿Qué haces ahí parada con el cartel del baño de fondo?

Sora, que ni se había percatado del fondo, se colocó de espaldas al cristal, con la ciudad nocturna de Tokio de fondo. Yamato colocó la cámara a la altura de su cara y acercó su ojo al visor. Pero de repente bajó la cámara.

–Oye, no voy a sacar una foto para un pasaporte. –dijo el rubio.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo Sora que no sabía cómo ponerse.

–¿Por qué no enseñas el pecho de manera seductora? –sugirió Yamato.

–Me voy a casa. –dijo Sora. Entonces empezó a andar. Pero se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de Yamato.

–¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando supiste que me quedaría ciego?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, deteniéndose con la ciudad de Tokio todavía de fondo.

–¿Pensaste en que me lo merecía? –preguntó el chico.

–Por supuesto que no.

–Entonces, ¿qué pensaste? –insistió él. Sora empezó a pensar, mientras Yamato se volvió a colocar la cámara para enfocar.

–No era tristeza; no era soledad. Sólo sentí… que quería verte. –dijo ella pensativa. Tras decir la última palabra, Yamato disparó.

Una vez bajaron de la torre, se dirigieron a la boca del metro. Yamato sacó el carrete y se lo ofreció a Sora.

–¿Estás seguro que quieres que me lo quede? –preguntó Sora.

–Quiero que lo tengas. –Una vez que se lo entregó, el rubio se despidió. –Bueno, adiós.

–¿Volverás a visitarnos, verdad? –preguntó Sora, que no estaba demasiado segura de si Yamato cumpliría su promesa. –Por lo niños.

–Claro. –dijo tras una pausa. Sin más, Yamato se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando, mientras Sora empezó a bajar las escaleras que le llevarían al metro. De repente se paró y se giró hasta que dejó de ver a Yamato, temerosa de no volver a verlo más.

* * *

Unos días después, Sora se encontraba anotando la evolución de Meiko tras haberla revisado.

–Doctora. –dijo la niña. –¿Has ido ya a ver el mar?

–¿El mar? –preguntó Sora después de tomar notas.

–Vaya. Entonces al final Yamato no te ha llevado después de todo. –reflexionó Meiko.

–¿Y por qué me iba a llevar?

–Porque siempre os veis aquí y le pedí que te llevara a algún lugar bonito. –contestó la niña. Entonces recordó que Yamato le ofreció ir a ver el mar.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa, mirando el billete que le llevaría de vuelta a Nagasaki. Se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y notó algo. Cuando lo sacó vio el llavero de la torre de Tokio que compró junto a Sora para intentar reparar la metedura de pata que tuvo con la dependienta. Entonces recordó el momento en el que sacó su última foto.

_Sólo sentí… que quería verte._

Yamato cerró el puño, encerrando el llavero dentro de su mano.

* * *

Sora salió de su turno de hospital. Mientras salía cogió el móvil de su bolso y buscó en la agenda el número de Yamato y marcó.

–_El número marcado no existe. _–dijo la operadora.

Lo temores de Sora parecía que se estaban confirmando. Al haberlo intuido, previamente había buscado su dirección en su expediente del hospital, así que se dirigió directamente al bloque de apartamentos del rubio. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó el timbre pero no había nadie. Entonces llegó Daigo, con una de sus típicas camisas alegres y su gorra. Esta vez, la gorra era azul marino y la camisa azul y amarilla, con una camiseta amarilla bajo la camisa. Se sorprendió a ver a Sora allí.

–¿Es usted amiga de Yamato? –preguntó Daigo. Sora asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Daigo abrió la puerta. –Pase, por favor. Me pidió que me deshiciera de todas las cosas que ha dejado aquí. Ha vuelto a Nagasaki, y no parece que tenga intención de volver.

Entonces Sora vio en el suelo el libro que Yamato había enterrado y del que le habló el otro día. Lo cogió y se abrió por donde estaba la foto de la torre de Tokio. Estaba justo en la página del verso que recitó el rubio. Sora se sentó y empezó a leer el poema de Kenji Miyazawa y que se encontraba en esa parte del libro.

_Sin dejarme vencer por la lluvia,_

_Sin dejarme vencer por el viento,_

_Sin dejarme vencer ni por la nieve ni por el calor del verano,_

_Con un cuerpo fuerte,_

_Y sin deseos,_

_Sin sentir nunca rencor,_

_Siempre con una sonrisa tranquila,_

_Cada día comer un poco de miso,_

_Cuatro bolas de arroz integral y un poco de verdura,_

_Sin dejar que nada sea_

_Para mi propio provecho,_

_Comprender a través de la correcta observación,_

_Y no olvidarlo,_

_En el bosquecillo de pinos que hay en el campo_

_Vivo en una pequeña cabaña con techo de paja_

_Si en el Este hay un niño enfermo_

_Voy allí y le cuido,_

_Si en el Oeste hay una madre cansada_

_Voy allí y cargo por ella el fardo de arroz,_

_Si en el Sur hay una persona que parece estar a punto de morir_

_Voy allí y le digo que no hace falta temer nada,_

_Si en el Norte hay una pelea o pleito_

_Les diré que como es algo trivial lo dejen_

_En tiempos de sequía derramar lágrimas_

_En el verano frío andar nervioso_

_Que todos me llamen marioneta inútil_

_Sin que nadie me halague_

_Sin que me cause ningún sufrimiento_

_Es en esto_

_En lo que me que yo me quiero convertir._

Cuando acabó de leer, Sora sacó de su bolso el carrete que le entregó Yamato y lo encerró en su puño. Después de salir del apartamento de Yamato, se fue directamente a una tienda de fotografía a que le revelaran las fotos. Sora esperó pacientemente a que las revelaran y cuando las tuvo, se dirigió a una plaza, se sentó y se puso a verlas.

La primera foto era la que aparecía ella. Se notaba que era profesional de la fotografía. El chico consiguió capturar la emoción de sus pensamientos. La siguiente foto estaba hecha desde la playa: era el mar, con luz tenue de un amanecer nublado. La siguiente era del rastro que el mar dejaba en la orilla. En la foto que venía a continuación el rubio consiguió capturar una gran ola que se dirigía hacia la persona que veía la foto. Otras fotos capturaban momentos como surfistas que llevaban su tabla, una madre cargando a su hijo, entre muchos otros instantes.

Entonces Sora volvió a recordar que Meiko le pidió a Yamato que le llevara a un sitio bonito. Comprendió que al haber rechazado su propuesta, las fotos eran la forma que tenía Yamato de llevarle a ver el mar, tal y como le pidió Meiko. Entonces, Sora decidió volver al hospital y buscó a Jou. Necesitaba explicarle las novedades; necesitaba explicarle que Yamato no iba a volver a visitar a los niños.

–Puede que me haya sentido tan frustrada que no lo haya podido evitar. Me siento como si lo hubiera tirado todo por la borda. Aún así, hizo todo lo que pudo y se ha marchado; y no he podido hacer nada por él. Lo que intenté hacer por él… ¿fue sólo una intromisión inútil?

–Estoy seguro que él querría haberte pedido que lo salvaras. –dijo Jou, recordando el momento en el que se reunió con él tras sacar las fotos de la actuación de Biyo.

**Flashback**

_–Lo que temes no es perder la vista, ¿verdad? A lo que realmente temes es a pedir ayuda. –dijo Jou a Yamato. –Quizás esto no sea asunto mío, pero ¿por qué no le dices cómo te sientes? Es lo que espera._

_Entonces fue cuando apareció Sora, casi siendo embestida por el carrito que llevaba la auxiliar de enfermería._

**Fin del flashback.**

Después de haber recordado ese momento y ver lo triste que se encontraba Sora, Jou tomó una decisión.

–Parece que últimamente no te has tomados muchos descansos. ¿Por qué no te tomas tres o cuatro días de permiso?

* * *

–¿A Nagasaki? –preguntó Mimí cuando Sora le contó sus intenciones. Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Este año cumples 27. La persona con la que decidas salir podría ser la persona con la que acabes casándote. –Sora no dijo nada, tan sólo le mantuvo la mirada. –Entiendo. Pero si ocurre algo y lo pasas mal tienes que contármelo. Iré derechita a por ti.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora sonriendo a Mimí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora bajaba vestida con un vaquero y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, con una chaqueta en el brazo y el bolso en la otra. Mimí ponía la mesa para el desayuno.

–No le diré nada a tu padre. –dijo Mimí.

–Lo siento, no le quiero preocupar. –dijo Sora.

–Oh, ¿ya te vas? –preguntó Haruhiko entrando al salón.

–Sí, estaré en casa para mañana. –dijo Sora.

–Muy bien. Pero no sabía que los médicos residentes también tenían que hacer viajes de negocios. –dijo el padre, ignorando dónde iba su hija en realidad. Le había hecho creer que debía reunirse con una de las empresas que les suministraban material médico.

–Bueno, me voy.

–Espera. Llévate esto. –dijo su padre entregándole bolas de arroz envueltas en papel de plata. –Aunque supongo que no lo necesitas.

–Claro que no. –dijo Daisuke que entró al salón con un vaso de leche. –No puedes subir bolas de arroz en los aviones.

–Tienes razón. Bueno, pues no te las lleves. –dijo Haruhiko.

–No, me las llevaré. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–¿Sí? Adelante, pues. –dijo ilusionado de ver que su hija se quería llevar lo que le había preparado.

–Me voy.

* * *

Mimí salió de casa con Pal de la mano para llevarla al colegio.

–¡Buenos días! –llegó Taichi con su ciclomotor, parándose donde estaban las chicas.

–¡Buenos días! –dijeron madre e hija. Entonces Mimí le contó a Taichi que Sora se iba a Nagasaki. Rápidamente, Taichi fue con su ciclomotor a buscarla. Por suerte andaba cerca y cuando la vio de espaldas llamó a su amiga.

–¡Sora! –gritó Taichi aparcando la moto y corriendo hacia ella.

–¿Taichi?

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la que haga tanto por él? –preguntó el castaño todavía con el casco del ciclomotor puesto. –Él no piensa nada en ti, ¿o me equivoco?

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Sora con una sonrisa triste. –Voy a perder el avión.

Sora se giró y siguió caminando con paso ligero. Taichi hizo el ademán de detenerla, pero al final dejó que se fuera.

_Sin dejarme vencer por la lluvia,_

_Sin dejarme vencer por el viento._

_Sin dejarme vencer por la vida._

Sora llegó a la estación de metro y sacó el billete de tren que le llevaría al aeropuerto.

_Alguien ríe cuando ve la espalda de una persona tan derrotada, mientras se aleja en retirada._

_Alguien se ríe de la flor que se marchita sin que nadie haya halagado su belleza._

* * *

En Nagasaki, Yamato se encontraba reflexivo sentado en su cuarto. Todavía no sabía cómo le iba a decir a su madre lo de su enfermedad.

Mientras tanto, Natsuko preparaba la comida muy contenta de ver que su hijo había vuelto a casa.

–Debes estar hambriento. –dijo Natsuko ya en la mesa baja al ver aparecer a su hijo.

–Mamá.

–¿Sí?

–He decidido dejar mi empleo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Natsuko, sorprendida por lo que le dijo su hijo. Al fin y al cabo, la fotografía era su vida.

–De ahora en adelante viviré aquí.

–¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Natsuko, levantándose y yendo a la cocina a apagar el fuego de la cazuela, que empezaba a derramar la sopa de miso que contenía.

–Sólo soy un perdedor. –dijo Yamato para sí mismo, sin que le escuchara su madre. Entonces el rubio tuvo un ataque y cayó al suelo.

–¿Has tenido alguna discusión con algún superior o algo? –preguntó Natsuko mientras servía en cuencos la sopa de miso e ignorando que su hijo estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques. –Esas cosas ocurren en todas partes. Eres un terco.

Cuando la mujer puso dos cuencos en la bandeja y se dirigió hacia la mesa se quedó tan paralizada al ver a su hijo en el suelo que la bandeja con los cuencos de sopa se le cayeron al suelo.

–¡Yamato! –gritó Natsuko. Se dirigió hacia él intentando reanimarlo. –¡Yamato! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yamato, Yamato!

Mientras tanto, Sora salía del aeropuerto de Nagasaki.

_Si los sueños de una persona empalidecen en comparación con el brillo de las estrellas; si la vida de una persona no es nada comparado con el flujo del tiempo, ¿quién puede reírse de esa persona?_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Al final Biyo ha conseguido bailar y dar ese giro que tanto le costaba al tener mal su pierna. Era normal que Yamato le ayudara, al fin y al cabo el sentimiento debe ser muy parecido, aunque le hubiera mentido para que la niña se animara. Pobre Natsuko, menudo susto se ha llevado al ver a su hijo teniendo su ataque. Es evidente que el rubio ya no va a poder demorar más la noticia que le tiene que dar a su madre. Dejen sus comentarios. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

***Enfermedad de Osgood-Shlatter:** Es una lesión que consiste en una inflamación del hueso, el cartílago o el tendón de la rodilla, muchas veces causada por el sobreesfuerzo por actividades como el patinaje, el ballet y otros deportes que implican correr, saltar o hacer giros. Se suele dar en la época de crecimiento y aunque en general se soluciona, sí pueden darse casos muy graves.


	6. Tu ciudad natal

**Capítulo 6. Tu ciudad natal.**

Una vez que salió del aeropuerto, Sora subió a un tranvía que le acercara al barrio en el que se encontraba la residencia Ishida.

_El matrimonio de mis padres fue nada más y nada menos que una fuga. Mi madre era la hija de un rico propietario de un hotel y mi descuidado padre creció en un barrio del centro. Su boda no tenía la aprobación de la comunidad. Hace mucho tiempo le pregunté a mi madre por qué se había casado con papá. Mi madre, un poco avergonzada respondió…_

* * *

Natsuko llevaba té y algo de comer al cuarto donde se encontraba Yamato descansando después de haber sufrido esa crisis con la que el rubio había perdido la consciencia. Natsuko tocó la puerta antes de entrar y encontró a su hijo poniéndose una camisa blanca desabrochada por encima de la camiseta oscura que llevaba debajo.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Natsuko con preocupación. –¿No necesitas descansar?

–Sólo estaba un poco cansado. –contestó Yamato restándole importancia a lo que le había ocurrido. –Ya me tomaré el té cuando vuelva de dar un paseo.

–Yamato. –dijo Natsuko antes de que su hijo saliera del cuarto.

–¿Qué?

–Yo… –titubeó Natsuko, sin saber si ahondar en el tema del desmayo. –Te tendré el baño preparado para cuando vuelvas.

–Vale. –dijo Yamato saliendo, pero dejando a Natsuko muy preocupada.

* * *

Mimí acababa de recoger a Pal del colegio y llegaron a casa. En ese momento, Haruhiko tenía la tienda abierta.

–Ya estamos en casa. –dijeron madre e hija.

–Vaya, hoy habéis llegado temprano. –dijo Haruhiko después de colocar unos sacos de arroz.

Un rato después, Haruhiko entró a casa y ofreció un platito pequeño con unos dulces al altar de su mujer.

–¿Qué es esto? Esto no es una buena señal. –dijo al percatarse de que el vaso de agua que siempre había en el altar estaba sucio. –Mimí, ¿sabes si ha llegado ya el avión de Sora?

–Dijo que llegaría hacia el mediodía. –contestó Mimí con Pal en su regazo mientras comía algo de merienda.

–¿Y...? –dijo esperando algo más.

–¿Se ha ido esta mañana y ya estás preocupado? –comentó Mimí mientras el hombre cogía el teléfono.

–No es eso pero… –calló sosteniendo el vaso sucio.

* * *

Al igual que hizo el verano que acudió al funeral de Takeru, Sora comenzó a subir los interminables escalones que le llevarían a casa de Yamato. Cuando por fin llegó, encontró a Natsuko en el jardín mirando el estado de unas flores de color morado. Al igual que su hijo, parecía que se estaban marchitando.

–¡Hola! –escuchó Natsuko. La mujer, vestida con su kimono se encontró con una Sora intentando recuperar el aliento por detrás de la puerta del jardín después de haber subido tantos escalones. –Yo…

–Eres la amiga de Takeru. –continuó Natsuko sonriendo y recordando que esa chica vino al funeral de su hijo menor.

–Sí, soy Sora Takenouchi. Veo que me recuerda. –dijo Sora sonriente, pero sin haber recuperado el aliento del todo.

–Por supuesto. ¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para presentar tus respetos a Takeru?

Evidentemente, ya que había ido hasta allí, la pelirroja aprovecharía la visita para presentar sus respetos a su amigo, aunque el motivo principal de la visita no había sido ese. Una vez dentro, Sora se colocó frente al pequeño altar de los Ishida, donde estaba la foto de un sonriente Takeru y presentó sus respetos tras colocar un poco de incienso junto a una de las revistas de baloncesto que tanto le gustaban a Takeru. En cuanto acabó, se giró para hablar con Natsuko.

–En realidad, he venido a ver a su hermano mayor. –dijo Sora.

–¿A Yamato? ¿Y por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Natsuko. Sora se quedó callada, intuyendo que su hijo todavía no le había hablado de su enfermedad. –¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? Llegará pronto.

La mujer se puso en pie y se fue a la cocina. Mientras tanto, Sora salió a buscar a Yamato. Bajó parte de los escalones y llegó al parque que había de camino. Estaba repleto de niños en los columpios y jugando a la comba.

_¿Por qué te casaste con papá? Mi madre contestó: "porque pensé que tu padre viviría cien años". Mi madre odiaba la soledad, así que quería estar con alguien que viviera más que ella. _

Sora siguió bajando al ver que Yamato no se encontraba en el parque.

_No sabía si lo decía en serio o bromeaba. Lo que es cierto es que mi padre ha sobrevivido a mi madre._

Sora bajó tanto que después de un rato llegó a la playa. Allí, frente al mar, vio a Yamato mirando el llavero que compró aquel día que fueron juntos a la torre de Tokio. Entonces, lo lanzó.

Yamato sintió una presencia acercarse y al girar la cabeza vio que Sora se dirigía hacia él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yamato sorprendido.

–Me pediste venir a ver el mar. –dijo Sora. –¿No te parece un poco cruel desaparecer sin decir nada?

–Así que has venido a llevarme de vuelta. –dijo Yamato metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Me han dicho que has tenido varias crisis en poco tiempo. –comentó Sora.

–Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí pero…

–Si estás bien, volveré a Tokio. –dijo Sora. –Pero, todavía no se lo has dicho a tu madre, ¿verdad?

–Tengo que decírselo, ¿no? –dijo Yamato cabizbajo. –No hace ni un año de la muerte de Takeru y ahora me toca a mí hacerla llorar.

_Mamá, yo también quiero casarme con alguien que viva al menos cien años. Y entonces, yo también intentaré vivir hasta los cien._

* * *

Yamato y Sora volvieron a casa del rubio para comer.

–No sé si sabrá bien para alguien de Tokio pero… –empezó a decir Natsuko mientras comían.

–Está muy rico. –dijo Sora. –Es como la cocina de mamá.

–¿De dónde es tu madre? –preguntó Natsuko.

–No tiene madre. –contestó Yamato.

–Vaya, lo siento. –se disculpó la mujer.

–No pasa nada. Mi madre también nació en Tokio. Todavía recuerdo el sabor de su sopa de miso, aunque soy incapaz de hacerla. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–¿Por qué no llevas a Sora al Glober Garden o a algún otro lugar? –sugirió Natsuko a su hijo.

–No es una excursión. –dijo Yamato antes de beber té helado.

–¿Pero qué dices? Ha venido hasta aquí, al menos podrías enseñarle la ciudad. –riñó Natsuko.

–Está bien. –accedió Yamato de mala gana.

–¿Vas a quedarte, no? –preguntó Natsuko a Sora.

–Pensaba quedarme en un hotel de la ciudad. –explicó Sora.

–Quédate aquí esta noche. –dijo Natsuko. –En Nagasaki no está muy bien vista la gente que rechaza los ofrecimientos.

–De acuerdo. –accedió Sora.

Después de comer, Yamato llevó a Sora al Glober Garden.

–En esa casa de allí vivió Frederick Ringer, un comerciante británico que lideró el asentamiento extranjero. –explicaba Yamato a Sora cual guía turístico. –Fue construida hace unos cien años.

–No pensé que te tendría de guía turístico. –comentó Sora.

–Esta es la primera vez que viene una chica a casa, así que mi madre tiene mucha curiosidad. –dijo Yamato.

–Espero no haber desbaratado sus expectativas. –dijo Sora.

–Al contrario, yo creo que has incrementado sus esperanzas. Probablemente ahora mismo este pensando "Ojalá que una chica como esa se convierta en mi nuera". Estoy seguro de que no tiene ni idea de que eres médico y de que en realidad has venido a ver cómo está su hijo que va a quedarse ciego. –tras una pausa incómoda, Yamato volvió al tour. –Oh, aquella es la casa de William Alt, otro comerciante británico.

Después de dar una vuelta por el Glober Garden, llegaron a las calles de comercios tradicionales. En la puerta de una tienda de cosas hechas a mano había una mujer.

–Vaya, pero si es Yamato. –dijo la mujer.

–Hola tía. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Es tu novia? –preguntó la tía de Yamato sin ningún reparo. Pero no hicieron mucho caso a la pregunta. Sora se puso a mirar unas figuritas de cristal que llamaron su atención. Se trataba de dos angelitos de cristal sosteniendo un corazón cada uno. Uno tenía las alas, la aureola y el corazón rojo y el otro azul. –¿Por qué no compráis unas? Si las compráis los deseos de los enamorados se cumplirán.

–¿Vas a comprar uno? –preguntó Yamato mientras Sora cogía el angelito rojo.

–Ni si quiera tengo novio. –dijo Sora.

–Ya. De regalo estaría bien un bizcocho de Castella. –comentó Yamato mientras Sora dejaba el angelito en su lugar.

Tras dejar la tienda de su tía Yamato llevó a Sora hacia el faro. Al fondo se encontraban dos grandes barcos que parecían de la época del asentamiento europeo.

–Takeru y yo solíamos venir aquí a pescar. –explicó Yamato.

–¿Y pescabais mucho?

–No. –contestó el rubio causando la risa de la pelirroja. –Pero capturábamos muchos sueños. Tirábamos nuestra caña y mirábamos la bahía hablando de cómo algún día él quería ver el mundo como lo vieron aquellos barcos.

–Entonces visteis muchas cosas. –dijo Sora mientras Yamato se apoyaba en la piedra que evitaba que la gente cayera al agua.

–También he visto muchas cosas tristes, pero supongo que forman parte de este vasto mundo. –tras decir eso, Yamato se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a respirar algo más fuerte. Tras recuperarse un poco dijo: –Estoy asustado. Siento que cuando no veo, es como si fuera el único en el mundo. Y cuando me recupero, me doy cuenta de que hay lágrimas corriendo por mis ojos. Curioso, ¿verdad? Mis ojos pierden la habilidad de ver pero las lágrimas todavía pueden salir. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer. Quiero sacarles las fotos a los niños de tu hospital y viajar alrededor del mundo como antes.

–Todavía tienes tiempo. –dijo Sora intentando animar al chico.

–Se acabó. –dijo él. –Ni siquiera me quedan dos meses. –¿Cómo voy a poder?

* * *

–Parece que no va a volver a Tokio. –explicó Sora a Jou por teléfono ya por la noche. –No sé qué decirle. Parece que lo único que puedo hacer es mirarle en silencio.

–Entonces, ¿vas a rendirte y volver aquí? –preguntó Jou desde su despacho.

–No.

–No hacer nada y no ser capaz de hacer nada son cosas diferentes. –dijo Jou.

–Lo sé. Volveré a hablar con él mañana. –dijo Sora. –¿Cómo están los niños?

–Están bien. –dijo Jou. –No te preocupes por ellos. Por cierto, ¿sabe tu familia la razón por la que has ido a Nagasaki?

–No. Les dije que tenía que tratar unos asuntos con una empresa de suministros médicos.

–Entiendo. No les causes muchas preocupaciones. –aconsejó Jou.

–Sí.

Tras hablar con Jou, Sora llamó a su casa.

–¿Papá? Soy yo… estoy bien.

Mientras tanto, Natsuko se encontraba frente al altar de su hijo.

–Esta noche se quedará una chica, así que será mejor que cierres los ojos. –dijo Natsuko cerrando la dos puertas del altar.

–¿Está la tumba de Takeru aquí en Nagasaki? –preguntó Sora después de haber tranquilizado a su padre.

–Sí, está cerca. –respondió Natsuko. –Si mañana tienes algo de tiempo, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos las dos?

–Claro. –dijo Sora.

–Ni Takeru ni Yamato me dicen nada. Me pregunto si no soy de fiar. –dijo Natsuko cambiando su semblante.

–Estoy segura de que no es eso. Simplemente son tan amables que piensan mucho en usted. –dijo Sora.

–Tú también eres muy amable.

Cuando Sora se fue al cuarto e iba a cerrar las ventanas, vio a Yamato en el jardín, mirando la ciudad.

–Buenas noches. –dijo Sora.

–Estoy pensando en contárselo mañana. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuko, Yamato y Sora se dirigían hacia el cementerio. Natsuko se protegía del sol con un paraguas blanco.

–Supongo que después de haber vivido en Tokio durante catorce años ahora te cuesta subir por las colinas. –bromeó Natsuko con su hijo, pero éste no estaba demasiado receptivo.

Cuando llegaron a la tumba de Takeru, pusieron flores y quemaron incienso. Mientras Yamato y Sora permanecían en pie, Natsuko se arrodilló frente a la tumba, juntaron las manos y presentaron sus respetos. Por último, antes de incorporarse, Natsuko dejó una revista de baloncesto.

–Takeru, en el partido entre los Lakers y los Sonics ganaron los Lakers. –informó Natsuko leyendo unos apuntes que se había preparado. –Ese jugador que te gusta tanto todavía sigue en el torneo.

–¿Siempre informas a Takeru del resultado de los partidos? –preguntó Yamato.

–Pensé que probablemente le gustaría saberlo. –dijo Natsuko. –Me he esforzado por aprender, pero es un deporte que me cuesta entender.

–Estoy seguro que a Takeru le hará muy feliz. –dijo Yamato.

–Es lo único que puedo hacer para resarcirme. –dijo la mujer.

–¿Resarcirte por qué? –preguntó Yamato.

–Por no haber sido capaz de traerle al mundo sano. Es mi culpa. –dijo Natsuko.

–¡No digas eso! –dijo Yamato alzando la voz. –¡La enfermedad de Takeru no fue tu culpa!

–Yamato. –dijo Natsuko girándose hacia él. –¿Estás enfermo tú también?

* * *

Tras visitar la tumba de Takeru, los tres se fueron a la basílica de Oura, también conocida como la de los Veintiséis Santos Mártires. Mientras tocaban las campanas, Sora salió de la iglesia para dejar privacidad a madre e hijo.

–¿Behçet? –dijo Natsuko una vez que su hijo le dijo el nombre de lo que padecía. Natsuko vio como su hijo asentía sin mirarla.

–Empiezas con unas manchitas en la piel y aftas en la boca. –informó Yamato.

–¿Es eso todo?

–Los ojos.

–¿Los ojos?

–Mamá, mis ojos no volverán a ver. –Natsuko se quedó paralizada. Intuía que algo le pasaba a su hijo, pero no tenía ni idea de que fuera algo así.

* * *

Las flores del jardín que con tanto esmero había cuidado Natsuko, se habían marchitado.

* * *

–No puedes hacer nada. –decía una molesta Mimí en el restaurante de ambiente country al que solían ir. –Sora ha hecho caso a sus impulsos, no te pongas celoso.

–¡Sólo me preocupo por ella como amigo! –se defendió Taichi. El castaño no había reaccionado demasiado bien cuando Mimí le contó dónde había ido Sora en realidad. Mimí dejó su refresco en la mesa con fuerza y con un gran suspiro. –¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?

–¡Porque me gustas! –dijo Mimí.

–¿Qué?

–Que me gustas. –dijo Mimí sonriente. Parecía que se le había esfumado el enfado.

–Cuando me dices eso parece que me estés tomando el pelo. –dijo Taichi pensando que hablaba en broma.

–Bueno, también lo puedes ver así.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Si algo te pasara, también me preocuparía por ti de la misma manera. –dijo Taichi.

–Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué harías si Sora dijera de repente que se va a casar con ese chico?

–Me opondría. –dijo seguro tras una pausa.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no sería feliz en ese matrimonio.

–Vaya, lo dices muy seguro de ti mismo.

–Puedes pensar que soy una persona fría.

–¿Crees que te veo así?

* * *

–Aquí tiene. –dijo el padre de Sora a una clienta mientras le entregaba su pedido. –Muchísimas gracias.

Cuando terminó de atender a la señora, Haruhiko se encontró con Jou Kido.

–¡Doctor!

Después de los saludos pertinentes, Haruhiko invitó a Jou a tomar un té.

–¿No le ha pasado nada a Sora, verdad? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–No, no. –contestó el doctor después de presentar sus respetos al altar de Toshiko. –Tan sólo andaba por aquí cerca y pensé en dejarme caer por aquí.

–Si la dejas ir a viajes de negocios debe estar haciéndolo bien en el trabajo. –supuso Haruhiko mientras llenaba las tazas.

–Sí, claro. –contestó el doctor omitiendo qué estaba haciendo su pupila.

–Esta chica siempre está preocupándose por los demás antes que en ella misma. –comentó Haruhiko mientras Jou asentía con la cabeza. –¿No crees que para ser feliz hay que ser un poco egoísta?

–Probablemente.

–No pude protegerla a ella. –dijo Haruhiko con pesar mirando al altar de Toshiko. Percatándose de la cara que puso el médico intentó cambiar su tono. –Eh, no te sientas responsable. Sólo quiero que Sora sea feliz por su madre. Si no la veo ser feliz no podré descansar en paz.

–Señor Takenouchi. –dijo el doctor.

–¿Sí?

–Los médicos estamos expuestos constantemente al dolor de la gente. Algunos pueden acostumbrarse durante su residencia, y otros no pueden lidiar con ello y lo dejan después de un tiempo.

–¿Y quién es ella? –preguntó Haruhiko refiriéndose a su hija.

–Ahora mismo, creo que está buscando desesperadamente cómo aliviar el dolor de otros. –dijo Jou ante la cara de preocupación del padre de su discípula. –Bueno, cuide de ella.

–Sí, claro.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su habitación junto a la ventana con la espalda apoyada. Había sido demasiado duro decirle a su madre lo de su enfermedad, especialmente cuando la pobre mujer se sentía culpable por lo de Takeru.

–Me pregunto cómo ha ocurrido esto. –dijo Natsuko tocando las flores marchitas, aunque parecía que hablaba de sus propios hijos. –Las he regado cada día. Quizás no las he cuidado bien.

–Iré a traer más agua. –dijo Sora, que no sabía si estaba hablando de las flores o de sus hijos. Cogió la regadera y entró a llenarla. Cuando Sora se giró y dio unos pasos, la pelirroja escuchó cómo caía una maceta, al girar la cabeza, Sora se asustó. –¡Señora Ishida!

Natsuko se había desmayado sobre la jardinera. Sora enseguida fue a ver su estado, pero en esa posición sería difícil atenderla adecuadamente.

–¡Yamato!¡Yamato! –gritó Sora.

Al escuchar los gritos, Yamato bajó. Al ver a su madre así, enseguida la cogió en brazos y la llevaron al cuarto de la mujer. Después de atenderla, Sora la tapó con las sábanas. El desmayo lo había producido la tensión de saber a qué se enfrentaba su hijo.

–Tu avión sale pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato. Sora se miró el reloj.

* * *

En casa de los Takenouchi empezó a sonar el teléfono. Mientras Pal estaba dibujando, Haruhiko cogió el teléfono.

–Hola. –contestó Haruhiko al escuchar la voz de su hija. –¿Ha llegado ya tu avión?

–Todavía estoy en Nagasaki. –dijo Sora.

–¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo que todavía estás en Nagasaki?! –gritó Haruhiko. Mimí y Daisuke, que se encontraban en la cocina miraron hacia la salita al escuchar el grito del hombre.

–Lo siento, pero voy a quedarme una noche más. –informó Sora.

–¿Por qué?

–La madre de mi amigo se ha desmayado. –empezó a decir Sora.

–¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿No decías que era un viaje de negocios para el hospital?! ¡¿Me has mentido?!

–Te lo explicaré cuando llegue a casa. –dijo Sora.

–¡¿Serás idiota?! ¡Ven a casa ahora mismo! –gritó Haruhiko enfadado mientras Daisuke y Mimí entraron en la sala con sendas bandejas. Pero Sora colgó.

–Quizás se haya ido de vacaciones con algún novio. –dijo Daisuke alegremente mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y se arrodillaba. –Mi hermanita necesita salir de aquí y desconectar de este viejo gruñón de vez en cuando; ir a unas fuentes termales y sitios así con su novio.

–¡Cállate! –gritó Haruhiko dándole un calbote a su hijo. Mientras tanto, Mimí puso a Pal en su regazo divertida por la escena entre padre e hijo. –Mimí, ¿tú sabías algo? Lo que quiero decir es que Sora ya tiene veintiséis años y no me importa que se haya ido de vacaciones con alguien, pero nunca me había mentido.

* * *

Después de dejar a Natsuko descansando, Sora se fue al salón.

–Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. –dijo Yamato a Sora. –Si te vas ya quizás puedas coger el último vuelo.

–No puedo dejar a tu madre así. –dijo Sora. –Además, tú también…

–Puedo cuidarme solo. –interrumpió Yamato bruscamente, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de haber sido tan bruto. –¿Quieres comer algo?

* * *

–Vaya, eres muy bueno. –dijo Sora al ver el manejo de Yamato con la sartén.

–¿Puedes echar las gambas? –preguntó Yamato. Sora cogió el cuenco donde estaban las gambas y las echó a la sartén. –Eres extraña.

–¿Qué?

–Por hacer todo esto por mí.

–Bueno, no he venido por sentimientos personales. –dijo Sora, aunque no se lo creía ni ella.

–¿Entonces sólo has venido como médico? –preguntó Yamato.

–Exacto.

–¿Entonces vas a curarme? –Sora le miró. –Perdona, sólo bromeaba.

Después de cocinar, Yamato y Sora se pusieron a cenar mientras se contaban anécdotas.

–Así que mi padre vino al día de campo. ¿Conoces la carrera de chuches? –contaba Sora.

–Sí.

–Ese día la cara de mi padre se llenó de harina. Él ya no tenía pelo, así que iba corriendo completamente blanco mientras el resto de niños huían llorando asustados. –contaba Sora mientras reía. Yamato sonreía mientras la miraba. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. Sólo pensaba que quizás debería haber comido así contigo con más frecuencia.

–Podemos hacerlo siempre que quieras.

–De ahora en adelante será mucho más difícil verte. Va, cuéntame más historias de tu padre. –dijo Yamato intentando no deprimir el ambiente.

–Bueno, hay muchas leyendas sobre mi padre...

* * *

Una vez que cenaron, Sora llevó a Natsuko algo para comer y beber.

–Sora. –dijo Natsuko, que ya había despertado. –¿Puedes dormir aquí conmigo esta noche?

–Por supuesto. –dijo Sora.

–Gracias. Sólo me sentía un poco sola.

Tal y como había prometido, colocaron un futón junto al de la señora Ishida, donde se acostó Sora.

–Hace tiempo había un gran olivo plantado en nuestro patio. –empezó a contar Natsuko.

–¿Sí?

–Durante el otoño la casa se impregnaba de su olor y cuando las flores se marchitaban, el patio parecía cubrirse de nieve amarilla. A Yamato le encantaba subirse y desde lo más alto me llamaba. Pero el año que murió su padre, también murió el olivo y Yamato se puso muy triste. En su lugar planté un jardín de flores. – Natsuko se giró dándole la espalda a Sora, pero siguió hablando. –Las planté incansablemente para que velaran por el crecimiento de mis hijos: amapolas, hortensias, astrágalos, gentianas, dafnes, camelias. ¿Por qué todo le ocurre a mi familia? Ya se llevaron a Takeru y a su padre, y ahora se llevan la vista de Yamato. ¿Por qué no me llevan a mí en su lugar?

A Sora se le habían humedecido los ojos mientras que Natsuko seguía enumerando todas las flores que había plantado en su patio hasta dormirse.

–Girasoles, cosmos, prímulas, violetas, bellas de día, nometoques…

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuko despertó por el canto de los pájaros. Cuando giró la cabeza, vio que el futón de Sora ya estaba recogido y perfectamente doblado en una esquina del cuarto. La mujer se puso uno de sus tradicionales kimonos y se fue a la salita. Entonces apareció su hijo.

–¿No deberías estar acostada? –preguntó preocupado al ver a su madre ahí.

–Sora no está. –se limitó a decir Natsuko. Después, la mujer se salió al patio y contempló triste las flores marchitas. Entonces, al oír un perro ladrar, giró la cabeza y vio como algo amarillo parecía subir con dificultad por los escalones que llegaban a su casa.

–Mamá, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Yamato saliendo al patio.

–¡Sora! –dijo Natsuko sorprendida de ver a Sora cargada con un montón de macetas con flores de diferentes colores. –Yamato, venga, ayúdala.

Su hijo obedeció rápidamente sosteniendo algunas de las macetas que llevaba la pelirroja.

–Gracias. He ido al mercado. ¿Le parece bien que las plantemos en su patio? –explicó Sora casi sin aliento. –También he traído algunas semillas.

–Muchas gracias. –contestó Natsuko cogiendo la bolsa que contenía las semillas.

Entre los tres, se pusieron a replantar las flores y a plantar las diferentes semillas con sonrisas en la cara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Haruhiko tomaba su desayuno junto a Taichi, Mimí y Pal.

–Hoy volverá a casa. –dijo Mimí.

–Sí. –dijo Haruhiko. –Gracias por el desayuno.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia la tienda.

–Parece que no ha dormido mucho esta noche. –comentó Mimí.

–Si supiera la verdad, tendría un problema mucho más grave que el insomnio. –dijo Taichi. Entonces empezó a sonar el teléfono.

–Taichi, ¿puedes cogerlo? –pidió Mimí al castaño.

–¿Diga? Residencia Takenouchi. –contestó Taichi. –¡Sora!

Mientras tanto, Haruhiko levantaba las persianas de la tienda mientras Daisuke entraba corriendo.

–¿Pero qué…?

–¡He olvidado meter las cosas en la mochila! –dijo Daisuke apresurado.

–¡Idiota!

Entonces, antes de llegar a la sala, Daisuke escuchó cómo Taichi hablaba con su hermana por teléfono y se detuvo.

–Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a casa. –decía el castaño. –Si tu padre se entera de que has ido a Nagasaki a ver a ese tío le dará algo. Y si además se entera de que se va a quedar ciego…

A Daisuke se le cayó la mochila al enterarse de la verdad.

–Ah, ¿es eso? Entiendo. –decía Taichi. –Cuídate. Dice que volverá en el vuelo de la una.

–Bien. –dijo Mimí.

Daisuke volvió a salir mientras su padre cargaba unos sacos para sacarlos a la vista. El hombre vio que su hijo ya no iba con tanta prisa, ni siquiera llevaba la mochila.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Nada. –dijo Daisuke sin su entusiasmo habitual.

–¡¿Dónde está tu mochila?! –preguntó el hombre viendo como se alejaba su hijo ignorándole por completo. –Será idiota.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en el detallazo que había tenido Sora con su madre y como sonreía mientras replantaban las flores. Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta. Sora entró.

–Me voy a casa. –dijo Sora.

–Iré a despedirte, entonces. –dijo Yamato levantándose.

–No, no te preocupes. Toma. –dijo Sora entregándole la carpeta con la información que recopiló para él. –Échale un vistazo si cambias de opinión.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato.

–No me lo agradezcas. –dijo Sora seriamente de espaldas.

–Pero…

–Es frustrante… Para mí es frustrante, Yamato.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo. –dijo Yamato volviendo a sentarse.

–Sí.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó Sora girándose.

–Parece que no sólo mi vista va a peor, sino también mi personalidad. –dijo Yamato.

–Ya estaba deteriorada de antes. –bromeó Sora. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír. –Si me disculpas.

Natsuko estaba frente al altar mirando la foto de Takeru cuando bajó Sora.

–Muchas gracias por todo. –agradeció Sora arrodillándose frente a Natsuko, que se había girado al notarla entrar. –No he sido capaz de ayudarles.

–No digas eso. –dijo Natsuko. –Gracias a tu visita nos has ayudado mucho. Eres una chica muy amable.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo Sora. –En realidad, no he sido demasiado honesta. Para serle sincera, es muy doloroso para mí ver a Yamato. Vine para animarle, pero lo cierto es que quería volver. Mientras subía la colina, he querido volver muchas veces.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque a pesar de venir, no iba a poder curarlo. –dijo Sora. –Porque no podía ofrecerle ninguna palabra de consuelo.

–Pero a pesar de todo, viniste. –dijo Natsuko.

–Probablemente sólo quisiera verle.

–Con eso es suficiente. –dijo la mujer amablemente. –Eso es lo que le hace más feliz. Lo llevaré al hospital. Aunque pierda su vista, seré su apoyo.

Después de la conversación, Natsuko acompañó a Sora a la puerta del patio.

–¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? –preguntó Natsuko.

–Claro.

–¿Amas a Yamato?

–Sí. –dijo Sora mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

–Gracias. –dijo Natsuko contenta. –Muchas gracias.

* * *

Sentado mirando al patio, Yamato se puso a ojear la carpeta que le había entregado Sora antes de irse. Allí encontró una carta de la pelirroja.

_Querido Yamato,_

_Gracias por la cena de anoche. Me he dado cuenta de que desde que cenamos katsudon aquella noche, es la primera vez que cenamos juntos así; y recordé cuando te conocí. En aquel entonces jamás imaginé que me enamoraría de alguien así. No sé si "amor" es la palabra correcta. Tú lo llamaste pena, pero claramente puedo decirte que no es eso. No soy capaz de encontrar las palabras, pero sí hay una cosa que puedo decirte: hay gente que desea volver a verte. El doctor Kido me dio permiso para venir a verte. Los niños del ala de pediatría están deseando que vayas a visitarlos de nuevo… y yo, también._

_Si hay cosas que has dejado pendientes, ¿por qué no vienes y sacas unas fotos hasta que llegue la hora? ¿Por qué no haces todo lo que puedas hasta que llegue el momento? Y si lo deseas, me gustaría estar a tu lado. Me gustaría ser alguien que te ayude a encontrar la fuerza._

_ Sora Takenouchi._

Yamato terminó de leer la carta. Entonces su madre apareció por detrás.

–¿No tienes que ir? –preguntó Natsuko. –Si no prestas atención, la persona más importante para ti se irá lejos. ¿Acaso no lo aprendiste de Takeru?

A la mención de su hermano, Yamato se giró a ver a su madre. Con una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Yamato empezó a correr. Cuando terminó de bajar los escalones de la pronunciada colina, levantó una mano parando un taxi. Mientras tanto, Sora bajaba del autobús que le había llevado al aeropuerto. Después de comprar un billete, se sentó a esperar.

Yamato bajó del taxi y salió corriendo por el aeropuerto en busca de Sora. La pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de embarque.

–¡Sora! –gritó Yamato.

Al oír su nombre, vio a Yamato allí plantado. La chica se salió de la fila mientras Yamato iba hacia ella. Se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo puso en su mano. Sora se sorprendió al ver el ángel que habían visto en la tienda de la tía del rubio.

–Has olvidado esto. –dijo Yamato casi sin aliento después de haber corrido por toda la terminal. –Quiero que lo tengas.

–Pero esto es para… –dijo Sora sorprendida.

–Volveré a Tokio. ¿Estarás a mi lado? –preguntó Yamato. –Quiero que seas mi apoyo. Te prometo que te buscaré.

–Sí. –decía Sora todavía sin esperarse las palabras del rubio. Entonces acortaron distancias y se abrazaron, mientras Sora sujetaba el ángel de cristal, con alas, aureola y corazón rojo.

_Papá, mamá. He encontrado a la persona que amo._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **pobre mujer. Aún está la pobre lidiando con la muerte de su hijo pequeño y ahora tiene que ver al mayor sufrir por su enfermedad. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Déjenmelo saber en los comentarios.

Besis y felices fiestas.


	7. El amor no se lamenta

**Capítulo 7. El amor no se lamenta.**

Sora por fin llegó a casa. Desde que llegó, su padre se había mostrado frío con ella.

–Papá, ¿quieres nattou* para desayunar? –preguntó Sora a la mañana siguiente e intentando romper el hielo con su padre. Pero éste, que se encontraba leyendo el periódico, lo levantó bruscamente de manera que cubrió su cara, haciéndole saber a su hija que seguía molesto por haberle mentido con lo del viaje. –Todavía sigue enfadado.

–Creo que se huele que estuviste con un hombre. –dijo Mimí saliendo de la cocina. –Si se entera de la verdad creo que le dará algo.

Mimí volvió a la cocina mientras Sora se fue a la mesa junto a Pal y su padre.

–¿Puedes dejar ya ese mal humor? –le pidió Sora, pero su padre seguía ignorando a su hija con el periódico. –La razón por la que te mentí fue porque no quería que te preocuparas.

Su padre simplemente respondió cambiando de página ruidosamente. Viendo que era una batalla perdida, Sora se levantó y se fue. Haruhiko miró a Pal y Pal le devolvió la mirada sonriendo.

–¡Me voy! –dijo Daisuke apresuradamente cuando bajó del piso de arriba.

–¡Daisuke! ¿No desayunas? –preguntó su hermana al escuchar a su hermano diciendo que se iba.

–No me apetece. –dijo Daisuke sin detener su marcha.

–¿Por qué no? ¡Te entrará hambre! –replicó su hermana. Pero Daisuke hizo caso omiso. Cuando llegó a la parte de la tienda, se detuvo un momento, recordando las palabras de Taichi cuando habló por teléfono.

**Flashback.**

–_Sora, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vuelve a casa. –decía el castaño. –Si tu padre se entera de que has ido a Nagasaki a ver a ese tío le dará algo. Y si además se entera de que se va a quedar ciego…_

**Fin de****l flashback.**

* * *

Tal y como le había prometido a Sora, Yamato volvió a Tokio. En ese momento se encontraba en el hospital haciéndose una revisión. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la máquina que permitía al doctor analizar el estado de su vista. Tras la revisión, el rubio se reunió con Sora y el doctor Kido.

–Le he causado muchos problemas, doctor. –dijo Yamato a Jou. –Me gustaría recibir tratamiento y seguir con mi trabajo.

–¿Cree que podrá seguir trabajando? –preguntó Jou escéptico.

–No lo sé. –admitió Yamato.

–Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero en Kanagawa hay un hospital especializado en la enfermedad de Behçet. –comentó el doctor. –¿Por qué no hacéis una visita?

–¿Está seguro? –preguntó Yamato al saber que incluía a Sora en esa visita.

–Por supuesto.

–Deberías ir a ver qué dicen. –dijo Jou dirigiéndose a Sora.

–Gracias, doctor. –dijo Sora.

Después de hablar, se dirigieron al cuarto de los niños. Gabu, Tento, Agu, Pata y Biyo estaban jugando a un juego de mesa cuando Gabu se percató de quién había vuelto de visita.

–¡Oh, es el señor fotógrafo! –dijo Gabu con emoción. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a saludar.

–¿Has venido a visitarnos otra vez? –preguntó Tento.

–Os lo prometí, ¿no? –dijo Yamato poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

–Has tardado mucho en volver. –dijo Gabu.

–Sí, lo siento.

–¿Te quedarás con nosotros todo el día? –preguntó Agu.

–Claro. –dijo Yamato. Los niños lo celebraron con alegría. Mientras tanto, en una esquina, Jou y Sora hablaban.

–Todavía no le he dicho nada a mi padre. Estoy segura de que se opondrá. –dijo Sora.

–Pero no podrás ocultárselo para siempre. –dijo Jou.

* * *

Después de haber estado todo el día con los niños, Yamato se dirigió a su antigua empresa para hablar con Ken.

–Entiendo. –dijo Ken después de hablarle de su situación. –¿Entonces quieres seguir intentándolo hasta llegar al límite?

–Pero… dijiste que era probable que no volvieras a ver. –comentó Daigo, que también se encontraba allí.

–Me ocurre de forma momentánea. –dijo Yamato. –Y si trabajo en el estudio no creo que haya problema.

–Ya. –dijo Ken.

–Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero no me importa que no sea un trabajo importante. –dijo Yamato. –Me conformaré con cualquier cosa que me encarguéis.

–De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer. –dijo Ken.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato antes de darle la mano a Ken. Tras la conversación, el rubio se marchó.

–¿Está bien haberle dicho eso? –preguntó Daigo.

–¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No puedo rechazarlo en su estado. –dijo Ken.

* * *

–¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo Sora después de su turno en el hospital. Sora se sorprendió de ver el despliegue de platos en la mesa. -¡Vaya, parece delicioso!

–No hay nada para ti. –dijo Taichi molesto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no se esperaba que su amigo le negara esos manjares.

–Haruhiko, Taichi, tenéis que dejar de comportaros como niños. –riñó Mimí. –Eres patético. Y sólo porque te rechazó.

Pal asintió con la cabeza.

–¡Cállate! ¡Toma, come! –dijo Taichi ofreciendo comida a Sora fríamente.

–¿Dónde está Daisuke? –preguntó Sora.

–Todavía no ha llegado. –respondió Taichi.

–Últimamente está actuando de manera extraña. –dijo Mimí. –¿Será que no le está yendo bien en los estudios?

–Eso no es nuevo. Últimamente todo el mundo actúa de forma rara. –dijo Haruhiko. –Estoy perdiendo pelo por las preocupaciones.

–Eso no es algo que haya empezado ahora. –dijo Sora con ironía.

–Cállate. –dijo Haruhiko. Entonces, padre e hija fueron a coger la misma croqueta de uno de los platos del centro y se miraron.

–Quédatela. –ofreció Sora, pero su padre la dejó, poniéndose a comer de otra cosa.

_¿Alguna vez has visto las lágrimas de un padre?_

* * *

Cuando Yamato salió de su antigua empresa y se fue a casa, encontró al hermano de Sora esperándole a las puertas del bloque de apartamentos.

–Eres Daisuke, ¿verdad? –dijo Yamato, que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Daisuke haciendo una inclinación.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato, que no entendía nada.

–Siento pedirte esto, pero, por favor, rompe con mi hermana. –dijo Daisuke. –Rompe con ella antes de que mi padre se entere de vuestra relación.

_El día que mi madre murió, mi padre entró al baño a hurtadillas y se puso a llorar para que nadie pudiera ver sus lágrimas._

* * *

En casa de los Takenouchi, la familia, a excepción de Daisuke seguía cenando.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó Taichi escandalizado al ver que Haruhiko, seguido de Sora echaban salsa a las croquetas. –¿En esta familia echáis salsa de soja a las croquetas?

–¿Es normal eso? –preguntó Mimí también un poco escandalizada por que hayan puesto la salsa.

–¡Pues claro! –dijeron padre e hija a la vez, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Se nota que sois padre e hija incluso en las discusiones. –dijo Mimí.

–Es cierto. –dijo Taichi.

_Allí, en el baño, lloró y lloró. Pero nunca vi sus lágrimas._

* * *

Yamato y Daisuke subieron al apartamento del primero para hablar más tranquilamente y que Daisuke se explicara.

–¿Ibas de camino a casa desde el instituto? –preguntó Yamato intentando romper la tensión. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. –¿Tienes hambre? No puedo hacer nada especial, pero puedo hacer pasta.

Entonces, Daisuke se sacó un pañuelo de tela verde oscuro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo extendió sobre la mesa. En una esquina ponía el nombre de su propietario: Daisuke Takenouchi.

–Este es el pañuelo que solía usar para envolver el tupper con el almuerzo cuando era un niño. –dijo Daisuke. –Mi madre murió poco después de nacer yo, así que mi almuerzo siempre me lo preparaba mi padre. Se levantaba muy pronto para preparar los almuerzos para mi hermana y para mí. Pero odiaba este trozo de tela; no lo soportaba. Todos los niños llevaban pañuelos bonitos o con personajes de dibujos que sus madres preparaban. Me daba vergüenza y no quería que los demás niños vieran mi pañuelo. Así que, un día, al volver del colegio, lo tiré. Al hacerlo, mi hermana me dio una bofetada. Me preguntó que por qué lo hice y me riñó diciendo que nuestro padre se levantaba muy temprano, incluso estando cansado sólo para prepararnos el almuerzo. Se enfadó mucho conmigo. Entonces me dijo que no hiciéramos nada que entristeciera a nuestro padre. Siempre se están peleando, pero en realidad mi hermana le adora. Pero si mi padre se entera de lo vuestro, sin duda se opondrá. Si cortas con ella, quien sufra más dolor será mi hermana. Pase lo que pase, alguien sufrirá. Lo siento.

Después de haberle explicado todo eso, se levantó para irse.

–¡Daisuke! –se levantó Yamato también, pero el chico no hizo caso y se marchó.

* * *

–Conforme pasan los días se parece más a ti. –comentó Sora mientras Mimí arropaba a Pal en la cama.

–¿Tú crees? –preguntó Mimí.

–Incluso la personalidad se parece a la tuya.

–¿Cómo tú y tu padre? –preguntó Mimí.

–¿Pero qué dices? No nos parecemos en absoluto.

–Los dos sois unos tercos y odiáis perder una discusión. –dijo Mimí. –Me preocupa.

–¿El qué?

–Si el tema de Yamato sale a la luz se liará la mundial. –explicó Mimí, haciendo reír a Sora.

–Sí, lo cierto es que los dos somos unos cabezotas.

Mientras tanto, Haruhiko bebía sake junto a Taichi, que se encontraba un poco incómodo de estar a solas con el hombre.

–Taichi, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –preguntó Haruhiko un poco afectado por el alcohol.

–¿El qué?

–Si Sora tiene novio. –dijo el mayor.

–Yo no sé nada. –dijo Taichi intentando evitar la mirada penetrante de Haruhiko.

–¡Esto ha pasado porque no eres lo suficientemente atractivo! –gritó Haruhiko cogiendo a Taichi de la pechera. –¡Por eso se ha ido con otro!

–¡No puedes culparme por eso! –dijo el pobre Taichi agobiado. Entonces Haruhiko le soltó.

–Si eres un hombre de verdad deberías arrebatársela. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¿Arrebatársela?

–Te casarás con Sora. –dijo Haruhiko arrastrando las palabras, muestra de que estaba bastante afectado por el alcohol.

–Eso no va a pasar. –dijo Taichi.

–Oye, soy su padre, ¡así que te ayudaré! –dijo volviéndolo a coger de la pechera. –¡No importa lo turbios que sean tus métodos, se la arrebatarás y te casarás con ella! Eso sí, si le pones una mano encima, no te lo perdonaré.

–¡Lo que dice no tiene sentido! –dijo Taichi un poco asustado al ver la mirada de loco que se le puso a Haruhiko.

–¡¿Te gusta Sora o no?!

–¡Sí, sí!

De lo que no se enteraron es que mientras esos dos forcejeaban, Sora estaba allí de pie viendo la absurda escena que protagonizaban su padre y su amigo.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó Sora. Nada más escuchar a su hija, soltó a Taichi.

–No te preocupes por lo que acabas de oír. –dijo Taichi nervioso,

–No me preocupa. –dijo Sora.

–¿Podrías al menos ser un poco considerada con mis sentimientos? –dijo Taichi indignado.

–Sora, ¿cómo te fue en Nagasaki? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Es un lugar bonito. –dijo Sora intentando evadir el tema que realmente todos tenían en mente.

–Lo que quiero decir es si… hiciste… –dijo Haruhiko sin querer emplear las palabras exactas.

–Bienvenido a casa. –dijo Sora al ver entrar a su hermano. No podía ser más providencial.

–Hola. –saludó Daisuke.

–¡Oye! ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Por nada.

–¿Cómo que por nada?

–Lo siento. –entonces Daisuke se paró un momento a ver la foto de su madre, cosa que nunca hacía y se marchó a su habitación ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

* * *

Sora y Yamato viajaron a Kanagawa. Tras un rato buscando, por fin, con unas vistas privilegiadas al mar encontraron el hospital del que les habló Jou. Una vez que entraron, Jou les esperaba allí poniendo en antecedentes al médico. Hicieron una revisión a Yamato y seguidamente Jou, Sora y Yamato fueron a una sala con la que empezaron a hablar con un paciente interno que llevaba unas gafas, el señor Kinimitsu.

–¿Está nervioso? –dijo el paciente mientras habían unos pacientes que leían en braille mientras que otros jugaban con juegos adaptados.

–Sí. Siento como si no me estuviera pasando a mí. –reconoció Yamato.

–No intento animarle, pero le diré que sólo he encontrado un inconveniente desde que perdí la vista. –dijo el paciente.

–¿Sólo uno? –preguntó Yamato.

–No puedo echar bien la pasta de dientes en el cepillo. Pero para eso hay fácil solución. Sólo tengo que poner el tubo en mi boca, apretar y cepillarme directamente. –dijo el hombre riendo y quitando tensión al ambiente.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato.

–Al principio se sentirá molesto e incómodo porque no podrá ver lo que pasa a su alrededor, ni las expresiones de la cara de la gente. Pero al final, todo se reduce en si confías en la gente o no. De todas formas, eso es algo que tanto los videntes como los ciegos debemos aprender.

–Por lo visto, antes de perder la vista, era un señor que no paraba de trabajar y no prestaba atención a su familia. –explicó Jou una vez que salieron de la sala. –Incluso estaba al borde del divorcio. Pero al quedarse ciego, volvió a su familia. Según él, quedarse ciego no implica sólo pérdida, sino la oportunidad de ver la vida desde una perspectiva diferente. Señor Ishida, ¿puede imaginar, por ejemplo, que tuviera que mudarse a otro país?

–¿A otro país?

–Sí. En un caso así, tendría que aprender un idioma completamente diferente y adaptarse a la cultura y tradiciones. Eso es un reto, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–En ese lugar, hay un nuevo mundo que debe descubrir. –explicó Jou.

–El señor Kinimitsu lee libros para niños en braille. –añadió Sora.

–Dependiendo de cómo lo mires, hay un montón de posibilidades que se presentarán ante ti. –dijo Jou. Entonces, por fin llegaron a la entrada del hospital. –Señor Ishida, ¿puede sacarles las fotos a los niños del hospital?

Yamato simplemente se inclinó mostrando agradecimiento a Jou.

Una vez que salieron del hospital, Sora y Yamato se dirigían a la estación para coger el tren que les llevaría de vuelta a Tokio. De repente, Yamato se paró en mitad de la calle, justo frente a un paso a nivel.

–Me pregunto cómo es ese nuevo mundo del que habla el doctor Kido. –dijo Yamato. –Quizás lo pruebe.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no entendía a qué se refería el rubio.

–Desde aquí hasta Tokio, quiero ir con los ojos cerrados. –dijo Yamato.

–De acuerdo. –accedió Sora.

Tras unos segundos, Yamato cerró los ojos, suspiró y cuando fue a dar el primer paso, la campana del paso a nivel empezó a sonar y se puso roja, haciendo que Yamato diera un paso atrás. Las barreras empezaron a bajar y Yamato escuchó el tren. Entonces recordó las palabras del señor Kinimitsu.

_Todo se reduce en si confías en la gente o no._

El tren pasó y las barreras se levantaron. Entonces, Yamato sintió cómo Sora le cogía de la mano.

–Despacio. –dijo Sora. –Paso a paso.

Evidentemente, llegar a la estación les llevó más tiempo de lo usual.

–Aquí hay escaleras. –guió Sora.

A mitad de las escaleras, dos surfistas subían con su tabla y Yamato se chocó con una de ellas, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Por suerte, y a pesar del susto, consiguieron mantenerlo y no caer los dos. A pesar del accidente, Yamato no abrió los ojos.

–Es suficiente por hoy. –dijo Sora todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

–No. –volvió a coger la mano de Sora y siguieron bajando hasta que por fin llegaron al último.

Por fin consiguieron llegar al tren y partir hacia Tokio. Seguían cogidos de la mano.

–Hey, ¿qué ves por la ventana? –preguntó Yamato.

–Veo el mar de Shonan. –contestó Sora. –Y la puesta de sol. Hay gente haciendo windsurf. Vaya, se ha caído.

–Antes no prestaba atención a lo que había al otro lado de la ventana. –entonces, Yamato sintió cómo Sora también le cogía con la otra mano.

–La puesta de sol es preciosa. –dijo Sora un poco triste de ver que Yamato pronto dejaría de ver esos lugares bonitos que tiene el mundo.

Después de varias horas, llegaron al apartamento de Yamato y se sentaron en el sofá. Entonces, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Sora.

–¿Cómo ha sido la primera experiencia del nuevo mundo? –preguntó Sora.

–Me pregunto si realmente me las podré arreglar. –dijo el chico. –Pero tengo que seguir y descubrir qué puedo hacer.

–Sí. –dijo Sora casi susurrando y se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

–El otro día Daisuke vino a verme. –dijo Yamato cambiando de tema.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora que no tenía ni idea.

–Parece que estoy causando muchas preocupaciones. –dijo Yamato. –No sé qué hacer.

Entonces Yamato se levantó para ir a la cocina y cogió dos vasos. Sora le siguió.

–Hoy he descubierto algo que puedo hacer. –dijo Sora. –Coger tu mano.

Yamato sonrió. Fue hacia ella y cogió su mano con las dos manos. Sora hizo lo propio con la mano que tenía libre. Entonces, Yamato acortó distancias y la besó en los labios. Esa noche fueron uno.

* * *

Taichi, vestido para trabajar, pasó por una tienda a comprar algo de comer y se subió a su ciclomotor. Mientras se abrochaba el casco escuchó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

–Lo siento –decía Yamato. Parecía estar perdido. Entonces se giró y volvió a chocarse con otra persona. –Lo siento.

Taichi terminó de abrocharse el casco, encendió el ciclomotor y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Yamato se apoyaba en un escaparate, parecía que estaba teniendo una crisis.

–¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

–Lo siento. –dijo Yamato. Lo veía todo muy borroso.

–Está usted causando molestias ahí plantado. –dijo el dependiente.

–Pasará pronto. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Está justo en la entrada de la tienda! ¡Muévase!

Ante la insistencia del hombre, Yamato, sin haberse recuperado, se giró torpemente y desorientado, pero nada más empezar a dar un paso, se tropezó con un cartel de publicidad que había en la acera, haciéndolo caer. Justo antes de caer, Taichi, con el casco de la moto puesto, lo sostuvo.

–¡¿No cree que ha sido demasiado duro con él?! –riñó Taichi al dependiente. No pudo evitar volver al ver al chico tan desorientado.

Después de la riña, Taichi guió a Yamato hasta un templo cercano y se sentaron en unos escalones hasta que Yamato se recuperara.

–Te has enterado por Sora, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yamato.

–Sí.

–¿Te ocurre esto a menudo? –quiso saber Taichi.

–Cada vez es más frecuente. –admitió Yamato. –Ojalá pudiera ser menos oportuno. Es bastante frustrante.

–Ten cuidado al volver a casa. –dijo Taichi viendo que el rubio se encontraba mejor. Se levantó y empezó a irse hasta su ciclomotor.

–¡Gracias! –dijo Yamato levantándose. Taichi se detuvo sin mirar. –La próxima vez Sora y yo nos dejaremos caer por tu restaurante.

–¿Amas a Sora? –preguntó Taichi después de girarse hacia Yamato. El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza. –¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

–No lo sé.

–¿Qué no lo sabes? ¿Cómo una persona que no sabe qué hacer consigo misma va a hacer feliz a otra persona?

–Tienes razón.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo apoyar tu relación con Sora. –dijo el castaño. –Cuídate.

Taichi se marchó, dejando a Yamato con sus dudas..

* * *

Cuando Sora entraba a casa, se encontró con su padre de salida.

–Voy a salir un rato. –dijo el hombre.

–Papá.

–¿Qué?

–Nada. –dijo Sora cambiando de idea. –No bebas mucho, ¿vale?

–Sí. –dijo el hombre saliendo.

Cuando entraba a la sala Sora se encontró que su hermano bajaba.

–Daisuke, ¿qué quieres para cenar? –preguntó Sora. Pero su hermano se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada. Sora también se sentó. –He oído que fuiste a casa de Yamato. Me alegro de que te preocupes por mí, pero…

–¿Qué clase de persona era mamá? –preguntó Daisuke interrumpiendo a su hermana.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no esperaba esa pregunta.

–Para mí, mamá siempre ha sido una foto. –dijo Daisuke mirando al altar familiar. –Siempre habéis dicho que mamá siempre quiso que me convirtiera en un chico amable que comprendiera el dolor de los demás, pero no sé si podré cumplir su deseo. Si hay alguien que causa problemas a mi hermana, no puedo perdonarle, no importa la pena que dé esa persona.

–Daisuke. –dijo Sora sorprendida. Era evidente que hablaba de Yamato.

–Si no acabas siendo feliz, no creo que mamá descanse en paz. –dijo Daisuke.

* * *

–Doctor, pensaba que serías la última persona en mentirme. –dijo Haruhiko en el restaurante que solía frecuentar para beber y comer algo.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó el médico.

–No te preocupes. Pero ¿conoces al chico con el que sale? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Es un buen chico. –contestó Jou.

–¿Significa eso que hay posibilidades de que se casen? –preguntó Haruhiko. Cuando Jou iba a contestar, el propio Haruhiko lo interrumpió. –¡No, no me lo digas!

–De acuerdo. –dijo el doctor riendo.

–Comprendo. –dijo Haruhiko después de beber de su cerveza. –Desde que era joven siempre he sido un llorón.

–¿En serio? No lo parece.

–Cuando murió mi mujer pensé que mis hijos lo pasarían mal si me veían llorar todo el tiempo, así que no he llorado desde entonces. –se sinceró Haruhiko. –Pensé en ahorrarme las lágrimas para el momento adecuado.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en el balcón sentada en el suelo reflexionando mientras sostenía el angelito que Yamato le regaló en el aeropuerto de Nagasaki.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yamato se encontraba en el hospital echando las fotos a los niños. En ese momento, fotografiaba a Tento y a Pata mientras jugaban pasándose una pelota.

–¿Preparado? ¡Ahí va! –lanzó Tento.

Después, enseñó a Agu a sacar una foto de Koro y Shin bajo la atenta mirada de Gabu.

–Tres metros. Dispara. –el niño disparó feliz.

También sacó una de Agu sosteniendo la primera cámara de Yamato y preparado para disparar. Después sacó de las niñas mientras jugaban.

–Espero hacer un álbum fotográfico. –dijo Yamato a Sora en el área de descanso mientras tomaban algo.

–¿De los niños?

–Sí.

–Estoy deseando verlo. –dijo Sora. Entonces, el chico se levantó y miró por la ventana.

–¿Está bien que dependa tanto de ti? –preguntó Yamato.

–No dependes de mí. –dijo Sora. Se levantó y se puso a su lado. –¿Todavía estás preocupado por lo que te dijo Daisuke?

–Quiero ver a tu padre. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero contárselo todo. –dijo Yamato. –Lo de mi enfermedad… todo.

–Pero…

–Si aún así se niega, ya no podré hacer nada. No tengo derecho de mantenerte a mi lado. Además, eso disgustaría a la gente que más quieres.

* * *

–No tienes fiebre. –dijo Mimí comprobando el termómetro que le había puesto a Pal. –¿Todavía te duele el estómago?

–Un poco. –respondió la niña un poco apagada.

–Verás cómo te pones bien. –dijo Haruhiko para animarla. –Quizás deberías decirle a Sora que le eche un vistazo.

–Probablemente sólo haya comido demasiado. –dijo Mimí cogiendo a Pal para abrazarla. –Ya le pasó una vez. Vamos a la camita a dormir y a que estés calentita, ¿vale?

–Buenas noches. –se despidió Haruhiko.

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Sora entrando.

–Hola. –dijo Haruhiko cerrando el botiquín para guardarlo.

–Papá.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Vas a estar mañana en casa?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Porque Yamato va a venir a verte.

–¿Yamato? Ah, sí. El hermano mayor de Takeru. –Sora asintió con la cabeza. –¿Viene a verme a mí?

Entonces hubo una larga pausa. Entonces Haruhiko realizó las conexiones neuronales.

–Entiendo. Mañana estaré aquí. –dijo el hombre empezando a sudar.

Tal y como dijo Sora, Yamato fue a casa de los Takenouchi. Yamato estaba junto a Sora; Haruhiko se colocó enfrente de su hija y Yamato; Daisuke se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared algo más apartado y serio mientras que Mimí se colocó al lado del chico después de haber servido té.

–¿Te ha llevado mucho tiempo venir hasta aquí? –dijo Haruhiko nervioso y sin saber cómo romper el hielo.

–No. Cogimos el autobús. –dijo Sora.

–Ya. ¿Y de qué color era el autobús? –preguntó Haruhiko. El pobre hombre no sabía qué decir.

–¿Y qué más da? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo Sora.

–Sí, tienes razón… ¿Eres más de arroz o de pan? –volvió Haruhiko a preguntar sin sentido.

–Eso no tiene sentido. –comentó Daisuke.

–Soy más de arroz. –contestó Yamato, lo que alegró muchísimo a Haruhiko. Para él parecía algo importante. No por nada era su modo de vida, ya que regentaba una tienda que abastecía a las familias y restaurantes del barrio.

Sora y Haruhiko dieron un trago de té, quemándose los dos a la vez.

Yamato vio que había varios libros de pesca en una leja.

–¿Le gusta la pesca? –preguntó Yamato para romper el hielo.

–¡Sí, me encanta! –dijo Haruhiko con emoción.

–¿Pesca usted en el mar o en el río? –preguntó el rubio.

–La pesca debe ser de río. –contestó el hombre.

–¿En serio? Bueno, la pesca en el mar también está bastante bien. –dijo Yamato. Sora pensó que su novio acababa de abrir un melón con esa opinión.

–¿Pero qué dices? –preguntó indignado. –¡Esos pescadores sólo son unos idiotas que pescan desde un barco! ¡A eso no se le puede llamar pesca!

–¿Usted cree?

–Un día te llevaré a pescar al río. –dijo el hombre mientras que Mimí intentaba aguantar la risa. Sora sonrió sorprendida de cómo su amado había llevado a su padre a su terreno. –¡Te enseñaré lo que es la pesca de verdad!

–Me encantaría.

–¡Muy bien!

Un rato después y una vez que Haruhiko se relajó, sirvieron la comida. Haruhiko contaba anécdotas con las que todos reían, excepto Daisuke, que últimamente no estaba para muchas fiestas al no estar convencido de que su hermana fuera a ser feliz con Yamato.

–Entonces causé un gran alboroto, mamá vino y… –la anécdota fue interrumpida porque Daisuke se levantó. –¡Oye, vuelve aquí, ahora es cuando viene lo divertido!

–Voy a ver cómo está Pal, aunque probablemente siga durmiendo. –dijo Mimí aprovechando la interrupción.

–¿Qué les pasa? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Creo que se han ido para que podamos hablar tranquilamente. –dijo Sora. Entonces Yamato dejó los palillos con los que estaba comiendo.

–Señor Takenouchi. –empezó a decir Yamato.

–¿Está bien tu madre en Nagasaki? –preguntó Haruhiko sin dejar hablar a Yamato.

–Papá.

–Ella está bien.

–Tienes que cuidarla. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Lo sé.

–No hace falta que se lo digas. –dijo Sora, que quería que dejara hablar a su novio. –Ya la cuida. Además, nosotros…

–Está bien. –Haruhiko se giró poniéndose frente al altar de su mujer. –Hace mucho tiempo, el padre de esta mujer no me tenía demasiado aprecio. A pesar de ir muchas veces a su casa, no me aceptaron. Al final, la situación llegó a un punto en el que empezaron a amenazar con desheredarla. Entonces ella empezó a decirme que no me preocupara por su padre. Pero yo le contesté que él era el hombre que ayudó a traerla al mundo y quien la crió, que no podíamos simplemente ignorarlo. Durante ocho años fui cada día a su casa. Tras esos ocho años, por fin nos perdonó. Su padre se sentó conmigo y nos pusimos a beber sake. Estaba tan feliz que no sabría decir si lo que estaba saboreando era el sake, o mis lágrimas. –el hombre volvió a girarse hacia ellos. –Ahora sois de otra generación, así que no necesito saber de lo que habláis o adónde vais.

El hombre se levantó y fue a la cocina, cogió unos vasos y una botella de sake y volvió a la mesa.

–Yamato. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¿Sí?

–¿Quieres beber conmigo? –preguntó el hombre.

–Claro. –contestó Yamato.

–Papá. –dijo Sora estaba feliz de que su padre aceptara su relación. El hombre empezó a servir sake.

–Bien. –dijo el hombre a punto de brindar.

–Espere un momento, por favor. –interrumpió Yamato. –Antes de beber este sake hay algo que tengo que hablar con usted.

–Claro, adelante. –dijo el padre de la pelirroja.

–Hace unos dos meses me diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Behçet. –soltó Yamato.

–¿Behçet? –preguntó Haruhiko, que jamás había oído hablar de esa enfermedad.

–Sí. Esa enfermedad… –cuando Yamato estaba a punto de empezar a explicarle la enfermedad a su suegro, se empezó a escuchar a alguien bajar acelerado y nervioso por las escaleras.

–¡Sora! –gritó Daisuke seguida de Mimí. –¡Es Pal!

–¡Pal! ¡Pal! –gritó Mimí asustada.

Entonces todos se levantaron rápidamente y fueron hacia la habitación donde Pal estaba acostada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Haruhiko, que todavía no le había dado tiempo a levantarse.

–De repente ha empeorado. –dijo Mimí a los pies de la cama de la niña. Pal, que tenía los ojos cerrados, sudaba mucho y parecía que le costaba respirar un poco.

–Pal, voy a revisarte. Voy a ver la barriguita. –dijo Sora. La colocó panza arriba y empezó a presionar diversos puntos. –¡Podría tener una peritonitis! ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital inmediatamente!

–¡Llama a una ambulancia! –ordenó Haruhiko a Daisuke.

–¡Iremos más rápido en coche! –dijo Sora.

–¡Vayamos en coche, entonces! –dijo el hombre.

–¡Todo el mundo ha bebido! ¿Quién va a conducir? –gritó Daisuke.

–¡Pal! –gritó Mimí preocupada.

Entonces Yamato cogió a la niña.

–Si vamos a la calle principal podremos coger un taxi. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Sí! –dijo Sora.

–¡Vamos! –dijo Yamato.

Sora, Mimí y Yamato con la niña en brazos salieron corriendo por la calle principal, donde consiguieron un taxi. De camino, Sora llamó por teléfono al hospital.

–¿Está el doctor Kido? –preguntó Sora. –Voy de camino con la hija de una amiga.

* * *

Un rato después, Yamato, Haruhiko y Daisuke, que habían ido en otro taxi, esperaban fuera del box al que habían metido a la niña. Entonces, Taichi, al que habían avisado después de llegar al hospital, llegó corriendo preocupado a las urgencias del hospital.

–¡Taichi! –dijo Daisuke.

–Está bien. –dijo Sora saliendo del cuarto donde estaba la niña monitorizada y con goteros. A la niña la habían operado de urgencia. –Tendrá que estar en el hospital unos cuatro o cinco días. Por suerte no ha llegado a la peritonitis.

–Gracias a dios. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Había que traerla. Las apendicitis evolucionan rápido y pueden empeorar de repente. –dijo Sora.

–Muchas gracias a todos. –dijo Mimí.

–Al teléfono Haruhiko no paraba de gritar el nombre de Pal y me asusté un montón. –dijo Taichi más aliviado.

–Gracias. –dijo Haruhiko a Yamato por tomar la iniciativa.

–No ha sido nada. –dijo Yamato.

–Estás muy delgado pero eres bastante fuerte. –dijo Haruhiko al recordar cómo había cogido a la niña y había corrido varios metros con ella cargada.

–En realidad estaba aterrorizado. –admitió Yamato. Daisuke miró a Yamato con una leve sonrisa.

–Todos lo estamos en situaciones así. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Mamá. –se escuchó una voz infantil y débil.

–Se ha despertado. –dijo Haruhiko. Entonces entraron todos menos Yamato y Sora que se quedaron fuera.

–No parecía buen momento para hablar de tu enfermedad. –comentó Sora.

–Quizás la próxima vez. –dijo Yamato. Entonces salió Daisuke y miró a Yamato a los ojos.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo el hermano de Sora.

–Yo también aprecio mucho tu padre. –dijo Yamato terminando la conversación del otro día. –Nunca haría nada que le entristeciera.

* * *

Una vez en casa, Sora salió al balcón a pensar en todo lo que había acontecido ese día tan loco. Entonces Daisuke también salió.

–Buenas noches. –cuando se volvía, Sora lo detuvo.

–Daisuke. –dijo Sora. –¿Sabes…?

–Sólo te diré que ese tío no me disgusta. –interrumpió Daisuke, aunque lo dijo muy serio.

–Sé lo que estás pensando. –dijo Sora. –Voy en serio. Se lo explicaré a papá para que lo entienda.

–Bueno, si ocurre algo, te ayudaré con papá. –dijo Daisuke con un gesto de superioridad.

–No seas tan engreído. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

–Perdona. –dijo él sonriendo. Entonces escucharon el ruido de una botella caer y bajaron abajo.

–Vino hasta aquí para introducirse en la familia. –escucharon a su padre como pronunciaba palabras arrastradas propias de los borrachos. –¿Sabes? Parece un buen tipo. Todavía no sé con seguridad la clase de persona que es, pero creo que voy a confiar en Sora.

Cuando los hermanos se asomaron, vieron a su padre con un vaso en la mano y hablando con la foto de su madre.

–Si ocurre, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? –seguía Haruhiko que empezaba a llorar. –Está bien volver a ser el Haruhiko llorón otra vez, ¿verdad? Cuando vea a Sora vestida de novia será demasiado. Probablemente llore cubos. Pero serán lágrimas de felicidad. Seré tan feliz que querré beber y bailar desnudo.

Sora, aunque llorando de la emoción, no pudo evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias de su padre. Haruhiko se tumbó.

–Se ha dormido. –dijo Daisuke riendo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sora fue a recibir a Taichi a la entrada del hospital. Venía cargado con una mochila y varias bolsas. Sora le ayudaba con una de las bolsas.

–¿Qué tal tu padre? –preguntó Taichi.

–Todavía no se lo hemos dicho. –dijo Sora. –Cuando íbamos a hacerlo tuvimos que traer a Pal.

–Entonces todavía no sabe nada.

–Se lo diremos la próxima vez.

–¿Cómo te sientes tan segura?

–¿Qué?

–¿Crees que puedes ir apoyando a la gente tan fácilmente? –ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sora, intentó reconducirse. –No quería decir eso. No se trata de la enfermedad o de tu padre. Es sólo… ¿por qué no puedo ser yo?

Entonces Yamato bajaba de oftalmología y vio a su novia y su amigo frente a frente. Al volver a verlo, Yamato empezó a replantearse cosas.

–Te esperaré. –dijo Taichi. –Será angustioso, pero esperaré.

–Taichi… –dijo Sora. El castaño cogió la bolsa que llevaba Sora y se fue hacia donde estaba Pal ingresada. Al girarse para irse, Sora vio a Yamato allí plantado. Ambos se fueron a la azotea del hospital para hablar más tranquilos.

–¿Está realmente bien? –preguntó Yamato preguntándose por su relación.

–Sí.

–Eso es lo que pensaba yo. –dijo Yamato. –Después de hablar con tu padre, lo pensaba incluso más. Ahora me pregunto si está bien seguir amándote. Deberías pensar un poco más en ti.

–¿En mí?

–Tienes un futuro muy largo y podrías ser feliz. Puedes recibir las bendiciones de todos con cualquiera. Yo me estoy interponiendo. No puedes tirar tu futuro por la borda por alguien como yo. Si existe dios, parece que me haya abandonado.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sora, que le daba la impresión que estaba rompiendo con ella. –¿Por qué decides por los dos? ¿Por qué asumes que no voy a ser feliz? ¡Si soy feliz o no lo decidiré yo! Ahora mismo, mi felicidad es estar contigo.

–Lo siento.

–Prométeme algo. Confía en mí. –Sora acortó las distancias con él y le cogió la mano. –Confía en esta mano. ¿Qué importa dios? Tienes a alguien a quien aferrarte a tu lado. Como vuelvas a decir algo así, me enfadaré.

Entonces ambos sonrieron.

–No me quieras ver enfadada. –dijo Sora cogiéndole también con la otra mano.

–Ya estabas enfadada. –dijo él, haciendo que riera.

* * *

_El aventurero escaló la montaña bajo el brillo del sol y cruzó los mares en el frío invierno, hasta que un día encontró una cabaña cálida._

Mientras Haruhiko hacía el reparto de arroz por el barrio, mientras apuntaba lo que ya había repartido, vio una librería que tenía un estante con revistas en la calle. Entonces se acercó y cogió una revista de fotografía

_El primer día, encendió la chimenea. _

Haruhiko abrió la revista y cuando la ojeaba, vio una foto de Yamato sosteniendo una cámara profesional.

_El segundo día hizo un estofado._

Parecía que Yamato era un fotógrafo bastante reconocido. Entró para pagar.

_El tercer día, hizo amigos que le hicieron compañía._

Entonces, de camino, llegó a la sección de medicina, donde vio un diccionario de enfermedades.

_Y el cuarto día pulió la casa para que brillara._

Entonces recordó que Yamato, antes de que ocurriera lo de Pal, le alcanzó a decir que tenía una enfermedad llamada Behçet. Haruhiko cogió el libro, se puso la revista bajo la axila para tener las dos manos libres y buscó la enfermedad. Cuando la encontró, leyó síntomas como "úlceras", "inflamación". Pero cuando leyó la palabra "ceguera" se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

_Al quinto día, lo abandonó todo y se puso a viajar de nuevo. Volvió a escalar montañas cerca del sol y volvió a cruzar los mares en invierno, porque el aventurero había prometido llegar a un lugar._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Aquí os traigo el capítulo 7. Ya están emparejados, pero como veis, el que estén juntos no es un camino de rosas. Por lo menos, al ver cómo actuó Yamato con el susto que les ha dado Pal, ha obtenido su beneplácito. Y ahora que Haruhiko parecía estar empezando a aceptar a Yamato, se entera de qué va la enfermedad esa con nombre raro. Para ver la reacción, tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo.

** 2313: **gracias por tu review. A diferencia de ti, y si has leído algo mío habrás comprobado que a mi el sorato sí que me gusta. En cuanto al michi, no soy fan pero tampoco me trauma, pero si te gusta, sigue leyendo esta historia. Lo cierto es que en la realidad no les veo juntos, pero a veces los emparejo en historias porque no dejan de ser personajes principales y bueno, los pongo a ellos antes que poner otros inventados y dejar protagonistas por ahí marginados, aunque no descarto que algún día lo haga y me invente otros personajes.

Besis y feliz salida y entrada de año.

***Nattou:** el nattou es tipo de alubia fermentada que se suele comer con arroz. Los japoneses lo suelen tomar para desayunar.


	8. El regalo del día del padre

**Capítulo 8. El regalo del día del padre.**

Los niños pasaban el rato en el hospital jugando a juegos de mesa. Pal seguía ingresada en el hospital, pero ya había sido llevada a la misma sala que el resto de los niños. Al verla jugar en pie, Gabu, siempre atento a los demás, acercó una silla a Pal para que pudiera estar más cómoda. Después se sentó a su lado.

–Los niños tratan muy bien a Pal. –comentó Mimí, que se encontraba de visita.

–Pronto le daremos el alta. –dijo Sora. –Puede que incluso se ponga triste.

–¿Aquí hay niños con enfermedades bastante serias, verdad? –preguntó Mimí mientras doblaba uno de los pijamas de la niña.

–Sí, pero a pesar de todo, son optimistas y suelen estar animados. –dijo Sora. –Siempre son ellos los que nos animan a nosotros.

–¡Mamá! –llamó Pal acercándose a Mimí. –Quiero enseñarle a todo el mundo mi libro de colorear.

–Vale, espera un segundo. –dijo Mimí. Y se puso a buscar de entre las cosas de la niña. –Sora, ¿podrás seguir trabajando cuando Yamato pierda la vista?

–Pues…

–¿Yamato no va a poder ver más? –preguntó la niña inocentemente al haber escuchado la pregunta de su madre.

* * *

Jou salía de su despacho cuando escuchó cómo una voz familiar lo llamaba.

–¡Doctor Kido! –era Haruhiko, que llevaba una bolsa en la mano.

–Oh, hola. –saludó Jou. –¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Jou al ver que Haruhiko no decía nada. Entonces Haruhiko se acercó a él.

–¿Qué es exactamente la enfermedad de Behçet? –preguntó Haruhiko.

* * *

Yamato volvió al hospital a seguir haciendo fotos de los niños en su día a día. Mientras Sora auscultaba a Gabu en su cama, éste hizo una pose sonriente que hizo reír a Sora. Mientras hacía fotos, Pal no dejaba de mirar a Yamato después de lo que había oído.

* * *

–Sólo me han dicho que padece esa enfermedad. –dijo Haruhiko mientras le mostraba el libro que al final había comprado en la librería. Ambos habían entrado al despacho del doctor para hablar con más calma.

–Es cierto que hay casos en los que el paciente pierde la vista cuando la afección alcanza a los ojos. –explicó el médico.

–¿Y… afecta a los ojos de Yamato? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Ahora mismo él está en la sala de pediatría. ¿Quiere verlo trabajar?

* * *

–Le he pedido a mi empresa que me haga encargos. –comentó Yamato a Sora mientras cambiaba de carrete. Siempre le gustó más sacar fotos con cámaras analógicas que con digitales. –Pero parece que no es tan fácil. Pero gracias a estos niños ahora me siento completo.

Entonces en la sala entró Jou, seguido de Haruhiko, lo que sorprendió a su hija.

–¿Papá?

–Pal, mira. El tío Haruhiko ha venido a verte. –dijo Mimí a su hija.

–¡Oh, Pal! –dijo el hombre con alegría al ver a Pal tan recuperada. La niña fue hacia él y la cargó en brazos. Aunque no fueran familiares, Haruhiko y la niña se adoraban. –¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sí. –dijo la niña.

–Genial. –dijo el hombre.

–Hola. –saludó Yamato.

–Pareces estar bien. Me alegro. –dijo Haruhiko, viendo que aparentemente el chico estaba tan sano como una manzana.

–¿Quiere una foto con Pal? –preguntó Yamato preparando su cámara.

–No hace falta. –dijo el hombre bajando a la niña. –¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo a tomar algo?

–Claro. Voy a recoger mis cosas. –dijo el rubio.

–¡Yamato! ¿De qué país son estas fotos? –preguntó Gabu, que se encontraba con el sector masculino de los niños viendo el álbum que un día le dio Yamato a Sora.

–Déjame ver. –dijo acercándose a ellos.

–Siempre les está contando historias de otros países. –dijo Jou a Haruhiko.

* * *

–¿Así que también has trabajado en lugares en guerra, con lluvia de misiles incluida? –preguntó Haruhiko ya en el bar donde había llevado a Yamato a tomar algo.

–Sí. –contestó Yamato.

–Me impresionas. –dijo Haruhiko. –Yo sólo soy un viejo que vende arroz en el barrio. Estás a otro a nivel.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo Yamato restándole importancia. –También he sacado fotos a la panadería del barrio.

–¿A la panadería?

–Sí. Incluso en una ciudad en la que llueven misiles, el panadero seguía abriendo la tienda todos los días. –comentó Yamato. –¿No cree que es fantástico?

–Por supuesto. El ser humano debe vivir día a día, incluso en las circunstancias más duras. –dijo Haruhiko antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

–Yo he aprendido eso de Sora. –dijo Yamato.

–¿De Sora?

–Sí. –tras una pausa, Yamato dejó los palillos con los que estaba comiendo como si eso le diera fuerzas para poder terminar la conversación que comenzó la otra vez en casa de su novia. –Señor Takenouchi.

–¿Sí?

–Pronto perderé la vista. –confesó Yamato, pensando que ya no tenía más sentido alargar lo que había empezado la otra noche antes de tener que llevar a Pal al hospital. Haruhiko abrió los ojos, pero sin girar la cabeza para ver a Yamato. Jou le dijo que había casos en los que los pacientes podían perder la vista, pero no le confirmó si ese era el caso de Yamato. Tenía la esperanza de que no. –Cuando caí en la desesperación e intenté volver a Nagasaki, Sora me animó y me dio consuelo.

–Entiendo. –dijo Haruhiko cabizbajo.

–Ahora, para devolverle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, quiero dárselo todo antes de que llegue el momento. –dijo Yamato.

–Ya.

–Siento muchísimo no haberle dicho esto hasta ahora.

–No importa.

–Por favor, crea en lo que le voy a decir. –pidió Yamato. –La considero la persona más importante.

–¡Oh! –dijo el hombre llevándose la mano a la cara. –¡Lo he olvidado por completo! He olvidado uno de los repartos. Tengo que dejarte.

Haruhiko sacó un billete para pagar, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se fue, dejando a Yamato sorprendido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Cuando salió del bar, ya habiendo anochecido, Haruhiko se encontró con Jou y fue hacia él.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! –gritó Haruhiko indignado mientras lo cogía de la pechera de la camisa. –¡¿Para qué te he confiado a mi hija?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora?! –entonces lo soltó. –Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser un inútil lo habría alejado.

–Su hija va en serio. –se limitó a decir el doctor. –Por él, ha decidido ser su apoyo todo el camino.

–¡Tengo que detenerla! –dijo Haruhiko con decisión. –Pararé esta locura cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Cuando Yamato llegaba a su bloque de apartamentos, Maki esperaba desde un costado entre las sombras. Había ido varias veces, pero por lo visto había estado de viaje. Debía informar a su padre de que Yamato estaba de vuelta.

* * *

–¿Es ese tu padre? –preguntó Hikari a Meiko. Encima de la mesa móvil de las camas, Meiko tenía un folio con un retrato dibujado y coloreado.

–Sí. –respondió la niña. –Todos hemos dibujado a nuestros padres porque se acerca el día del padre.

Efectivamente, el cuarto estaba lleno de retratos de padres bastante infantiles, aunque había algunos muy bien hechos.

–¡Es cierto! –dijo Sora. –¿Puedo verlo?

* * *

Haruhiko volvía a casa bastante disgustado con la noticia que había recibido.

–Les detendré. –musitó. –Les detendré cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Tras acabar su turno, Sora se fue rápido a buscar un regalo para su padre. Entró en una tienda de ropa de hombre, concretamente a la sección de camisas. Después de ojear unas cuantas, encontró una que le convenció.

* * *

–Es domingo. Me preguntó dónde habrá ido tu padre. –dijo Taichi a Daisuke mientras desayunaban en casa de los Takenouchi.

–El viejo estará maquinando algo. –dijo Daisuke, sin saber que iba bastante encaminado.

–Yamato le contó lo de su enfermedad, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mimí. –¿Cómo reaccionó?

–No ha dicho nada en absoluto. –dijo Sora. –Cuando intento sacar el tema trata de evitarme.

–Es una trampa. –dijo Daisuke con la boca llena.

–¿Una trampa, para qué? –preguntó Sora.

–Espero que la salud de tu padre esté bien. –dijo Taichi pensando en la posibilidad de la salud.

–Tienes razón. Últimamente ha estado bebiendo demasiado sake. –dijo Mimí. Sora sólo miró el regalo envuelto que tenía para su padre.

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Haruhiko entrando cargado de bolsas. Entonces Sora cogió el regalo.

–Papá, toma esto, por el día del padre. –dijo Sora ofreciéndole el regalo, pero su padre hizo caso omiso y siguió en la cocina.

–Me voy a visitar a Pal. –dijo Mimí sintiéndose algo incómoda por la situación.

–Te acompaño. –dijo Taichi aprovechando la situación para huir él también.

–Me parece que hoy el médico de guardia es el doctor Tachimura. –informó Sora a su amiga.

–Nos vemos luego. –se despidió Mimí.

–Adiós. –dijo Daisuke.

Cuando Taichi y Mimí se marcharon, Haruhiko entró apresurado a la sala y empezó a buscar algo por los cajones que había debajo del pequeño altar.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Sora.

–¡Aquí está! –dijo Haruhiko sacando una libreta. –¡Vamos a comer!

–Nosotros ya estamos comiendo. –dijo Daisuke.

–¡No! –espetó Haruhiko. –Hablo de la comida de tu madre.

Los hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

* * *

–Es para anunciar lugares turísticos. –informaba Ken a Yamato enseñándole la carpeta con el proyecto. –Son muy flexibles con los horarios, es perfecto.

–No puedo coger este trabajo con estas condiciones. –dijo Yamato. –Gracias de todas formas. Estoy seguro de que es difícil encontrarme trabajo.

–En realidad, este cliente te ha pedido a ti expresamente. –dijo Ken.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Yamato.

* * *

Haruhiko cortaba las verduras con la libreta con las recetas de su mujer delante. Entonces sus hijos aparecieron en la cocina.

–Es una receta que vuestra madre dejó antes de morir. –dijo Haruhiko antes de que sus hijos preguntaran, entregando la libreta a Daisuke. Por la hoja por donde estaba abierta la libreta ponía _kinpira*__. _–Siempre la tuve en mente.

Daisuke fue pasando páginas para ver qué recetas contenía la libreta. Allí encontró recetas como calabaza hervida, albóndigas o arroz al curry.

–No lo entiendo. –dijo Daisuke. –¿Por qué haces esto ahora?

–¿Qué receta estás haciendo? –preguntó Sora.

–Todas.

–¡¿Todas?! –preguntó Daisuke pensando que su padre se había vuelto loco. –¡Eso es imposible!

–Calla y ayúdame. –ordenó Haruhiko. Los dos hijos se pusieron manos a la obra y acabaron todas las recetas para la hora de comer. La mesa se llenó de diferentes platos con una pinta bastante apetitosa.

–¿No es este un poco diferente a como es en la foto? –preguntó Daisuke cogiendo el plato de las albóndigas y comparándolo con el del recetario.

–Supongo. –dijo Haruhiko llevándose una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza.

–Vamos a probarlo. –dijo Sora.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Daisuke. Los tres se pusieron a degustar los platos. –Entonces, ¿es así como sabe la cocina de mamá?

–La cocina de mamá no se parece en nada a esto. –dijo Haruhiko. –Sora, Daisuke. –empezó a decir el cabeza de familia tras una pausa. –Sé que lo habéis pasado mal al crecer sin mamá.

–No ha habido ni un momento en el que pensáramos que no teníamos madre. –dijo Sora restándole importancia.

–Mamá siempre ha estado en esta casa con nosotros. –dijo Daisuke con la boca llena.

–Tienes razón. –dijo Haruhiko. –Estoy seguro que ahora mismo está viendo lo que estáis haciendo. Entonces… tú y Yamato, ¿os habéis comprometido?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora, que no se esperaba ese cambio de tema tan radical.

–¿Ha pedido tu mano? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Me casaré con él. –dijo Sora con decisión tras coger aire.

–Entiendo. –dijo Haruhiko. Después hizo una pausa. –Como padre, me opongo.

–Espera un momento. –dijo Daisuke. –No juzgues la situación tan rápido. Lo que quiero decir es que yo también pensé que no era adecuado pero…

–¡Cierra la boca! –ordenó su padre. –Escucha, hay diferencias entre salvar a un paciente como médico y el matrimonio.

–¡Eso ya lo sé! –dijo Sora enfadada.

–¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Sólo lo haces por compasión!

–¡No es cierto! –espetó Sora.

–¡¿Crees que puedes llevar esa carga toda tu vida sólo por pena?! –preguntó Haruhiko.

–¡Papá! ¡Yo…!

–¡No! –interrumpió Haruhiko. –¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡He dicho que no! ¡Me opongo completamente! ¡¿Entendido?!

Tras la discusión, Haruhiko se levantó y Daisuke se levantó también para intentar detenerlo.

–¡Papá, espera! –dijo Daisuke.

–¡¿Qué quieres?

–Confía en Sora. –dijo Daisuke, que tal y como prometió, intercedería por ella si las cosas se tornaban feas. –Ella y Yamato lo han decidido después de pensarlo mucho.

–¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes?!

–¡¿El qué?! ¡Lo que entiendo es que su vista no importa y lo sabes! ¡Es una buena persona!

–¡No te entrometas en esto! –gritó tras una pausa, dándole un bofetón a su hijo que lo hizo desestabilizarse y caer sobre la mesa con toda la comida.

–Acabo de perder todo el respeto que te tenía. –dijo Daisuke mientras Sora se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar.

–No voy a dejar que te entrometas en esto. –sentenció Haruhiko. –Si sigues adelante con él no seré capaz de mirar a tu madre. –dijo el hombre señalando la foto de Toshiko.

–¡Papá! –dijo Sora levantándose.

–¡He dicho que no!

–¡Maldito viejo! –gritó Daisuke de la impotencia.

Tras la fallida comida, la discusión y haber recogido todo, Sora dejó su regalo encima del lugar donde su padre llevaba la contabilidad de la tienda.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en la consulta del doctor Izumi.

–Con las crisis diarias que estás teniendo es necesario que comencemos un tratamiento con inyecciones directas en los dos ojos. –le explicó el doctor Izumi.

–No me importa. –dijo Yamato, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera pese a lo asustado que se encontraba. Así que, sin más dilación, el doctor le dilató los ojos con un colirio y procedió a inyectar en los ojos.

* * *

Jou acompañaba a Gabu por el pasillo del hospital. El niño llevaba una manga remangada y se sostenía el brazo después de realizarle una analítica.

–¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo Gabu sonriente y animado entrando a la sala de los niños.

–¡Gabu! –dijeron todos a modo de saludo.

–Bienvenido. –dijo Sora. Entonces miró a la puerta y el doctor Kido le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Cuando salió al pasillo, de repente se paró en seco, viendo a los padres de Gabu. La madre lloraba sobre el hombro del padre. Sora se fue directamente al despacho de Jou, donde también se encontraba Shin esperándola.

–Doctor Kido. –dijo Sora. Jou se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. Por lo visto, tenía que anunciar algo muy importante sobre Gabu.

–Si resiste, probablemente le quede un mes. –informó Jou.

* * *

Gabu se encontraba jugando al parchís con el resto de niños.

–Uno, dos, ¡tres! –dijo Gabu contando con su ficha. –¡Gané!

–Oh, vaya. –se lamentaron los demás.

–¿Dónde está hoy el señor fotógrafo? –preguntó Gabu, extrañado de no verlo por ahí a esas horas.

–Dijo que volvería pronto. –dijo Biyo.

–¿Sabéis? Pronto sus ojos nos van a poder ver más. –dijo Pal con inocencia.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron todos con la sonrisa borrada de la cara.

* * *

–Realizad todos los preparativos para llevar a Gabu la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en cuanto haya algún cambio en su condición. –ordenó Jou a Shin y Sora mientras los tres ojeaban informes médicos.

–Sí. –contestaron los dos.

–Sus cuidados ya no serán responsabilidad suya. –dijo Jou seriamente a Sora. La chica le miró sin comprender por qué le quitaba ese paciente. –Shin, de ahora en adelante es su paciente. Eso es todo.

Jou se levantó y Shin miró a Sora como diciendo que él tampoco entendía nada. El chico se marchó y Sora se levantó.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Jou.

–¿Por qué me ha quitado a Gabu como paciente? –preguntó Sora.

–Es un momento importante. –se limitó a decir el doctor.

–Precisamente por eso, ¿no cree que no es adecuado cambiar su supervisión?

–En este momento tu vida no es muy estable. –argumentó Jou.

–¿Es por Yamato, verdad? –preguntó Sora. –Como médico, nunca he descuidado mis responsabilidades con los niños.

–¿Incluso cuando el señor Ishida se quede ciego? –preguntó Jou. Sora no dijo nada. –He hablado con Koushiro y dice que puede perder la vista en cualquier momento. No podrá trabajar y toda su vida dará un vuelco. Apoyarle en esas condiciones no será fácil. Llegado el momento, deberás decidir si dejar tu trabajo. Bueno, no te preocupes, Shin cuidará bien de Gabu. Deberías pensar en tu decisión.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sora.

Una vez que salió del despacho de su jefe, Sora fue andando seria, pero al ver que llegaba a la sala de los niños, debía poner su mejor cara. Cambiando su semblante, entró en la sala. Allí vio a todos los niños reunidos, que parecían conspirar, porque en cuanto entró Gabu se echó el dedo índice a los labios.

–Shh.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sora. –¿Qué estáis haciendo?

–Nada. –contestó Biyo, aunque Sora no se creía mucho lo que le dijeron.

–¡Siento llegar tarde, chicos! –dijo Yamato entrando en la sala llevando algo alargado en la mano, recibiendo la mirada extraña de todos los niños. –¿Qué pasa?

Los niños volvieron a lo suyo. Al ver el poco entusiasmo, Yamato decidió seguir hablando.

–Os he traído algo muy interesante. –dijo Yamato quitando la funda de lo que había traído. Era un tubo de madera más largo que alguno de los niños más pequeños. –Mirad.

–¡Guau! –dijeron los niños atraídos por lo que había llevado el fotógrafo. –¡Es genial!

Yamato puso sus labios en uno de los extremos y sopló, consiguiendo un sonido muy raro y grave.

–Es un instrumento tribal. –dijo Yamato, pasando el instrumento para que todos soplaran, aunque algunos ni siquiera lo podían hacer sonar.

Sora vio a Gabu y Meiko apartarse un momento del grupo sin saber qué tramaban.

–Tengo una idea. –dijo Gabu.

* * *

Un rato después, Yamato y Sora caminaban por los pasillos hacia la salida del hospital.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Yamato.

–No, no.

–Tengo una reunión en mi empresa cuando salga de aquí. –dijo Yamato, que se resistía a llamarlo antigua empresa.

–¿Por un trabajo? –preguntó Sora.

–Parece que por fin me van a encargar uno. –dijo Yamato.

–Eso es genial.

–Espero que vaya bien. El declive de mi vista va en aumento, así que empiezo a pensar en cosas estúpidas como si he dejado los zapatos juntos para poder encontrarlos fácilmente o cuánto tengo ahorrado en mi cuenta. Cuando pierda la vista será complicado encontrar trabajo… Bueno, no tiene sentido que me preocupe por eso ahora, así que he decidido atesorar cada día.

–Yamato, cuando te de otra crisis, por favor, avísame. –pidió Sora. –Iré y te pondré juntos los zapatos.

Yamato y Sora se sonrieron.

* * *

Cuando Yamato llegó al bloque de apartamentos el cielo ya había oscurecido. A punto de entrar, Maki, que le había estado esperando, se dirigió hacia el rubio. Yamato se detuvo al verla. No esperaba encontrarla allí.

–Cuánto tiempo. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

Sora volvía a casa caminando despacio y con la mente sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho su jefe. Básicamente le había dado a elegir entre su trabajo y Yamato.

–¡Para! –gritó Taichi mientras cruzaba corriendo un paso de cebra hacia ella. La pelirroja iba tan ausente que estuvo a punto de chocarse con un poste de la luz. Cuando Sora se dio cuenta despertó de su ensoñación se rió por la estupidez. Taichi, que ya había llegado junto a ella también se rió.

* * *

Yamato y Maki se fueron a una cafetería cercana.

–Chaqueta beige y cadena con una cruz. –dijo Yamato mientras Maki bebía de su taza. Maki se miró y se llevó una mano hacia la cadena sin esperar ese comentario. –Todavía puedo ver.

Maki dejó su taza.

–¿Sabes por qué he venido a verte? –preguntó la chica.

–¿Para decirme que te casas? –preguntó Yamato.

–Vaya, has acertado. –dijo Maki.

–Felicidades. ¿Quién es?

–Un fotógrafo de Nagasaki. –dijo ella. Yamato no sabía qué cara poner. –Me arrepiento de haber roto contigo. Sé que es egoísta decir esto a estas alturas pero…

–Lo es. –dijo Yamato cogiendo su taza para darle un sorbo a su té.

–Desde que rompí contigo no he parado de pensar en ti. –dijo Maki. Yamato dejó su taza. –No es desde entonces, pero me he dado cuenta ahora por la situación. Me he dado cuenta de que la única persona que puede apoyarte soy yo. No quiero dejarte solo.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

–No estoy solo. –dijo el rubio. Maki no se esperaba aquello. –Hay una persona a la que amo.

* * *

–¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Sora riendo por lo que le contaba Taichi. Ambos se habían sentado en unas gradas de piedra de un parque cercano.

–¡Claro! Siempre andabas con libros de medicina así de gordos. –dijo Taichi indicando el grosor de los libros con su mano. –Trabajaste muy duro para ser doctora.

–Sí, es cierto. –dijo Sora recordando las batallitas universitarias.

–¿No estarás pensando en tirarlo todo por la borda, verdad? –preguntó Taichi más serio, que parecía conocer muy bien a su amiga. Su amigo había dado en el clavo.

–Claro que no. –dijo Sora.

–¿Podrás manejar las dos cosas a la vez? –preguntó Taichi refiriéndose a Yamato y a su carrera como médico.

–No lo sé. –reconoció Sora. –Tan solo quiero creer.

–¿En qué?

Sora sólo negó con la cabeza. No le apetecía hablar más del tema, aunque se notaba que era algo que le atormentaba. Hasta ese entonces, pensó que podría compaginar su vida profesional y personal, pero tras la charla que le dio su jefe, ya no estaba tan segura.

* * *

–Por supuesto, sé la gravedad de mi situación y que realmente no tengo libertad para pensar en mi futuro, pero cuanto más pienso, la respuesta la tengo ahí. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué puede hacer esa chica? –interrumpió Maki, que no acababa de asimilar lo que le estaba contando Yamato. –¿Tiene el dinero suficiente para mantenerte? ¿Su familia tiene poder que brindarte? Yo dejaré mi trabajo y podré estar las veinticuatro horas contigo y mi padre nos dará ayuda financiera para que no tengas que buscar trabajo. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada. Sólo tienes que venir a mi casa. –Pero Maki vio como su ex novio negaba con la cabeza. –¡Puedo ayudarte más que cualquiera! –dijo Maki con desesperación y alzando la voz.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato tras una pausa. Se levantó, sacó dinero de la cartera y lo dejó en la mesa. Tras coger su mochila, se fue, dejando a Maki allí, sorprendida de que Yamato hubiera rechazado lo que ella le ofrecía.

Tras dejar a Maki en la cafetería, Yamato se fue directamente hacia su empresa. Había pensado pasar por casa a cambiarse, pero con la visita inesperada de Maki no le dio tiempo y tuvo que irse directamente a la empresa. Se encontraba en la sala de juntas con Ken, pero el director no apareció.

–Como puedes sospechar, parece que el trabajo que teníamos era gracias al padre de Maki. –dijo Ken.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Qué tienes que decidir? –preguntó Ken que no entendía la cabezonería del que fue su mejor fotógrafo. –Odio decir esto, pero en tu situación actual no hay manera de que consigas trabajo. No puedes rechazar esto ahora, así que espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

Ken salió de la sala, dejando a Yamato allí.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sora bajó de su cuarto y cuando se dirigía a la salida, vio el regalo que le entregó a su padre en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó. Cuando llegó a la parte de la tienda, vio a su padre descargando sacos de arroz.

–Me voy, papá. –dijo ésta.

–Oh, vaya, he olvidado repartir al señor Nishiguchi. –dijo el hombre haciendo caso omiso a su hija. Sora no dejaba de mirarle, lo que su padre notó. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada. –dijo Sora. Sin más, su padre se giró para continuar con su labor.

–Voy a llamarle. –dijo el hombre refiriéndose al reparto que había olvidado hacer.

–Vendré pronto a casa. –dijo Sora intentando hacer que su padre dejara de mostrarse tan frío con ella.

–Muy bien. –dijo el hombre sin mirarla. Al ver sus intentos inútiles, Sora se giró para marcharse, seguida por la mirada de su padre.

* * *

–Muchas gracias por curarme. –dijo Pal haciendo una reverencia a Sora. Por fin le daban el alta a la niña y Taichi y Mimí habían ido a recogerla.

–No ha sido nada. –dijo Sora. –Vuelve a visitarnos a todos.

–Bien, vamos. –dijo Taichi nervioso cuando Sora le miró.

–Nos vemos luego. –dijo Mimí.

–Hasta luego. –dijo Sora.

–Sora todavía no se ha decidido, ¿verdad? –preguntó Mimí a Taichi una vez que salieron del hospital. –Creo que todavía cree que su vista se recuperará y todo el mundo les dará su bendición y las aguas volverán a su cauce.

–Quiero darles mi bendición. –dijo Taichi enojado al ver que era una indirecta hacia él.

–Taichi. ¿Recuerdas que cuando me quedé embarazada de Pal te pusiste en mi contra? –preguntó Mimí.

–Sí, entonces era el poli malo. –dijo Taichi.

–Eso no es cierto. Me alegré de que me dijeras todo lo que me dijiste.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó al no comprender por qué la castaña se alegró cuando la riñó en aquel entonces.

–Porque ya sabes lo que dicen, lo opuesto a gustar no es disgustar, sino la indiferencia. –dijo Mimí.

–Ya.

–Por eso, cuando me mostraste tu oposición me demostraste que realmente te importaba mi bienestar. –explicó Mimí. –Y por eso me alegré.

–Comprendo. –dijo Taichi más relajado.

–Sin embargo ahora, eres completamente indiferente. –dijo Mimí.

–Eso no es cierto. –dijo Taichi.

–Ojalá me notaras un poco más. –dijo Mimí, dejando a Taichi boquiabierto, ya que su amiga no se refería a la situación de Sora, sino a la suya.

* * *

Sora caminaba por los pasillos del área de pediatría cuando Koro, una de sus pequeñas pacientes la llamó saliendo del cuarto y corriendo hacia ella. La niña no tendría más de seis años.

–¡Doctora!

–Koro.

Cuando Sora vio que la niña quería decirle algo secreto se puso a su altura y la niña empezó a hablarle en el oído.

–¿Puedes venir un momento? –preguntó Koro. Sora asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

–Ojalá hubiera podido estar más tiempo en el hospital. –dijo Pal.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó su madre sorprendida de las palabras de su hija, que no entendía quién en su sano juicio querría quedarse en un hospital.

–Porque todos van a hacerle un regalo al señor fotógrafo. –dijo la niña.

–¿A Yamato? ¿Qué regalo?

* * *

Koro tiraba de la mano de Sora.

–Koro, ¿adónde me llevas? –preguntó Sora. Entonces, la niña se paró frente a un salón de actos que había en la planta y donde había un pequeño piano. Abrió la puerta y allí se encontró con todos los niños alineados. Todos llevaban un folio, excepto Biyo que se sujetaba con unas muletas. –¿Qué pasa aquí?

–¡Preparados, listos…ya! –gritó Gabu dando la entrada. Todos se pusieron a cantar algo desafinados. Pero a Sora le inspiró gran ternura y no paró de sonreír durante toda la canción.

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

_Sabiendo que su destino es dispersarse fugazmente_

_Adiós, amigo mío, es hora dejarte ir_

_Con sentimientos imperecederos. _

–¡Doctora Sora! ¿Puedes acompañarnos en la canción? –preguntó Gabu.

–Oh, claro, creo que si practico podré hacerlo. Pero, ¿por qué?

–Queremos cantar para el señor fotógrafo. –dijo Koro.

–Gabu dijo que aunque no puedas ver, todavía puedes escuchar, así que el mejor regalo es una canción. –explicó Tento.

–Aunque, me pregunto si le gustará. –dijo Gabu.

–Gabu, ¿todo esto es por Yamato? –preguntó Sora, que al principio no sabía cómo se habían enterado de la condición de su novio, hasta que recordó que Pal las escuchó a ella y su madre.

–Sí, para darle las gracias. –dijo Gabu.

–Seguro que le encantará. –dijo Sora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–Entonces, ¿puedes acompañarnos al piano? –preguntó Gabu con emoción.

–Claro. –aceptó Sora.

–¡Genial! –celebraron todos.

Sora se dirigió al pequeño piano mientras los niños se ponían a su alrededor para ensayar. Mientras ensayaban, el doctor Kido se asomó por la sala al escuchar música.

_Esperaremos al día en el que volvamos a vernos_

_En las calles llenas de pétalos de cerezo_

_Te saludaremos y te llamaremos_

_Sufras lo que sufras o pierdas lo que pierdas._

_Gracias a tu sonrisa, no flaqueamos._

* * *

–Bien, ya está. –dijo Yamato tras realizar la última foto, ya que al final aceptó realizar la sesión de fotos que le propusieron. En ella aparecían tres modelos vestidos de manera tradicional con flores en las manos.

–¡Muchas gracias a todos! –gritó Ken.

Mientras Yamato recogía el material fotográfico, se asustó al dejar de ver, cayéndose de las manos lo que llevaba. Empezó a respirar agitado.

–Yamato, ya limpiaremos nosotros para que puedas ir a la fiesta post sesión de fotos. –dijo Daigo acercándose a Yamato, que intentó disimular como pudo.

–Perdona, pero, ¿puedes pedirme un taxi? –preguntó Yamato. Daigo lo miró sin estar seguro de que el rubio estuviera bien.

* * *

–¡Ya estamos en casa! –dijo Mimí, volviendo con Pal y Taichi del hospital. Cuando llegaron a la salita, encontraron a Haruhiko allí sentado con una mano en la sien y apoyado sobre una caja de madera. –Señor Takenouchi.

–¡Oh, ya estáis en casa! –dijo el hombre.

–No tiene buen aspecto. –dijo Taichi.

–Ha estado muy cansado últimamente, quizás haya enfermado. –dijo Mimí.

–No es nada. Estoy bien. –dijo Haruhiko restándole importancia. –Oh, Pal, quizás me hayas contagiado un resfriado. –dijo el hombre en broma y cogiéndole cara a Pal. –Estoy bien, sólo estaba descansando un poco. Tengo que acabar lo que estaba haciendo. –dijo el hombre levantándose.

* * *

Tras el ensayo, los niños volvieron a sus camas y Jou entró en la sala y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

–Cuando era médico residente como tú, permanecí junto al lecho de muerte de una mujer. –dijo Jou recordando. –Fui incapaz de salvar su vida. Incluso me planteé en dejar la profesión. Me disculpé con su marido y le planteé mis intenciones de dejar la medicina, pero entonces me dijo:

**Flashback**

_Una niña miraba al horizonte sujetando un carricoche. Más apartados, el doctor Kido y un señor Takenouchi mucho más joven hablaban en la azotea del hospital._

_–Si vas a dejar la medicina me parece bien, pero espera a que mi hija tenga la edad de su madre. Si a su edad ha encontrado la felicidad, entonces no tendrás motivos para dejar la profesión, porque significará que mi mujer seguirá viva dentro de nosotros._

_El señor Takenouchi se acercó a Sora para marcharse._

_–Papá. –dijo Sora. –Mamá se ha ido al cielo._

_–Mamá no se ha ido a ninguna parte. –dijo Haruhiko poniéndole una mano en el hombro. –Tu madre vive dentro de ti._

_–Mamá. –dijo Sora._

**Fin del flashback.**

–Ese hombre era tu padre. –dijo Jou. –Eso es lo que tu padre me estuvo diciendo ayer.

**Flashback.**

_Como en otras ocasiones, Haruhiko y Jou se reunieron en el bar al que solían ir._

_–Doctor, soy realmente feliz. –dijo Haruhiko. –Yamato es un gran tipo. Y estoy tan orgulloso de Sora. Pero a pesar de todo, estoy muy frustrado, por no poder actuar de forma alegre cuando estoy con ellos. Me frustra no poder darle una palmadita en la cabeza y decirle que lo está haciendo bien. Mi hija está haciendo algo maravilloso, y como padre quiero elogiarla. Si hubiera dos oportunidades de vivir…_

**Fin del flashback.**

–La primera deberías vivir para alguien, y la segunda vivir para ti. –terminó Jou de explicarle a Sora lo que le dijo Haruhiko. –Pero lo cierto es que sólo se vive una vez, y si dedicas tu vida a otra persona, un día, dentro de diez o veinte años, seguro que te arrepientes.

**Flashback.**

_–Cuando ese día llegue, se resentirá con él. –dijo Haruhiko. –No puedo dejarle vivir una vida tan triste. Me frustra, de verdad._

**Fin del flashback.**

–Quiero disculparme por lo de tu madre. Lo siento mucho. –dijo Jou inclinándose frente a Sora. –Llegados a este punto, no sé lo que he sido capaz de crecer. No tengo derecho de aconsejarte nada. Pero sé que tu padre no sólo trata de protegerte ahora, sino también proteger tu futuro. Yo también quiero que seas feliz.

* * *

Haruhiko se encontraba en el almacén de la tienda trabajando. Acababa de echar arroz a una máquina cuando cayó para atrás del dolor de cabeza que tenía.

* * *

Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa. Seguía esperando a que se le pasara la crisis que estaba teniendo y que estaba durando más de lo acostumbrado. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Por suerte, su mochila, aunque en el suelo, estaba cerca. Tanteando, consiguió llegar a la mochila y coger el teléfono.

–¿Sí?... ¿Sora? Hace como unas tres horas que no veo prácticamente nada. –dijo Yamato asustado sin ni siquiera haber escuchado su voz. –Parece que haya llegado el momento. ¿Hola? –preguntó Yamato al no obtener respuesta.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Sora apurada.

–Tu padre tiene fiebre. Está durmiendo. –dijo Mimí.

–Gracias. –entonces, cuando Sora se dirigía hacia el cuarto de su padre, el papel de regalo cayó con el aire. Al darse cuenta, lo cogió y vio que su padre lo había abierto de tal forma que parecía que no estaba abierto. La camisa seguía ahí perfectamente doblada, pero vio una mancha cerca del cuello.

–Tu padre ha llevado la camisa todo el día, pero su orgullo le ha hecho volverla a poner en su sitio, con envoltorio y todo. –explicó Mimí.

Cuando Sora entró al cuarto, vio a su padre durmiendo con una toalla en la frente. Se arrodilló junto a él y le arropó mejor. Quitó la toalla para humedecerla.

–Sora. Escucha. –dijo Haruhiko delirando. –Estoy feliz por ti.

Aunque era fruto del delirio, Sora quería pensar que lo que decía era verdad. Una vez que humedeció la toalla y la puso en la frente de su padre, la joven doctora volvió a la salita.

–Parece que sí está enfermo. –dijo Sora.

–Ya. Ha estado muy cansado últimamente, ¿verdad? –dijo Mimí.

–Sí.

–Tu padre estuvo mirando eso con la camisa puesta. –dijo Mimí señalando una caja de madera con la cabeza. Y se marchó arriba con Pal.

Sora abrió la caja. Lo primero que encontró fue un dibujo que ella hizo cuando era pequeña con el retrato de su padre y dándole las gracias. Era un dibujo parecido a los que habían hecho los niños del hospital. Luego cogió otro folio, donde encontró una redacción que hizo estando en segundo de primaria.

_Mi padre._

_Mi padre tiene una tienda de arroz. Los sacos de arroz son muy pesados, pero mi padre siempre los lleva, así que creo que es genial. Mi padre siempre me levanta porque dice que soy más ligera que los sacos de arroz, así que para él es muy fácil. Eso me molesta, así que estoy deseando crecer rápido. Le digo que quiero ser tan grande que no me pueda coger más. Entonces, por alguna razón, mi padre se puso triste. Le pregunté si se pondría triste si crecía y me contestó que su felicidad era que yo creciera tanto que no pudiera alzarme más._

Su padre había guardado todos los regalos que ella le hacía desde que era pequeña, como manualidades o cupones de masajes que nunca utilizó por atesorarlos en esa caja.

_Pensaba que quería crecer tan rápido como pudiera, para que mi padre fuera feliz. Porque quiero a mi padre._

Sora volvió al cuarto de su padre. Se arrodilló junto a él.

–Lo siento. –dijo Sora con lágrimas en los ojos. –Lo siento, papá.

* * *

Yamato seguía sentado en el sofá cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó y a tientas, con los brazos por delante para situarse dentro de la casa, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando por fin reconoció la puerta con sus manos, buscó el pomo y consiguió abrir.

–Sora. –dijo Yamato.

A pesar de oír el nombre de Sora de sus labios, Maki se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle. El rubio no tenía ni idea de que había hablado con ella por teléfono. La crisis le había impedido ver quién le había llamado por teléfono.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **en este capítulo vemos la lucha de Haruhiko con el tema de su hija. Él sabe que lo que hace su hija es lo correcto, pero le atormenta pensar que al final no sea feliz por todo lo que tendría que pasar si sigue con Yamato. Al final se puso la camisa, aunque sin hacérselo ver a su hija. El hombre es algo cabezón. Los niños se han enterado de que el "señor fotógrafo" va a a perder la vista y deciden darle una sorpresa. Si es que son mu monos. Sin embargo, la salud del pobre Gabu parece que no está tan bien como parece. Y el pobre Yamato, pensando que había hablado con su chica y en realidad era Maki. A ver cómo se desarrolla esto. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Dejadlo en los comentarios. Besis.

***Kinpira:** se refiera a una técnica culinaria que consiste en saltear y hervir a fuego lento.


	9. Querida mamá

**Capítulo 9. Querida mamá.**

Los niños se encontraban ensayando la canción que le querían regalar a Yamato, acompañados al piano por Sora y bajo la atenta mirada del doctor Kido.

–El valor de la vida no se mide en cuán larga es; se mide en momentos. Debemos poner todos nuestros esfuerzos en ayudar y apoyar a Gabu. –decía Jou a Sora tras el ensayo.

–Sí.

–¡Doctora Takenouchi! –llamó Shin acercándose a ellos con unos papeles en la mano que entregó a Sora. –Esto es de la dirección general. Tu residencia en el departamento de pediatría termina este mes. Para la semana que viene quieren que solicites tus peticiones para el próximo departamento.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sora. Eso significaba que pronto debería dejar a los niños.

* * *

Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa. Maki se sentó a su lado dejando una taza de té en la mesa.

–¿Cómo está tu vista? –preguntó Maki.

–Siento haberte causado problemas. –dijo Yamato, que había vuelto a recuperar la visión después de la gran crisis que tuvo durante el día anterior.

–¿Problemas? Ya sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. –dijo Maki restándole importancia y cogiéndole las manos al rubio. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Maki se levantó a abrir. Era el padre de Maki.

* * *

–Se llaman prácticas médicas selectivas. –decía Sora a Mimí en la recepción de las consultas pediátricas. Había acudido con Pal para ver la evolución de la niña tras la apendicitis. –Tenemos que decidir en qué campo específico queremos trabajar.

–Mírate. Cuando empezaste decías que no serías capaz de sobrevivir en pediatría. –comentaba Mimí.

–Es cierto. –reconoció Sora.

–Si sigues tu carrera no podrás ayudar más a Yamato. –dijo Mimí, haciendo recordar a Sora que debía tomar una decisión.

* * *

Natsuko entró a la consulta del doctor Izumi. Había viajado hasta Tokio preocupada por su hijo, y había preferido acudir directamente para obtener información de primera mano sobre el estado real de su hijo.

–Soy Natsuko Ishida. Hablé con usted por teléfono. –dijo Natsuko.

–Siéntese. –dijo Koushiro. –La estaba esperando.

–Gracias por atender a mi hijo durante todo este tiempo. –dijo Natsuko.

* * *

–Lo cierto es que estoy sorprendido. –dijo el padre de Maki, el señor Himekawa. –Esta hija malcriada mía, que nunca ha tenido dificultades en la vida, me dijo que estaba dispuesta a apoyarte el resto de su vida. Se lo he preguntado una y otra vez y su decisión es firme.

–Mi padre opina lo mismo que yo. –dijo Maki.

–Nos gustaría que te convirtieras en un miembro más de nuestra familia. –dijo el señor Himekawa ante la mirada de Yamato. –Aunque no puedas trabajar más, yo me haré cargo del aspecto económico, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Yamato.

–¡Genial! –dijo el señor Himekawa ante la sonrisa de su hija. –Entonces debemos ir haciendo los preparativos de la boda…

–Sus intenciones son suficientes para mí. –interrumpió Yamato. A padre e hija les cambió el semblante.

–Bueno, tampoco hay prisa. –dijo el señor Himekawa. –Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes muchos planes en este momento. Pero piénsalo bien y danos una respuesta.

Yamato miró su angelito con alas, aureola y corazón azul, que estaba en una repisa.

* * *

–Doctora Sora, ¿te irás pronto? –preguntó Koro, que iba de la mano de Sora y acompañada también por Hikari. Venían de hacerle unas pruebas a la niña.

–El doctor Yoshimura dejó de venir cuando acabó sus prácticas y están preocupados de que hagas lo mismo. –explicó Hikari.

–¿Estarás siempre con nosotros, verdad? –preguntó la niña. Ante la pregunta, Sora se detuvo sin saber qué contestar. Entonces, vio bajar a Natsuko por la escalera mecánica, vestida con uno de sus kimonos tradicionales. La mujer venía de oftalmología e iba cargada con un bolso y una bolsa. Sin saberlo Natsuko, le había librado de una pregunta bastante incómoda.

–¡Señora Ishida! –llamó Sora cuando la mujer se dirigía hacia las puertas de salida.

–Sora. –se giró la mujer mientras Sora la alcanzaba. Sora acompañó a Natsuko al área de descanso para poder hablar más tranquilas.

–¿Ha llegado hoy a Tokio? –preguntó Sora.

–Este chico no quiere preocuparme y siempre me dice que está bien, pero quería oírlo de primera mano, así que he venido directamente desde el aeropuerto. –explicó Natsuko.

–Entiendo.

–Parece que está bastante mal. –dijo Natsuko, haciendo entristecer a Sora. Natsuko intentó que la pelirroja no se pusiera triste. –La ropa de médico te sienta muy bien. La pediatría es dura, ¿verdad?

–Eh, sí. –dijo Sora.

–Yamato me dijo que siempre estaría en deuda contigo por todo lo que haces por él. –dijo Natsuko. –No tienes que explotarte.

–Mi madre murió por una hemorragia cerebral. –empezó a decir Sora. –Así que mi idea inicial era ser neurocirujana, pero ahora creo que quiero especializarme en pediatría.

–¿Te gustan los niños?

–Sí. He llegado a quererlos. –dijo Sora.

–A Yamato también le encantan los niños, así que estoy segura de que se alegrará de que seas pediatra. –entonces Natsuko hizo una pausa. –En realidad he venido a llevarme a Yamato a Nagasaki.

Sora no se esperaba aquello.

* * *

–¡No, no! Eso es demasiada salsa de soja. –se quejó Sora cuando vio a su padre echando salsa a uno de sus platos durante la cena. Desde que estuvo enfermo Sora vigilaba mucho más la alimentación de su padre.

–No es tanta. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Déjale que coma menos sano. –dijo Daisuke a su hermana. –Si no al final vivirá más que nosotros.

–¡He dicho que no! Tienes los niveles de sodio demasiado altos y ya colapsaste el otro día. También debes dejar el alcohol. –dijo Sora.

–Sin alcohol moriré. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¡Oh! No había pensado en esa forma. –dijo Daisuke en tono de broma. –Así te debilitaré.

Después de cenar con la vuelta de los tiras y aflojas entre padre e hijos, Taichi y Sora se pusieron a fregar los platos.

–Están demasiado encima de mí. –se quejó Haruhiko desde la sala.

–Se siente mal porque te ha causado preocupaciones. –dijo Mimí.

–Si Yamato y Sora rompen será por tu culpa. –dijo Daisuke.

–Cállate. –dijo Haruhiko levantándose.

–Es por ser así que nos preocupa. –dijo Daisuke.

–¿Sabes? Él también se siente inseguro pero está intentando resolver las cosas. –dijo Mimí refiriéndose a Haruhiko.

–¿Eso crees?

* * *

–Eres demasiado impulsiva. –dijo Yamato mientras cenaba con su madre. El chico no se esperaba que su madre se hubiera cogido un avión para presentarse en Tokio por sorpresa.

–Eso lo he sacado de ti. –dijo Natsuko.

–Nunca había oído que un padre heredara los genes de su hijo. –dijo Yamato haciendo sonreír a su madre.

–Cuando le pregunté al médico parecía no saber qué decir. –dijo Natsuko.

–¿Qué le preguntaste?

–Oh, también vi a Sora. –dijo Natsuko cambiando de tema para así evitar la pregunta.

–¿En serio?

–¿Qué piensa el padre de Sora sobre vosotros dos? –preguntó Natsuko.

–Sé que le hemos causado muchas preocupaciones.

–¿De verdad no tienes intenciones de volver a Nagasaki? –preguntó Natsuko con temor.

–¿Qué?

–Puedes depender de tu familia tanto como lo necesites. –dijo Natsuko. –Pero con Sora…

Entonces sonó el teléfono, cortando así a Natsuko. La mujer aprovechó para llevar platos a la cocina mientras su hijo contestaba al teléfono.

–¿Diga?

–¿Yamato?

–Ah, hola tía. –dijo Yamato reconociendo la voz de su tía.

–¿Sabes a qué ha ido tu madre a Tokio? –preguntó la tía de Yamato.

–¿A qué?

–Fue al médico a preguntarle…

**Unas horas antes, en la consulta del doctor Koushiro Izumi.**

–Si le dono mis ojos, ¿la vista de mi hijo se restablecería? –preguntó Natsuko a Koushiro.

**En la actualidad.**

Yamato miró a su madre con sorpresa mientras la mujer seguía limpiando los platos de la cena. No podía creer que su madre se hubiera ofrecido voluntaria para realizar un trasplante.

–No importa lo que le dijéramos. No quiso escucharnos. –seguía explicando su tía. –Desde que se enteró de lo de tu enfermedad ha estado tan preocupada que no ha podido dormir bien durante semanas. Vuelve a Nagasaki por ella.

* * *

En el hospital todos los niños estaban ya dormidos. Jou le abrió la puerta de la sala de los niños a Haruhiko.

–¿Estos niños son pacientes de Sora? –preguntó Haruhiko en voz baja.

–Como doctora los cuida muy bien, e incluso veces, también como una madre. –dijo Jou.

–¿Cómo una madre? ¿Sora? –Jou sólo asintió con la cabeza. –Pero si ella también es una niña. –el comentario hizo reír a Jou.

–Está haciendo un gran trabajo.

–Bueno, supongo que está en una edad en la que no es extraño que ella tuviera un hijo. –reflexionó Haruhiko.

–Recuerdo que hace un tiempo me preguntó si un hospital sólo era un lugar de sufrimiento. Ella misma dijo que también se encuentran sonrisas. No ve a estos niños con pena o como seres infelices. No trata con ellos cada día como pacientes, sino como seres humanos. Creo que le pasa lo mismo con lo que siente por el señor Ishida. Cuando piensa en él, lo que probablemente le venga primero a la cabeza no sea la enfermedad de Behçet. Puede que sea algo totalmente diferente y que no esté relacionado con eso. Respeto eso de su hija.

* * *

Sora se encontraba en el escritorio de su cuarto frente a la solicitud para elegir el departamento en el que debía continuar con sus prácticas. En su mano tenía el ángel de Nagasaki que Yamato le regaló en el aeropuerto antes de volver a Tokio. Se debatía entre seguir con su carrera o abandonarlo todo por el fotógrafo.

* * *

–¡Adiós! –se despidió Pal de su madre y Taichi cuando la dejaron en el colegio.

–¡Cuídate! –dijo Taichi sonriendo.

–¡Adiós! –se despidió Mimí también sonriendo.

–El cumpleaños de Pal será pronto, ¿verdad? –preguntó Taichi cuando volvían.

–Sí, pero no creo que pueda hacer nada especial. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Por qué no vamos a un parque de atracciones? –sugirió Taichi.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué puedo ponerme? –dijo Mimí preocupada por el modelito que podría ponerse.

–Espera un momento. Se trata de Pal, no de ti. –dijo Taichi intentando imponer algo de cordura.

–No entiendes nada, Taichi. –le recriminó Mimí.

–¿De qué?

–Todos los días voy del colegio a la tienda y a casa. Así que una salida como esa es rara para mí.

–Lo que tú digas. –dijo Taichi, que no estaba convencido por la explicación.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso a una madre no le puede gustar alguien? –preguntó Mimí indignada.

–Por supuesto. Mientras esté soltera.

–¿No lo pillas, no? –preguntó Mimí enfadándose y poniendo una mirada inquisidora sobre él.

–¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente no haces más que decir cosas así.

Mimí se giró enfadada y se adelantó.

–¡Lo pillo! –gritó Taichi–¿Acaso me tienes pena? ¿Por haber sido rechazado por Sora pensabas que podías fingir que te gusto?

–¡Cállate! –dijo Mimí levantó la mano. Como acto reflejo, Taichi se cubrió la cabeza con su mochila para protegerse. Parecía que Taichi no lo había pillado después de todo. Tras una pausa, Mimí bajó la mano.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi. Mimí se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios, ante la mirada atónita de él. Cuando se separó del castaño, se le cayó la mochila.

–No puedo fingir que me guste nadie. –dijo Mimí molesta. Tras decir eso, se alejó, dejando a Taichi petrificado.

* * *

A Sora le habían dicho que le esperaba alguien en la zona de descanso. En cuanto sus obligaciones se lo permitieron, bajó al área de descanso. Allí sentada se encontró con Maki Himekawa sentada. Sora se sentó frente a ella.

–Gracias por cuidarle hasta ahora. –dijo Maki con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

–No hay problema. –dijo Sora.

–Sé que debe ser difícil, pero no es necesario de que te preocupes más. –dijo Maki. –De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien esté a su lado. Ya sabes lo amable que es; siente que no puede venir hacia mí por sentirse en deuda contigo. A pesar de saber en el fondo de su corazón quién puede hacerle feliz. Por él, haré lo que sea. No me importa que me tenga que convertir en una mujer horrible en el camino.

Maki había hecho toda una declaración de intenciones que la había descolocado a más no poder. Tras esa inesperada y desgraciada visita, Sora volvía a su puesto. Antes de entrar a la sala, escuchó la voz de Yamato, que seguía yendo a hacer fotos a los niños.

–Una más. –dijo Yamato. Cuando entró, allí en una cama estaban todos los niños, Shin y Miyako posando, hasta que disparó. –Ha estado genial.

Sora siguió adentrándose en la sala.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Yamato al verle la cara a Sora.

–Parece que las cosas se han calmado. –dijo Sora, refiriéndose al cuarto.

–Sí. Oye, ¿a qué hora acabas el turno? –preguntó Yamato.

–Tengo turno de noche, así que saldré por la mañana temprano. –dijo Sora.

–Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. –dijo Yamato sonriéndole.

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato fue a recoger a Sora en un taxi. La chica, tras acabar el turno de noche, se pasó todo el viaje durmiendo apoyada en el hombro de Yamato.

–Sora, ya hemos llegado. –dijo Yamato agitándola suavemente del hombro para despertarla.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Sora todavía un poco desubicada. Parecía que se encontraban en un puerto.

–Vamos. –dijo Yamato bajando del taxi.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Sora al ver a su novio entrar en una nave. Se trataba de un almacén de la antigua empresa de Yamato. Por suerte, se la habían prestado. Estaba llena de palés y cajas. En muchas de las cajas había fotos en blanco y negro. –Vaya, parecen muy felices.

Sora vio una foto en la que aparecían Koro, Biyo y Meiko posando con la típica pose japonesa con los dedos en uve; también vio otra de Pata, otra de Tento, de Agu con la cámara que le regaló Yamato. Parecía que Yamato le había montado una pequeña exposición a Sora.

–Si la gente viera sus caras jamás dirían que están en un hospital. –dijo Sora.

–Pero lo están. –dijo Yamato.

Entonces Sora vio una foto de Gabu, con su gorro azul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus dedos formando una uve. A Sora le cambió la cara, porque sabía que la condición de Gabu era peor de la que el niño mostraba.

–Haré una selección y haré el álbum para los niños. –dijo Yamato.

–Sí. –dijo Sora sonriendo de nuevo.

–Me gustaría hacer una exposición como esta. –dijo Yamato mirando a su alrededor.

–¿Una exposición de fotos?

–Sí, una cerca del hospital para que los niños fueran a verla.

–Eso sería maravilloso. No puedo esperar. –dijo Sora siguiendo viendo las fotos.

* * *

Natsuko estaba en casa de su hijo viendo una antigua foto de su hijo cuando era pequeño, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. La mujer se levantó a abrir.

–¿Yamato? –preguntó antes de abrir. Pero no era su hijo. Se encontró con un hombre, que llevaba una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica. Tras las presentaciones, Natsuko invitó a Haruhiko a tomar un té.

–Aquí tiene. –dijo Natsuko poniendo una taza frente al hombre, que estaba sentado en el sofá.

–Gracias.

–Estoy tan agradecida por lo que Sora ha hecho por mi hijo que no me salen las palabras. –dijo Natsuko.

–No tiene nada que agradecerme.

–Yamato le ha causado muchos problemas a Sora debido a su enfermedad. –dijo Natsuko. –También debe haberle causado muchos problemas a usted. Me disculpo por ello.

–No importa. –le restó importancia Haruhiko.

–Si su vista empeora, trataré de llevarlo a Nagasaki conmigo. –dijo la mujer. –También le pediré que no vuelva a ver a Sora.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Haruhiko, que no se esperaba esa declaración de intenciones por parte de la madre de Yamato.

* * *

Después de ver las fotos de los niños, Yamato y Sora volvían dando un paseo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora a ver que Yamato no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–Si perdiera la vista ahora mismo…

–¿Qué? –interrumpió Sora.

–Pienso mucho en ello últimamente. En lo que querría ver en el último instante antes de perder la vista.

–¿Qué querrías ver por última vez?

–La última vez fui incapaz de ver durante horas y lo último que vi fue a mi feo asistente de fotografía. –dijo medio riendo. –Pensé que era algo demasiado triste.

Lo que dijo el rubio provocó la risa de Sora.

–¿Y qué te gustaría ver?

–Mmm. Si tú fueras yo, ¿qué te gustaría ver?

–Pues… –dijo Sora pensativa.

–Si perdiera la vista ahora mismo, lo último que me gustaría ver serías tú –dijo Yamato sin dejarle contestar. Entre ellos hubo un silencio que Yamato decidió romper. –Olvidé que decidimos no preocuparnos por el futuro.

* * *

–Señora Ishida, para serle sincero, cuando me enteré que Sora quería casarse con Yamato estaba tan confuso que incluso me opuse. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Es comprensible. –dijo Natsuko.

–Pero si Sora hubiera hecho cualquier ademán por abandonarle, la habría puesto en su sitio. Es difícil de explicar pero, supongo que soy un hipócrita. Lo siento mucho. Debería ser yo quien me disculpara.

–Por favor, no, señor Takenouchi.

Mientras se disculpaba, el hombre vio una foto sobresalir de un pequeño monedero.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el hombre cogiéndolo. –¿Una foto?

–La estaba mirando antes. –dijo Natsuko mostrándosela.

–¿Es Yamato?

–Sí.

–Yo también llevo fotos de mis hijos. –dijo Haruhiko sacando cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

–Sora. –dijo Natsuko viendo una foto de bebé sentada mientras se llevaba una galleta a la boca.

–Sí. –dijo Haruhiko con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Supongo que todos los padres somos iguales. –dijo la mujer.

–Me preguntó qué podemos hacer los padres por nuestros hijos. –dijo Haruhiko mientas seguía mirando a foto de Yamato.

–Es realmente difícil. –dijo la mujer. Entonces se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de la calle. –Parece que ya está en casa.

Los padres guardaron las fotos con rapidez, como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Yamato, que venía seguido de Sora.

–¡¿Papá?! –dijo Sora, que no esperaba encontrarse allí con su padre.

–Oh, Yamato, siento haberme ido la otra vez. –se disculpó Haruhiko refiriéndose al día al que fueron juntos al bar.

–No se preocupe.

–Tenía algo que hablar contigo. –continuó Haruhiko mostrándole una botella.

–Hemos tenido una bonita charla. –dijo Natsuko.

–¿Ha dicho algo raro? –preguntó Sora preocupada por las animaladas que podría haber dicho su padre.

–Fue amor a primera vista. –dijo Haruhiko sonriendo.

–¡Papá! –haciendo que todos rieran.

Después de pasar un rato los cuatro juntos, llegó la hora de marcharse.

–Gracias por todo. –dijo Sora saliendo por la puerta tras su padre. Entonces, Haruhiko extendió la mano hacia Yamato y el chico la cogió.

–Muchas gracias por todo. –dijo Haruhiko antes de marcharse.

* * *

–Conociéndote estoy seguro que ya has tomado una decisión. –dijo Haruhiko mientras comía un helado. Antes de seguir hacia casa habían decidido sentarse en un terraplén cerca de la orilla del río.

–Creo que Yamato y yo no seremos felices en la forma en la que te imaginas. –dijo Sora. –Pero la felicidad tiene muchas formas. Para mí es… vivir sin mentiras.

–¿Incluso si eso significa dejar tu carrera? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Sí. –admitió Sora. –Sé que fui a la facultad de medicina con el dinero del seguro de mamá. Lo siento.

–Supongo que está bien. –dijo Haruhiko tras una pausa. Su hija le miró sin esperar esa reacción de su padre. –Si lo piensas, todo tiene sentido cuando pensaba tu nombre…

–¿Qué? Espera. –dijo Sora viendo a su padre levantarse. –¿Fuiste tú quien me puso el nombre?

–Sí, por supuesto. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Pensaba que me lo puso mamá. No es como la clase de nombre que pondrías.

–¿Qué insinúas? El arroz lo plantas en primavera, crece durante el verano, recoges la cosecha en otoño y preparas la tierra en invierno. Es gracias a las cuatro estaciones que el arroz se puede cultivar. Siempre bajo la atenta mirada del cielo.

–Entiendo. –dijo Sora, al comprender que era cierto que su padre le podría haber puesto su nombre. Eso sí, siempre relacionándolo con la pasión que tenía el hombre por el arroz. Fue capaz de relacionar el cielo con el arroz.

–Las personas somos iguales. Con las estaciones crecemos lentamente y florecemos. Ha llegado la estación en la que debes alejarte. Sora, vive como quieras. –concluyó Haruhiko. –Pero con una condición: que seas feliz.

–Papá. –dijo Sora.

–Con el tiempo, tendrás a tus propios hijos. –dijo Haruhiko volviendo a sentarse junto a su hija. –Serás madre y formarás tu propia familia. Al final, esos hijos encontrarán a alguien que amen y se alejarán de ti. Bueno, para entonces puede que ni siquiera esté vivo. Pero esa será la temporada en la que recoges tu cosecha.

–Sí. –dijo Sora comprendiendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Tonta, no llores. –dijo Haruhiko pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hija.

–Sí. –dijo Sora, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

–Ahora me siento mucho más aliviado. –dijo Haruhiko. –Has crecido tanto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, frente a la mirada de Shin, Sora, Hikari y los padres de Gabu, Jou inyectaba medicación por la vía que le habían puesto a Gabu. Su condición había empeorado. En la sala había un silencio sepulcral. Aunque no se hicieran notar, los niños estaban muy atentos a lo que ocurría con Gabu.

–Gabu, ¿te cuesta respirar? –preguntó Jou al niño. Éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –Con esta dosis, pronto te será más sencillo.

El niño cerró los ojos. Se encontraba bastante débil.

–Prepara oxígeno y los cuidados paliativos. –ordenó Jou a Shin.

–Entendido. –dijo Shin antes de salir de la sala.

–Sus pulmones se están deteriorando. –informó Jou a los padres de Gabu. –Debería de estabilizarse pronto, pero para prevenir vamos a llevarle a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

–Entiendo. –dijo el padre de Gabu.

–Doctor Kido. –dijo Gabu débilmente.

–Dime, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Jou girándose hacia el niño.

–Quiero… quedarme aquí… con todos. –dijo Gabu.

–No te preocupes. Volverás muy pronto. –dijo Jou. –Tus padres y yo estaremos siempre allí para que no estés solo.

–No es eso. –dijo Gabu. –Tengo que ensayar la canción.

–Por favor, doctor, haga lo que dice. –pidió el padre de Gabu.

–Pero…

–Por favor. –se sumó su madre.

–Está bien. De momento te quedarás aquí y ensaya cuando te sientas mejor. –accedió Jou. Gabu sonrió contento y enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–Doctor Kido. –llamó Sora al médico cuando salió de la sala.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Puedo volver a hacerme cargo del caso de Gabu? –preguntó Sora.

–¿Qué quiere…?

–Dejaré el hospital. –interrumpió Sora. –He decidido que después de mi residencia, voy a dejar el hospital temporalmente.

–Entiendo.

–Lo siento. Sé que se ha esforzado mucho por enseñarme. –se disculpó Sora.

–No importa. Es una decisión voluntaria. –dijo Jou. –Dile a Shin que te ponga al día y que te enseñe los informes de Gabu.

–¿De verdad le parece bien? –preguntó Sora.

–Estas tres semanas de residencia que te quedan, esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti misma para que no tengas remordimientos.

–Sí, señor. Muchas gracias. –dijo Sora. Jou empezó a alejarse. –Algún día, espero volver a ver la sonrisa de estos niños.

Jou, sonrió y se marchó. Ajenos a esta escena, se encontraba Yamato en la otra parte del pasillo, que había escuchado todo. Sora estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por él. Así que tomó una decisión. Ya en la salida, miró el edificio hospitalario por última vez.

* * *

–Sora va a dejar el hospital. –informó Haruhiko mientras cenaban.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron Daisuke y Taichi.

–¿Significa que has elegido a Yamato? –preguntó Mimí. Sora le dijo que así era con la mirada.

–¿Te parece bien? –preguntó Daisuke a su padre.

–¿Qué quieres decir? He estado de su parte desde el principio. –respondió Haruhiko.

–Sí, claro. –dijo Daisuke riendo con ironía. –No te gustaba, no mientas.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo Haruhiko haciéndose el tonto. Sora no podía evitar sonreír.

–Es genial, hermanita. –dijo Daisuke.

–Sí, es maravilloso, Sora. –se unió Mimí. Taichi permanecía serio.

–Bueno, ¿y qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Haruhiko mirando a Taichi, ya que era el único que faltaba por opinar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi al ver que el hombre se dirigía a él.

–Taichi, te estoy hablando. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Taichi, yo… –empezó a decir Sora.

–¡Buena suerte! –dijo Taichi cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre. –Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, sólo pídemela.

–En realidad, tu corazón está roto por dentro. –dijo Mimí.

–Cállate. –dijo Taichi. –Bueno, ¿brindamos?

–¡Sí, sí! –celebró Haruhiko al saber que eso significaba beber y fue a llenar su vaso de bebida.

–Tú primero, Sora. –dijo Daisuke.

–En realidad tengo que volver al hospital. Hay un niño que está grave.

–Oh, vaya. –se lamentó Haruhiko. –Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora habrán muchos obstáculos por el camino. Pero no lo olvides, pase lo que pase, todos los que estamos en esta mesa estaremos siempre a tu lado.

–Sí, los cinco. –dijo Daisuke, que incluyó a Pal mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza fuertemente.

–¡Te equivocas, los seis! –dijo Haruhiko mirando la foto de Toshiko.

–Lo sé. –dijo Sora.

Tal y como dijo, Sora volvió al hospital. Estaba más oscuro al ser el turno de noche y no había tantas luces encendidas. Sora revisaba sus papeles desde que entró, como por ejemplo, cuando se anotó lo de hablar con los niños sobre las fotos. Aprovechó para llamar a Yamato, pero sólo escuchaba que el número marcado estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Entonces recordó la última visita que le hizo Maki Himekawa y sus palabras.

**Flashback.**

_–Ya sabes lo amable que es; siente que no puede venir hacia mí por sentirse en deuda contigo._

**Fin del flashback.**

–Desde que era pequeño solía mirar a la amabilidad de la gente con escepticismo. Pero después de conocerla a ella, siento que he cambiado. –dijo Yamato a su madre. –Incluso cuando estaba roto de dolor me animaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas. –dijo recordando cuando apareció cargada con un montón de flores en su casa de Nagasaki. –Cuando por las noches el miedo no me dejaba dormir, era capaz una vez que sentía su mano. –dijo recordando la noche que pasaron junto tras hacer el amor. –Es tan sencillo coger su mano incluso sabiendo que soy un obstáculo para ella. –dijo el rubio recordando cuando la guió cuando volvían del centro especializado en Behçet. –No puedo estrechar su camino de esta manera.

–Yamato. –dijo su madre preocupada por su hijo.

–¿Qué flores han florecido en casa? –preguntó Yamato intentando cambiar de tema.

–El otro día había lavanda, con pequeñas florecitas moradas. Estaban preciosas. –dijo Natsuko.

–Lavanda. –dijo Yamato pensativo. –Me gustaría verlas.

* * *

Por la mañana, en la salita, Mimí le hacía unos moñitos a su hija cuando Daisuke bajaba bostezando de su habitación.

–¿Vais a algún sitio? –preguntó el chico.

–Sí.

–¿Preparadas? –dijo Taichi entrando desde la tienda.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Daisuke desconcertado. –¿Tenéis una cita?

–No es eso. –dijo Mimí. –Sólo quiere llevar a Pal a jugar.

–Sí, eso es todo. –dijo Taichi.

–Pero puede intentar algo contigo. –dijo Daisuke a Mimí.

–En realidad soy yo la que lo está intentado con él. –recoció Mimí con toda la naturalidad del mundo ante la mirada de Taichi, que no sabía dónde meterse.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Haruhiko entrando en la salita y agarrando a Taichi, mientras que Daisuke intentaba separarlos. –¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Eres un hombre! ¡¿Cómo es que no eres tú el que toma la iniciativa?!

Por lo visto, Haruhiko era demasiado clásico y no concebía que fuera la chica quien tomara la iniciativa en una relación.

–¡Diles algo! –pidió Taichi cuando logró zafarse del agarre de Haruhiko, mientras la chica seguía peinando a Pal como si no pasara nada.

–También fui yo quien le besó primero. –dijo Mimí para empeorar la situación de Taichi.

–¡¿Le besaste?! –gritaron padre e hijo a la vez escandalizados. A pesar de todo, Daisuke logró llevar a su padre hasta la cocina.

–Bueno Pal, ¿dónde quieres ir? –preguntó una vez que terminó de hacerle los moñitos.

–¿Puedo elegir cualquier sitio? –preguntó la niña.

–Claro.

–Entonces quiero ir al hospital. –dijo Pal.

Taichi y Mimí cumplieron los deseos de la niña y fueron al hospital a visitar a los amigos que hizo la niña allí mientras estuvo ingresada. Los niños estaban en la sala ensayando la canción con Sora al piano.

–Perdona por esta visita repentina. –se disculpó Mimí.

–No hay problema. –dijo Sora. –Pal, ¿quieres cantar con los demás?

–¡Sí! A mí también me gusta el señor fotógrafo. –dijo la niña haciéndole saber a Sora su opinión. Después de todo, la canción era un regalo para él.

–Gracias.

El ensayo continuó. Gabu también se encontraba entre los niños, aunque apenas era capaz de seguir el ritmo de la canción y prácticamente no le salía ni la voz. Sora lo miró justo cuando el niño se desplomaba. En seguida se levantó para socorrerlo. El doctor Kido, que entraba en ese momento también corrió hacia el niño.

Rápidamente, con los refuerzos de Hikari y Shin lo acostaron sin su gorro en una camilla y le pusieron oxígeno mientras lo llevaban rápidamente a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en su casa realizando una selección de fotos para realizar el álbum. Pensó que la que salía Gabu tan contento debía incluirla. Justo en ese momento, su vista empezó a fallarle. Cuando se llevó las manos a la cara, movió todas las fotos que tenía desplegadas al apoyar los codos en la mesa, haciendo caer al suelo el ángel azul.

* * *

Después de un rato, Sora se sentó en unos asientos del pasillo. Jou salió de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos infantil.

–Le he dado morfina. –dijo Jou. –Dormirá durante un buen rato.

–Doctor. –dijo Sora muy afligida. –¿Qué debo hacer?

–He visto muchas veces cómo bebés recién nacidos son llevados a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos sólo para morir antes si quiera de ponerlos en los brazos de sus madres; o niños que deben soportar el dolor de agresivos tratamientos médicos para vivir una corta vida de sólo medio año. Quizás esos niños habrían sido más felices si no hubieran nacido. Muchas veces he querido huir. Gabu dijo que quería cantar para Ishida, ¿verdad? –Sora asintió. –A pesar de saber que su tiempo escasea, es capaz de pensar en los demás. Quizás no haya nada más que podamos hacer, pero quiero hacerle pensar que debe de estar orgulloso de haber nacido.

Tras conversar con Jou, Sora se dirigió al control de enfermería.

–Ahora está estable. Vete a casa a descansar. –le dijo Shin mientras cogía material médico. –De ahora en adelante probablemente tengas que estar mucho más cerca de él y si no descansas no podrás hacer nada por él.

–Sí. –dijo Sora. Antes de marcharse, Sora decidió volver a llamar a Yamato, pero le volvió a salir la operadora diciéndole lo mismo que la última vez. Es como si Yamato se hubiera esfumado. Así que, en lugar de marcharse directamente a su casa, se fue al apartamento de Yamato. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, llamó al timbre. Como nadie parecía abrir, justo cuando iba a llamar por segunda vez, Maki abrió.

–¿Quién es? –escuchó Sora la voz de Yamato. Sora, desde la puerta, vio a Yamato sentado en el sofá. A pesar de tener la cabeza girada hacia la puerta, no parecía que viera nada. Por lo visto, Yamato estaba en medio de una de sus crisis.

* * *

Haruhiko estaba en la mesa de la trastienda en la que llevaba las cuentas.

–¡Disculpe! –escuchó el hombre que una voz de mujer le llamaba desde la tienda.

–¡Ya voy! –dijo Haruhiko desde la trastienda. Cuando llegó a la tienda, se encontró con Natsuko. –¡Oh, qué sorpresa! ¡Por favor, pase! ¿Ocurre algo? –viendo que la mujer no se movió ni un ápice.

–Gracias por todo. –dijo Natsuko haciendo una inclinación.

* * *

–¿Estarás bien? –preguntó Maki a Yamato, que todavía no se había recuperado de la crisis.

–Sí. –dijo Yamato.

–Estoy segura de que tenéis cosas que aclarar, así que me voy por esta noche. –dijo Maki.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato.

Cuando Maki fue a coger su bolso, Sora se fijó en que volvía a llevar el anillo de compromiso que Yamato le compró cuando Maki y él eran novios.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sora una vez que se fue Maki. –El doctor Izumi debe de estar todavía en el hospital, podríamos llamarle…Perdona por haberme presentado de repente en tu casa.

–Después de conocerte, mi enfermedad dio la cara. –dijo Yamato. –Sólo te he causado preocupación y pienso que todos los recuerdos que tienes conmigo son dolorosos.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Pero esto es lo mejor. –dijo Yamato refiriéndose a Maki. –De esta forma podrás olvidarme más fácilmente. Voy a casarme con Maki. Su padre me ha prometido que me mantendrá económicamente. Me siento realmente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero… me he sentido inseguro todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba contigo, no era capaz de ver el mañana. No podía ver nada. Gracias. Gracias por todo.

Sora lo veía sin saber qué decir. La mirada de Yamato estaba vacía. El rubio se sentó a la mesa donde estaban todas las fotos que había sacado en el hospital. En el suelo, Sora pudo ver que el angelito azul que guardaba Yamato de Nagasaki estaba en el suelo, roto por un ala.

_Gracias. Esas fueron las palabras con las que se despidió de mí._

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Haruhiko por fin ha dado su bendición a Sora, siempre que sea feliz. Pobre Gabu. No tiene ni fuerzas para cantar, pero es muy bonito por su parte intentarlo por hacer feliz a su amigo Yamato. Natsuko esta super agradecida a Sora, pero no quiere que su hijo represente una molestia para ella y su familia, por eso actúa así. Y Sora se ha llevado un mazazo al ver el cambio de actitud de Yamato. Ella decide dejarlo todo por él y él rompe con ella, aunque creo que no hace falta explicar por qué lo hace después de lo que escuchó en el pasillo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por tu review paolasaavedra. Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. No sé por qué no me deja poner tu nick completo. Ya me ocurrió en el capítulo anterior. Cosas de la web.


	10. Shock

**Capítulo 10. Shock.**

–Es mentira. –le dijo Sora una vez que él le dijo cómo se había sentido, que se casaría con Maki y darle las gracias.

–No es mentira. –dijo Yamato.

–No puedes de repente… –empezó a decir Sora entrando en la desesperación.

–Estoy cansado. –interrumpió Yamato levantándose mientras Sora no podía evitar las lágrimas. –Desempleado y sin ingresos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ganarme la vida? Aunque encuentre un trabajo tengo que empezar desde la nada.

–Sé que es doloroso, pero tienes que tener esperanza…

–¡Ya he aguantado suficiente…por ti! –volvió a interrumpirle Yamato alzando la voz. –Quiero estar tranquilo.

Yamato se fue hacia su habitación dejando a Sora con el corazón roto. Lo que Sora no sabía es que a Yamato se le partió el alma decirle todas esas cosas a Sora, pero no podía dejar que la joven médico lo dejara todo por él.

* * *

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Haruhiko a Natsuko cuando la mujer le informó que su hijo se casaría con otra mujer, así como los motivos de la boda.

–No, no se preocupe. Es sólo que no me ha dicho nada. –dijo el hombre. –Gracias por venir hasta aquí a decírmelo.

Cuando Natsuko emprendió el camino a su casa, Haruhiko empezó a preocuparse, ya que lo que le dijo Natsuko significaba que su hija iba a sufrir.

Un rato después, Haruhiko se sentó en la salita sin poder creer todavía en lo que dijo Natsuko, cuando escuchó cómo su hija llegaba.

–Oh, ya estás aquí. –dijo el hombre. –¿No dijiste que tenías turno de noche?

–Sí, es verdad. Hay un niño que no está bien pero me han mandado a descansar porque tendré que pasar allí unos dos o tres días. –dijo Sora. No es que le hicieran hacer esos turnos tan largos en el hospital, pero prefería hacerlo para no estar pensando continuamente en la ruptura con Yamato.

–Debes de tener hambre. –dijo Haruhiko. –Te prepararé algo.

Mientras su padre iba a la cocina, Sora vio un paquete envuelto en regalo en la mesa.

–Vaya, Daisuke parece que se ha comido todo. Ese niñato… –decía su padre mirando en el frigorífico.

–¿Ha venido alguien? –preguntó Sora.

–Oh, sí. Ha venido la madre de Yamato. –contestó Haruhiko. Mimí bajaba por la escalera pero se paró al escuchar la conversación. –Parecía bastante confusa. Dijo que Yamato iba a casarse con otra mujer, así que no sabía si creérmelo o no.

–Era la prometida que tenía antes. –dijo Sora. –Ha vuelto con él.

–¿Y qué ha dicho Yamato?

–Que se casará con ella. –dijo Sora.

–¡¿Cómo puede hacer algo así?! –gritó enfadado y cerrando el frigorífico de un portazo.

* * *

Yamato recogió el angelito hecho pedazos. Era un reflejo de lo roto que estaba su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Sora salió al balcón, mirando el ángel que le regaló Yamato.

* * *

Yamato y Maki caminaban por las calles del barrio de Ginza, el más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad de Tokio.

–Aquí es. –dijo Maki entrando a una tienda de vestidos de novia. –¡Mira, este es precioso! –dijo Maki viendo uno que estaba colocado en un maniquí. Entonces a Yamato le sonó el móvil.

–¿Diga?

–Soy Mimí. Siento llamarte así de repente, pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo Mimí, que estaba con Taichi.

–Este vestido de novia está de moda. –comentaba Maki con entusiasmo y ajena a la conversación entre Yamato y Mimí. Obviamente, el comentario fue tan entusiasta que hasta Mimí lo escuchó de fondo. Entonces, Yamato le propuso quedar.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Taichi una vez que Mimí colgó.

–He quedado con Yamato.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Taichi, que todavía no sabía muy bien por qué su amiga había llamado a Yamato.

–Se casa con otra.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Taichi, que todavía no tenía ni idea de la noticia.

* * *

Después de terminar en la tienda de novias, Yamato acompañó a Maki a un taxi.

–Gracias. –dijo ésta con la puerta abierta.

–Maki. –dijo Yamato.

–No digas nada. –dijo ella, que había notado la falta de entusiasmo de su novio. –Déjame a mí todos los preparativos. Luego te llamo.

Terminó de montarse en el taxi y se marchó, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Yamato.

* * *

Mimí y Taichi esperaban a Yamato en el lugar en el que habían quedado. Ambos miraban el paisaje del inmenso río hasta que vieron llegar a Yamato. Por el fondo, un barco mercante salía del puerto.

–Explícate. –exigió Taichi fríamente.

–Si es un error, acláraselo muy bien a Sora. –dijo Mimí. –Está muy preocupada por ti. Es un malentendido, ¿verdad? Porque lo que dijo me parece increíble.

–Voy a casarme con otra persona. –dijo Yamato. –Ya me despedí de ella.

–¡Deja de hacer el idiota! –gritó Taichi abalanzándose sobre Yamato y cogiéndolo de la pechera. Yamato ni se molestó en defenderse, ya que en el fondo sabía que todo lo que le pudiera hacer sería poco con lo que se merecía.

–¡Taichi! –gritó Mimí intentando parar a su amigo.

–¡Sora ha intentado dejar incluso su trabajo sólo por ti! –gritó Taichi mientras sacudía al rubio. –¡Convenció a su padre por ti! ¡¿Por qué no piensas más en sus sentimientos?! ¡¿Tan débiles son?! ¡¿Estabas aprovechándote de ella?! –entonces llevó un brazo atrás para golpearle en la cara.

–¡Taichi, para! –gritó Mimí cogiéndole del puño que tenía en alto.

–¡Cállate! –dijo zafándose de ella. –¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! –Entonces volvió a preparar el puño para golpearle, pero se detuvo al ver los ojos vacíos de Yamato.

–Golpéame, por favor. –dijo Yamato, pero Taichi se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–¡Taichi! –dijo Mimí viendo como se alejaba su amigo. Después volvió a girarse hacia Yamato. –Puedo comprender que al igual que otros hombres, se van con otra mujer, lo que no puedo aceptar es que Sora probablemente te perdone por lo que intentas hacer. Sora realmente piensa en ti como…

Yamato se giró para marcharse. No quería escuchar el final de esa frase, porque lo único que conseguiría era mortificarse todavía más por lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

–Gabu dijo que quería ir a casa de sus abuelos. –explicó la madre de Gabu a Jou, Sora y Shin. El niño permanecía en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

–Hemos pensado en que pase sus últimos días en familia, con sus amigos en la montaña. –añadió el padre.

–Nos gustaría que estuviera lo mejor posible para enviarlo. –dijo Jou.

Después de la conversación con los padres de Gabu, Sora permanecía en guardia en el box de Gabu atenta a cualquier cambio en su condición. Desde fuera, Meiko la llamó y Sora salió al pasillo, ya que el niño permanecía en aislamiento. La niña le entregó un regalo para Gabu de su parte.

Una vez que Gabu se espabiló un poco, Sora le entregó el regalo.

–Esto es de parte de Meiko. –dijo Sora, dándole al niño un par de mangas.

–Sora. –empezó a decir Gabu. –¿Te gusta Yamato?

–¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? –preguntó Gabu.

–Claro.

–Me gusta Meiko. –dijo Gabu sonriendo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Sora sonriendo.

–Sí. Será mejor que me guardes el secreto. –dijo el niño mientras Sora asentía con la cabeza.

–¿Vas a decirle lo que sientes? –preguntó Sora.

–Por supuesto que no. No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque… –el niño se interrumpió así mismo. De alguna manera sabía que iba a morir y que sería inútil decírselo, así que decidió cambiar de tema poniendo el foco en Sora. –Pero, ¿te gusta Yamato?

–Mucho. –dijo Sora.

* * *

–Parece que Ishida no ha venido mucho por aquí últimamente. –comentó Jou a Sora en un pasillo.

–Sí, parece que hay planes de boda con la persona con la que ya estuvo comprometido. –dijo Sora. La noticia sorprendió a Jou, que todavía no sabía nada. –Lo siento mucho. Actué por impulsos, y le he causado problemas.

* * *

Yamato se reunió con Ken Ichijouji y Daigo Nishijima en uno de los platós de la empresa para la que solía trabajar Yamato. Fue a comprobar si habían llegado los álbumes de las fotos que había sacado en el hospital.

–Maki me lo ha contado. –dijo Ken. –Creo que es una idea genial. Sé que la palabra "jubilación" no suena bien, pero ese sufrimiento no te conviene y ya has dejado un montón de obras maestras.

–Sí, es una suerte increíble que te puedas casar con una mujer tan guapa y relajarte el resto de tu vida. –dijo Daigo.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato sin querer entrar en un debate, ya que si no fuera por su enfermedad, seguiría con Sora. ¿Para qué iba a discutir por algo que ya no tenía remedio?

–Nos vemos. –dijo Daigo, que siguió a Ken, ya que ellos debían seguir trabajando.

Cuando Yamato se dispuso a irse, vio que había un paquete a su nombre encima de la mesa. Lo abrió y encontró un montón de álbumes.

* * *

En casa de los Takenouchi, todos cenaban en un silencio incómodo. Tras la ruptura de Sora y Yamato los ánimos no estaban demasiado alegres.

–Hoy me he reunido con Yamato. –dijo Taichi a Sora, rompiendo el silencio que estaba reinando en la cena. –Puede que no sea asunto mío, pero es lo peor.

–¿Ha pasado algo con Yamato? –preguntó Daisuke.

–Tendrías que haberte olvidado de un tipo así desde el principio. –dijo Taichi. Haruhiko seguía cenando como si no pasara nada.

–Yo también lo creo. –dijo Mimí. –No tendrías que haber tenido nada con él.

–Es un tipo que no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. –dijo Taichi. –Que vaya y se case con quien quiera.

–Un momento. –dijo Daisuke, que todavía no sabía nada. –¿Va a casarse?

Sora sólo asintió con la cabeza.

–Qué mezquino. –dijo Daisuke. –¡¿Por qué?!

–Cállate. –hablo Haruhiko por primera vez. –Come y calla. Eres así de débil.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora sin saber a qué se refería su padre.

–¿Tus sentimientos son débiles sólo porque ha decidido casarse con otra?

–¿De qué hablas? No tiene sentido. –dijo Daisuke. –¿Le estás insinuando que se líe con otro?

–¿Está usted del lado de Yamato? –preguntó Taichi.

–No se trata de estar de ningún lado. Simplemente creí en ese chico. Cuando crees en alguien, no hay fecha de caducidad. Cuando crees en alguien, ¿no debes creer hasta el final, pase lo que pase? ¿Acaso no es eso creer en alguien?

Después de cenar, Sora se subió al balcón y se puso a reflexionar en lo que dijo su padre con el ángel en la mano, como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

* * *

–Ya estoy en casa. –dijo Yamato entrando en su apartamento.

–Hola. –saludó Natsuko, que parecía escribir algo.

–¿Escribes una carta? –preguntó Yamato.

–Es para Sora. –dijo Natsuko. –Pero, no sé qué decirle.

Entonces el teléfono de Yamato empezó a sonar. Vio que era Sora y decidió contestar después de haberla evitado.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yamato.

–Soy Sora. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

–No.

–Tengo un favor que pedirte. –dijo Sora. –¿Podríamos vernos para hablar una vez más? Es lo último que te pediré.

–¿Dónde?

–Gracias. A las diez. El lugar…

Yamato colgó una vez que le dijo el dónde se encontrarían una última vez.

–Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Yamato a su madre.

–Pero si la ves otra vez… –empezó a decir Natsuko, que no le hacía falta que su hijo le dijera quién había llamado. Lo sabía con sólo verle la cara.

–Voy a verla por última vez. –dijo Yamato.

–Está bien. No he sido capaz de escribirle la carta. –dijo Natsuko levantándose y llevándose la taza de la que había estado tomando té.

–Ya se lo diré yo. ¿Qué quieres decirle?

–No importa. –dijo su madre entrando en la cocina.

Yamato se asomó a ver si había escrito algo en el folio.

_He pensado en ti como si fueras mi propia hija._

* * *

Sora salía de su casa para encontrarse con Yamato. Antes de salir, su padre estaba en su mesa de llevar la contabilidad.

–Voy a salir un momento. –dijo Sora a su padre.

–Espera un momento. Toma, llévate esto. –dijo su padre levantándose y entregándole un amuleto.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Es el amuleto de la suerte que llevaba yo cuando me declaré a tu madre. –dijo Haruhiko. Parecía que al igual que Natsuko, Haruhiko también sabía de alguna manera que su hija iba a encontrarse con Yamato. –Nunca sabes si va a dar suerte, así que llévatelo.

–Vale. –dijo Sora cogiendo el amuleto. –Adiós.

–Suerte. –dijo Haruhiko una vez que Sora se marchó.

* * *

Cuando Yamato salía de su apartamento hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Sora, un coche blanco se paró delante de él. Del coche se bajó Maki cargada con bolsas.

–¿Te vas? –preguntó Maki.

* * *

Sora llegó al lugar donde habían quedado. Se trataba del mismo lugar en el que Sora escuchó el mensaje telefónico de Takeru. La torre de Tokio permanecía iluminada al fondo con su característico color rojo.

* * *

Maki llevó en coche a Yamato cerca del parque donde había quedado con Sora y puso las luces de emergencia.

–¿Nagasaki?

–Valoro tus sentimientos, pero…

–Lo sabía. –dijo Maki. –Sabía que ya no sentías nada por mí.

–Lo siento. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Piensas volver con Sora? –preguntó Maki.

–No.

–¡Mientes! –dijo Maki alzando la voz. –¡¿La amas, verdad?! ¡Contesta!

–No puedo enamorarme de ella.

* * *

Sora seguía esperando sentada en un banco. Ya eran las once menos veinte y Yamato todavía no había aparecido. Cogió el móvil para llamarle, pero tras buscar su número, se arrepintió. En su lugar, cogió el amuleto que le dio su padre antes de salir.

* * *

Yamato bajó del coche. Maki le miró con enfado y se marchó. Se miró el reloj y vio que eran las once y diez. No sabía si llegaría a tiempo.

* * *

Sora seguía esperando. La torre de Tokio se apagó. Sora volvió a coger el teléfono y esta vez sí que llamó a Yamato.

Mientras tanto, el chico iba corriendo cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. El chico, que estaba llegando vio que era Sora. Yamato vio a la pelirroja sentado en un banco mientras le llamaba. Cuando iba a acercarse a ella, recordó las mismas palabras que minutos antes le había dicho a Maki.

_No puedo enamorarme de ella._

Sora seguía con el teléfono en la oreja.

–_Por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal. _–decía la operadora del buzón de voz.

–Soy Sora. –dijo tras escuchar la señal.

Yamato vio entonces que Sora colgó, se levantó y se fue. Yamato la veía alejarse. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir tras ella, pero no quería arruinar la vida de la chica por su enfermedad. Entonces consultó su buzón de voz mientras la veía alejarse.

–_Soy Sora. Este es un mensaje de los niños. Dicen que tienen algo que enseñarte. Si tienes tiempo, ¿podrías pasarte por el hospital el lunes? Eso es todo. Avísame._

Tras escuchar el mensaje, Yamato fue hacia donde había estado la pelirroja. Se percató que en el banco, la chica había dejado el ángel que le regaló en Nagasaki. Lo cogió y después de mirarlo, empezó a correr buscando a la chica, pero Sora ya había desaparecido.

* * *

El lunes, Yamato fue al hospital y entró a la sala de los niños.

–Hola. –dijo Sora sonriendo al ver que por lo menos, el rubio iba a cumplir con los niños. Yamato no entendía como le seguía dedicando una sonrisa con lo rastrero que había estado siendo con ella. –Gracias por venir.

–Sobre la última vez… –empezó a decir Yamato para disculparse, pero Sora no hizo caso y se volvió hacia los niños.

–¡Chicos, Yamato ha venido! –dijo Sora, ya que los niños estaban tan centrados en sus cosas que ni se habían percatado de la presencia del fotógrafo.

–¿No es genial? –dijo uno de los niños yendo hacia él.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? –preguntó Agu yendo también hacia él.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Yamato.

–Espera aquí. –pidió Meiko.

–¿Qué?

Entonces Sora los fue guiando hasta la sala donde estaba el piano, dejando solos a Jou y a él. Yamato se percató de que la cama de Gabu estaba hecha.

–¿Dónde está Gabu? –preguntó Yamato.

–Está aislado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. –contesto Jou. Entonces Jou acompañó a Yamato –Pronto volverá a su ciudad.

–¿Eso significa…? –a Yamato ni siquiera le salía la palabra, pero a Jou tampoco le hizo falta y asintió con la cabeza.

–Gabu quería verte antes de irse. Los niños ya saben lo de tu enfermedad. –dijo Jou. Cuando dijo esto, Yamato miró al médico con sorpresa. –Gabu dijo que quería animarte. En realidad todos los niños quieren animarte. Este es el mensaje que tienen para ti.

Jou se paró frente a la puerta de la sala donde estaba el piano y la abrió. Cuando la abrió, detrás estaba decorado con mensajes de ánimo para él. A la izquierda se encontraba Sora al piano y junto a ella, alineados estaban Agu, Meiko, Biyo sentada en un taburete, Pata, Tento y Koro. Junto a Koro había un taburete vacío. Era el lugar que debía ocupar Gabu, que debido a su condición no podía estar presente. El piano empezó con la introducción de la canción y Yamato entró.

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

_Sabiendo que su destino es dispersarse fugazmente_

_Adiós, amigo mío, es hora dejarte ir_

_Con sentimientos imperecederos. _

Yamato no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Mientras cantaban, también se acordaba de los momentos que pasó con Gabu.

_Esperaremos al día en el que volvamos a vernos_

_En las calles llenas de pétalos de cerezo_

_Te saludaremos y te llamaremos_

_Sufras lo que sufras o pierdas lo que pierdas._

_Gracias a tu sonrisa, no flaqueamos._

También recordó los momentos vividos con Biyo, cuando quiso dejar de bailar.

_Podemos escuchar las canciones de las nubes_

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

_Los cerezos están ya en flor_

Después recordó sus momentos con Tento y sus acertijos y a Agu, cuando lo consoló en la azotea del hospital.

_Sabiendo que su destino es dispersarse fugazmente_

_Adiós, amigo mío, es hora dejarte ir_

_Con sentimientos imperecederos. _

A Yamato le costaba no emocionarse. No se esperaba aquello de los niños.

_Esperaremos al día en el que volvamos a vernos_

_En las calles llenas de pétalos de cerezo_

_Te saludaremos y te llamaremos_

_Sufras lo que sufras o pierdas lo que pierdas._

_Gracias a tu sonrisa, no flaqueamos._

–¡Muchas gracias, Yamato! –dijeron los niños a la vez una vez que acabaron el último verso de la canción.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato con una voz casi inaudible y sonriéndole a los niños.

Después de la actuación, los niños fueron llevados a la habitación. Yamato se quedó en la sala mirando por el ventanal. Cuando Sora dejó a los niños en el cuarto, volvió a la sala y se acercó a Yamato por detrás.

–Han ensayado mucho. –dijo Sora. –Gabu también ensayó con ellos hasta hace muy poco. Me dijo que quería que volvieras a estar tan animado como antes. Ve a visitarlo, por favor.

Una vez que dijo eso, Sora se volvió para irse.

–Siento no haber ido el otro día. –dijo Yamato, refiriéndose a la noche que quedaron en el parque.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Sora sin girarse. –Todavía te amo. Nada ha cambiado mis sentimientos. Pero estoy bien. Seguiré amándote y espero que seas feliz. Me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido.

Sora siguió andando.

–¡Sora! –dijo él. Yamato estaba deseando decirle que la amaba, pero algo se lo impedía. No podía condenarla de por vida. –Cuídate.

Sora se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Tú también. –dijo la pelirroja.

* * *

En casa de los Takenouchi, los habituales excepto Daisuke estaban comiendo.

–Vuelvo al trabajo. –dijo Haruhiko después de terminar la pausa de la comida.

–¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Sora.

–Sí. Tengo un cliente con un pedido urgente de última hora.

–¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de tu trabajo? –preguntó Mimí una vez que Haruhiko se marchó.

–Supongo que hablaré con el doctor Kido y extenderé mi residencia en pediatría. –explicó Sora.

–Bueno, por lo menos la ruptura ha tenido lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. –dijo Taichi.

–Te has rendido ya con él, ¿no? –preguntó Mimí.

–Por supuesto.

–Genial. –dijo Mimí. –Así puedes empezar una relación con otra persona.

–¿Quieres que te presente a alguien? –preguntó Taichi. –Cuando encuentras a alguien por ti misma nunca es lo suficientemente decente.

–El amor es algo que te encuentra a ti. –opinó Mimí, mientras Daisuke hacía acto de aparición desde su cuarto.

–Bueno, Mimí ya ha encontrado el suyo. –dijo Daisuke poniéndose detrás de Taichi y apoyándose en sus hombros. –¿Verdad? ¡Me voy!

Y se fue corriendo antes de que Taichi se girara a darle una colleja.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sora mirando a Taichi y Mimí alternativamente. Todos, incluida Pal sonreían. Parece que sus amigos le debían una explicación.

* * *

Yamato y Natsuko permanecían en el apartamento del chico preparando el equipaje para volver a Nagasaki. El chico tenía el billete de avión en las manos. Tras mirarlo, lo guardó con pesar en un bolsillo de la mochila que se llevaría a su ciudad. Entonces, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Cuando Yamato abrió, se encontró con Haruhiko. En realidad, había mentido a su familia. El "encargo urgente" no era ni más ni menos que ir a ver a Yamato. El chico lo dejó entrar. Mientras Haruhiko se sentó en el sofá, Yamato lo hizo frente a él en una silla. La casa estaba llena de cajas de cartón.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Me voy a Nagasaki por un tiempo. –dijo Yamato.

–¿Dónde está la mujer con la que vas a casarte? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Vendrá luego. –mintió Yamato. Era mejor que pensaran que iba a casarse antes de decirles que no quería condenar a Sora con su enfermedad.

–Ya veo. –Natsuko llegó de la cocina ofreciéndole un té. –Gracias.

–Mamá, ¿puedes ir a ver si me he olvidado algo en el equipaje? –pidió Yamato. La mujer asintió, viendo que su hijo quería hablar a solas con su ex suegro, que permanecía cabizbajo. –Señor Takenouchi…

–¡No he venido aquí a oír excusas! –alzó la voz Haruhiko, interrumpiendo a Yamato. –Lo que has hecho es irreparable. Has jugado con los sentimientos de mi hija.

–Sí. –admitió Yamato.

–Quiero que me asegures que no le dirás a Sora que he venido a verte. Como lo que voy a decirte ahora. –dijo Haruhiko. De repente, el hombre se puso de rodillas en el suelo como si estuviera desesperado. –¡¿No hay alguna manera de que funcione?! ¡Sora está enamorada de ti! ¡¿No hay manera de que cambies de opinión?! ¡¿Acaso Sora no es suficiente para ti?! ¡¿De verdad tienes que casarte con esa niña rica?!

Yamato no podía creer que Haruhiko llegara al punto de rogarle de rodillas que volviera con su hija. Aquello le demostraba que Haruhiko quería a Sora con toda su alma, al tragarse su orgullo para rogarle de esa manera.

–Señor Takenouchi, por favor. –dijo Yamato arrodillándose e intentando que Haruhiko se pusiera en pie agarrándolo de los brazos.

–¡Mira esto, mira esto! –decía el hombre desesperado sacando una cartilla del banco de su bolsillo y mostrándosela. –He estado ahorrando durante muchos años para cuando Sora se case. Sé que quizás no es suficiente, pero por favor. ¡¿No hay manera de que aceptes, por favor?! ¡No te preocupes por el dinero! ¡Haré lo que sea para ahorrar más! ¡Dejaré de beber y trabajaré duro! –Haruhiko le cogió de las manos y se las llevó a su frente mientras él bajaba la cabeza. –Te lo ruego. Vuelve con ella.

Natsuko, en el resquicio de la puerta, presenció la desesperación del hombre. A ella también le dolía el hecho de que su hijo renunciara a su felicidad con Sora para no condenarla, así como el dolor que Haruhiko, como padre, estaba sintiendo.

Al no ver reacción ninguna de Yamato, Haruhiko pensó que rebajarse a ese nivel había sido inútil.

–Entiendo. –dijo el hombre levantándose. –Me avergüenzo de haber actuado de esta manera. Olvídalo, por favor.

* * *

Yamato y Natsuko caminaban con el equipaje para coger un taxi. El camión de la mudanza ya se había llevado sus cosas. Entonces sonó el teléfono del joven, que se apartó un poco para contestar.

–¿Diga? –contestó Yamato.

–Soy el doctor Kido, del hospital.

–Ah, hola. –saludó Yamato sin saber con qué motivo le llamaría el médico.

–Voy a dejarle hablar con Gabu ahora mismo. –informó el médico, ya que Gabu había experimentado una ligera mejoría, a pesar de seguir en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. –Yamato quiere hablar contigo. –dijo el médico a Gabu. Entonces le pasó el teléfono al niño.

–Hola Yamato, ¿cómo estás? –dijo el niño.

–Hola Gabu. –dijo Yamato.

–Siento no haber podido cantar con los demás. –se disculpó el niño.

–No digas tonterías. Fue idea tuya, ¿a que sí? Muchas gracias Gabu.

–Sora me dijo que le gustas. ¿A ti también te gusta Sora? –preguntó el niño.

–Sí, mucho. –dijo Yamato. A él no podía mentirle.

–¿De verdad? –dijo el niño con ilusión. –¡Eso es genial! ¡Os gustáis el uno al otro!

–Supongo que sí. –admitió Yamato sonriendo.

–Qué suerte. Meiko no me corresponde. –dijo el niño.

–¿Te gusta Meiko? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?–preguntó al niño.

–No. No podré decírselo nunca. –dijo Gabu.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque si le digo que me gusta, cuando me vaya se pondrá más triste. –explicó Gabu. –Así que no se lo puedo decir.

–Entiendo. –dijo Yamato afectado por la respuesta.

–¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

–Sí. La amas pero no puedes decírselo. –dijo Yamato, ya sin saber si hablaba de Gabu o de sí mismo. –La amas, y por eso le tienes que decir adiós.

–Exacto. –dijo el niño.

Una vez que se despidieron, Yamato volvió hacia donde le esperaba su madre.

–Vamos. –dijo Yamato. Natsuko miraba a su hijo mientras éste levantaba el brazo para pedir un taxi. Sabía que de alguna manera esa llamada le había afectado mucho.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo mientras Sora estaba trabajando. La pelirroja se dirigió al control de enfermería, donde encontró un paquete cuyo remitente era Yamato Ishida.

Sora abrió el paquete y vio varios ejemplares de los álbumes de fotos, de color rosado como las flores de cerezo. De hecho, el fotógrafo había titulado ese trabajo "Prímula".

Sora abrió el primer ejemplar y vio que todas eran en blanco y negro. En la primera página había una foto de todos los niños, en otra salía Koro sonriente con el fonendoscopio en sus oídos; en la siguiente página, otra de Biyo con la melena al viento; en la siguiente, Agu estaba sentado en la cama con un guante de béisbol en una mano y la bola en la otra como si fuera a lanzarla; en otra estaba Pata cantando; otra con sólo las niñas sonriendo, fotos de Tento y otras a contraluz en la que salían las niñas en pie, una de ellas con el gotero. En la última foto, salía Agu con su cámara de fotos y la mejor de sus sonrisas. Entonces Sora vio que tenía una dedicatoria escrita a mano para Agu.

_Para Agu, que siempre piensa en su familia. Nunca olvides tus sueños. _

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

Sora vio que había una dedicatoria personalizada en cada álbum, y que la última foto era del niño al que iba dedicado el álbum. Sora fue abriendo la última página de cada álbum para leer las dedicatorias.

En el siguiente que abrió, aparecía una sonriente Biyo.

_A Biyo, la pequeña bailarina. Espero que tu corazón siga bailando._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

El siguiente fue el de Tento, que mostraba orgulloso sus pegatinas.

_Para Tento, el rey de los acertijos. Crece y conviértete en un hombre honrado._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

El siguiente álbum era para Koro.

_Koro, nunca pierdas la amabilidad de tu corazón._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

Otro álbum era el de Pata, que salía sonriendo con un libro abierto.

_Para Pata, el amante de la canción. Espero que algún día puedas usar tu voz para darle fuerzas a la persona que ames._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

El siguiente álbum era el de Meiko, que salía muy sonriente en la foto.

_Para Meiko, siempre pensando en los amigos. Conserva ese corazón compasivo._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

Mientras dormían, Sora fue dejando los álbumes junto a la almohada de cada niño. Para entregar el último, se fue a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, también dejándolo a su lado.

En él aparecía Gabu con su permamente sonrisa y su gorro azul que cubría su cabeza sin pelo.

_Para Gabu, siempre con tanta luz. Me has animado con tu sonrisa y tu energía. Gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_Del señor Fotógrafo._

Una vez que Sora terminó el turno y dejó los álbumes junto a los durmientes niños, Sora se fue directa a la torre de Tokio y subió con el ascensor al mismo mirador en el que estuvo con Yamato. Cuando llegó, había una pareja viendo la vista nocturna de la ciudad, aunque enseguida se marcharon. Una vez allí, Sora sacó de su bolso su propio álbum. Yamato le había sacado su propia copia. Al igual que con el resto, la última foto era de la persona a la que iba dedicado el álbum. Allí aparecía ella atendiendo a uno de los niños con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

_Para Sora:_

_Amo tu sonrisa. Gracias a tu sonrisa, fui capaz de seguir adelante._

Sora empezó a llorar recordando momentos, como por ejemplo, aquel en el que intentaban volar juntos una cometa; o como cuando fueron a por los hermanos de Agu a la guardería y llamaron su atención con marionetas de mano de una cerdita y una rana; también se acordó del día que Sora le presentó a Yamato a su padre; o el momento en el que le sacó la foto en el lugar donde estaba ahora ahora mismo, la torre de Tokio.

_Me alegro de haberte conocido._

_Yamato Ishida._

Sora cerró el álbum y lo pegó a su pecho, cerca de su corazón mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Durante un rato, Sora se quedó llorando en la soledad del mirador de la torre de Tokio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el equipo médico que atendió a Gabu fue a despedirlo a las puertas del hospital con el resto de los niños. Mientras los padres agradecían a médicos y enfermeras, los niños dejaron a Gabu sus regalos.

–No te olvides de nosotros. –decían los niños mientras Gabu, con su gorro azul, sonreía.

Entonces Gabu miró a Meiko sonriendo, mientras ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

–Vamos, Gabu. –dijo su padre. El niño se montó junto a su madre en el coche familiar, que tenía la ventanilla abierta.

–Adiós. –dijo Gabu.

–¡Adiós! –dijeron todos, niños y adultos, mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

–Seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones. –dijo Jou a Sora.

–Sí.

Tras la despedida, los niños se fueron a la sala y los demás siguieron trabajando. En un momento dado, se produjo una emergencia. Sora corría junto a Hikari mientras desplazaba el carro con instrumental médico.

–Ve a la sala. –ordenó Sora a Hikari –Me haré cargo de la urgencia.

–De acuerdo. –contestó la enfermera cogiendo la carpeta del carro y yendo en sentido contrario.

Entonces, de repente, Sora se encogió de dolor, perdiendo el control del carro, que se estrelló contra unas macetas. Al escuchar el ruido, Hikari se dio la vuelta y vio a Sora de rodillas y con una mano en el vientre. Hikari soltó todo lo que llevaba en la mano y fue corriendo hacia ella.

Jou, que también había escuchado el ruido ensordecedor del carro estrellándose, salió de su despacho para ver qué había pasado. Cuando vio a Sora en el suelo corrió hacia ella.

Una vez que llegaron refuerzos, la pusieron en la camilla. Hikari y Miyako tiraban de ella hacia las urgencias del hospital. Jou iba detrás.

El personal de emergencias comenzó a atender a su compañera. Jou permaneció allí esperando un diagnóstico.

–¿Le aplicamos más analgésicos? –dijo una enfermera a la doctora que atendía a Sora mientras ésta miraba el resultado de unas pruebas que le acababan de realizar.

–Vamos a esperar. Doctor Kido. –dijo la doctora acercándose a él. –Está embarazada.

Jou abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

* * *

Yamato estaba en Nagasaki, sentado junto al patio de su casa. En su mano sostenía los dos angelitos. El ala azul del ángel que le correspondía a él, seguía rota.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo 10? Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir. Mucha carga emocional. Gabu ya ha vuelto a casa para pasar sus últimos días. Eso sí, ha dejado huella en todos. Haruhiko rogando también es muy triste. Y los momentos álbum y Torre de Tokio también han sido muy emotivos. Y acabamos el capítulo con sorpresa. Parece que la noche que Yamato y Sora estuvieron juntos se va a traducir en un bebé. Qué puntería, la verdad. Esto va llegando a su fin. Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo. Espero que estéis disfrutando la historia. Besis.


	11. Lo último que quiero ver

**Capítulo 11. Lo último que quiero ver.**

–Dese prisa. –dijo la doctora a la enfermera, al percibir que a Sora le volvían los dolores.

–Sí. –dijo la enfermera, que salió corriendo.

–Yo…–empezó a decir Sora.

–Estás embarazada. –dijo la doctora. Sora vio que Jou se encontraba también en la sala de urgencias en la que estaba siendo atendida.

–Doctor. –dijo Sora débilmente, intentando aguantar el dolor.

Jou salió al pasillo a hablar con la doctora.

–En el estado actual, tanto la madre como el bebé corren peligro. –explicó la doctora. Jou suspiró. –¿Qué pasa?

–Se trata del padre. Era un paciente con Behçet y tomaba dosis importantes de colchicina. –con lo que le explicó Jou, las cosas empezaban a encajarle a la doctora.

Mientras tanto, Sora seguía aguantando los dolores.

–Yamato. –musitó Sora.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que ocurría en Tokio, Yamato permanecía en el patio de su casa de Nagasaki mirando las flores que un día trajo Sora.

* * *

–¡Doctor! –llamó Haruhiko apurado una vez que le habían avisado de que Sora había sido ingresada.

–¿Está mi hermana bien? –preguntó Daisuke que llegaba corriendo, seguido de su padre, que al ser mucho más mayor, no podía seguir el ritmo de su hijo.

–¡Díganos! ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Haruhiko apurado.

–Por favor, señor Takenouchi. Cálmese. –intentó tranquilizar Jou al ver los nervios del hombre. –Su hija… está embarazada.

–¿Embarazada? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–En cualquier caso, tanto la madre como el feto están en serio peligro. –dijo Jou.

Entonces la doctora apareció por el pasillo.

–¡Doctora! –dijo Haruhiko yendo hacia ella nervioso.

–¿Es usted su padre, verdad? –preguntó la doctora. –Cálmese, por favor.

–El bebé, el bebé… – decía Haruhiko.

–El padre estaba tomando una medicación con fuertes efectos secundarios. Aunque el bebé nazca, no podemos asegurar que nazca sano. –informó la doctora.

–No puede ser. –dijo Haruhiko mientras que Daisuke apretaba la mochila que llevaba en la mano con fuerza por la rabia.

–Por favor, le ruego que la salve. –dijo Haruhiko mientras la doctora entró a la sala de urgencias.

–¡Sora! –gritó Daisuke antes de que la doctora cerrara la puerta.

–Sora. –dijo Haruhiko abatido.

* * *

–¿Ya estás despierto? –preguntó Natsuko a su hijo. –Últimamente no duermes mucho.

–No me acostumbro a la nueva almohada. –dijo Yamato, aunque sabía que su madre no se iba a tragar ese motivo.

–¿Piensas en Sora? –preguntó su madre.

–En absoluto. –dijo él. –Debería olvidarme pronto y encontrar a alguien.

* * *

Una vez que estabilizaron los dolores de Sora, fue llevada a una habitación. Su padre se encontraba a su lado, vigilante ante cualquier cambio que se pudiera producir en el estado de su hija.

–Papá. –dijo Sora débilmente, que se despertó por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

–Sora. Llamaré a la doctora. –dijo el hombre levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

–Papá. ¿Cómo está mi bebé? –preguntó Sora débilmente.

–Pues… –empezó a decir Haruhiko cogiéndole de la mano. Entonces entró Jou.

–He tenido un sueño. –dijo Sora. –Nos tomábamos una foto de grupo. En la hierba, nos sentábamos alineados, con todos.

–¿Todos? –dijo su padre.

–Tú y Daisuke estabais allí; y mamá también; también la madre de Yamato; y en mis brazos había un bebé. Yamato se había curado de su enfermedad. Y todos nos tomábamos una foto. Todo el mundo sonreía. Estaba tan feliz… Aunque eso no pasará nunca.

* * *

Como cada día, la familia se encontraba desayunando.

–¡Papá! –gritó Sora bajando del piso de arriba con una camisa en la mano. Hacía unos días que le habían dado el alta hospitalaria. –¡Has dejado tu ropa desperdigada por todas partes! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia? ¡Daisuke, deja de tirar los envoltorios de tus galletas por ahí!

–Sí. –dijo Daisuke ante el tono que estaba poniendo su hermana y ver todos los envoltorios tirados por ahí. Era consciente que era mejor no hacerla enfadar.

–¡Mimí, llevas mis calcetines! –dijo Sora.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó ella.

–¡Y Taichi! –se quedó Sora pensando qué podría haber hecho él mal.

–Un momento, yo ni siquiera vivo aquí. –dijo el castaño.

–Sí, es verdad. –reconoció Sora. –Me voy.

–Bueno, por lo menos vuelve a estar animada como de costumbre. –dijo Daisuke.

–No estoy tan segura. –dijo Mimí.

–Pero lo está intentando. –dijo Taichi.

–Bueno, será mejor que os deis prisa o llegareis tarde. –dijo Haruhiko.

* * *

En el hospital, Sora volvió a su trabajo con energías renovadas.

–Voy a hacer la ronda. –dijo Sora con un montón de carpetas en los brazos.

–Déjame llevar algunas. –dijo Miyako.

–Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. –dijo Sora.

–Hace poco que te han dado el alta. No deberías de forzar tanto. –dijo Hikari.

–Hey, salgamos todos a comer. –dijo Shin.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora ante el esfuerzo de sus compañeros. –Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Nos vemos luego.

Después de la ronda, Sora se pasó por el despacho de Jou.

–Quería decirle que quiero prolongar mi residencia aquí, en el área de pediatría. –dijo Sora.

–Entiendo. –dijo Jou.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo Sora. Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Sora. –llamó Jou antes de que ésta saliera.

–¿Sí?

–No importa. –dijo Jou tras una larga pausa.

–Gracias por preocuparse por mí. –dijo Sora. –Sé que he causado muchos problemas, pero de ahora en adelante, me centraré en mi trabajo. Me gustaría que siguiera guiándome.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en el baño de su casa teniendo una crisis. Los ojos reflejados en el espejo parecían vacíos. Al percibir que su madre entraba, intentó disimular.

–Aunque aquí no hayan tantos recursos como en Tokio, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea acudir a un hospital aquí? –preguntó Natsuko extendiéndole unos folletos.

–No voy a mejorar. –dijo Yamato saliendo del baño algo más recuperado.

–Pero no has estado tomando la medicación. –dijo Natsuko siguiendo a su hijo.

–Te preocupas demasiado. A estas alturas no se puede evitar. –dijo Yamato sentándose en la salita.

–Ya estás con eso otra vez. –dijo Natsuko cansada de la actitud que había tomado su hijo.

–Vine aquí porque no quiero causarle más problemas a nadie. –dijo Yamato con firmeza. –Si te causo problemas tendré que plantearme cosas.

–Sabes que puedes depender de mí tanto como quieras.

–Si tan sólo se pudiera morir con esta enfermedad, sería todo mucho más fácil. –dijo Yamato.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –dijo Natsuko escandalizada.

–Sólo bromeaba. –dijo Yamato para tranquilizar a su madre, aunque era lo que pensaba realmente.

–¿Puedes decir esas bromas delante de Takeru? –preguntó Natsuko. Entonces Yamato giró la cabeza, viendo la foto sonriente de su hermano.

–Lo siento. –dijo Yamato.

–Pensé que habías vuelto a ser tú mismo desde que estabas con Sora. –dijo Natsuko. –Pero en cuanto la dejas te vuelves así.

–No quiero volver a oír hablar de Sora. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

En Tokio, Haruhiko intentaba poner uno de los sacos de arroz en un estante elevado, pero la edad empezaba a hacerle mella y cada vez le costaba más. Entonces, vio la mano de su hija ayudándole a subir el saco.

–No deberías ayudarme. –dijo Haruhiko.

–Estoy bien. –dijo Sora que iba a coger el saco que faltaba por subir.

–¡No, ni hablar! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Vete. –dijo Haruhiko, obligando a su hija a no esforzarse. –Ah, mira, la comida está lista, ve a calentarla.

Sora se sentó, mientras su padre seguía cogiendo sacos.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Sora. –Por preocuparte.

–No estoy preocupado. –dijo él sentándose también. El descanso le iba a venir bien. –Sólo me contengo. Tengo que hacerlo para no ir por él y traerlo de vuelta. Quiero mostrarle cuánto has sufrido desde que se fue.

–Pero sólo sería un estorbo para él. –dijo Sora.

–Aún así. Está bien que quieras que sea feliz pero…

–Yo también seré feliz. –interrumpió Sora. –Te lo prometí, ¿no?

–Sí, es cierto.

–Pero no podré mantener mi promesa con él. –dijo ella.

–¿Qué promesa?

–Lo último que le gustaría ver. –dijo Sora. –Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, pero no puedo hacer nada.

–Lo último que quiere ver, ¿eh?

* * *

–Hazte cargo de esto, por favor. –dijo Sora a una enfermera en el control mientras le daba una carpeta. Cuando salió, escuchó una voz que le resultó familiar.

–Sora.

Sora no esperaba encontrarse con Maki Himekawa. Las dos mujeres fueron a hablar más tranquilas al área de descanso.

–Siento haberte dicho aquellas cosas tan horribles la última vez. –se disculpó Maki. –Quería disculparme desde hace tiempo.

–No importa. –dijo Sora. Entonces se generó un silencio algo incómodo que rompió Sora. –Felicidades por tu boda.

–¿Eso te dijo? –preguntó Maki, al sorprenderse de que la felicitara.

–Sí.

–Entiendo. Bueno, sólo quería disculparme. –dijo Maki levantándose. Después de dar varios pasos, Maki se detuvo y se giró. –Es mentira. Te mintió.

–¿Qué?

–No vamos a casarnos. Volvió a Nagasaki. Le pregunté por qué no volvía contigo, y me dijo que por amor. Me contestó que por amarte, tenía que decirte adiós. No volverá por su propio pie. Probablemente ahora esté muy asustado.

Durante el resto del turno, Sora no dejó de pensar en lo que le contó Maki. Yamato le mintió por amor. No es que ella fuera el obstáculo para él, sino que él mismo se consideraba el obstáculo para ella. Entonces, tomó una decisión.

* * *

Sora reunió a su hermano, a Mimí y a Taichi en casa y les contó sus intenciones.

–Voy a ir a Nagasaki. –dijo Sora. –Quiero estar con él.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Taichi. –Antes de hacer nada deberías pensar en tu propia salud.

–Cuando me enamoré de él pensé que podía ser lástima, que quizás sentía pena por él por su enfermedad.

–Pero no es el caso, ¿verdad? –continuó Taichi por ella.

–Exacto. Fue divertido y el tiempo que estuve con él lo disfruté muchísimo.

–Es cierto. –dijo Daisuke. –No parecías estar con alguien enfermo.

–¿Pero no desapareció de tu vida por pensar que esa felicidad terminaría por la enfermedad? –preguntó Mimí.

–No, no lo creo. –negó Sora. –Presente lo que se presente, creo que el tiempo que pase con él en el futuro seguiré siendo feliz. Aunque me haya dejado porque me ama, quiero seguir ofreciéndole mi sonrisa, porque yo también le amo.

Los tres parecieron aceptar las razones de Sora. Mientras tanto, en la trastienda, Haruhiko había escuchado toda la conversación, esperando que esta vez sí, su hija pudiera encontrar la felicidad.

* * *

Unos días después, Sora viajó a Nagasaki. Se dirigía a la casa de Yamato. Subía a buen ritmo por las escaleras. Tras haber pasado el pequeño parque que había, se paró en seco, le faltaba algo.

* * *

Natsuko, vestida con uno de sus tradicionales kimonos, regaba las plantas de color morado con una regadera.

–¡Qué bonitas que están las flores! –escuchó Natsuko. Sin poder creerlo, la mujer se giró y vio a Sora allí, con su sonrisa.

La pelirroja levantó sus brazos y enseño varias bolsas con macetas y flores. Después de haber casi subido todas las escaleras, había vuelto a bajar para comprarlas.

–¡Le he comprado más flores!

Una vez repuesta de la sorpresa, Natsuko invitó a Sora a pasar. Tras preparar un poco de té, se pusieron a charlar.

–¿Cómo está su vista? –preguntó Sora.

–Bien. –respondió Natsuko. –Está algo más optimista y sigue yendo al hospital casi a diario. La boda se acerca, así que está un poco ocupado.

–La boda, ¿eh? –Sora sabía que Natsuko mentía. Entonces se creó un silencio un poco incómodo. –Yo…

–Es mejor que no lo veas. –interrumpió Natsuko consciente de que Sora no se había creído ni una palabra. –Si le ves, puede que no reaccione bien. Olvídale, por favor.

–Quiero verle. –dijo Sora sonriéndole. –Por favor, déjeme verlo.

* * *

Yamato se encontraba en la orilla de la playa mirando al horizonte, como tantas otras veces había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Pensó en la primera vez que la vio en esa misma playa: ella miraba el mar vestida de negro riguroso y él, que también vestía de luto, empezó a sacarle fotos sin su permiso. Ella le recriminó su mala educación. Yamato sonrió. Lo cierto es que no comenzaron muy bien su relación.

–Click, click. –Yamato se giró al escuchar esa voz. –Click.

Sora estaba allí sonriendo, simulando que sujetaba una cámara de fotos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Pescar. –contestó él. Ella se acercó un poco más.

–No llevas nada. –dijo Sora riendo.

–Apuesto a que no sabes nada de pesca. –dijo él.

–Sé que por lo menos necesitas una caña. –dijo ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él.

–Pescar. –contestó ella, riendo por la tontería. Yamato también sonrió.

–¿Has cambiado de peinado? –preguntó él, a sabiendas que llevaba el mismo peinado de siempre.

–Sí. –dijo ella siguiendo el juego. –Lo cambié porque mi novio me rechazó. Era lo peor.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, pero ya estoy bien.

–¿Has encontrado a otro, entonces?

–Por supuesto que no.

–Ya me parecía.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No pareces el tipo de chica que es popular entre los hombres.

–Eres un maleducado.

–¿Acaso no lo sabías ya?

–Sí, lo sabía bastante bien.

–La próxima vez, deberías encontrar a alguien más decente.

–Sí, encontraré a alguien que no sea tan maleducado.

– A alguien que no sea maleducado y que pueda ver. –con esa frase de Yamato, el juego parecía llegar a su fin.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con amar a alguien. –dijo Sora.

–¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Yamato. Su tono había cambiado a uno mucho más serio. Se puso tan serio que hasta a Sora se le borró la sonrisa. –¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Sora.

–Ya no es asunto tuyo. –respondió él. Aunque sus palabras dolieran, al saber la verdad, Sora era consciente de que a Yamato le costaba más decirlas. No se iba a dar por vencida.

–Yamato. Una vez me dijiste que querías ver Nagasaki en profundidad al menos una vez más. Si es cierto, ¿puedo ir contigo? –Pero Yamato se giró y echó a andar. Sora le siguió. –También me gusta esta ciudad, así que…

–Maki llegará pronto. –interrumpió Yamato. –Maki y su padre se han portado muy bien conmigo, así que ya no tengo ninguna preocupación. Probablemente sea la etapa con más estabilidad de mi vida.

–Sólo un día. –dijo Sora, consciente de que Yamato mentía. –Por favor, dame el día de mañana. Sólo quiero un poco de tiempo.

Yamato hacía caso omiso y seguía caminando por la playa. Al no obtener respuesta, Sora se puso delante de él para que parara.

–Déjame estar a tu lado. –insistió Sora.

–Cuando Maki llegue no puedes estar aquí. ¿Hay alguna razón importante por la que hayas venido?

–No. –respondió Sora. Después hizo una larga pausa. –He decidido ser pediatra.

–Ya.

–Por ahora, sólo quiero ser una buena doctora e intentar hacer a los niños tan felices como sea posible.

–Me alegro por ti. –dijo Yamato, aunque en el fondo le dolía estar siendo tan frío. –Buena suerte.

–Gracias. –dijo ella. Ambos se quedaron mirando varios segundos. –Adiós.

–Adiós. –dijo él.

Sora pasó por su lado para marcharse. Yamato se giró mientras veía cómo se marchaba, tentado de llamarla o de seguirla, pero no fue capaz.

Cuando Sora salió de la playa, las lágrimas le corrían por la cara mientras recordaba los momentos que vivió con él.

* * *

Natsuko preparaba la mesa para la cena. Cuando escuchó la puerta corredera, se dirigió hacia la entrada y vio a su hijo.

–¿Vienes solo? –preguntó Natsuko.

–Si me hablas de ella, se ha marchado. –se limitó a decir él. Entonces Yamato vio que la mesa estaba preparada para que cenaran tres personas. –No hay manera de que vuelva conmigo.

–Lo sé, pero Sora parecía saber que le estás mintiendo. –dijo Natsuko.

–¿Qué?

* * *

En casa de los Takenouchi empezó a sonar el teléfono.

–¿Diga? –cogió el teléfono un apurado Haruhiko, debido a la ausencia de noticias de su hija. –Sora. ¿Estás en un hotel?

–Sí. –respondió Sora desde la habitación de hotel. –Papá, lo siento.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Haruhiko.

–Después de todo, no ha funcionado.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–No soy la adecuada para él. –dijo ella. Las lágrimas le seguían corriendo por la cara, pero intentaba disimular ante su padre para que no se preocupara.

–Vaya, qué mal. –se lamentó Haruhiko. –Vuelve a casa.

–Sí.

Daisuke le arrebató el teléfono a su padre.

–¿Hermanita?

–¿Daisuke?

–Estamos a tu lado, hermanita. Hasta que no te cases, no me casaré.

–Gracias. –dijo Sora, que no pudo evitar reír ante la forma que tenía su hermano de mostrarle su apoyo. Daisuke le pasó el teléfono a Mimí.

–Hola, Sora. –dijo Mimí.

–¿Mimí? –preguntó Sora mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de los ojos.

–Hiciste lo que pudiste, Sora. Te admiro mucho. Vuelve pronto a casa. –entonces Mimí le puso el auricular a su hija.

–Vuelve a casa. –dijo Pal con su voz infantil.

–Sí.

Después le pasaron el teléfono a Taichi.

–¿Sora?

–¿Taichi?

–Te prepararé algo para comer. –dijo su amigo. –Algo que te encante. Así que vuelve con hambre.

–De acuerdo. Lo estoy deseando.

–¿Lo ves? Todo el mundo espera que vuelvas. –dijo Haruhiko volviendo a coger el teléfono.

–Lo sé.

–Muy bien, adiós. –se despidió su padre antes de colgar.

–Buenas noches.

* * *

–Vamos a cenar. –dijo Natsuko a su hijo, que permanecía triste. Cuando iban a empezar, alguien llamó al timbre de casa. Madre e hijo se miraron ya que no sabían quién podía ser a esas horas. Yamato fue a abrir y se encontró con el doctor Kido.

–Siento venir de repente tan tarde. –se disculpó Jou. Después de dejar entrar a Jou, el médico sacó una carpeta de su mochila. –Los niños querían darte esto. Parece que es una fotografía. Están muy preocupados por Sora.

–¿Preocupados?

–Sí. No saben qué ha pasado, pero saben que no es la misma. –explicó Jou. –Conozco a Sora desde que era una niña. Ahora que somos supervisor y supervisada, no soy quién para decir nada sobre su vida privada. El hecho de haber venido puede que sea innecesario y que además le haga daño, pero lo siento, no puedo callar más. No puedo seguir viendo en silencio cómo os amáis mientras que os hacéis daño.

–¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Yamato. Jou le explicó que estuvo varios días ingresada.

–Estoy seguro que ha sufrido mucho. Ella sólo quería estar a tu lado. Sólo quería que estuvieras con ella y cogieras su mano.

A Yamato le dolía cada palabra que decía el médico. No soportaba escuchar que Sora sufría por su culpa.

–He estado con ella hoy. –dijo Yamato. –Vino sin preocupaciones. No dijo ni una palabra de lo que le había ocurrido, y sólo vino a animarme. Incluso así, yo…

–No puedes volver atrás en el tiempo. No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha ocurrido. Pero la gente es diferente. Puedes borrar los recuerdos tristes con esperanza y las lágrimas con una sonrisa.

–Pero no puedo…

–Aunque pierdas la vista, ya has encontrado lo más preciado. –interrumpió Jou intentando convencer a Yamato. –Por favor, no desperdicies sus sentimientos. El único que puede corresponder a sus sentimientos eres tú, Yamato. Sólo tú.

Una vez que Jou se marchó, Yamato se sentó con la carpeta que le había dejado el médico de parte de los niños. La abrió y vio una foto de todos los niños dedicada con las firmas de todos. Recordó el día que sacó esa foto con su primera cámara que posteriormente regaló a Agu.

**Flashback.**

_–¿Preparados? Decid "cheese". –dijo Yamato. Una vez que sacó la foto, Agu cogió su cámara._

_–Gracias. Ahora os sacaré una a vosotros dos. –dijo Agu refiriéndose a Yamato y Sora. Ellos se quedaron parados, los niños les cogieron de las manos y los arrastraron para que posaran para la foto._

_–¡Venga, vamos! –decían todos. Una vez que colocaron a Yamato y Sora juntos, Agu enfocó._

_–Allá va, "cheese". –dijo Agu. Agu disparó. –Otra más._

**Fin del flashback.**

Yamato veía la foto de él y Sora juntos. Los niños habían dibujado con un rotulador rojo las líneas de un paraguas que los cubría a los dos con un corazón en la parte de arriba del paraguas. No podía dejar de mirar la cara sonriente de Sora. Mientras miraba su cara, a Yamato le caían las lágrimas de sus ojos. No paraba de recordar cosas que ella le había dicho desde que se conocieron.

_No sé cómo explicarlo, pero siento celos de tus ojos._

_Creo que estoy enamorada de ti._

_No era tristeza; no era soledad. Sólo sentí… que quería verte._

_Hoy he descubierto algo que puedo hacer. Coger tu mano._

_Me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido._

_Déjame estar a tu lado._

Yamato no lo pudo resistir más. Dejando las fotografías en el suelo, salió corriendo para buscar a Sora. Después de bajar todos los escalones, cruzó el río por un puente hasta que llegó a la ciudad. Pese a ser de noche, había bastante actividad en las calles. Por fin llegó al hotel en el que reservó la pelirroja la última vez que fue a Nagasaki, aunque al final se quedara en su casa. Yamato preguntó por Sora en la recepción.

–Ha dejado el hotel hace un momento –respondió el recepcionista.

–Gracias. –dijo Yamato. De nuevo, empezó a correr por las calles céntricas de Nagasaki. Entonces, su vista empezó a emborronarse, cayendo al final sobre unas cajas de basura. Se levantó con dificultad y siguió corriendo aunque tuviera más dificultad para ver. Su ritmo de carrera bajó considerablemente hasta que se paró en la acera. Estaba agotado. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, pensaba que no encontraría nunca a Sora. Entonces, más adelante, en la acera de enfrente, la vio esperando el autobús. Aunque su alrededor estaba borroso, consiguió reconocerla. Entonces, el autobús llegó y la pelirroja se disponía a subir.

–¡Sora! –gritó Yamato. Yamato la vio de pié a través del cristal, sujetándose con una mano en la agarradera. Yamato empezó a correr detrás, pero los coches que venían de frente le deslumbraban demasiado y sería imposible alcanzar al autobús. Yamato cayó de rodillas.

–¡Sora! –gritó abatido.

Después, vio venir una silueta corriendo hacia él. Era como un ángel, sólo que no era un ángel. Cuando se acercó más, el rubio vio que era Sora. Había visto a Yamato correr hacia el autobús y la chica hizo que el chófer parara para bajar. El chico sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, se levantó y también corrió hacia ella hasta que por fin juntaron sus cuerpos y sus almas en un abrazo.

Sora sonreía, se sintió feliz en los brazos de Yamato. Mientras que para el chico aquel abrazo le resultó el más reconfortante de su vida. Le supuso un gran alivio y tranquilidad.

Un poco más tranquilos, se sentaron cerca del río.

–Sora, te he hecho pasar por mucho. –dijo él.

–Lo encontré. –dijo Sora. –He encontrado lo que quiero mostrarte antes de que pierdas la vista. Te mostraré el mañana.

–Nuestro mañana. –dijo Yamato asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Sora le cogía de la mano.

* * *

–Se ha extendido mucho. –dijo el doctor que atendía a Yamato en Nagasaki.

–Sí, ya no puedo ver como veía antes. –dijo Yamato. Había partes que veía borrosas e incluso triple. –Mi ojo izquierdo también ha empeorado.

–Continuaremos con los inyectables. –dijo el doctor.

–Por favor, hay algo que me gustaría hacer mientras pueda seguir viendo. –dijo Yamato.

* * *

El verano llegó a Nagasaki.

_Esto ocurrió un poco antes del día en que Yamato perdiera la vista._

Haruhiko, el doctor Kido, Mimí, Pal, Taichi y Daisuke, que iba de espaldas grabando con su cámara a los demás caminaban por las calles de Nagasaki elegantemente vestidos.

–¡Date prisa, papá! –dijo Daisuke al ver cómo su padre se quedaba rezagado.

–¿Qué has traído? –preguntó Taichi.

–Una cosa. –dijo Haruhiko, que llevaba algo envuelto en la mano, como si fuera una carpeta.

Unos minutos después, llegaban a una colina. Los chicos se habían quitado las chaquetas de sus trajes, ya que entre la caminata y el calor asfixiante del verano podía hacer estragos.

–Así que esto es Nagasaki. –dijo Haruhiko, que no había estado nunca allí.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que veremos sus lágrimas, señor Takenouchi. –dijo Jou.

–No lloraré por algo como esto. –dijo Haruhiko.

–¿Podemos apostar, entonces? –dijo Jou.

–¿Quién quiere apostar a que papá llorará? –preguntó Daisuke, que seguía grabando a los demás con su cámara.

–¡Yo! –dijeron todos a la vez levantando la mano. Incluso Pal levantó la mano. Después, incluso el propio Haruhiko levantó la mano.

–¿Vas a apostar contra ti? –preguntó Daisuke.

Tras subir la colina entre risas, por fin llegaron frente a la Iglesia de Oura, conocida como la Basílica de los Veintiséis Santos Mártires de Japón.

–Es increíble. –dijo Taichi.

En lo alto de las escaleras, salió una sonriente Natsuko, vestida con un tradicional kimono negro para la ocasión.

* * *

Dentro de la basílica, Haruhiko se puso la chaqueta de su traje. Mimí salió cerrando una puerta y se acercó al hombre.

–Venga, vamos. –dijo Mimí animándole a entrar.

Haruhiko entró y vio a su hija de espaldas y vestida de novia. Al escucharlo, Sora giró la cabeza sonriendo a su padre.

–No sé si estoy bien. –dijo Sora.

Cuando Haruhiko consiguió reaccionar, se puso delante de ella y desenvolvió lo que portaba consigo.

–Mira, mamá. –dijo Haruhiko poniendo frente a Sora la foto de su madre. –Mírala bien. Sora ha crecido y se ha convertido en una hermosa novia. Nuestra hija va a casarse. Sora, estás preciosa.

Haruhiko hablaba embargado de la emoción, mientras Sora también se emocionaba.

–Sora, eres una novia tan bonita. Estamos muy felices por ti. –decía Haruhiko. Sora se levantó.

–Papá, mamá, gracias. –dijo Sora abrazando a su padre.

–¿Pero qué dices? Somos nosotros los que te damos las gracias. Gracias, Sora.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora. Acompañada de su padre, Sora se dirigía hacia el altar. Daisuke, con la foto de su madre en una mano seguía grabando con la otra.

No había muchos invitados, tan sólo la familia y amigos de Sora y por parte de Yamato sus familiares más cercanos.

En el altar, Yamato esperaba nervioso a Sora. Le encantaba la imagen que estaba viendo.

La ceremonia tuvo lugar sin ningún incidente. Los novios aceptaron libremente unirse en matrimonio, colocaron sus anillos e invitados como Haruhiko no dejaron de llorar durante toda la ceremonia.

Tras colocarse las alianzas el uno al otro, los novios se miraron con amor, uniéndose en un beso.

Tras la boda, llegó la celebración. Todos se reunieron en casa de Natsuko para degustar una deliciosa comida. Haruhiko no paraba de cantar. Lo mal que lo hacía era una muestra del grado de alcohol en sangre que llevaba el hombre. Iba tan borracho que cayó encima de Yamato.

–¡Papá!

–Estoy muy feliz por los dos. –dijo Haruhiko. –Me alegro que decidierais hacer este tipo de ceremonia. Así he podido ver a Sora vestida de novia y todo. Con esto puede que hasta mejores…

Yamato y Sora se miraron. Estaba claro que el hombre ya no sabía ni qué decía.

–Estoy muy feliz. –continuó Haruhiko con su perorata cayendo hacia el otro lado.

–Papá, ya basta. –dijo Sora. –Échate un rato.

–¡Suficiente! –dijo Daisuke con la boca llena mientras intentaba sujetar y arrastrar a su padre. –Te vas a dormir.

–¡Daisuke, espera! –dijo Haruhiko. –Tengo algo que hacer, espera un segundo.

Haruhiko, medio borracho consiguió llegar a la otra mesa, donde estaba el doctor Kido.

–Bonita boda, ¿verdad? –dijo Jou.

–Doctor. Muchas gracias. –dijo Haruhiko mientras echaba cerveza a un vaso ofreciéndoselo a Jou. –Realmente tengo que agradecértelo. Era una promesa. Beba a su salud. – La mirada del médico le decía a Haruhiko que no sabía a qué se refería. –Mira a Sora, está feliz.

Por fin, Jou aceptó el vaso y lo bebió de un solo trago. Haruhiko le aplaudió.

Mientras tanto, Taichi y Mimí se encontraban en el patio. Vestidos de traje, echaban unas canastas.

–Después de verla en traje de novia, apuesto a que tú también te has emocionado. –dijo Taichi.

–Empecé a llorar cuando me he empezado a imaginar a Pal vestida de novia. –dijo Mimí lanzando el balón a la canasta.

–¿Llorabas por eso? –preguntó Taichi. –Lo cierto es que tú nunca has llevado uno.

–No sé. –dijo viendo como Taichi encestaba. Taichi no volvió a coger la pelota.

–Tú serás la siguiente. –dijo Taichi sacando de su bolsillo dos angelitos como los que Yamato compró. –Te doy uno.

–¿Qué?

–Me lo dijo Sora.

–Así que compras esa clase de cosas. No tiene sentido. –dijo Mimí sentándose en un banco.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Taichi. Mimí abrió su bolso y sacó otros dos angelitos.

–Yo también los he comprado. –dijo Mimí mostrándoselos al castaño. Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Vamos a guardárselos a Pal. –sugirió Taichi. –Dentro de diez, no, veinte años se los puedes dar y decirle "a mamá le fue bien en el amor gracias a ellos".

Mimí guardó los que compró en el bolso y Taichi le dio uno de los ángeles que había comprado él.

–Debes prepararte para muchos achuchones. –dijo mientras cada uno miraba su ángel.

–No importa, me gustan los niños. –dijo Taichi sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

–No me refería a los de Pal, sino a los míos. –dijo Mimí apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Taichi y acercando su ángel al de Taichi. –Muah.

–¿Qué quieres decir con 'muah'? –dijo Taichi imitando la voz del ángel.

* * *

La celebración de la boda se había calmado bastante. Yamato se había salido de la salita y se sentó en otro lugar de la casa. Sora se acercó y se sentó junto a él al verlo tan pensativo.

–Sora.

–¿Sí?

–Creo que se acerca el momento. –dijo Yamato sin mirarla.

–Lo sé. –dijo ella. Sora llevó su mano hasta el brazo de él. Con ese gesto le hacía saber a su ahora ya marido que ella iba a estar con él cuando ocurriera.

* * *

La rutina volvió para Haruhiko. Mientras estaba en la tienda, llegó el cartero. Haruhiko lo tomó y entró en casa para dejarlo. Mientras entraba, veía las cartas. Todas menos una eran facturas. Había una carta desde Nagasaki que le había escrito Natsuko.

_Querido Haruhiko._

_Espero que estés bien a pesar de este calor del final del verano. Hay un pensamiento que me ronda por la cabeza desde el día de la boda. Se trata de qué habría pasado si Yamato no hubiera sido víctima de su terrible enfermedad._

_Yamato habría seguido trabajando como fotógrafo y Sora seguiría trabajando en el hospital. ¿Habrían seguido caminos diferentes buscando la felicidad?_

Mimí también volvió a su rutina trabajando en la floristería.

_A través de la experiencia de esta enfermedad, han llegado al mismo camino._

Por su parte, Taichi hacía lo propio trabajando en el restaurante, donde poco a poco iba ascendiendo gracias a su habilidad entre los fogones.

En la empresa en la que trabajaba Yamato, Daigo seguía los pasos del que había sido su mentor y ya le encargaban reportajes de fotos bajo la atenta mirada de Ken.

_Perdí a mi marido y a mi hijo pequeño y una vez maldije mi propia vida. _

En el tiempo libre que tenían, Taichi y Mimí salían a pasear con Pal. En uno de esos días, Pal llevaba un globo de un pez amarillo y se le escapó, pero Taichi, atento, consiguió cogerlo antes de que alzara más el vuelo. Se agachó y se lo devolvió a la niña.

–Gracias, papá. –dijo Pal.

–¿Papá? –dijo Taichi una octava más aguda de la sorpresa. –Me ha llamado 'papá'.

–Vamos. –dijo Mimí sonriente, mientras cogía a la niña de una mano y Taichi con la otra y asegurándose de que el globo pez no se volviera a escapar.

_Pero al ver la boda pensé que en la vida no hay callejones sin salida y que los caminos continúan._

Daisuke, como de costumbre, seguía haciendo rabiar a su padre bajo la atenta mirada de la fotografía de Toshiko.

_Siempre que avances, un camino se abrirá._

El doctor Kido continuaba trabajando en el área de pediatría mientras los niños evolucionaban con sus enfermedades.

En Nagasaki, Sora había conseguido entrar a trabajar en un hospital con un horario flexible.

_¿No son las sonrisas de Yamato y Sora prueba viva de ello? Ahora, siento desde el fondo de mi corazón que he tenido una vida feliz._

_Los días de calor continúan. Así que, cuídate._

_ Natsuko Ishida._

* * *

Cada día que pasaba, Yamato y Sora procuraban salir a pasear. A veces Yamato no necesitaba ayuda. En otras ocasiones, durante el paseo el chico sufría alguna crisis y era Sora la que agarrada a su brazo iba guiándole. Un día, a la vuelta de uno de sus paseos, pararon en el pequeño parque que había en la colina subiendo a casa. Desde allí había una bonita vista. De repente, Yamato agarró asustado la muñeca de Sora. Sora le miró sonriente. Yamato dirigió su mirada hacia ella y de los hombros la colocó frente a él, con Nagasaki de fondo. Entonces Sora comprendió lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su marido. Aunque Sora quería llorar, procuró sonreír, para que fuera lo último que él viera. Para Yamato, Sora se iba difuminando, hasta que dejó de verla. Los ojos azules de Yamato se apagaron.

* * *

Tiempo después, en casa de los Ishida, había dos fotografías. Una de ellas era de la boda, en la que Yamato y Sora aparecían con toda la familia. En la otra, Sora y Yamato estaban sentados en el patio de los Ishida, con las flores y el mar de fondo. Sora sostenía un bebé y el bebé, cogía la mano de su papá.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Pues la historia ya ha llegado a su fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Habéis gastado muchos pañuelos? Al final, dentro del drama, la cosa ha acabado bastante bien para todos. Besis.


End file.
